<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pt One: The Road To Hell, Section One: Hop In Our Handbasket ***REWRITE*** by deansomega94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183623">Pt One: The Road To Hell, Section One: Hop In Our Handbasket ***REWRITE***</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94'>deansomega94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Gehenna Chronicles - The Jegfar Saga, Part One: The Road Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/D/O Universe, AU, Beating, Blood Kink, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cannibalism, Concensual Sibling Incest, Everyone Is A Lycanthropic Flying Tiger, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Multi, Non-Con Gang Bang, Nursing Kink, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Rape, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, different planet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John was a horn dog before and after Mary died. In this case he knocked a female hunter up. She was raising their daughter alone, but she has werewolves after her and figures the kid will be better off with her Dad. She leaves her leaned up against John’s hotel room door drugged, unconscious, wrapped in a blanket, with her duffle serving as a pillow. She has a note pinned to her jacket with John’s name on it. John picks the girl up and grabs her bag. The letter ends up leading to proof she is a Winchester. A naive, beautiful, preteen, unknowingly sexy Winchester whose smell leads the pack back to them. Winchesters are always headed for Hell in a hand cart they figure she is better off in the cart with them, than freezing in the snow. I wouldn’t be so sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abraham "Bram" (Anita Blake)/Madison (Supernatural: Heart), Aidan/Josephine (Supernatural Freaks andGeeks), Alex Jones/Mark Campbell, Alicia Banes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Max Banes/OFC, Alicia Banes/Max Banes, Alicia Banes/Max Banes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Alicia Banes/Original Female Character(s), Alicia Banes/Original Male Character(s), Anael/Crowley (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain), Anita Blake/Micah Callahan, Antonia Bevell/Arthur Ketch, Ash (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Asher (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake), Asher/Anita/Micah/Jean-Claude, Becca Parnell/OMC, Ben Braeden/Original Male Character(s), Benny Lafitte/Kate Milligan, Bernardo Spotted Horse/Claudia (Anitaverse), Caleb/Elizabeth (Anita Blake), Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Cesar Cuevas/Jesse Cuevas, Channing Ngo/Kevin Tran, Chao-Ahn/ OMC, Cherry (Anita Blake)/ Zane (Anita Blake), Cole Trenton/Original Female Character(s), Dawn Summers/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Donna Hanscum/Wally, Edward (Anita Blake)/Donna Parnell, Ellen Harvelle/Travis (Supernatural: Metamorphosis), Ennis Ross/Patience Turner, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Greg Zebrowski/ Caridad (Buffy), Gregory Dietrich/Jessica Arnet, Gwen Campbell/Original Female Character(s), Helen Kline/Jack Kline Sr. | Kelly Kline's Father, Isaac/Tamara (Supernatural: The Magnificent Seven), Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), James Frampton/Portia, James Turner/Tess Turner, Jo Harvelle/Leo Webb, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Annie Hawkins, John Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Julian Duval/Kate(Supernatural: Bitten), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Kate (Supernatural: Bitten)/Original Male Character(s), Krissy Chambers/Adam Milligan, Larry Kirkland/Tammy Reynolds, Linda Tran/Original Male Character(s), Lisa Braeden/Caleb Pontipee, Louis Fane/Monica Vespucci, Marianne (Anita Blake)/Jim Myers, Mary Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Max Banes/Original Character(s), Merle/Dr Lillian (ABVE), Michael/Kelly Kline, Missouri Moseley/Rufus Turner, Nathaniel Graison/Jason Schuyler, Noah/Gina/Violet (Anitaverse), Pamela Barnes/Annie Hawkins, Rafael (Anitaverse)/ OFC, Rupert Giles/ OFC (Supernatural), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Dietrich/Vivian, Sylvie Barker/Gwen (Anita Blake), Tamara (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Tasha Banes/Asa Fox, Top Sam Winchester/Bottom Dean Winchester - Relationship, Tracy Bell/Charlie Bradbury, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Xander Harris, Zebrowski/Katie(ABVE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Gehenna Chronicles - The Jegfar Saga, Part One: The Road Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Few Bullets More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary was killed by angry Werewolves who had a bone to pick with John who led them to his wife and kids. Mary fought with the feistiness we know her to have, but there were too many. She hid four year old Dean, who already has lots of reasons to hate John and six-month old Sam, gave Dean a gun that would kill what ever got past her. Then she went to face off whatever had invaded her home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Different Universe.<br/>Universe were ”halfweres” exist.<br/>If a human is mauled bad enough and survives, they catch a virus called Halvers by hunters. The process of a were purposely transmitting the disease is called Filleting, because the were carefully over a period of hours so exsanguination does not kill the human, delicately claws the first few layers of skin, being careful not puncture any organs. The process is excruciating. The scars fade, they heal quickly, halvers come in three varieties: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. There is a thriving underground market for selling untouched, unbroken halvers. Alphas are trained to fight each other in gladiator style arenas. Betas make excellent guards, strong, not too willful and obedient. Lucky female omegas are sold to become obedient domestics. Lucky male omegas become high priced gigolos. Unlucky omegas get sold as sex slaves. They are often kidnapped off the street. They can only be claimed by their metaphysically matched Alpha. Once this Alpha touches them bare skin to bare skin, the next full moon he must claim the omega, mark and knot them, just like a wolf, or they will die.<br/>Marking and knotting releases a hormone called estralupalutone or ELL, that the omega female Halver must receive monthly through knotting after the first time or she will die an agonizing death. If you inject extra ELL into an omega in heat, it brings on a state referred to on the street as, Lust Fire, the only thing that stops the fire is a good stiff male member. The drugged omega will sex themselves to death trying to stop the pain. Pimps use it on disobedient omegas, to keep the other girls in the stable in line.</p><p>In 15% of the human population there is a recessive gene called FRL26, that goes unnoticed in a human, but a in halves it shows, it allows them to see well in complete darkness. Unfortunately, when aroused or any strong emotion it causes their eyes to glow. If male alphas are given extra, it turns them feral or wild, useful trait in a battle Halver. The only thing known to return the feral alpha to normal is his omega’s blood, ripped from her body during mating. Most omegas do not survive such a violent pairing.<br/>Added to all of this are full werewolves and other types of weres. There are vamps, shapeshifters, demons, kitsune, wendigo, etc. Surviving in this world became harder when every mauling resulted in Halvers. Some hunters will hunt their former colleagues if they know they have the virus. And the monsters, figured out there is safety in numbers, so packs and nests are huge. Werewolf pack gangs in the thousands exist. Vamps have banded together for protection, so nests are in the middle of crowded cities and contain no less than 50 vamps. The largest on file was 175 vampires. The scout did not do his homework. The hunters thought they had a nest of 50 vamps, many young, so they amassed a group of 80 hunters to go in. When the only whole hunter left blew it, there were three hunters alive. One bled out before they could put the eighteen-year-old girl out of her misery. The other one to climb out of the basement window to safety was a 30 year old man who was missing an arm. He had burned the stump, so he wouldn’t bleed out or attract vamps. He looked at dead girl on the ground and pulled out his gun and blew his head off. The survivor called her mentor, The Hunter Elder, Bobby Singer and let him know what had happened, then she picked up her toddler from the sitter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty Two Years Ago</p>
<p>Lawrence, Kansas</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary finally gave up waiting for John. She was going to tell him that while he was off stealing her hunt so he could have a reason to visit his current mistress, she had finalized the divorce that he was probably too drunk that night to remember signing. It had given her full custody of the boys and Ian was willing to stop hunting, go back to engineering and they would raise the boys as far away from him as possible. Dean had brought her a pair of his little underwear, soiled with his blood and his father’s semen. She had stopped her brother Robert and the others from killing him by showing them the divorce papers. She hadn’t done it soon enough to save her son, but John would never get another chance to molest him. Dean was too young to even know what to call what his father had done. He just knew it hurt and his Dad had said they would do it every night from now on. Could she stop him, could she tell him, that she didn’t want him to do that to him every night? He would either let them walk out that door with their belongings and no trouble or she would take the underwear and turn it over to a friend she had in the police department. She would make sure the hunting community knew what John Winchester liked to do to little boys. Like everything else the man said, when he would be home had been a lie too. She called Ian and told him that she would have to do it tomorrow, because he wasn’t home, he was unlikely to read all of a note. And she wanted the part about screaming from the rooftops if he came near Dean clear. John said he would try to get home tonight but the snow might have been worse northwest from there. She was sleeping fitfully; she always did when John would take a hunt without her and the case Ellen had called with had come when it was her turn. She sat up and looked at the falling snow. There! Just outside her peripheral vision she had seen someone move in the yard she got out from in front of the window in her white nightgown. She grabbed her smaller gun from under the pillow and her Colt 1911 from the drawer. She pulled on jeans and her sneakers and snuck across the hall to grab Sam he was happily playing with his toes, she darted next door to their room and got four-year-old Dean. He was such a good boy, she signaled quiet and he nodded his head. She opened the dumb waiter, put him in and then handed him Sam. She said in a whisper to stay inside until she or Daddy came to get them out. If anyone else tried to raise him, use the gun, aim for the face. Mary Fergusson, wife of Ian, kissed her sons then lowered them between floors, she slid the doors closed, just as she heard the window in the kitchen door break. She prayed to the angels to keep her boys safe. Then she went to wage war on whoever had broken into her home.</p>
<p>Dean listened to the screaming wolves, gunshots, cussing, etc. hoping his Dad came home soon. Then Dean heard the sound that ended his childhood. Mary screamed, it stopped abruptly and there was laughter. He heard someone grunting followed by a howl, he heard that six times. Then he heard a voice he knew he would never forget say.</p>
<p>”Rip her apart boys! I want the heart. This will be a nice surprise for Winchester when he comes home.” The man laughed.</p>
<p>”What about the brats?” Dean put Sammy behind him, careful not to wake him up, then he braced his little feet against the ridge around the platform, put both fingers on the trigger like his Mom had showed him. He hoped it would be the one that laughed when his Mom had screamed.</p>
<p>”Let’s see the mighty John Winchester hunt while he has two brats to deal with. He might dump his precious Mary’s offspring on someone else, but more than likely he will keep the kids with him. ”Let’s go boys!” Dean heard several footsteps crunch over broken glass. “Remember brats wherever you are that you are only alive because I, Viper, number two of the Deathbringer Pack, let you live! He howled, then crunched out the door.</p>
<p>Dean had cried and seethed quietly, while he had listened to the monsters have the grownup, bedroom door closed thing with his mother. Then nothing, until one of them yelled that Dean only lived because he allowed it. Dean knew the monster was wrong, he lived to take care of Sammy and to make sure the monster paid for hurting his Mom until she was dead. Dean stayed there, wishing he had a bottle for Sammy, who was beginning to fuss. He finally got him to sleep and drifted off too.</p>
<p>The movement of the dumbwaiter down, woke Dean, he turned around made sure Sammy was behind him, braced his feet and got ready to blast the man who had made his Mom scream. When the waiter leveled off at the first floor and the doors opened. Dean closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>”Dean! Dammit! Be careful! How the hell you two get in there.” Dean knew that smell, his Dad was still drunk. While his and Sammy’s Mom was getting ripped apart, Dad was somewhere drinking.</p>
<p>”Mom put us in there to keep us safe. She was trapped upstairs when they came for you, but you were drinking the stinky stuff and they made Mom dead.” He glared at John and pushed past him before John even figured out what he was doing. Dean’s little bare feet stuck in the dried, sticky blood all over the floor. His Mom had gotten some of them, he saw six dead men on the ground. Dean took a deep breath, while his father was vomiting into the sink, and turned to where he could feel she was. They had ripped her into pieces and they had done what Dads do to Moms to her he could smell it, like when he went to visit, his Uncle Robert once and he heard his Mom say that the apartment smelled like sex. He reached up and tried to close her eyes, but they wouldn’t stay so he put the tablecloth over her. He looked at John as he now thought of the man who had gotten his Mom killed. “He said he was number two of the Deathbringer Pack. He said that we only lived because Viper, that was his name wanted us too.” He looked at John with disgust on his little face. “You won’t kill him for this. You’ll be too busy. But you and Uncle Bobby and Miss Ellen, will teach me and I’ll teach Sammy and one day when Viper has forgotten all about me. I will kill everyone he loves, make sure he remembers me and then I will kill him. I am going to go and pack Sammy and my stuff and if you would take us to Uncle Bobby, you will never hear from me again.”</p>
<p>”Don’t talk to me like that! I am going to call the police and tell them a gang broke into my house and killed my wife, but they didn’t get my kids because, my wife hid them in the dumbwaiter between floors. Then we will stay in a hotel until they clear us to leave and I have sold the house. Then I will go to Bobby’s to decide what to do with the two of you.” John rubbed his face and sobbed.</p>
<p>”You could just give us to Uncle Bobby or Miss Ellen, either one will take us in.”</p>
<p>”Don’t say anything while the cops are here. Don’t tell them, anything.” John heard the sirens stopped as they pulled up in front of the house. They came charging in and saw the weeping man and pale, trembling little boy in his bloody pajamas. One of the officers scooped up Dean, who was fighting until John gave him Sammy. Then he just stared off at nothing. The officer shook his head at his partner the kid couldn’t tell them now.</p>
<p>Finally, the cops were done with them. John had given them Bobby’s address and phone number. He gathered clothes for himself. Dean gathered pictures of his Mom. Then he packed a small, kid’s suitcase for him and one for Sammy with all the bottles in the fridge and the formula. Then he went and waited in the Impala. He did his best to change Sammy and then he bunched blankets on the floor of the back of the car. He snuggled him in and gave him, his stuffed duck, Irwin. He put the suitcases in back then, climbed in and sat on the seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dean woke up again, they had made it to Uncle Bobby’s. He shushed Sammy and said sorry for leaving him in a messy diaper and hungry on top of it. By the time the car had stopped, Dean had the dirty diaper off, the clean one on and he used wipes to clean Sammy’s little body. He wished for a second that he was little enough not to know what had happened, to not see Mom’s eyes staring in fear at whatever she saw last, every time he slept. Dean took it back because who would take care of Sammy?</p>
<p>Dean could see them talking, John was crying, but Uncle Bobby didn’t know that the tears were guilt that he had been getting drunk, while Mom was getting killed. Dean didn’t think even one was because Mom wasn’t coming back.</p>
<p>”Come on little man.” John said with the fake smile, the one he used when lied about anything. Dean didn’t trust that smile. He hesitated and Bobby came to the door, he handed Sammy to Bobby. Then he got their suitcases out of the trunk.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to stay and pretend, we will be fine here with Bobby, go ahead, tell him you’ll be back later. Then never come back.” John grabbed him by the front of his I Wuv Hugs! shirt his Mom had bought him at the store. John stopped himself from slapping or spanking Dean. </p>
<p>Dean said. “Hi, Uncle Bobby. You know he won’t be back. If you don’t want us can you take us to Miss Ellen’s, she said if we ever needed anything.”</p>
<p>”You just lost your Mom, so I will excuse you being an idjit, today. I know he won’t be back and he won’t send money, might send signed papers making me, you and Sammy’s Dad. I am just darn sorry, that you know.” Bobby hugged him.</p>
<p>”She hid us real good, and she killed six of them, but she ran out of bullets. They had the, they made her do the Mom and Dad thing where they close the door, because it smelled like her brother’s house whenever we would go and that is what she said that smell was. Then they ripped her apart and ate her heart. I got ready, he might kill me and Sammy, but he would die too. Then He pulled us up and he still smelled like the stuff that makes him walk crooked and the sex smell, too. He was somewhere doing that with someone else when Mom was fighting to save us. But I am going to learn everything you will teach me, and Miss Ellen will teach me. He said we were alive because he chose to let us live, but we were alive so that he has to pay for taking. For taking Mom from Sammy and from me. Sammy won’t remember anything about her.”</p>
<p>”Then you have to tell him all about her, so by the time he is grown up, he will think they are his memories too.”</p>
<p>”He said his name was Viper and he was number two in the Deathbringer Pack. I will remember, until he has paid for hurting her, for making her scream. They came there looking for John, but he wasn’t there so they hurt Mom instead. He is going to regret leaving me alive.” He went to his little backpack and opened the zipper. He took out a large wad of money. I got this from where Mom put money for a rainy day. I think it’s going to rain in my heart forever. I hope it will pay our way. I can sweep and mop if someone fills the bucket for me. I could help at the garage if you wanted.”</p>
<p>”Dean, I want you and Sammy here because I love you.” He handed him the money. “I’ll help you count it. And we will put it in a savings account with my name on it until there is no way he can get to it. We will keep adding to it and when your older, I have most of a 1967 Mustang. Now, I know it is not Baby but, it will be cool to you, because you built it with your own hands. Now let’s get this put up and your clothes put up. You will have to share a room until I can get some stuff turned around in the other room.”</p>
<p>”I want to share with Sammy, so I can take care of him.”</p>
<p>”Okay, son. Does he have diapers?</p>
<p>I packed what he had and formula too. He grows fast so his clothes won’t fit for long.”</p>
<p>”Dean don’t worry. We may not be living in a mansion with servants, but we will not starve. And I can keep both of you clothed, as long as you aren’t hooked on labels.” Dean looked at Bobby strange when he said that.</p>
<p>”Why would someone care what the label said other than the size?”</p>
<p>”I honestly don’t know. Seems silly to me.” Dean threw himself in Bobby’s arms and sobbed. </p>
<p>”I will always remember she said that she loved us both. And don’t come out no matter what. Uncle Bobby, if she’d had help. Or she’d had time to grab more bullets. She would be alive. She loved us. She told me when she was little, she would dream about her children. She was going to have another baby in the spring she said. Now that baby will never get to be born.”</p>
<p>”Someday, it will hurt less, Dean, right now, you let yourself be a kid, and you cry when you need to. Okay?”</p>
<p>”I will try. Momma would say that I was a grown, old man in a little boy’s body.”</p>
<p>”That you are Dean, that you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Girl In The Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Sam were raised by Bobby. They were taught how to hunt, by the best in the business. They didn’t cut corners, run cons &amp; move around. They went to school, they hung around with the same kids, until they graduated, they both did. Dean had a mission, bringing down the Death Bringers, especially Viper. Dean was nothing but proud when Sam was courted by the Big Guys when it came to college. On an academic scholarship, though he could have gone for an athletic one for track, he was wicked fast. Dean was going to take over the yard and add a classic car restoration side business to it. He would still be hunting, alone or with people he trusted to have his back. Dean had tried to get his little brother to take a scholarship offer he got.<br/>Sam, while he may not remember Mary Winchester himself, the most important person in his life did and Sam would never leave him alone to get her justice. One day, they would find Viper, and together they would kill him. He has a secret, he finally gets the courage to share with this best friend. School was only an escape pod for him, if he needed to leave.<br/>John found a tempting package on his doorstep. He kept it. He shouldn’t have.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈🙉🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧</p><p>FATHER TRICKING UNDERAGED, UNEDUCATED TWELVE YEAR OLD INTO RELATIONSHIP</p><p>PLEASE HEED AND SKIP IF IT IS GOING TO TRIGGER.!!💜💜💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>February 2001</em>
</p><p>
  <em>New Stanton, Pennsylvania   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>John hated Pennsylvania in February but a Sneachta, or a Celtic snow wraith was somehow terrorizing the people of New Stanton when they had to get home at night. And as a hunter it was his duty to save them from it. He had separated it from its head with a lead blade. Then he had dinner in the restaurant part of the hotel and then he went to the bar part of the hotel. He finished his second double of whiskey, the bartender who was looking hostile, since he hit on her for the third night in a row, was no longer small town friendly. He couldn’t remember who he hit on when he’d been drinking, the face in the bed next to him was often a surprise. A stacked redhead sat down, next to him. He looked at her face, it was smirking.</p><p>“Now that you finished the tour, you gonna buy me a drink.”</p><p>”Sure. Sara, please may I get one of whatever the lady wants?”</p><p>“A shot of tequila. Please.” She told Sara when she came over.</p><p>”Lady, this one ain’t as nice as that pretty face says.” Sara said as she glared at John.</p><p>”Who said I was a lady? And maybe I’m the not nice one.” Red answered back.</p><p>”Your neck. Just giving you a heads up.” Sara said and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“So much hostility. All I did was hit on her for the third time. Oops!” He didn’t notice the redhead shoot something in his drink. ”When you finish your drink, you want to get out of here, pretty lady?” He smiled it was a little crooked but still charming as can be. She shot, her shot of tequila.</p><p>”Ready, Good Lookin’?” Red stood up. John stood up. She leaned in and kissed him hungry and a little dirty.</p><p>”Oh, yeah!” He paid the tab, leaving a generous tip as an apology. After all, he likely would never see her again. He walked out of the bar with Red on his arm. When they got outside, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him again. One hand rubbing a nipple through his shirt, another rubbing the growing bulge inside his jeans.</p><p>“You got a car, or the semi is mine. Don’t like stayin’ at the trucker places, you just meet the same type of people. So, I go in town, find a place and see what they have on the menu.”</p><p>”Never done it in a semi before.” John smiled.</p><p>She smiled back. When they reached the semi. She unlocked it, climbed up and in, then watched as he followed her. She parted a curtain, inside was a small bed, but it would work. John started peeling off her skintight tee and kissed the tops of her breasts over her bra. Then he reached back and freed them. He moaned at the sight of her naturally, big breasts. He dived in and began to suckle, she whimpered and undid his jeans, got her eager hands in John’s pants, he was rock hard.  She smiled at him.  ”I’d much rather you use this.” She stroked him. “Not that the tongue isn’t good, but I’m the main show, kinda girl.” She pulled his jeans down and licked a line up his cock. John put a condom on, she shimmied out of her jeans, no undies. John groaned at the sight of her bare ass. He caressed it. “You can put it there, as long as you put it somewhere soon or I’m gonna explode.</p><p>”Then lay down with your butt in the air. Where’s your lube?” She pointed to a plastic set of drawers, he opened the first one and found vanilla scented lube. He lubed her hole, fingered her a little to open her up, lubed himself, then he climbed behind her. The space was tight, but he would make it work. He fingered her ass a couple more times and then he shoved it into the hilt. She moaned loud and long. John started moving. He slowly increased the pressure and she didn’t stop him. When he was shoving it in and out, hard and fast and she was shoving back into him, he was glad he decided to hit the bar one more night before he left. The ass was gorgeous, tight, the body amazing, and she wasn’t looking for anything more than a good ride, she hadn’t offered her name or asked his. He slid his hands up and twisted her nipples, she groaned and shoved back into him. He kept doing it until she came, he thrust hard a few times then he came into the condom. She hissed when he pulled out.</p><p>”Thank you, sugar. You just made me a happy girl.” She took his condom and put it in the trash. “I don’t want to be rude. That was a damn fine ride, but I have to be able to leave in four hours. So, it was fun.”</p><p>”Thanks for taking away the awkward part of this.” John smiled. He righted his jeans. “Be safe.”</p><p>“Thank you, for, well thank you.” She smiled as John climbed out of the semi and stumbled off towards his car.</p><p>“Drug consumed. Subject left my sight approximately forty-five minutes after ingestion, was already exhibiting signs of relaxed inhibitions and awareness of situation, uncharacteristic to a hunter.” Red reported in. Then, she started up the semi, she had stolen from some female trucker she had drugged, returned it, walked back to her generic sedan and drove away southbound.</p><p>He walked out to his car, got in and drove the block or so, that was the equivalent of walking around to the back side where his room was. He hadn’t even bothered with his lights, because he would probably leave them on and not be able to hit the road until somebody jumped him. He snickered, he remembered someone, really hot and really kinky had jumped him. He got to his door and could see a bundle of clothes or something leaning against it. The snow was really falling, somebody was too lazy to walk to the trash, he’d just nudge it over. John went stone cold sober it wasn't a bundle it was a young girl. He unlocked the door and kicked the door open, then he picked the girl and the duffle that she was using as a pillow up and carried her in. He closed and locked the door, warded the room. Then felt for a pulse, he sighed with relief, it was slow but deep and steady. The girl didn’t look ill and whoever had left her behind had put her in several layers of clothing. He saw a note pinned to her leather, flannel lined coat. It was addressed to him.</p><p>
  <em>Dear John, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've looked better. I hope you can pull yourself out of the bottle and take care of our daughter. That’s right, Java India Dawson was born exactly eight months, 26 days after you slipped out in the middle of the night. No blame. I had planned on raising her myself. I was training her to be one bad ass little hunter and she might be tiny, but she is definitely my daughter. Being five feet, two inches tall and 104lbs hasn’t ever kept me from being good. Being 3 ft, 7 ins tall and 43lbs won’t keep her from being better than me. Okay, the hard part. She isn’t contagious anymore, as far as they know about this Halver phenomenon. Only females can infect someone with their saliva but only the first 72 hours after they are attacked. I left her and went on an overnight salt and burn. I never thought I’d be happy that a were mauled my baby, but I was because they didn’t kill her. I took her to the hospital, they treated her, for a wolf attack, told me how lucky, I was. She was healing very well that was six weeks ago. She has no scars, no outward marks to show it ever happened, but they made sure to mess with her mind as much as they could. Until the three days are over, she is connected to the pack mind of the pack that attacked her. Bastard has been sending her really sick images in her sleep. She has lost weight which she didn’t have to lose. She is a fighter, so even though she is afraid of her own shadow, I wouldn’t want to be what scared her. She put a security guard at the mall in the hospital, not her being overly hostile, just Java being Java, she was scary before the contagion entered her bloodstream, when I explained, that she had been attacked and has PTSD, they just let it go. So, be careful when she wakes up.  She knows who you are. I told her, just in case something ever happened, she would know who to find. I drugged her with more than a regular dosage of cold medicine. I hope you didn’t score and are taking this off her corpse, but the werewolves that are after me told me what they would make me watch them do, before they sold her on the underground. She presented as omega and I guess they sent someone to the hospital, and they caught her scent. She smells like Chrysanthemums to me, always has, but apparently to those who can scent her, she is pretty special. John, you have to do this. They won’t bother her, if she isn’t with me, but with a member base of 15,000 wolves in sub-packs across the country. They probably already have me. If you kick her out, if they don’t pick her up, someone else wants her and he would. Human or otherwise. She is the exact right combination of us to be amazing looking. The Halver status sped her through puberty and she was already going through precocious puberty. I took her to a hunter clinic. They said she is basically through with puberty. Her ELL levels are right in range for a fully matured Omega. She seems stuck at eight, even though her body is tiny it is in proportion and it is stacked for a grown woman. My eight-year-old daughter was already wearing a bra and had curves. The end of puberty means she is stunning, but she might never finish growing and she wants children and a husband and to figure out how to tie hunting into her other interests and raising babies and medicinal herbs, she is capable of all except the having children  part. She will need you if that is her reality. The Winchesters carry the FRL26 gene. Which means there is some gigantic alpha looking for her and they may or may not be feral, because those with FRL26 tend to be mated to others with it. She’s eight, just turned it last week. Our baby is tiny, and it is probably mostly boobs. She had long hair the color of my mother’s roan mare and long, thick and curly, but she whacked it off and dyed it black, like yours, she wanted to change something after the attack, which the hunter clinic shrink said was a healthy sign, she isn’t harming herself or shutting down or pulling back from those around her. She darkened her hair just a touch and it was halfway down her back and she whacked it off. She inherited my curves, but she is a vegetarian, who runs and tones every day, she does a minimum of two miles, that is when I’m with her and two miles with me slowing her down is all she has patience for. Otherwise, it is five miles six days a week and 10 miles one day a week, her goal is twelve on the one day. She full out runs. She told me as I was draggin’ ass slowing her down. “Mommy, wendigos do not warm up, vampires don’t pace, and werewolves do not cool down. If you cannot full-out run longer than the average human, you are Monster Chow.” Then she ran off and left me. I felt very old. John, I haven’t had THE TALK with her. I figure I had time, but I didn’t. So, our eight-year-old overly developed, under socialized, smart, beautiful daughter, attracts men like honey attracts bees, and she is clueless. Please if you don’t want her, don’t you have a friend who kept your boys who would take her in? She is a good, fast hunter, can fix a car better than her father, dead eye shot, knows several different martial arts disciplines, but is most skilled at Aztec warfare, and speaks most dead languages and is walking encyclopedia on lore, localized legends and serial killers. Hey, I just go along with it unless it will hurt her, she has her own internal sound system, forget just a different drum. She is incredibly smart and loves to read. Her duffel probably has more paperbacks than clothing, she finds weapons and books more important than clothes. She wears steel-tipped combat boots with a heel, for a bit of height. She taught herself some flips and handstands for getting to ankle weapons when bending might get you caught but a handstand where you kick whoever is chasing you, gives you time to get that weapon. She found it useful so now, she has taught herself any applicable talents of gymnasts and dancers. Other people take classes and have a working knowledge they need to apply before they are proficient. Java reads it and has assimilated the knowledge and can use it at expert level. She is a prodigy and masters whatever interests her, she has never fit in anywhere really but with me and she is a loner. If you don’t want her in the field, she is an expert on lore and would like to build an encyclopedia online on creatures and what their traits are and how to easily do them in and when it is time to pull back, until reinforcements arrive. You’ll see when she wakes up. Please, don’t let her come after me. I don’t want her to see what they do. I am counting on you, John. She is the best and most precious thing I did in my twenty-five years of life. She loves so completely. You have never had love so unconditional in your life.  Treat her right when she wakes up, she would die for you tomorrow, because you are her Daddy. Well, please love her John. You are literally all she has. No fourth cousins, etc. please remind her often how much her mother loved her. And is waiting for her a long, long time from now. She has a hundred I pinned to the inside of the removable liner. Plus, she has savings. She is frugal and she usually cons someone into letting her do something at the local bookstore while we are in town. She can hustle darts, if times are desperate and you get a bouncer who lets her in. Bye, John. That night ranks in my top ten. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>With affection and confidence, you will do the right thing, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Candace Dawson   </em>
</p><p>John poured himself a whiskey. He sucked as a father the first time. But he took them to someone he’d trust with his life. He had no one who would want to raise and train a girl. He went over and unwrapped her blanket, then unzipped the jacket. Now she seemed flushed. He got her out of the jacket, then he realized she had on a cardigan over a turtleneck. He took off the cardigan and found a red, white and blue winter weight flannel under it and under that she had a thermal, long-sleeved undershirt. She moaned and pulled at her shirts, he shushed her and took the shirts off. He stopped because he was suddenly confronted with a pair of perky, gravity scoffing, huge, breasts, covered by a lacy blue bra. Then still half asleep, she tried repeatedly to kick off her boots. He made himself, stop staring at her breasts, her mother had been about the same size. Since Candace was against plastic surgery, Java’s were real. He adjusted himself and untied her boots and four pair of thick socks and a special pair that runners use to warm their feet without adding weight were flame broiling her feet in the heat of his room.</p><p>Then, he pulled down jeans that were probably her mother’s to allow for layering, they were rolled up. He pulled off thermals, yoga pants, and some pants made out of the same material as the socks. He looked up and she was wearing, matching bikini undies, with lace in all the places that needed to be covered. She had a toned six pack stomach; her thighs were toned, and her skin was soft as silk. John ran his hands up her calves that were toned too, to her thighs, he caressed the inside of one thigh, and she made a purring noise and opened her legs. John used both hands and ran them up the inside of her silky thighs and when he got to the blue lacy bikini panties, he slid a hand inside them. He stroked across her outer lips and then he slipped a finger inside, she was soaked. She whimpered when he took his finger out. He reached into the nightstand, grabbed the lube and lubed his fingers and slid her undies down. When got to her hips, her butt lifted so he could pull them off. He looked up and she was watching him. There was confusion, but no accusation, her breathing was heavy.</p><p>”You a virgin, our did you fool your mother?” John said gruffly.</p><p>She looked puzzled. “I wouldn’t lie to my mother, Daddy. I was…Viper put it inside me back there while he clawed me. I never told Mommy, because she was already suffering, because she went to stop the ghost, but I was grateful she hadn’t been there for him to kill. But Mommy, told me this was coming, that she would have to leave. She said to do whatever you told me to do, like I would for her. I asked her why Daddy’s were needed? She said that I would be able to answer that for myself, someday. I guess she meant when she left me with you. I am a not a virgin, Daddy, but I never <em>let </em>anyone touch me there, not even me. I am sorry if you are disappointed, I always thought you would not like me if I let someone touched me there, Mommy said that good girls don’t let anyone, unless they are the person you were made for. But Viper had two of the three of his men I didn’t kill hold me down and while he was shredding my skin with his claws. He said to be still or he would let them do that, too. It seemed to hurt more than what he was doing with his claws and its was wet and sticky, when he was done. I never even saw what he put in me. I am sorry, Daddy! Please don’t leave me! Take me somewhere where men are and tell them you want them to use me! I will let them do whatever you want them to and won’t even cry, Daddy! I will be good, just please don’t make me leave! The man who hurt me, is going to kill Mommy and then he will come for me, he told me in my dreams of him.”</p><p>John’s conscience lasted for less than a second and to say he wanted to bury himself in one of her holes was an understatement. “I am very pleased that you protected what is mine. He is a grown man who had the help of other grown men to hold you down, you could not have stopped him. So, that doesn’t count. I want you to forget it ever happened.” He slid a finger into her, she was tighter than a vice grip. He pulled it out and rubbed his fingers up and down her thighs, whispering to her. “Relax, kitten. You are doing great, just relax.” She took in three deep breaths and slowly let them out. John rubbed her mound gently, then massaged inside the outer lips, then he straddled her and leaned down and flick her clit with his tongue she gasped and bowed her back so much she was resting with her head holding her up. He waited for her to settle, then he flicked his tongue back and forth, she keened, he tried a finger again, it went in, he gently stroked her with his finger moving in and out. She was breathing heavy; her eyes were pupil only. She waited for him to do something, but she didn’t ask impatiently, she was very disciplined to obey her parent immediately, she said because in the hunting world not doing so, could get both of you killed. He slid in two fingers and she moaned, deep and throaty. John growled.</p><p>He told her, to use her index finger to stroke herself. He showed her how, by taking her limp hand and showing her how to stroke herself.  He moaned when she did exactly as she was asked. She whimpered, but kept her finger massaging herself. John undressed and climbed back in the bed. He gently removed her finger and sucked it clean. He groaned at the sweet clean taste of cloves and oranges, then he licked her from her asshole to her clit, he repeated it until she was making incoherent sounds and writhing. He stopped just short of her coming. She opened her eyes. “Look me in the eyes, don’t looked away.” She nodded. He slid himself in stopping before he hurt her. He held hands with her, then pulled out just about all the way, then he pushed back in forcefully, he felt her walls trying to push him out. Her eyes were trusting, but she had tears in them, when she had adjusted to the intrusion, she sniffed and nodded, he began to move in and out.</p><p>She shouted, “Daddy!” She came, he kept thrusting, she came again. “Daddy?” John soothed her, let her know that it was normal for her. He kept thrusting hard until he lost his rhythm and came, she came again. He started to move to pull out and she stopped him. “Daddy please stay here, stay inside, please. I am scared. Do you think they killed her fast?” He kept himself in her but adjusted so he wouldn’t squash her.</p><p>“I am always going to tell you the truth about how bad whatever trouble is coming is and our choices and chances.” She nodded. Her huge hazel eyes filling with tears. “I don’t think it will be quick. I think they have taken her to him, wherever he is, their leader Viper. I think he will torture her, until her heart stops or he gets bored. I know that if we went to try and help her, I would break my promise to keep you safe. They would capture and kill me, because I killed Viper’s brother, Skull. They would most likely inject you with ELL or the synthetic that hit the streets about a month ago.” She nodded her head, but the frown said she did not understand. “ELL is the hormone female Halvers need to survive, but if your levels are too high, you can go into Lust Fire, which would take away your choice, strip you of principals, you would do what we did, with every male you could find until your heart exploded or you got an excited Alpha and he ripped you apart. Either way, you would die horribly.” John kissed her on the mouth, deeply, she kissed him back and leaned into his shoulder. “Did you enjoy yourself, kitten?”</p><p>”Yes Daddy. I wish Mommy had brought me to meet my Daddy before now.“ She smiled. John laughed. And studied her face to see if she was acting so she could get away and ask for help. The sweet little thing thought that Daddy’s did this to their daughters and the reason her mother had taught her not to be slutty, was so she could give her virginity to her Daddy when she was old enough.</p><p>”Are you still drowsy? Because we are on the road again as soon as possible.” John said with affection. He kissed her deeply and she responded, he couldn’t wait until they had time for her to wrap her tiny mouth around his cock.</p><p>”No Daddy. If I can go to the bathroom, we can leave now.” She leaned into him for a hug, he gave her one. John had wanted to use her a couple more times, but he wanted to put as much distance between them and The Deathbringers. They still wanted John’s head on a stake and he would rather see his daughter dead than anything they would do to her. Viper would keep coming for him as long as he lived because, John had killed his brother Skull.</p><p>“Let’s get gone, Kitten.” She cleaned up and got dressed in her own clothes which fit her snuggly. He noticed the anti-possession tattoo right above her navel. He stroked it and her breath hitched. He put his forehead against hers and reminded himself they were in danger here. She shoved the extra clothes in her duffle then helped him pack. They left the room key on the dresser once he was sure they had everything, and they drove into the night.    </p><p> </p><p>Dean and Sam had decided to pull over for the night in Marysville, WA, they had killed a wendigo in the woods around Lynnwood that was eating locals who would use a trail through the woods as a popular part of their dawn and gloaming daily runs. The weather had gotten hostile and even with chains on their Cherry 1967 black, Mustang with black interior, named Gladys, because she was pretty enough to pull it off. They lugged in what they would need for the night and snugged in, with food, beer and cable, maybe by morning the roads would be better.</p><p>The relationship between them had taken on a permanent facet, they had not let it have before. Dean had finally taken what Sam had been offering him since Sam was ten, on the night of Sam’s sixteenth birthday and it was the best night of Sam’s life. The next morning, Dean wouldn’t look at him and told him that what they had shared was wrong. He barely talked to or looked at Sam and he stayed the night with the whore of the night. Sam had given him a big speech about how it was wrong to feel that way about each other and he would never force Dean into the position again. So, Dean could start coming home again, so Bobby didn’t worry the DBs had him. Dean had seen the speech for what it was, a lie and he had grabbed Sam and kissed him until their ears were smoking. Dean wasn’t gentle or worried about hurting him, he was just starved for Sammy and he took from him what he needed. The next morning, he didn’t say it was wrong but he didn’t relax around him and Sam had begun to wish he had stayed at one of the schools he visited. Then Sam decided some Dean, was better than none at all, so he took what Dean was willing to get. Each time Dean showered alone or slept alone cut Sam a little deeper. Jo kept telling him that Dean took his time getting wherever he was going, but he would finally get there. So, if Sam really did love his brother and not just the Gay sex, then wait. If it was the sex, find someone else to scratch his itches and go on with his life. Sam had stayed up a lot of nights with Dean curled into him in sleep, before he decided to wait for his brother.</p><p>Sam looked at Dean, his eyes shuttered, prepared to be rejected if he asked Dean to share his shower with him. Dean walked to him, ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, before pulling his head back and sucking on his Adam’s apple, until it made a mark. Then he kissed Sam on the mouth, hungrily. He pulled back and peeled off his wet clothes from the snow. Sam had watched, then he stepped forward and stroked Dean’s semi-hard. Dean moaned.</p><p>”I am going to shower, if you want any hot water, you should shower with me.” Dean pulled himself free from Sam’s hand and headed for the bathroom, by the time he had the water adjusted to very warm. Sam walked in naked, his huge cock rock hard. Dean pulled the shower door back and stepped in, Sam stepped in and closed the doors. He stepped under the spray. Then Dean did. Dean wiggled his finger in a circle, telling Sam to turn around. Sam’s breathing sped up. He turned around and leaned against the wall. Sam moaned when Dean knelt and rimmed him, then used soapy fingers to open him up, then pushed his tongue into Sam. Dean reached around and stroked Sam until he was clinching. Sam groaned and he shot come across the wall. Dean licked him one more time for the fun of it. Then he soaped his hard cock pulled Sam down on all fours, he knelt behind him, Dean pulled him open and slowly slid himself into his little brother’s tight ass, until his balls bounced off of Sammy’s ass.</p><p>Sam shouted, “Fuck!”</p><p>Dean leaned over and up and bit his earlobe. “That’s the idea.” Then he grabbed Sammy’s hips hard and started slamming his little brother’s asshole as hard as he could. Sam moaned, and keened, cussed and shouted, “Dean!” Over and over again. Sam started clinching around Dean, Dean groaned, he lost his rhythm, slammed him hard a couple of times and then filled his Sammy’s ass with come. Sam’s ass spasming all around him. Dean licked up Sammy’s back and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, right where a healing bite already was. He licked it languidly with his tongue to stop the bleeding. Dean pulled he and Sam back until he was sitting on the shower floor with his brother sitting between his legs, Dean’s knot holding them together. Sam rested his head back against his brother. Dean put his arms around the most important person in his life. “Sammy, it breaks my heart when you look like I am going to freak out. That happened the first time because I thought I had done something to make you want that, and when it was over you would hate me. I can’t survive without you. Now that I know that we both want this I will never not want you.” Sam kissed Dean’s arm as Dean’s knot went down and he slid out. Sam held the arm, letting Dean know he needed or wanted to be held or talk. Dean nuzzled his neck.</p><p>”This is just what I am feeling, if you’re not, then nothing changes. When we are hunting, putting together a hunt, etc. you are gorgeous and so totally Alpha it makes me hard. When we need, not so nice FBI guy and nice FBI guy, you again, so Alpha, it makes me leak. You are amazing when you are inside me, and your mouth, now I get what women have been talking about all this time...” Sam took a deep breath and said what he needed to say. “I think because we are both Alphas, that the duties are split, you are the tactical, day to day life Alpha, the one who keeps us alive. I can feel your hesitation, when we get ready to have sex, Dean Winchester does not hesitate when he is screwing someone. And it is amazing, but I feel like all my needs are not addressed when you screw me, not because you aren’t good, but because I want to be the one doing the screwing. We sleep with me as big spoon, but, again tactical with you between me and the door.”</p><p>Dean stood up and turned around. He reached a hand down to pull Sam up. When he kissed Sam, it was hot and dirty. Then he took him by the hand to the bed. Dean swallowed hard. ”There is absolutely no question in my mind that we are made for each other. Bobby’s friend said it looked painful how we had been ripped a part. That we are one soul, put into two bodies and the only way we would ever be complete is if we had sex with each other. We both said, ”EW!!” and Bobby told us to be quiet. We avoided it all this time, you with books, the occasional girl or guy, mostly guys. Me, with any available human hole that I could find. Quantity was what it was about. Then we almost died when we got mauled. We end up with Halvers. We start thinking about that could have been it, and we never got to be together. We didn’t talk we just assumed, since I am the oldest then I must be “the pitcher” and you were “the catcher”. And while your ass feels awesome, it isn’t what I jerk off to or dream about.” He kissed Sam with all he had. “I dream about you fucking me. About you being in charge. Of there being a part of my life, that I don’t have to be in charge, because I trust you with everything I’ve got, including, my ass.” He smiled and kissed Sam. “Where and how do you want me, Alpha?”</p><p>Sam grinned and told Dean. “Present on the bed.” Dean got on all fours and slid himself out and down in front, so his butt was lifted. Sam got the pillows from the other bed and put Dean over them, butt up further in the air. He rimmed Dean, who moaned and begged. “Please Sammy, put some part of you inside me.” Sam stuck a lubed finger in and Dean groaned. “Please Alpha! Please just put it in, I can’t wait anymore! I’ve been waiting all my life! Please!” Sam got on the bed and lined himself up. Dean exhaled, when he inhaled Sam shoved into his virgin ass to the hilt. “Yes! Sammy, Yes!” Sam slammed in and out of his big brother with as much force as he thought safe, as fast as he could. With a girl, gentleness often indicated you love her. Sam knew for Dean the rougher he was, the better it was for Dean. Dean moaned and groaned and keened and shouted Sam’s name as he shot his load into one of the other bed’s pillows. Sam pounded him a few more times than he filled his brother’s ass with come as his knot caught and held. He leaned up, grabbed Dean around his middle and sunk his fangs gum-deep in his shoulder. He maneuvered, so when he fell back, he took Dean with him. Dean bit his forearm hard. Sam started wurring, the noise that real wolves made when they were content or felt safe. Your mate couldn’t helped doing it too. They lay there in contented bliss, until Sam’s knot went down and he slid out. They kissed hungrily. Then decided to shower separately.</p><p>They both had taken a warm shower and were comfortable in sweats, tees and thick socks, and they were arguing over Tombstone or Live Free Die Hard. When the phone rang, it was Bobby. ”Hey Bobby. You got a Case for us?” Dean asked. Bobby was quiet for a second, and when he spoke there were tears in his voice. “Bobby what is it?”</p><p>”We lost a hunter today.” Dean put it on speaker. “Candace Dawson was found shredded, no heart in Pennsylvania. She’d been branded with The Deathbringers mark and we are pretty sure it was Viper himself. He was voted in as number one about six months ago. He likes to dine on the outer portion of a woman’s lady parts. Candace was beautiful, so that could have been the reason he, personally was part of her torture and murder. It’s much more likely it was revenge. She managed to silently put down the guards on a subpack stronghold, then she rigged the place with plastique and blew 190 members of the DBs to Hell. Viper paid her back by finding out who she was and going to her house.”</p><p>”Son of a bitch, just how they did John, when they came and killed Mom because John had killed Skull.”</p><p>”Well, this was months later and Candace moved, just to be safe. Her daughter had eaten something that made her sick, so she sent her Mom a couple towns over to salt and burn a spirit, that Java had done all the research on already. She was only gone overnight. Java is an excellent hunter and she is only eight can you imagine when she is grown? I thought she was mine, but Candace promised me that she wasn’t, but I still care about the kid, like I care about Jo. Java wasn’t with the bodies they dumped. So, they dumped her somewhere else, or they have her or Candace left her with anyone of about a dozen different hunters. Pastor Jim, Caleb and Ellen are contacting people. But will you boys go and ask questions in the last place she had been spotted it was a town called, New Stanton, Pennsylvania. That was about six months ago. Java is a hunter she is resourceful she knows how to disappear. What worries me, is she never showed up here or Ellen’s or Rufus’ or Caleb’s or Pastor Jim’s. She had been taught how to escape and quietly get to us. Dean, when they went after Candace, they mauled Java, they didn’t rape her, they infected her. There are hunters who will kill her for being what you and Sam are, you know as an Omega, she is the exact opposite of dangerous to her own. Java is deadly if you are the monster. She left six wolves dead on the ground before they charged her. Candace had her checked out at a hunter clinic, she was fine, no problems, it caused the immediate beginning and ending of puberty, but Candace said she was much more likely to have sex with a book than a person. I just know Java is alive and in danger.”</p><p>”Bobby you know even if it weren’t him, we would help you find this kid. You care about her, so we care.”</p><p>”Thanks, Dean, when you tell me she’s dead then I will believe it, until then I am going to keep a candle lit in the window.” Bobby chuckled. “Little squirt calls me, Uncle Whiskers and Rufus, Uncle Grumpy. Then she makes him smile and laugh because she makes faces at him, until she gets him. Please bring her body back so we can give her a hunters’ sendoff with people she knew and who knew her.”</p><p>”We’ll go up and check it out.” Dean promised. “Bobby, she is hopefully dead. Because the other choices are Viper has her or she got sold on the underground.”</p><p>”I can’t give up until her body is found or she is wrapping her arms around me hugging me.”</p><p>”Then we keep hunting but we find her. We won’t quit until we know for sure she is gone or we can bring her home to you.” Sam promised. ”</p><p>Thanks. G’night Boys!”</p><p>”Night Bobby.” They said in unison. They looked at each other, both hoping the little girl was dead. The alternatives were all horrible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Nonhuman Humanoid Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Humanity Only worked hard every day against a menace the normal human didn’t even know existed. In one form or another they had existed for 800 years, with sole purpose of ridding the world of the nonhuman, non-natural animals that waited in the dark to destroy humanity. They were eliminating the competition. It was HO’s belief that they were battling for the right to be the Ruling Species.</p><p>The newest threat to humankind was the half human, half werewolf hybrid, that called themselves Halvers after the disease they carry. More and more werewolf attacks were resulting in this phenomenon. Their number was quickly growing, with their heightened senses and intelligence, they were hard to catch. Once caught two out three died within three weeks of capture. Leaving nothing except their corpse to provide information. Some sort of chemical warfare seemed to be the only way to kill them.</p><p>The other threat was the overtly violent and were called Dervors after the newly formed virus. Once it took hold, they stopped thinking human. Their food source was humans. Though they did not think human, they were far from stupid. And they were ancient.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr Gretchen Hess sat at her antique Victorian desk inside the mansion, she had used appropriated bureau funds to buy and furnish to her exact specifications, a to serve as headquarters for her organization, Humanity Only. She hummed along with Tristanin by Wagner, as she sipped her one cup of German Roast Coffee. She smirked, her face was lineless at the age of 54, because she had never adopted the silly habit of smiling or laughing as a child. Her father had taught her that emotion is why many a political leader had failed in their missions. She allowed herself another smirk, the FBI and their profilers thought her family were somehow connected to the Nazis, her father had thought Hitler an idiot. He had singled out a religious group to annihilate, when the true problem facing all Germans had not been the Jewish people it had been still was, inhuman creatures preying on the German people.</p><p>Her Grandfather had led the organization, Bestienmörder which had existed in the shadows for almost 800 years when Hitler had turned it into a group for obtaining occult objects to give him power, to make him less human, than most people already thought he was.  So, her grandfather, Leopold Hess had packed up his family, brought them and enough Nazi secrets to ensure that he would be given the funds he needed to restart the Bestienmörder. He had not been given his organization but a branch in the FBI. When he retired due to Alzheimer’s, Dr. Hess’ Father had been given his position. After Heinrich had a very unfortunate encounter with a werewolf twenty years later. Gretchen had been given the position. The Bureau was looking for a scapegoat after they bought incorrect information from a disgruntled beast that got twenty FBI agents killed. And they had blamed Dr. Hess and her entire branch, shutting them down and trying to eliminate them. They had sent assassins of men to kill assassins of beasts. She had mailed them their hit team in tiny pieces over time. They had left her alone for the last twelve years.</p><p>She was partially satisfied. Full satisfaction would not happen for her until only humans existed who could make a bid for ruling species. But her specimen cells were full. An anonymous donor, as all their donors were, had made a twenty million dollar donation, it was a lovely day in Macon, Georgia, and Parker had a lead on where the preteen Halver was. Parker was a brilliant detective, but an unfortunate run in with a rugaru in his twenties had left him with a missing cheek. For close up surveillance he simply wouldn’t do, but Ketch, who had no problem killing a preteen beast, and Bevell who had no problem getting a young, friendless girl to believe she was a female hunter to gather intel from her, would be perfect for her needs. All else failing, they could redose the father, with a heavier dose, so she would be immobile when he was done, and they could track the father through the implanted tracking node and bring her in. However, Dr. Gretchen Hess always prepared for the unexpected opportunity. There was a knock at the door. She turned off the music and placed her Limoges cup back in its saucer. Before standing.” Enter”</p><p>The door opened in a brisk fashion. The man who entered was in his own way one of her more deadly tools because, if ordered to kill someone, the prey never ever guessed anything had changed. They did not see, or sense danger and they were caught unprepared. Everyone trusted him. He could turn himself into whoever the person she wanted followed needed him to be. He always chose the perfect entry point, and the best part to Dr. Hess’ way of thinking, he had a 100% kill rate. He was four when he was located in a Dublin orphan house, his parents had been slaughter on a family Holiday he had gone behind the bushes to do his business, right before the werewolves attacked and soaked his world in blood and the scent of human entrails. Since that day twenty years ago, he had hated monsters almost more than she and if you allowed one into your life and knew it, you were a monster too. She had groomed him, made sure he had the best Irish schooling that could be offered, then as most of that class did in Ireland, he had gone to University at Oxford.</p><p>His training to be an operative had started during breaks when he was twelve. It was found that the training given to her assassins, would not suit this gifted boy. So, she had personally trained him. He had a friend who had come to Humanity Only shortly after that she had trained the same way. She allowed Timothy and Mick to become best of friends, then when training was to begin, she decided she needed to know if they possessed the killing instinct. She had left them in this very office with an antique plant table in the middle, on it she had place one single dagger. When the boys stepped into the room, Timothy had been afraid to receive her summons, Mick had just raised a ridiculously attractive brow in distaste of the other’s fear. They stood where directed. Dr. Hess had explained that she would return to the room in five minutes. If one of them was not dead, either by the knife or any of the techniques their training had shown them, when she returned, both would die. If one was alive, he would return to his training, his education, his life out of the gutter without further lessons of this nature being necessary. She walked from the room. In five minutes, she had returned to find Timothy on the floor, neck broken from behind, holding the knife. Mick stood at attention in the spot she had left him in. Clothes unmussed, hair perfectly coiffed. Breathing, heart rate all within norms. She’d ordered the guards she had brought with her to remove two living boys, if necessary, to remove the remains. Mick looked down. Then back at her with mild disdain. She asked him what was wrong.</p><p>He said “He had the weapon, his fear of you, of becoming like Arthur, etc., well, ma’am his fear is what killed him not my blow to the neck, or his assumption that when my life was on the line my friendship with him would stop me from surviving.</p><p>”That was the objective of the lesson. Our enemy can masquerade as human exceedingly well. So, no matter how much we might care for someone, they must never keep us from our objective.” His green eyes twinkled for a moment as he memorized the lesson.</p><p>In the twelve years since he was an invaluable asset of Humanity Only and a favorite of Dr. Hess. The friendship between Mr. Ketch and Mr. Davies didn’t surprise her as it did most, they were different sides of the same deadly coin. Mr. Ketch was perfect for long distance or surprise exterminations and Mr. Davies was perfect for surprising the creature to be exterminated, because while Ketch never stopped looking like a killer, Davies looked like your best friend, until you were already dead.</p><p>He placed a thick file on her desk. Before standing at attention.</p><p>”Thank you, Mr. Davies.” She handed him a thick folder. HO had extensive file on every hunter they were aware of. “I want you to study this file, decide how best to approach the subject and insert yourself into her life. Do not give her any reason to belief you capable of facing off with a monster. Await my further orders.”</p><p>”Yes, Dr. Hess.” He took the file and returned to attention.</p><p>You may go Mr. Davies. Please send in Bevell and Ketch.”</p><p>”Yes ma’am. Good day, Dr. Hess.”</p><p>”Good day, Mr. Davies.” He turned and left the room, briskly as he had entered it. A moment or two passed and there was a knock at the door. Dr. Hess stood.</p><p>”Enter.” Dr. Hess said in the emotionless voice she was known for. The door opened and Bevell entered in front of Ketch, which was why she was an intel collector and Ketch was a killer. Not that Antonia Bevell would hesitate to kill her own mother if ordered, she didn’t assume everyone was a threat or potential target like Ketch did. They stood straight an arm’s width apart with their hands clearly folded in front of them, so it was obvious that they meant no threat currently. Dr. Hess knew that before she or Bevell could react, Ketch could still have them both dead.</p><p>”You are to meet up with Agent Parker in Washington state, in a town called Wenatchee. Ketch you and Parker are to keep accessible to Bevell, you are going to be a fellow hunter. Ignore any advances made by this, she looked at the report, John Winchester, insinuate yourself in their hunt for the Vizinkubusz, a Hungarian Water Incubus who appears as a handsome gentleman, sometimes drowning other times just walking along isolated paths near water. It is unknown how much they know, or if they even know what is copulating with the victims and leaving their corpses along the riverbank. Study the archives, have extensive knowledge of the creature, most importantly how to kill it which is decapitation while in its true form with a bronze blade. In the hunter community, Winchester is not trusted, he has a bad habit of using partners as bait and not always getting there in time. If you give them the intel on the creature, he may be willing to use the girl as bait. Make sure Winchester is held up, you save the girl from a horrible death, you will begin to earn her trust, create a rift between them, however you can, with the last resort being the girl being made to see through drugs or implanted memory, or actual act of copulation, with her hero, her Daddy that she can’t trust him. Then explain that fathers and daughters don’t do that normally, so it never occurred to you, poor thing, is there someone you can take her to? If she says yes, we’ve got her. Only upon my direct order is the father to be disposed of and the girl taken. I have plans for the pair if at all possible. Also, we do not want all-out war with the hunter community. He may not be trusted to work with, but he is still one of them. And they will react violently to one of their young being kidnapped.”</p><p>”Yet they are okay with him sleeping with his underaged daughter?” Bevell asked.</p><p>”Most probably believe nothing is going on. Outside of their motel room with two beds, he acts as her father, period.  Their sexual relationship has been pharmaceutically enhanced. Though, if he wasn’t the sort of man to have thoughts of sex with his young child, the drugs would not work However, Bevell, she can smell if your lying, she has an animal’s sense of smell because she is an animal. But to date, she is the only Halver known to have survived puberty. It is critical that she be alive, so we can gather information from her, as well as her functioning, living body. Finding what is different in her, in comparison to others, then somehow withholding it, to any prepubescent Halver infected young, could assure she will be the only. We might even see if she can sustain pregnancy at this young age or will her body not be able to hold a child to term because of her size? Much can be learned about how to sterilize them on a massive scale. You realize my end goal is extinction, which will remain our goal. The government has expressed a look at her in a combat situation. You are to wear surveillance cameras whenever in range of her. So, they will leave us to our work.”</p><p>”As you wish Dr. Hess.” They both said in unison.</p><p>”Dismissed.” Dr. Hess let a little displeasure seep into her tone. Bevell looked worried. Ketch just watched her without blinking, like she had finally done something interesting. They both turned and left her office. Dr. Hess picked up the picture of the girl and her mother, that Parker had taken before the mother had given her to the father and disappeared. If you didn’t know better you would see a very pretty girl, smiling at her mother with total adoration as they rode horses side by side and she had looked up at her mother. She knew better, she knew that the innocent smile covered razor sharp incisors and if angered the hazel eyes would glow in the dark like only an inhuman monster’s could.</p><p>Dr. Hess poured herself another cup of coffee. Then she settled in to make herself familiar with the information contained on their chief focuses on the matter. The Halvers and The Dervors, who were only possible genetically because of the existence of the first.</p><p>Subject: Growing population of the following two species: Halver Virus Infected Humans and Dervoratrix Vitale Infected Humans. More commonly referred to as Halvers and Dervors.</p><p> </p><p>Lupine Dermatological Parvovirus-LDPV</p><p>Genetic Origin: lupus pelle traducitur parvoviridae</p><p>Street Name: Halvers or Halvers Virus</p><p>Origin: Balkans, approximately 400 years ago.</p><p>           North America, approximately 300 years ago.</p><p>Progenitor: Attributed to a soldier in Macedonia in the late 1500s named: Victorin Petrescu</p><p>Confirmable Facts: Petrescu was a mercenary soldier of the region between Bulgaria and Germany. Documentation has been found that tells of his battle with a fierce, large, human like beast. He slew the beast but was left wounded severely and close to death. He was found by a known vampire in Germany, named Vada Gertsch, who in life had been a practicing witch and necromancer. The document explains how the scent of the soldier’s blood drew her to his dying body. Instead of feeding, she used magic to give him life. When he was healed, he still retained many of the characteristics of the beast that had almost killed him. They were feared by the people and hunted by the Bestienmörder. They left Europe for the New World, were they disappeared for a time. Then in a fairly followable trail, Petrescu left beings infected with the virus that his scratch caused. Bestienmörder cleansed Europe and Asia of the creatures, but the ones in North and South America as they would come to be known were faster, smarter, more human-like creatures, who easily blended until, an incident caused them to no longer blend. They also could procreate. In about 1850, the creatures seemed to be cleansed from the New World as well. Then in the late 1970s, a new mutation of the original virus resurfaced. The female of the new mutation was the only one able to pass on the contagion, and only for a short time. The only other way to catch the new strain (see file 94780-701), was to be attacked by a full werewolf, only scratched or mauled. If the werewolf bit the human, then the usual LPV, Lupine Parvovirus was transmitted. If an internal organ was punctured, then LPV developed. If not, if the attacked human survived their wounds, they developed Halvers Virus, without exception. The only thing that made the new strain, less catastrophic was any young or any prepubescent child infected with the virus did not survive to adulthood. They also were anaphylactically allergic to LPV.</p><p>Conversion Period: 3 months approximate average</p><p>Conversion Process: patient is mauled by a werewolf or bitten by a contagious female with the virus.</p><p>24 to 48 hours post infection: severe external urticaria, extreme pyrexia, influenza syndrome, post-pyretic aggression, literal blood lust or blood thirst, communication ability begins to disintegrate into grunts, growls, snorts.</p><p>1 week to 1-month post infection: Psychological transformation from human to animal begins to develop, virus has taken over all cells in the body. This is also the stage with the highest mortality. The virus completely transforms the human genome. Reshaping of the structure of the bones and soft tissue, making increased speed in motion possible.</p><p>1month to 2 months post infection: The FRL26 gene makes itself known, causing the patient enormous pain as disco ipso illuminante post pede develop in the eyes causing them to glow when blood flow increases, such as strong emotion, it also makes the eye reflective in moonlight. affectus dirigi dilatationem ponderis nimis dentes et ungues occurs, at first the patient cannot control these eruptions, causing harm to themselves and those caring for them. By the end of the conversion phase, those with the gene can control when their eyes glow and their teeth and nails elongate, making it easier to hide among the general populace.</p><p>2 months to 3 months post infection: eyesight improves by 40x, night vision improves by 40x, smell sensitivity increase by 100x, hearing range triples, ability to feel atmospheric changes increases by 40x.</p><p>The following changes also occur during the last month at a rapid rate, causing extreme pain.</p><p>Female: breasts enlarge to be able to feed the number of young born at one time (2-6 offspring on average), nipples enlarge as well, it appears if the female was sufficiently large, there are no changes to the outer breast structure, more mammary glands are developed regardless, vaginal cavity tightens to assist in holding the males knot, gestation of young is 5 mos. Rapidity of growth post birth to pubescent is sketchy as only one Halver is alive currently who was prepubescent when infected and survived puberty. The female seems to have completed puberty during first week to first month post infection. And had precocious puberty before infection. Alpha females do not experience the physical changes to the same degree as Omega females. Alphas females are most often sterile. Omega females become dependent on their mate to survive. The mate produces the individually specific pheromones and ELL (estralupalutogen) that the Omega requires to survive. If she is rejected by her Alpha, she will die. If she does not receive her mate’s knot during her fertile time (heat), she will die what appears a painful death. Until the Alpha touches his Omega skin to skin, she is in a state of hormonal stasis.</p><p>Male: chest, arms, thighs strengthen, virility and vitality improve noticeably. Penis enlarges based on level of TSLA ( testosertlupoandrone) available in the patient. Alpha males find growth in penis to be 3 to 5 times bigger and 2 to 4 times wider. Testes grow to match growth of penis, it is believed this is so they can produce more semen, increasing the chances of conception. Omega males find growth in penis to be 2 times in length, 1 to 2 times in width. They do not have a growth in testes.  The Alpha male develops a knot, which is a thickened ring of tissue around the base of the penis, as the testes pull up in preparation for ejaculation, the ring inflates with semen, which is more sperm rich than a human, the semen also contains individually specific pheromones that the Alpha’s mate requires for survival, it also includes a hefty dose of ELL (estralupalutogen), which the female acquires at infection and begins to be depleted of sometime after 40 years of age. If the female has not found her mate and received her genetically specific monthly dose of ELL, she will die. Omega males unlike their female equivalent are sterile. They do not develop a knot. They develop the ability to self-lubricate the anal canal. They develop a gland in the rectum close to location in the body of the prostate. In a rare condition called Steinham Phenomenon the Omega male loses his testes all together and develops a “pouch” where he can carry a fetus. Overall, the pheromones excreted by the Omega male makes him more attractive to both female and male Alphas. In this phenomenon, an Omega male is knotted by an Alpha male, resulting in pregnancy. The offspring in these cases if not stillborn are severely mentally handicapped.</p><p>In conclusion, when conversion is complete the infected person is 15 to 20 times stronger than the strongest human. Can run on flat land 50 to 60 mph in short bursts. Jaw strength increases to the ability to exert 2500 psi. The person can leap straight up approximately 10 ft. And jump down 10 ft and survive.</p><p>Methods of termination: IV monkshood can kill; ingestion makes them ill.  Any killing injury with silver will shut them down.</p><p> </p><p>Dervoratrix Vitale Virus: DVVV</p><p>Genetic Origin:  Monegalupiparvoviridae (MNLPV)</p><p>Street Name: No Street Name. They call themselves Dervors. No one on the street has survived an encounter with a Dervor. They are merely humanoid. They do not think as a human does. They are completely feral when confronted with their food source. None have been taken alive.</p><p>Origin: Balkans, approximately 400 years ago</p><p>Progenitor: Attributed to the only one of the offspring of Victorin Petrescu and Vada Gertsch, Borka Petrescu</p><p>Confirmable Facts: Several villagers and many members of the Bestienmörder reported seeing Gertsch and Petrescu with a boy when they were fleeing Europe. He was heard being called Borka. He was sighted by an American hunter in the 1800s, ripping the heart out of a young female settler, when Borka ran off wounded it was at incredible speed. When the hunter reached the body of the young girl, her heart was missing, and her blood had been drained. He was never sighted in the Colorado area again. However, for a period of six months bodies of females were found with the same wounds. Some females went missing and were never found, and a few men disappeared. Then after the six-month period, it stopped for three years, before beginning again. During the next hundred years, bodies killed in this fashion were found in several places across the United States. Currently, the phenomenon seems to be happening in an isolated area of Eastern New Mexico.</p><p>Conversion Period: Unknown</p><p>Conversion Process: Unknown</p><p>Method of Termination: Unknown</p><p>Dr. Hess was very displeased with the scanty information on Dervors. She picked up her phone, dialed a number. When Agent Watt came on the line, it allowed her face to return to its relaxed state. Agent Watt was exactly the person to gather her more information on the Dervors.</p><p>”Please take your team and acquire a preferably living specimen of the Dervors."</p><p>”Yes, Dr. Hess, immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anais Watt had sought out the PBEB when she turned eighteen. She had gone through the same training as Ketch, where he excelled at death, she excelled at torture. She was also excellent at live extraction of the entity, that she would later torture into revealing their secrets. She like Davies had 100% capture rate and she intended to keep it that way. Watt and her team of ten specially trained agents set out for Tucumcari, New Mexico. Dr. Hess had requested a living specimen of a Dervors infected creature, so that is what she would get.</p><p>The team commandeered a campsite, not far out of town, but far enough that nosy locals couldn’t observe too closely. Agent Watt spread the map, that her alpha team had made from aerials over the area. The UH-60 Blackhawks were very quiet, an important tool for keeping the locals from hearing them and asking questions. She was with her Beta team who would try for observation of a Dervor, for a night or two, then when she was certain they knew enough about his playtime, they would detain the creature, leaving with a knowledge of the basics.  They decided where the nest mostly likely was and how many were in there astonished her, but the size of the underground compound the aerial had showed her said at least 100. They needed to leave the closing down of a nest that size to Mr. Ketch’s team. Her Delta Team would discover the Dervor to be selected. She walked out of the command tent to meet with Agent Rawlings.</p><p>”Well Agent Rawlings did you find us a subject to observe?” She said crisply, with an undertone of laughter. The kid was so eager to please and to begin the great adventure of monster hunting, he vibrated.</p><p>”Yes, Agent Watt, we found one!” He handed her the file. “His name is Martine Sandoval. I would place his age at still in human parameters, around thirty or thirty-five years as a Dervor. He does not seem to have a hard time conversing in a human language. In this case it is the Spanish dialect of this state. I believe he was around thirty when he was collected by the Dervor. The information gathered on Dervor Sandoval by E Team, shows he and his sister were spending time on holiday at Ute Lake. They both did not return home when family members expected them to return. A search was started. They found their campsite, it looked as though, they had tangled with an animal. Non-life threatening injuries resulting in blood from both being all over the site. In two months, Sandoval returned to the city southwest of here, Las Cruces, that he was from. He told the state police that they had been attacked by a biker gang. They had been separated, that they both had been sexually assaulted, or it was his belief, based on how his sister screamed. Then they had been particularly brutal one night before they let him go. His sister had screamed, it cut off suddenly and when they pushed him away, he kept saying he would not leave without his sister. One of them had thrown something at him, it was part of one of her bottom cheeks, he had recognized the tattoo. He could stay and serve “die Familie“, in the same way if he wished. Everyone had attributed the change in the subject to be due to losing his sister, to whom he was close and the trauma to his body. They could see bruising. A week later, bits and pieces.” His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he gagged. Then he steeled himself and continued the report. “of the sister were found not far from the campsite crime scene. Time of death, method of death, and general appearance of the remains corroborated Sandoval’s story. I was able to sit next to the subject without him noticing me. He was into his cups by then. He was speaking with another man in a bizarre German dialect, this one Asian, that he was thrilled to be freed from the confines of humanity. However, making his first meal be his sister after the Hell of three weeks of pain and suffering, still seemed cruel. The Asian man said back to him in German that he did not want to appear ungrateful before the one who gifted him, because, “Das Kind von Leben und Tod” could take away the gift as easily as he gave it. That their entire “Krieg der Dunkelheit” had been formed that way, either the conversion period, “Verlassen der Todesspule” was broken by feasting on a female of their old family, a girlfriend, a wife, a mother or they themselves became feasts.” He blushed furiously, then took a deep breath and continued. “It is my belief Agent Watt, that Subject Sandoval will be ideal. He has not dealt with causing her death, nor forgotten his sister. I believe they offered him the option of killing her quick and he didn’t take it fast enough. They waited until his hunger or “Der Göttliche Verlangen” had become incredible and she bled herself in front of him, he had been seized with the need to feed and her death had been much more lingering then it had to be. I heard him tell this other man all of this with me right there, he was cautioned. It is my belief if we do not collect him before he goes to return to the Warren, they will kill him for being careless and we lose the opportunity. He could be convinced that in exchange for information, we will try to cure him.” He stood at attention, expecting to be shot down.</p><p>”I and Beta Team will be waiting at the helicopters to go.” She said more gently than her usual manner she remembered trying to please and excel in her chosen field. He smiled. Turned to leave. Turned back around and stood at attention. Was dismissed and ran out, on his phone to tell whoever had been left in the drinking establishment, they were on their way.</p><p>“McGillicuddy, I want us shutdown and airborne in fifteen. No residual presence.” Watt barked out the order, put on her tactical vest, barked for Beta to follow her to the helicopter. They waited two minutes, but still within his window of time, for Rawlings. He appeared, dressed tactically and with his belongings ready to go. They boarded the helicopter and were off to town. The pilot followed her order to hover outside the vacant lot across from the bar, she and Rawlings, repelled down to the ground. Agent Colman came weaving out the door with Sandoval. The Asian Dervor realized what had happened. He charged Colman, she turned and shot him through the heart with several shots from a semiautomatic pistol, demolishing his heart. Watt and Rawlings grabbed Sandoval, as Rawlings guessed he didn’t fight them. He ran with them and Colman, boarded the helicopter, and they winged away from the setting sun.</p><p> </p><p>Watt was in a bad mood because torture had not been necessary with their guest. He happily told them all he knew about his group or Warren as it translated out in English. She prepared her report for Dr. Hess, along with her recommendation that they use the subject once he had given all the information he could to see if there was a way to cure him. She was far from soft, but in this case the individuals involved didn’t realize what was happening to them, they are animalistic upon completing conversion and when their brains began to function on somewhat human basis, the conditioning that comes with conversion, makes most forget they had been anything else. They made no choice and they were repeatedly raped, because the transfer of their leader’s semen in their bodies in sufficient quantities began conversion.</p><p> </p><p>Report: File 94707-703</p><p>Watt stopped for a moment. People really would never leave their heavily warded and protected homes if they knew how to decipher the file number. 947 new types of nonhuman humanoid beings had been discovered by Humanity Only in the year 2007. The designation of origin of species 7 meant wolf or wolf like entities, they had found three that year, hereditary werewolf, Halvers, and Dervors. She personally believed the Dawson girl, was not just a Halver, she was a new mutation or more likely a new hybrid of some type. The girl was quite small and supposedly brilliant, this said to Watt she was a hybrid of Halver and Nelwyn Fae, they were known for having intellect far superior to humans, be insatiable sexually, exuding an unconscious sexuality that made people desperate, to be very intelligent and have an extreme love of learning. Any virus that entered her small body would be made to work for her body’s strengthening or it would have been expelled. Watt realized she had drifted off into her own thoughts. She returned to her report.</p><p>Operation Date: 12/04/2007</p><p>Purpose: Obtain a live Dervoratrix Vitale infected subject, question and if necessary, interrogate subject for information.</p><p>Outcome: Subject Martine Sandoval was voluntarily retrieved from Tucumcari. At this time, it is recommended that no incursion be planned on this cell, due to them expecting an attack right now. And the speed with which they move.</p><p>Vital Signs of Subject Sandoval:</p><p>Pulse: 34 bpm (Human Range, Resting, Nonathlete Male 60-80 bpm)</p><p>O2 Sat: 22% (Human Range from Healthy Nonathletic Male 95% -  100%)</p><p> Blood Pressure: 36/24 mmHg (Human Male aged 35 120/80mmHg)</p><p>                           Temperature: 78.4 degrees (97.8 - 98.8 degrees)</p><p>  Height: 6 feet, 0 ins tall (within normal range based on nutrients etc.)</p><p>  Weight: 180 lbs. (Range for height  157-170 pounds), extra weight believed to be muscle.</p><p>Statement of Subject Sandoval: (Note: Statement was given in Spanish. I speak it. The other choice was German. He can no longer remember English and Spanish is fading.) My twin sister, Magdalena and I were 31 when her life ended and mine was destroyed. We had been taking a “just the two of us, twin rebonding” week since we started college and had a Spring Break. We were different than most of our classmates, who wanted noise and lots of other kids for a wild, zany week. We felt crowded at school at NMSU in Las Cruces, NM, we lived on campus for the independence, but lived in the same dormitory, just on different sides. We went on our vacation to camp in the Gila National Forest. And ever since had picked somewhere in state to camp for a week. I had just returned from my sunrise bath and my sister had been cooking breakfast over the fire. We were joking about being hungry enough to eat a horse, no hippo, no brontosaurus, etc. and laughing. When a blur of motion, plowed into her and she screamed and started cutting at it with a knife, it just laughed at her and knocked her around. I had tried to help her, and another blur knocked me down, we exchanged blows, finally the one toying with her had knocked Magda out, the one I had been trading blows with, hit me hard, everything went away.</p><p>When I woke up, I was in a small cave with a jail cell like door. There was a cot, a commode, a sink and a bureau, inside he found items of clothing in grey that fit him. A short, black man, made of muscle, said to me in a heavily accented voice. “Disrobe, clean yourself well, from head to toe. Sit on your cot, wait.” Then he walked away, I heard Magda scream. I started screaming for her. The man said that she was no longer my concern and that she was being enjoyed by the others. They were deciding whether she ends up one of our Brutschlampe or if she is only suitable to be your Bekehrungsfest. I asked him to explain, I didn’t speak whatever language that was. He smiled wickedly and said. “They are using her sexually. If she still has fight, spirit to survive, she might be kept to be a breeder. If she doesn’t, she will be kept in a half-conscious state until you complete conversion, then she will be your first meal.” I screamed for them to leave my Magda alone, but nothing changed. A couple of hours went by with me sitting on the cot naked.</p><p>A cloaked being, who was obviously male, because of the ridiculously huge erect penis that poked out of the open cloak, that was the only clothing he wore, stopped in front of my cell and Muscles, reverently unlocked my cell, he never lifted his head. I tore my eyes off of his lower area and looked in his eyes, I realized my mistake immediately, any sense of will, of self-disappeared. All, I was in the moment and every moment since was an inferior being, trying to please him. To say he was beautiful is like saying that The Grand Canyon is a crack in the ground. He had jet black hair, that was black enough that in the candlelight of the cells it was blue, it hung to his shoulders, straight, thick and even. His cheekbones were perfectly chiseled. His lips full, his nose aristocratic, his brow fine and curved like a raven’s wing. He stepped into the cell. He said in this melodic tenor that this would be the only time I would be allowed to look upon him, that if I forgot, I could still be a valuable member of the warren, without eyes. I was petrified of him and I cringed into the corner. I looked at the cell door, it was locked, and the guard was turned away. His strongly made, long-fingered hand grabbed mine and pulled me out of the corner. He threw off the cloak and stood in front of me.</p><p>His voiced ordered me. It seemed to be in my mind, to be inside my body, to come from him, yet his mouth did not move. “If you try to remove yourself, menschlicher Köter, I will devour it. Then, he took me, which I hadn’t realized had hardened and he performed oral on me, it was the most incredible oral sex I had ever had. Then, my penis began to get colder, it got colder until it was nothing but a place of great pain. I screamed because something other than semen or blood or waste was being sucked out of me. He let go, my penis was red, but otherwise it was normal, but I felt less substantial, less as though I was alive. He moved very fast and had me laid out on the cot, and he forced his cock into my anus, the pain was tremendous, the places I could feel it bumping inside me impossible, when he ejaculated, it felt like it had grown tendrils and they all touched my organs. I felt less like a human. He did not return until the next phase of the moon, though I was not capable of telling that then, he left, there was agony, my screaming joining my sisters and there was a distance growing in my mind, that made me feel more like an animal and less like a man. Each time he came, it hurt less than the time before until the last time. The orgasm that I experienced was like no human could experience, because I was no longer a human. I was feral when I came down. He was gone and I could only growl and hiss, they seemed as, a movie star seems to a common man. Beautiful, graceful, infallible, but in my feral state I wanted to consume them. I did not think of my sister again.</p><p>Another moon phase passed, and I began to think like something resembling a human. I realized that my hand could move so fast it blurred to my eyes for a few hours, but then my eyes could follow the movement. I spoke English and Spanish when I was human, but I knew several dialects of German, as though I had always spoken them. As time passed, I realized I knew less and less English, it had been my second language. Now, my Spanish is slipping away. As the days passed, I became more ravenous, ripping into the leg of deer or cow, they would fling in my cell. I developed a different form when I was starved and fed. Then, everything would go back, and I would look on the outside like a man. At the end of my second moon like this. They had let the hunger grow for several days. They pushed, a thinner, docile, naked, smelled like prey version of Magda in the cell and locked the door. I told her that they had changed me, to stay away. She cried softly, I wanted to offer her comfort, but I was afraid of how good she smelled to what I had become. When the lust rose, I took my sister as a man takes a woman, she just cried. Then she put her hand on my face, that had returned to normal, and she memorized it. Then she whispered. “Please free me, Martine, end it.” I cried. She took a little knife; I had given her on her first communion. She cut her shoulder; my nose caught the scent. I remember vaguely the sad smile we gave each other. Then they had moved me to a chamber, and He brought in something bloody, wrapped in cheesecloth. He said that consuming the last piece, makes it irrevocably clear that I was one of them, was saved until after my mind had returned to me. He uncovered a part of my sister’s bottom cheek, that had our zodiac sign, a crab for Cancer, wearing swim trunks and flippers on each foot and a snorkel, it was made to look like the crab was underwater. Then our birthdate, I have a matching one on my bottom cheek of a crab in beach ware with fiesta lights behind him, holding a Corona. I was ready to tell them they would have to kill me, before, I would in my right mind cannibalize any part of my twin. This horrible emptiness filled me, then uncontrollable lust and hunger. I growled at him and his guards and grabbed the meat and ate it. He said, “Welcome to Die Leute Für Immer”. With those words the person who was Martine Sandoval died. So, do your testing, because maybe it will help you make sure no one else dies like we did.</p><p>The subject cried for a few minutes. Then he gave me some key phrases. They do not use any other terminology to refer to these things.</p><p> </p><p>Sie, Die Den Tod Brings: She Who Brings Death</p><p>Wer Leben Brings: He Who Brings Life</p><p>Das Kind von Leben und Tod: Child of Life and Death</p><p>Höhlenwohnung der Dunkelheit: Cave Dwelling Of Darkness</p><p>Die Leute Für Immer: The Forever People</p><p>Menschlicher Köter: Human Cur</p><p>Brutschlampe: Brood Bitch</p><p>Bekehrungsfest: Conversion Feast</p><p>Verlassen der Todesspule: Leaving the Death Coil (all of human life just spirals towards death)</p><p>Method of termination: Killing silver wound, while subject is dormant, incinerate, spread ashes. If all are not done, older Dervors can return, they have your smell and awake with one purpose, killing the person, who tried to kill them. They also can be killed by silver soaked in a perfect blend of monkshood, vervain and holy oil, store in darkness for a moon cycle. Incineration is still recommended, but is not needed, as both strains have been addressed.</p><p>In Conclusion: Dr. Hess, it is my personal recommendation, upon observing genuine remorse in Subject Sandoval, that we utilize the opportunity given us and try ways to cure him. If he expires, the incinerator. If he is cured, we might be able to save young people who are infected. I am not suggesting that once he was free, we wouldn’t know if he had a dormancy and would laughingly skip into the night to spread the virus. He cannot handle the fact that he took his sister’s body, then her life, then consumed her. And I think if I walked into his cell and put a bullet in his brain, then incinerated him, his last words would be “thank you.”</p><p>Also, a personal observation: I believe Dervors to be a combination of an ancient vampire, who found a mauled man, saved his life, but the metaphysics which drive these viruses would not allow for total healing creating the first Halver and releasing pheromones that altered the genome that contains LPV, adding to them, lengthening the virus so if the new host does not seroconvert to LPV they develop lupus pelle traducitur parvoviridae or Halvers. There are no other choices once LPV is introduced. If in a penetrating fashion such as a bite or internal organ puncture during a swipe, the subject if they survive either has their body overrun with LPV, if they are only swiped, even a small puncture of the skin, the surviving host develops Halvers. If that person is then infected with a slightly altered version of HVV or Human Vampire Virus, they cannot catch vampirism, but certain ones can catch The combined virus HVVV. I believe the change that occurred in the 1970s, was the capture, study of and destruction of The Patient Zero of HVV, The Alpha Vampire, the next oldest in line became the Alpha and she or he has been repeatedly sharing and altering their respective viruses until a slight change in the shape of the protomers of the capsid occurred, allowing the two viruses to coexist. The new virus cannot survive in a body with any version of the original viruses, HVV, LPV or LDPV. However, if it is introduced of a prolonged period of contamination the human can be forced into a stasis like state. Keeping the body cold enough that it slows the HVV part of the new virus, which is overtly aggressive, so that LDPV can be introduced in the cell. If the human host survive, you get a Dervor, that has no cells that are human. Those made by the Children of Life and Death, who are born in a dead womb, which the LPV has somehow brought to life. For a reason my job designation cannot figure out, they do not people the world with their offspring, they allow the offspring to infect a human host with the new combined virus. Finding the Children of Life and Death, She Who Brings Death and He Who Brings Life would be the only way to permanently stop Dervor from spreading. Subject Sandoval does need to consume both the blood and the heart of his victims. He has never heard of someone surviving the bite of a Dervor, because as he pointed out, not many can run without their blood. Perhaps, if you got an ancient and weakened Dervor or a newbie who was unable to properly subdue the victim and they got away, the introduction of mutated HVV into their system, with no way to slow its growth, and LPV in the victim, though slower is still present. The person would die within hours of the infection in agony.</p><p>Anais Watt</p><p>Chief Interrogator</p><p>12/04/07</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Hess was supremely impressed, yet again by Ms. Watt’s initiative. She definitely gave those with the correct job designation, a jump start on coming up with a way to end this species. An incredibly rare upward turn of her lips was the only sign of her satisfaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Never Count The Smallest Shark Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two years go by and John never fesses up. However, Java not only survives she learns to thrive. She is small and often underestimated. She might be tiniest shark in the tank, but she is also the deadliest. The shark’s only Achilles heel is her Daddy. Unlike most when it comes to their weakness, threatening it just makes her fangs grow. Java’s biggest test is yet to come.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️</p><p>FATHER/DAUGHTER CONSENSUAL OR DUBIOUSLY CONSENSUAL INCEST</p><p>GRAPHIC VIOLENCE</p><p>PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wenatchee, Washington</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two Years Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the two years John and paying customers had enjoyed his daughter, her body had changed only slightly. She still looked like someone had taken a grown woman and proportionately shrunk her to be small. About two weeks after he inherited her, they were hunting in North Carolina, they were after a Pontianak. They had used both of them as bait, he cheated on her, they fought publicly about and then made up in a way that got them kicked out of the fine, drinking establishment, they were imbibing in. She could pull off sixteen or seventeen if she dressed slutty enough. The other hunter approached John and said he knew that she was a child, but he didn’t want to shut him down, he wanted to do business. The man had dead eyes, he looked young, but he seemed ancient. He offered three hundred and his silence to once a month meet up wherever they were hunting. And spend the night sodomizing her, he loved her tight, muscular butt. He put up a magical noise shield so that he could cherish her every scream. After a month of this, he added another $300 each time if he could choke her out or cut her and enjoying her sweet, spicy blood. She would scream and beg and cry and the guys eyes would glow as he stretched and bathed in her agony. The next morning after he left, John would go get her French toast and veggie sausage, vegan eggs and home potatoes and iced coffee. And he would spend the day pampering her and reading to her and he massaged her tired, stretched butt and later he would gently use her front and remind her how much she liked sex. She said she could handle it, but she didn’t like any of the men, he pimped her out to, though she said, “the man who wanted her instead of money. Gave her the creeps.” She was ten now, but her body looked grown, if she didn’t wear baggy shirts or bind herself, men turned to look at her with lust in their eyes. It had just made her shier and less willing to interact with the world of humans. She preferred monsters she could see or feel. John loved smoothing his rough hands over her silky, firm skin. Her six pack abs were more defined, her thighs and arms were toned, silk-covered rock. She had shown herself to be a quick learner in all areas, but she was also a total sensualist, there wasn’t a millimeter of his body she hadn’t explored, that she hadn’t tasted. John had returned the favor with his tongue but he was afraid, even though she had been taught how to swallow his cock whole when it was hard, and he had fucked her throat, used her feet and her breasts, even tried a few toys out on her. He hadn’t been able to have anal sex with her. He enjoyed it, but he was afraid that since it was where he was always roughest with the whores, he hired to do all the things, he would never ask his Kitten to do, if he did it to her, he would hurt her. But it was her tenth birthday, and when he asked her what she wanted for her birthday. She had curled up in his lap and nibbled on his earlobe then whispered in an embarrassed, but adamant whisper. “Daddy, I want you in my ass. Please? I trust you. You won’t hurt me.”</p><p>If he had said no firmly then she would have named a book or a type of weapon, she’d had her eye on. But she had asked for that. It was the one place he hadn’t made his. And she didn’t like having an opening that he hadn’t claimed, especially with their customer who paid to sodomize her. To her, a “no” would mean that she wasn’t being a good enough girl about keeping the two of them a secret so The DBs who might be looking for the couple who left the first motel room, would not be looking for a clean-shaven man and his barely teenage daughter. She dressed the part of a kid outside of the room. Inside, she very seldom had on clothes, because he liked looking at her. She was an angel. Totally obedient, trustworthy, a competent partner. She was never scared when hunting. She still had nightmares that he might leave her and for an unknown reason, if she was overtired, she could get a vision of something Viper was doing. She would also wake up on the day before they met up with their repeat customer, in total terror. She had woken up this morning saying, he was going to offer John six figures to  let John watch if he wanted, while the guy eviscerated her and defiled her wound. He wanted to perform a charm that would keep her alive longer than she would be normally, so she could experience the sensation of having her gut used. John would always hold her close and press himself inside her and eventually she would sleep. The one this morning had spooked him so he said yes. He would not allow two people to use her ass on the same day, he didn’t want her still growing very slowly, body to be injured. In this case he didn’t even want to be tempted to say okay to the customer. She would not accuse him, she would do as she was told, because she believed she belonged to him. So, he had said yes, he would put it in her ass, as she had put it and blushed. He would just have to deal with his fears that his very not small dick would somehow be able to fuck her very small and tight asshole, without hurting her.</p><p>John had piled some pillows together on top of the bed. He had her lie on her stomach with the pillows under her middle, so her ass was up in the air. John settled between her legs and he put her favorite, orange-scented lube on the bed beside them. He kissed her cheeks and she shivered. </p><p>”I love you so much, Daddy.” She said breathlessly.</p><p>”I love you too, Kitten.” He was so aroused at her complete trust; especially since tomorrow the guy was meeting up with them it made his voice rusty. She knew he was aroused when he sounded like that. She smiled at him. He smiled back.</p><p>This time he kissed her cheeks, then parted them and licked her hole. She moaned. He kept licking it, then when she was totally relaxed, he pushed his tongue in. She gasped with pleasure and got wet. John smiled. He pushed his tongue in and out until there was no resistance. Then he covered her hole and his fingers with lube, the scent of oranges filled the room. The last time they had used it was when he let her, explore his ass with her tiny hands. She had used nothing but rubbing and bumping his prostate to make him come. Then she had cleaned him up. Which got him hard again and he turned her over and flipped so he was on top of her and pounded her. She’d loved it.</p><p>John came back to the present, he slowly and gently, pushed his index finger in and out of her several times. She moaned and keened. He added another finger and after a couples times in and out, scissoring his fingers, she came. When she came down, he pushed three fingers in, scissoring and moving them back and forth. He decided when he bunched his fingers together and pushed them in and she let out a lusty moan, that she was ready.</p><p>”If it is too much, you tell me, understand?”</p><p>”I understand, Daddy.”</p><p>John lubed himself, then he leaned over her and guided himself into her ass. He went slow, she keened. “Please Daddy, I’m fine. Please, act like you do when it’s the other hole? Please, Daddy?” She clinched him and released. John lost his cool and shoved himself into the hilt. She begged him to go faster and harder. John, let himself get lost in the sensation and slammed her fast as he could. Then he slowed down and almost pulled out, then slammed back in, Java came hard. He kept slamming through her orgasm and that triggered another orgasm. John, push it in as deep as he could and came. She came again. </p><p>“You okay, Kitten?”</p><p>”I’m wonderful, Daddy, please. I promise I am okay.”</p><p>John lubed his hand again and his wrist. He pushed one finger in, she was still stretched enough that there was no resistance, so he made a fist and slowly pushed it inside her. She shivered and moaned. He pushed into the middle of his forearm and she let out a porn star moan, as she liked to call them. And clinched, he laughed. John coated the rest of his lower arm to his elbow and he pushed steadily forward without pausing, until he was in elbow deep. He flexed his hand and he could feel his hand bowing out her stomach and press into the pillow she was laying on. He looked at her face, her eyes were closed, her full lipped mouth was open in an “o”, her breathing was heavy but steady, her face was a picture of bliss. “Daddy, please move your arm back and forth just a little.”</p><p>John pulled it out just a bit and pushed it back, then repeated it a few more times. “Please don’t stop Daddy, please keep doing it while I come.” John kept moving his arm back and forth and she came so hard, she screamed, Daddy!” He kept moving through her orgasm. She whited out for a minute, then came again and screamed again. Finally, he stopped moving and very slowly pulled his arm, then wrist, then hand out. He checked her pulse; she was so still, and her eyes were closed. She laughed. The laughed sound like the child she was. The kiss she turned around and gave him, wasn’t a child’s kiss. She put her knees on his shoulders, looked him in the eye. She knew he loved it when she sucked her own nipples, keeping her eyes on him, she sucked on first one nipple until it pebbled and then the other. John growled and shoved himself in her cunt as hard as could safely do it. He pummeled her. She came, several times and then she whited out. They came together. He laid there inside her, listening to her breath. She was playing with a curl at the nape of his neck.</p><p>”Daddy, are you mad at me? You are so quiet. Usually, we talk about all kinds of things, like why we are here and what it is we are after? Please don’t think I’m a slut for wanting you to do that. I saw it in a porn film we watched when we were in Minnesota dealing with that Kitsune. You got really hard after the guy did that to the girl. He was mean and she was tied up, but I don’t like that, if The DB came through the door and I was tied I couldn’t help you. And you won’t say mean words to me, you said that was how you talk to whores and I wasn't so I left those parts out and I was curious about anal, so I thought you could enjoy me on my birthday. Now you are mad and think I am a whore for wanting that. I’m sorry, Daddy please don’t hate me. I’ll never ask again. I still don’t understand outside of cheating what else makes a non hooker a whore. Teach me. I can be good.” She curled up into the fetal position and faced the wall. “Can I leave in the morning or do you want me gone now?”</p><p>Then she heard him crying. Her Daddy never cried. When that wraith had thrown her into a wall and she had spent a week in the hospital, while they waited for her to wake up. He was crying then, but they had said the longer she was out, the better the chances she had damage or might not wake up. Now he was crying. She put her arms around him. She kissed him and licked his tears. “It’s okay, Daddy.” She stroked his hair. “Shh...Daddy. It will be okay. I know how not to be a whore. I won’t ask again. Shh...my Daddy. I love you, more than my life.” John sat up and leaned against the headboard. He pulled her in between his legs.</p><p>”I promised your mother I would take care of you. And when I ask what you want for your birthday, it is to re-enact a scene from a porn film, to please me. And am depraved enough I just stuck half of my huge arm up your tiny butt. This is not taking care of you.”</p><p>”Daddy.” He looked at her. Gawd! She was pretty and she didn’t know and would be annoyed if she found out. Because, she wanted to fade into the background, not stand out. “You believe my brain works, right?”</p><p>”Yes. But...”</p><p>”Excuse me, I don’t mean to be rude. But I have a working brain. I have begged you almost every time we make love, to put it in my ass. I added something I know you’d enjoy doing to me, because you said, that you couldn’t wait until I’m older, so you could try stuff like that. Well, I am going to hopefully continue having birthdays, but I am not getting bigger. This is me healthy and supple enough to handle it.” She turned around and held his face. “I wanted this, not just because it was what you wanted, but I was curious. So, please don’t use it to punish yourself. You are the only person in my life, don’t let your guilt separate us.” She kissed him stupid then she laid down on her side.</p><p>“I will try not to annoy you. My kitten.” He said with a sparkle in his eyes. She smiled at him; her eyes looked like a rainbow captured in sunlight when the light hit them from a parking car.</p><p>”I love you, Daddy. I always will. I like our world consisting of just us. You aren’t depriving me of a single thing. Please don’t think I am not happy, I am so happy, I think I am going to explode from all the happy.“ Java giggled at something only she saw or heard in what she said. He learned to let her steer the happiness boat, it almost always stayed in happy, calm waters. He curled around her. She snuggled back into him and fell asleep. He fell asleep listening to her breathing.</p><p> </p><p>John sat up. He knew something was wrong. He nudged her. She woke up. Then she grabbed her middle. He turned the light on and gasped the sheet under her was soaked with blood. He kissed her forehead. “Kitten, remember, you and I sleep in different beds, and your screaming woke me up. He tossed her pjs, which she turned inside out and let the clothes get soaked, then she put them on. John called 911. And he made sure he was in jeans, and he rumpled the other bed, in preparation for the paramedics, she was a grayish color. She'd passed out. He got the towels stacked in the bathroom and he used them to slow the bleeding. Her breathing was shallow and choppy. “God! Where the Hell were, they?” He held her hand and sang to her. She loved when he sang, “I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You”, so now he hummed it. The paramedics finally arrived. He said he was her father and that she had been acting strange ever since she went to the market earlier, while he set up a surprise birthday dinner of black bean burgers, sweet potato fries and a vegan birthday cake he had found. She was subdued, but he thought it might be because he hadn’t found any long term contracts here. She likes it here.” John made sure to babble like a distraught father would. When they got to the emergency room, they whisked her away. The doctor came back.</p><p>”Hello, Mr. Fitzcairn.” A short, olive skinned, man with thick eyebrows and a lab coat, stuck his hand out. John shook it. “I’m Dr. Randhawa. I will be treating your daughter. Mr. Fitzcairn, we would like your permission to perform a rape kit on your daughter.” John noticed the cops standing down the hall.</p><p>”I don’t know what you think happened to my baby. But if you asked her and she said no, then I am not going to let someone force her to be touched there again. That’s what you’re saying isn’t it? You think somebody raped my baby! You think, I’m going to let someone take the choice away from her again? Why was she hemorrhaging? What happened? Please someone tell me what happened to my little girl?” John collapsed into the chair and started to sob.</p><p>”She was approximately two months pregnant and she miscarried due to internal damage. The person, raped her today, perhaps with the purpose of getting rid of the child.” The doctor waited until John had himself together. “The kit could give us the proof when the fiend is apprehended to put him away.” </p><p>“I already said. No! Unless she wants it done. Nobody is forcing my little kitten to do anything.” John fought back tears; he’d hurt her bad enough to make her body miscarry their child.</p><p>”Mr. Fitzcairn, I am Detective Amherst, and this is Detective Ryan, we are with the Wenatchee Police Department. We need to ask a few questions.” He was about the same height as John.</p><p>”I am not going anywhere until they let me know she is able to travel.”</p><p>”Mr. Fitzcairn, we were not able to find her registered in any school locally.”</p><p>”She doesn’t go to school. She is getting three PhDs online in Ancient Myth, Legend and Lore, Ancient Civilizations and Languages, and Classical Mythology. She wants to work restoring old first editions. It is important that she understand what is in them as much as how to restore them, so she knows that she placed the right books, with the right customer, because the cost will be high. She is fascinated by the yesterday and how it led to the mess the world is in today. She is also doing master’s level work in Psychology, Genetics, Chemistry and because she found it interesting, Mediation.”</p><p>”When we talked to the store owner, she’d said that she has never seen Anna with anyone but you.”</p><p>”Detective, it is an unconventional lifestyle, but she is allowed to work at the bookstore dusting books and helping to look up books on the acquisition list. She is always smiling and singing. Anna is a loner, with her intellect and precocious development, is what the doctors called it, making friends would be hard if we stayed in one place. We don’t. I work as a mechanic as long as my services are needed. Then we move on as soon as she picks a new town. She longs for open spaces but sometimes she ignores the need to isolate, so she can go to a play. Her mother left her in a blanket against my motel door during a snowstorm. We weren’t close. I didn’t know I had a daughter until that night. My life was weird for a child, Anna Fiona, loved it because she could work on her degree programs, which her inheritance and savings pay for and not be forced to be around people who just judge her or say horrible things about us, because we are very close. She gets a parent who loves her just like she is, and she gets to learn. Until we came here, she had been happy, then she started acting skittish and I knew for the first time ever she was keeping secrets. Please may I go see my daughter?”</p><p>”Yes, Mr. Fitzcairn. Please follow me.” Dr. Randhawa said as he showed John were, she was.</p><p>”I think he has been raping that little girl and has her trained what to say when. The sweet kid thinks this is normal. He beats her until she loses the child. He cozies up to her so she will feel safe an explains why it has to be that way. Some cop is going to be looking at what’s left, when he really loses it.”</p><p>”I hope you’re wrong. But we have no evidence to support he is anything but a good father. She doesn’t seem afraid of him; she seems desperate to see him.”</p><p>”Hey Bobby, It’s John Winchester. There is a vizinkubusz hunting the convergence of the Wenatchee and Columbia River, in Wenatchee, WA. I have an emergency; I can’t go after it.”</p><p>”You ok, John?”</p><p>”Yes, just please send someone. Take care of yourself.” John hung up.</p><p>Five days later, they released her, and John made sure they disappeared totally off the grid. Neither one remembered the customer, he had been magically removed from their minds.</p><p>After the miscarriage, it was three weeks before she was cleared for regular activity. He had purchased a friends six room, hidey-hole cottage, the roof needed fixing, but it didn’t leak. The bathroom and bedrooms were upstairs and the kitchen and living room downstairs. John had a little money put by; he wouldn’t let her help with anything but the hundred she’d come to him with. He had told her to buy books or something she wanted; she had just held onto it, she insisted on buying groceries with the hundred. They had gotten groceries two towns away; he had gotten her a burner phone for emergencies, and they had gone off the grid. He had stolen a truck off Bobby’s lot, with a note saying, when possible he would pay him. She had followed behind him at the speed limit, seatbelt on, careful not to attract attention. She hadn’t gone into town, when he got groceries, so no one had seen the Impala, which he hid in the rickety car shed. She had asked if she could speak with the bloodsucker lawyers her mother’s estate was under lock and key by and ask if just this once since she was hurt, if they couldn’t allow her to draw enough for a home, just once. John told her no. He would take care of her needs, her money was for her schooling or her monster database, but never for the things a father should provide his ten-year-old daughter with.</p><p>They had fallen into a routine. He looked for cases and if they were close, he would go, promising her he would hurry back, and she cried. She was obedient, the cabin had probably never been so clean, dinner was always on time and delicious. She had approached cooking like any subject she didn’t already know, logically, strategically and then head on. One night, she made a dish, that was canned chicken, cream of chicken soup, a bit of milk, onions, garlic, salt, pepper, oregano, peas, rotini and covered with cheeses and a crunchy topping of breadcrumbs. She had cooked it and served it; she hadn’t eaten it. He asked her to eat, she was such a good girl, she said she would try. John was worried by how thin she was and how pale she had stayed after she had been released, she tried and then she made a dash for the bathroom. She asked him to just eat, and said she was going to lay down.</p><p>John finished eating, did the dishes, most of which she had done as she cooked. He went in her bedroom. He had put her in her own room, she had almost died because he gave in to his sick desires. She was laying curled up toward the wall one hand on the wall and one hand in her cunt poking three fingers in and out, she was crying silently, it was hot, the cabin had a couple of fans but he didn’t think that was why she was naked. He sat down, she jumped.</p><p>”I’m sorry, Daddy. I know good girls don’t touch themselves unless Daddy tells them to. I feel so empty. No baby. No, you. No food. This is not being alive; it’s not being dead.” She turned over to look at him. Her cheeks were colorless, her rosy lips, were grey, her eyes held so much pain. “Please forgive me. I didn’t know I was pregnant. I didn’t feel hurt at all. The doctors said it was not due to injury. The ones at the hunter clinic said, it was because you are human. You got injected with the virus. I thought you did it so we could be together, but you exiled me. You haven’t even kissed me.” She turned back to the wall. “Daddy, I believe you loved me once. Without you, I have nothing. If you can’t forgive, then please take this.” She handed him her favorite gun, a Browning 380. She placed it in his hand and pulled it to her head. “End me. I am yours, Daddy. I will never be anyone else’s. No one is going to want someone so disgusting that their Daddy didn’t love them anymore. I gave my life to you that first night to do with as you pleased, because I am a good girl. Please, end me, you could build a funeral pyre out here and no one will see.” She sobbed; the sobs sounded like they hurt. He put the gun on the nightstand, pulled off the sweats he’d taken to wearing around the house. He got into bed and turned her over and under him. He used his hand to arouse her. His palm massaged her clit and his fingers played with both holes and she started to get wet.</p><p>”You gave yourself to me, but I gave myself to you. If I end you, I have to end me, because I won’t allow anyone to harm you and live. I thought you wanted me to leave you alone, you almost died, Kitten.” John had tears in his eyes.</p><p>”Please take me, Daddy. Please make every inch of me yours again.” She kissed him hungrily.</p><p>”This time, I will knot you, but I can’t claim you, you are not my omega.” John said sadly.</p><p>”The doctor said you can still knot me. We can live our lives happily without you claiming me.”</p><p>”It’s bigger now. Are you okay with that?” John asked.</p><p>”Of course, Daddy. It is a part of you.” She rubbed her tongue across his scent gland. He growled and pulled her upon all fours. He pushed her legs further apart and he bit into her inner thigh.</p><p>”It will scar, we will know that I gave it to you and why. He licked from her asshole to her clit. Then he leaned over her and shoved himself in until his balls bounced off her ass. She moaned. He slammed himself in a few times, then held himself inside. “Kitten, I have missed how perfectly you grip my cock.”</p><p>”I’ve missed you, too Daddy. I felt so empty. Please pummel me, don’t try to be gentle, please.”</p><p>John pulled almost out and then he took her at her word and started to pummel her with his huge, alpha cock. She let out a porn moan and came. John kept pummeling her cunt. She came again. He felt a ring around the base of his cock begin to swell, so did Java, she started mumbling incoherently, while intermittently moaning. “Daddy!” Over and over. She groaned.</p><p>“Oh, yes Daddy! Daddy, don’t stop, please!” He started to ask if she was okay and she leaned forward and bit his forearm that was all she could reach, instead of hurting it felt good. Then the knot caught on her inner lips, locking him to her. They kept going because she was edging and he loved the way he felt too, he was trapped in her. So, John made small thrusts as she writhed and came, writhed and came. When she came the last time John came, his eyes got big, it was more come than he’d come since he was in his twenties and it was hot around his cock.</p><p>John put his arm around her and fell over and she came with him. “Kitten, when my body lets loose of yours. I want you to use that mouth of yours to get me hard again. Then I am going to lube your tight little ass up and knot it. Any objections?”</p><p>”No Daddy!”</p><p>John spent the time biting the back of her neck, which made her go limp. He held it while he fondled her breasts. Finally, his knot receded enough that he could pull out, he let go of her neck. Then he laid back and Java climbed between his spread legs and flicked her tongue back and forth across his slit, until he was writhing his head on the headboard. She put him in her mouth and dragged her tongue down the underside of his cock, until she reached the black hair at his pubis, then she hummed “doe a deer, a female deer”, he thrust and giggled. Java started to do the wurra, wurra noise, the ones wolves make that sounds like a cat purring. It made her voice box down to her diaphragm vibrate. John yanked her off before she made him go. The little minx knew just what it would do to him and that her doing it would make him have to make it. He pulled her up into the present position. He made the sound over her clit, when she edged, he stopped.</p><p>”Daddy, I know that the pheromones and all of that won’t be there, but it will say, I belong to you, please when you mark me, please do it with a full set of teeth.” He stuck three fingers in her ass and pumped them in and out. She moaned and begged for him to take her. John stabbed his cock into her, shoving it in until his balls bumped on her ass. She rocked back and clinched him. John became crazed. He plunged in and out of her as hard and fast as he could, when she had orgasmed twice, she started thrusting back hard as he thrust forward. At first it was simply arousing; she might be an omega, but she was giving all she had to her chosen alpha. Then it was carnal, the thrusts making his balls slap her ass. Then John felt the last part of him that thought human leave. He growled deep in his throat and with his diaphragm, Java dissolved into another orgasm, but John ramped up the power behind his thrusts. His knot was starting to catch, Java bit his inner arm, right above his elbow. John rammed into her as hard as he could, his balls went in and his knot locked everything in. John pulled her neck up and over to the side and with a growl bit into her as hard as he could, Java came again, and her ass clinched at being so full. He growled for her to be still, then he flipped them onto their sides. Still letting the pulling motion of her hair make his teeth sink deeper into her shoulder, he thrust a little and Java came again, her ass spasming out of control. John laved at his mark, trying to bring her down. She was finally breathing normal and there were tears in her eyes, he knew it was from overstimulation. He rubbed her belly lightly, until she was wurring.</p><p>”Daddy, is it possible that the test for mated pairs, just went wrong because I can’t think of anything being more intimate and soul-stirring than what we just shared. When, I came, I felt you, feeling yourself being born, your first memory which you don’t have access to. You love my ass, are a boob man, so you would think those are your favorite parts of me, but it’s not it’s my eyes. He tickled her which made her come again. Causing, the knot to get pushed further inside her just making him writhe. “Daddy, I think you just became my mate. Every book, article, etc. I have ever read on Halver mates describes “The Moment of Knowing”, when the marking occurs, you, basically download, every feeling, thought, experience the other person has ever had, back to their birth.” She looked him in the eyes. Such intensity in the gaze of a ten-year-old girl was a little spooky. But he promised to tell her the truth.</p><p>”Yes. I felt it too. I have to say the love you have for a certain part of my body was a bit embarrassing. I am glad your mother was able to give you memories that had nothing to do with hunting.” John closed his eyes. Then opened them, and they were full of shame. “Knowing that you have known since before your eleventh birthday, that I am a horrible person, who took advantage of my daughter instead of not touching her and taking her to Bobby’s, makes me hate myself.”</p><p>”Did you feel anything in me that accused you of anything? That felt like anything other than love for you?” She looked at him fiercely. My mother told you I put a 240lb, 6ft 6 in guard in the hospital when he grabbed my arm. It was automatic, no thought, no chance to stop myself. Do you think I couldn’t have stopped you if I wanted to?”</p><p>”No...No! Doesn’t mean it wasn’t wrong.”</p><p>”The world out there thinks it’s wrong. I stopped having anything to do with what they think mattering, when trying to make the world safer for them got my mother killed, it ended me up in the hospital for weeks and those people she died saving, would just as soon kill me now, as they would walk on the same side of the street, because I am not 100% human. They need me, I still do my job, I protect them from monsters, but I don’t give a teensy-bit of a darn about what they think about you and me.” She said and John knew, she meant it. He wished he could give her a life, where mainstream, everyday life was an option.</p><p>The time they spent in the cabin, was the happiest he had ever seen her. She was sad that she never started having heats and therefore, she could not get pregnant. He had hoped when she got to normal puberty ages, her body would become fertile. One thing he could say about his Kitten was she was pragmatic and never idle. So, she filled her free time working on her online encyclopedia of monsters. John filled the rest of the time keeping her situational awareness up and rebuilding her stamina. He sparred with her and was surprise at how fast she was. The virus had made him stronger, but it made her faster. She was much stronger than the average twelve-year-old, but nothing that the toning and strengthening exercises couldn’t explain, but her speed, that was nonhuman, she did her best ten mile in twenty-four and a half minutes. John couldn’t believe that she was at under three minutes a mile, and her breathing would be normal.</p><p>”Daddy, you never talk about it and I never ask, but, if it won’t hurt, please tell me about your wife. What did she look like, how you met? What do your sons look like? Do I look like either one? How old are they?” She asked one evening, when they sat on the porch, he was cleaning his Taurus G3. She was cleaning her belated birthday present, a Taurus TX22. He noticed that she wasn’t humming or moving but waiting in that patient way of hers. John swallowed hard.</p><p>When Mary and I met we hated each other, she was too outspoken and tomboyish for me. I was too button-up and uptight for her tastes. I never attended parties or dances. I wasn’t really interested in other teenagers. The adults were more interesting and I loved my mother, a lot. She and my sister were the only girls I was really paying attention to. I thought I might be gay.” She giggled.</p><p>“Daddy, I am pretty sure I’m a girl and I am pretty sure you like putting your body parts in me too much, to be gay.” She blew him a kiss.</p><p>He smiled at her. How different his life might have been if he had met her first. “I went to Nam and I got one look at her when I came back, and I was determined to have her. Her father was classist and old-fashioned, he looked down on my family because my mother worked, and my father left us. She knew how to fix cars and her garage was how we survived. He forbid her to see me, which made me the most attractive guy in town. If her father hadn’t died, I don’t know if she would have given in and stopped dating me or taken a chance of alienating him permanently. She was an excellent hunter, but she hated the life and wanted the boys to do anything other than hunt. She was about five-seven, had shoulder length honey blonde hair and forest green eyes, not a speck of anything else but pure forest green, which she passed on to the oldest Dean. They were very close and at four he looked so much like her, it hurt to look at him. I wasn’t a good or faithful husband and she knew. We had a trial separation, and I hadn’t been home a week. It was her turn to hunt and I took it, I don’t remember what it was. I want to say vamps. I stopped off at a female friends house and we had gotten snookered and mamboed. I came home to find my wife dead and my children in the dumb waiter. The child she was five months pregnant with and she were ripped apart because I killed Skull and didn’t call and tell her to go to Bobby’s or something. She ran out of bullets. He brought nine soldiers with him, she nailed six and clicked empty. In trying to make sure the children were as safe as she could, she forgot to put an extra mag in her robe pocket. Viper and the other three raped her, several times, then they ripped her apart, threatened Dean by saying, he only lived because Viper told them to let him live. He should have killed Dean; he is very goal-oriented. It may take him until he’s forty, but he will kill Viper, slowly and painfully. He was born more grown up and somber than most grown people ever get. And Sam, well he was six months that night, he doesn’t remember his mother except for Dean’s memories. But Sam adores his big brother. I haven’t laid eyes on either since I left them with Bobby. I really have no idea what to say. I didn’t love Mary by the time she died. I am not sure I ever loved or wanted the kids. I do know I wish I had divorced her, because my smell would have led back to an empty apartment. Before you, Kitten, I wished that Skull had beat me, because Mary would have found a man who wasn’t suffering from PTSD, alcoholic, unfaithful and insisted on hunting. She would have gotten out of the hunting world and her children would be starting their chosen careers. Instead, she got a broken heart and died in pain, knowing that they would probably kill her children when they were finished with her.” He put his gun down and pulled hers out of her hands. “I am faithful to you. But you are my child and we should not be together, but I love you and I know you love me. Promise me that if I am dead, you will use your savings, go become a librarian in Twin Oaks, Missouri, get married, have kids.’</p><p>She took his face in her hands. “I promise I will go live a boring, apple pie life, in some small little burg.” She kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>John was trying to see if the obstacle course he made would slow her down. It took a full thirty seconds off his mile time at 4.05 for a mile and he was sporting injuries that for real might have meant death. So, he had her stand at start and said go! She was off like the wind. He had made sure that she ran it blind three days a week. Then spent time bringing her time down. The first obstacle was a five foot deep, five feet wide, three feet long, hole with pillows and soft stuff in it. He watched in stunned amazement, as her front foot hit the edge of the hole and she used the strength of her legs to spring over the hole and kept going. John had rigged, swinging logs on differing lengths of rope, a foot anywhere on the rope would move it the minute amount for the log to swing out and back and stop at different places in the air across the course. She missed the rope by doing a jump and roll, then managed to miss each of the other ropes, she kept going. He had strained his back pushing boulders on a tree enclosed part of the course, smoother ground was outside the width of the course, she leapt onto the first boulder, then leapt from boulder to boulder and anticipating that there might be a trap, for the person, who had chosen to leap, she sailed off the last boulder to the edge of the path, hitting a tree pretty hard but missing the silly string bomb he had rigged after the last boulder. She grunted but only slowed her forward progress for a second or two. John had muddied a dip in the ground. He thought he had her! He had put paint pellet rigged simulated grenades, all through the muddy water. She started to leap to the right edge instead of the left, then changed and went left. She picked up speed in a part designed to allow for her to be at maximum speed, she ran in a weave and bob non-pattern. When she got to a part that was downhill, Java screeched to a stop, dropping low, like she would if the enemy was shooting. She pushed her hair behind her ears and staying low, she picked her way through the empty mines that would tag her with paint if she tripped one. Then Java picked up speed, he’d never seen her use. John smiled to himself. She zigzagged, when she was out in the flat open. Still building speed, he caught her face in the binoculars, she looked like a hungry wolf locked in on a deer, it was feral and scary as hell. The edge of the course, safe ground was at the very edge of the lake, if she didn’t slow, she would never cross the safety line and not go for a swim, which was still death. The lake was a cliff, that dropped off into nothing. John smiled with pride as she saw the chalked in safety line, dropped down to her haunches in a total stop. She studied the ground from behind the cover of a naturally occurring log across the path. She made sure John, ”the enemy”, wasn’t lurking where he could get a clean shot. The small bit of shore on the other side of the line was a ledge on the cliff that led into a cave. That was her safe haven. Java decided to run for it zigzagging as she sprinted towards oblivion. She jumped up and came down, flat footed and balanced. As she walked with her back to the “cliff wall”, her body under the ledge until the path widened out and she was in her imaginary cave. She collapsed onto the grass. He ran up to her because her shoulders were shaking, she hit him in the chest with a pellet, she wasn’t crying, she was laughing her head off.</p><p>”That was fun, Daddy! How much do I need to lower my time?” She overbalanced him, so he could lie down in the wet grass beside her.</p><p>”I worked hard, got injuries.” He lifted his shirt and showed her the bruises, she rolled on top of him and licked and kissed his bruises. Her eyes were full of mischief.</p><p>She sucked a nipple into her mouth and laved it with her tongue. “What was my time, Daddy?” She gave the other nipple the same treatment, then started licking down his abdomen.</p><p>”3.05.” John managed as she reached her goal and slid him out of his sweats and boxers. She sucked the tip lightly and flicked her tongue across his slit. She froze and slid her hand over his mouth. He saw her pupils dilate in fear. ”How many?” He whispered, she licked his abdomen until her head was up by his and was teasing his ear.</p><p>”Ten, all armed, I smell gun oil. Soft soles. They aren’t animal hunters or monsters.”</p><p>”I don’t smell any soap. They smell of lemon furniture polish and magnolias. But I smell human, it’s not The DBs.”</p><p>John thought fast. His only reason for living needed him to get it together and think like a marine.</p><p>”We have to split up.” She put a finger on his mouth.</p><p>”They are trying to flank us. Daddy can you make the trees to our right?” Java was trembling. He looked in her eyes. The fear was for him. He kissed her.</p><p>”Yes. We have to take them out, Kitten. You know what to do. When I say, roll up and run.” She nodded. John let her slide off him and put him away, like she was teasing him, then she rolled onto her feet slowly. He rolled onto his feet, too, like he was going to chase her for teasing him. They took off for the trees. Shots rang out. They stopped in the cover of the trees. “I’ll take the ones in front, work behind them. We use the course as a weapon, to break bones and disable. You get a kill, you take it, understood?”</p><p>”Yes. Love you.” She was gone.</p><p>John took out the three that had followed them. He took their weapons and a radio. He noticed too late that the dead guy was wearing a camera, he had just told them where he was. He could hear their positioning. He heard a blood-curdling scream through the radio. A sickening, wet sound came through the radio. A voice started to say something, made a gurgling sound and was silent. John made his way to the commotion that had to be caused by his little girl. He went onto his belly to check his surroundings and listen to positioning. He looked down there were two bodies on the ground beside him, their heads twisted in unnatural poses, eyes frozen in terror. They had eight if she was right, that left the two, the best trained operatives. They were definitely government-trained, shadow ops. He heard a twig break behind him. He stayed on his belly. The operative walked past. John slithered to him, quietly under the brush, he took the man down, climbed him and used the ground and his hand to snap the guy’s neck. John froze in terror when he heard a gunshot, an enraged growl and the sound of hand to hand combat. He headed to her fast, but safe. When he took cover behind the tree closest to the fight. He started breathing, Java was alive but the blood low on her left side was spreading. The man fighting her was wearing her out, if she collapsed from blood loss before he made a lethal hit with the aikido he was using, he would still bring her down.</p><p>John had aimed and was about to fire, when Java swung the fight, it took John a second to figure out why, she wanted him to stay back because there were at least six men he could see surrounding the house and shed. John slid down the tree staying hidden, signaled that they were wearing cams, and watched helplessly as Java was run down like a clock. She mouthed that she loved him, then leapt up in the air, toppled the man, who hadn’t been expecting it. When they toppled, she squeezed his head with her feet and snapped his neck. She staggered a few steps forward into the trees and collapsed. John heard the men guarding the house start down the road. The cams or her leap into the air and the man’s startled exclamation, had called her to their attention. She motioned for him to get back into the trees. He reluctantly did. She staggered to her feet, balanced and ran drunkenly, but with speed off into the woods. When all six, had given chase, John cautiously sticking to the tree line made his way to the cabin. He had to kill the two they left behind. John checked for booby traps on the door and right inside the door. He slowly crept the door opened. He began grabbing critical items, like their weapons, he listened as he went upstairs to the radio, she had made them shoot one of their own. He wished she would just get back here, so he could get her the 75 miles to Bobby and someone to help him remove the bullet and access the damage. Bobby would help to decide whether to call a hunter-affiliated doctor or try to make the closest clinic, which was in Cheyenne. He shoved their sex toys in the duffels, since it appeared, he had time, while she “played with her food.” Anxiously listening to news of her movements through the radio. John swore when he heard a trigger cock right behind him. John slowly turned around. A man about his height and weight, well-trained, was holding a .22 on him.</p><p>”Arthur Ketch. Humanity Only.” He smirked. “I will tell you a truth. I don’t have any problems with Halvers, most of you are hunters, and you go back to hunting when you finish the conversion. “But orders are orders.” He jabbed John with a hypodermic. “The effects of this are very subtle, one, you will forget about it, two, it will take jealousy to activate, three, your propensity to copiously consume alcohol, will make it worse. If you manage to escape today, your naturally aggressive nature will increase, you just might kill her accidentally, if you don’t, she won’t stay with you after you do to her what will get you off. Split up you’ll be easier to take down.”</p><p>”If you care, I’m John Winchester and the little girl out there that is gut shot is my twelve-year-old daughter and mate, Java. He’d already forgotten about the injection. Please just let her get in a vehicle and go.”</p><p>”My superiors want you both alive for studying. So, you should call your daughter in, before she bleeds out. But since the radio has gone silent, she is cautiously making her way back to you. Is there anything you need to tell her, to protect her?”</p><p>“That you want to put her in a cage and study her. You are the monsters.”</p><p>“Shall we greet her downstairs so she can see the situation?”</p><p>John walked slowly and steadily down the stairs. Ketch motioned him to sit on the couch. He sat, praying she would for the first time, not think of him first, make for a car and get out. His head dropped when the screen opened all the way and Ketch pointed his gun at John’s heart. After a second, Ketch produced a second gun and pointed one at the front door. Bevell and Parker came in shackled together; mouths secured with their own ball gags. Ketch heard a board creak as John sailed over the back of the couch and started to move toward the sound. Ketch winced. Blood bloomed from the .45 wound in his right arm, he dropped the gun in that hand. “You will not get out of this cabin.”</p><p>”I killed the four remaining guards. One was eager enough to be spared he told me your full number. I killed him anyway. It’s what he’d do to me. Let us go, Mr. Ketch and I will let your pretty blonde lover live. A shot rang out, it hit Parker right between the eyes. When he toppled to the side it pulled Bevell down. Ketch waited listening for sound or movement. He crept forward and around the corner into the kitchen, there was nothing. Then he heard movement outside, he went in the direction. He switched to his tranquilizer gun, just in case his training went for a kill shot. He heard the Impala start and made his way around the cabin, just in time to see John fishtail onto the pavement and peel out. He cursed. Then he went to free Toni. </p><p>“Are you alright? Yes, Agent Ketch, I assure you, my ego is the only thing bruised. She needed me. She said my smell was illuminating.”</p><p>”I have to report this to the good doctor, that plus the video, which has blown our secret, should make giving that report a joy.” Ketch helped her to her feet and hugged her, kissed her head, then he chastely kissed her lips. “Perhaps if we are not too graphic, she will let us live. The girl is phenomenal, seventeen kills and ten after she was gut shot. There are not many grown trained operatives who could accomplish that and not be dead beside them.”</p><p>”Very true. She is frightening. At least we won’t get the order to kill the agent who shot her. The live rounds were only to be aimed at the father.”</p><p>”This whole operation was a nightmare. But I did dose the father and he had forgotten by the time we got to the stairs. If he doesn’t kill her, she will leave. If she doesn’t then she will die. If she doesn’t leave, she may not have been a psychologically adequate specimen.“</p><p> </p><p>”Daddy you got caught because you didn’t want to leave behind the sex toys?” She said with a grin on her clammy, pale face.</p><p>“The imported glass Ben Wa balls were expensive.” John said, knowing it was a lame excuse.</p><p>”The guy I killed told me you were dead. I kinda lost it, I ripped out his heart and threw it on the floor. I was heading to kill, Bevell and the other one, Ketch told them, he had you, so they needed to keep their eyes open, because I should be heading in.” She moaned and lifted her jeans jacket. The blood was seeping through the towels he had grabbed to put over it. “Daddy remember no lying. How far to Bobby’s? And Am I gonna make it, because, all things considered. I’d rather die in your arms listening to nature, then slip off while you are driving.”</p><p>John put his bloody hand on her face. “You are going to make it, because I command you not to stop fighting, and not to die!” He said in his best Marine Drill Sargent voice. “It’s about ten minutes out. How soon did you get a chance to tie one shirt over a stuffed shirt?”</p><p>”About five minutes before I ripped out the guy’s heart, I think. Adrenaline was flowing pretty good by then. I thought you were dead.” She started to shake from blood loss. He called Bobby and asked him to have Adrienne, a doctor who made home visits to injured hunters, waiting. He was coming in with an injured hunter.” </p><p>When John pulled up to Bobby’s door, Java was out cold, her lips were blue, and she was still bleeding. Bobby came running out, but John picked her up and Bobby showed him where they had set up. Adrienne started an IV of saline and a unit of O Positive flowing. She had Bobby get her hooked up to the monitoring equipment. She untied one camo shirt, then unstuffed several towels,  and finally unpacked the shirt covering the tiny hole, that was sullenly oozing. </p><p>”John go sit in the chair.” He sat, she started drawing a unit of blood from him. “Bobby chair, little girl is going to need it.” She started him. The front door opened and shut. John, Bobby and Adrienne pointing a gun at the opening to the room they had setup as an operating room. </p><p>”Don’t shoot, it’s my sons, Adrienne.” I thought you were hunting that Vizinkubusz I told you about, over in Washington.” </p><p>“We are men Bobby, short of getting a female to play bait, how are we going to get it to attack?”</p><p>”How many more are dead?” John said roughly.</p><p>”Almost get someone dumb enough to work with you killed, John?” Dean said with a snarl on his face and his eyes cold with hate.</p><p>”Dean, I know you hate me. But, please let Adrienne take your blood it has to be Halver and AB+ like her’s or O pos, like Bobby, she needs more than can safely be taken from us. Please don’t let your hatred of me get your little sister, killed.” Dean, Sam and Bobby’s mouths fell open with shock. “Bobby, please she is only twelve and she got shot when we were ambushed!” John wiped tears off his face. Nothing would dry up Dean’s compassion faster.</p><p>Sam sat and rolled up his sleeve. “Dean, I know why, and you know I agree with your hatred of him. The girl is twelve, I can’t let my sister die, not if I can help.”</p><p>Dean grumbled and glared at John. “Don’t think it means I am even in the neighborhood of forgiving you. But he’s right, we can’t let the kid die.”</p><p>Adrienne started them drawing. “Bobby you know how to unhook yourself and the others. But call out and ask if the ten these units will make will be enough.”</p><p>Bobby nodded. Adrienne went to work. She introduced herself to her unconscious patient. John had said she was twelve, body development placed her around nineteen or twenty, her body size and innocent face would make her say 10 to 12. She removed the FMJ bullet, which meant it probably did less damaged then some other bullets would do. She dabbed the bleeding and got to work to seeing what was damaged. She glanced at the monitor, vital signs were steady, but low. “Hold on Java, fight to see your Daddy again.” She began exploring.</p><p>”You get her Mom killed too?” Dean asked conversationally.</p><p>”No, she had her own, not related to mine, Viper problem. She bundled Java up in several layers of clothes, drugged her, so if she froze to death or Viper killed her, she would sleep through it. I came back to the motel, which I was leaving the next morning, thought someone had dropped some garbage at my door because it was snowing, and they didn’t feel like walking across the parking lot. When I got close, I saw it was a young teenaged girl, with a note taped to her. I took her in and put her on the bed. The letter said she was mine. She has hazel eyes, just like me. She had just finished conversion maybe three weeks before. She had nowhere else to go and I didn’t want to make the same mistake and give her away. She was already a fearless, skilled, deadly hunter. She can run a 24 min ten mile, full out run and not be breathing heavy when she is done. And because of the Halvers virus she can outrun most of the monsters. I got myself injected when an incident ended her up in the hospital and me being human almost meant her death. So, I wanted to make sure she wouldn’t face that again.</p><p>“We were ambushed by 23 military-trained shadow ops operatives today. We were outside exposed, weaponless. We made it to trees, we split up, we had no choice but to take them out. She is trained in martial arts, she can kill with any weapon she gets, and she herself if a weapon, she has the FRL26 gene, it in her body is a weapon, the docs think it is because of the age at which she was filleted by Viper. Anyway, it makes her feral, I saw some of the bodies, I would say an animal did them, but the hearts were lying beside the bodies. When it was over, she had taken down seventeen, ten after she was shot. I got a chance to get six. She is fearless, unless she thinks she is going to lose me. She knew they had to die for me to live, so...” John swallowed back tears again.</p><p>“I know you won’t listen, maybe Bobby will. The one I had a brief conversation with said they were a group called “Humanity Only”, monster hate group. Number one on their list is Halvers. They wanted to take her in and study her. She is the only one known to have lived through puberty. So, spread the word to any Halvers you know, that they are on this groups hit list.”</p><p>”She sounds amazing. I hope we get to meet her.” Sam said. Dean glared at him.</p><p>”My Sister sounds amazing.” Dean conceded.</p><p>”She has two almost three doctorates. One in Ancient Civilizations and Languages. One in Ancient Myth, Lore and Legend. The one she is working on her thesis for is in Classical Mythology. She has finished a master’s in genetics, chemistry, psychology and mediation. She is creating an interactive monster encyclopedia for hunters, that will cross reference by signs and regions. It will list how to kill them.”</p><p>”That will be really helpful. Get people like Dean out of hitting the books.” Bobby said uncomfortably. Adrienne yelled through the door that he could disconnect and bring the units to her. Bobby disconnected everyone, passed out Band-Aids, then took the units to Adrienne, closing the door behind him. “How’s she doing?</p><p>“Feisty little girl just lost part of her liver and all of her spleen, and part of her pancreas. I have heard if they can be sedated, Halvers can regenerate their organs.”</p><p>”It is a rumor to makes people fear us. If you try reproductive removal, we will try to regenerate the missing organ, but the strain on the body, kills us.” Java just looked at them quietly. “Where is my Daddy, please?”</p><p>”How is your pain, sweetie?” Adrienne tried.</p><p>”It is manageable. Where is my Daddy, he smells upset?” She tried to sit up. Bobby lowered her back down and yelled for John. John came in. He smiled and went and brushed her cheek. She wurred. John wurred back.</p><p>”So, what did she lose?” John asked. He didn’t look away from her eyes.</p><p>”Part of her liver, all of her spleen and part of her pancreas. As a Halver, she will be fine without the complete organs. She will need to watch what she eats, make sure plenty of non-fatty protein. The virus fights off any infection or other viruses, her spleen’s main function was storing white blood cells and platelets. In the case of removal other organs pick up most of the functions except the ability to fight off flu and pneumonia, not something she has to worry about.” Adrienne said.</p><p>”I will leave instructions and my bill with Bobby. Don’t worry, only charged for supplies. If you fix my car, not this one, but my everyday car and have it purring before you are ready to go. We can call it even.” They both looked at her. </p><p>”Thank you. I would love to fix your car. Probably have a hard time with the patient not trying to help.” John said jokingly. Java smiled and Dean felt like he’d been hit with a bus. Her smile was beautiful. The girl was beautiful, but her smile was lethal. His scent must have changed because she growled at him. Then she lay back. </p><p>”Daddy?”</p><p>”I’ll stay in here with you, but I need to talk to Bobby and Dean and Sam, your brothers.” He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled sleepily. Then she was out.</p><p>”Thank heavens. I wasn’t sure if the pain medicine would make her rest or not.”</p><p>John stepped past his sons, they both glared, he ignored it. They saw Adrienne off, she said she would be by tomorrow afternoon. They walked back in the house.</p><p>”I’d keep your voice down, while you say whatever you need to say. If she hears me yelling, she will get up and try to get to me. Which would counteract having Adrienne save her.</p><p>”You sick fuck.” Dean said calmly.</p><p>”So, when did you develop a taste for young girls?” Sam asked quietly.</p><p>”What in the Sam Hill are you talking about?” Bobby said quietly, but crossly.</p><p>”John here has mated that little girl in the other room. Let me guess the incident was the loss of a child, due to you being human. So, you got injected with the virus so, you could try again.” Sam said through gritted teeth, but quietly.</p><p>”I am her mate. It chose us. Not us choosing to be together. We were made for each other. Once I touched her skin trying to help her get off some of the layers her mother put her in, we were locked together. I have never felt any emotion as strong as the love I feel for Java. She is your sister. The doctor says that Halvers are more like regular animals then werewolves, many animals don’t care about familial relations, Halvers are having to learn that their bodies don’t care anymore either.”</p><p>”I know that Dean, isn’t going to give me a chance. Bobby, please listen and if you aren’t okay as soon as, Java can leave, we’re outta here and you will never hear from me again. I just ask that when Viper catches me, you help her if she needs it. An Omega who loses their mate often dies, she is feisty, she will be lost and depressed, but with your help she would fight to live.”</p><p>”Dean, this is still my house. I am gonna listen because we were good friends once and because that girl didn’t ask for the parents she got, if he did start something, not compelled by genetics, then she was eight and alone, she didn’t make the choice that led here. I won’t punish her for falling in love with the only other person in her life.”</p><p>“Dean, that is my little sister. Just like you would listen for my sake. I am gonna listen for hers.” Sam said calmly.</p><p>”Fine. I am listening for my sister’s sake.” Dean spit out.</p><p>John sighed. “Candace Dawson was gorgeous, funny, a scary good hunter, in a bar tossing back tequila like it was water and hustling pool. She laughed at her latest mark’s pout. And she turned and I saw her, clearly. She noticed me staring and came over sat down on the stool next to me, ordered a shot of tequila and whatever I was drinking. I thanked her for the drink, and she smiled at me and said. “I’m just trying to get you drunk, so I can have my way with you.”</p><p>”Sounds like Candace.” Bobby smiled.</p><p>”We talked about hunting, The DBs, why she wanted to kill as many as possible before her death. They had killed her hunter parents and she was out for revenge. I told her what they had done to my wife, and that I killed them whenever I got the chance. We ended up going back to her room. She turned me inside out. Then during the cuddle portion of things, she mentions that she was seventeen. I told her I thought she was older, in a bar, drinking, hustling pool. She says she gets that all the time, but she had to pull it off or risk CPS nabbing her. Her parents had died when she was twelve, she dressed older, smoked, which made her tenor voice rusty. We talked a little longer and when she fell asleep, I left. I never saw her again.”</p><p>”She was one of mine. We got close and we had a thing for about two months. She broke us off and left, said it was her, not me, and she was gone. I didn’t know how old she was until she showed up again about to pop and didn’t want to do it alone.”</p><p>”I remember her both times, she was hot, and we were invisible, she was with Bobby. She was only seventeen?” Dean said.</p><p>”Yes. She kept in touch, dropped by often, she would have Java with her. You boys, babysat her a few times while we went on hunts.” Bobby remembered. “Dean here is wondering if he should share that he and Candace went out a couple of times.”</p><p>”You knew?”</p><p>”Yes. We were done in that capacity. I just hoped neither of you would hurt the other. Neither of you were serious.” Bobby chuckled. “She was the survivor from the vamp fiasco in San Francisco. She called to tell me what went down and then she went and picked up her daughter, Java. The girl I have had you looking for all this time, was with her father off the grid. Thank goodness, she is alive.” Bobby sniffed hard and wiped his eyes.</p><p>“I suppose alive and connected to him is better than dead after being used by Viper.” Dean said.</p><p>“Dean, enough! You hate him, we get it! But that amazing little girl is alive, she has been loved and taken care of all this time. She is not in some foreign country being used until she dies.” Bobby and Dean were glaring at each other.</p><p>”I spent some memorable time with her in the back seat.” Sam said, he was trying to change the subject and stop the fight. “I didn’t remember her name.”</p><p>”Java thinks the world of her mother. She knows that her mother had sex once, because she is here, she wouldn’t be if her mother hadn’t had sex once. Where Java loves she is unquestionably loyal, so we might all be thinking Candace made the rounds. All Java cared about was she was a good mother, who taught her how to hunt, but took her horseback riding, who let her indulge her love of learning and stayed with her every second of conversion, who wouldn’t let her give up when  her internal organs added extras. She looked me in the eye, a couple of days ago, and said she had a functioning brain and knew her own heart and soul better than most, because she has had to search them over and over in her short life. So, if she says that she loves me and wants to be with me, that when we make love one moment and then the next, I accuse myself of being a horrible person for making love to her, it’s insulting. She wants me to let her walk into DB headquarters, Viper has a thing for her, because she didn’t make a peep, while he filleted her, so she would get Halvers. When she is there, alone in his room with him, let her rip his heart out, drop it on the ground. And slip out the window and walk out the gate. They might look for her they might not, depends on how badly number two, wants to be number one. Either way, they won’t want me anymore. Then she will get Humanity Only to face off with The Deathbringers. They should effectively wipe each other out. She hasn’t worked out the logistics yet, but if I say yes, she could.” John rubbed his face. “Dean, I get it, you hate me and always will. But I am begging you that if I go down or the DB get me. You will watch after her. She is special not because of what she can do, but because of who she is. If you treat her like you love her, she will love you with all she has.”</p><p>”I’ll do it on the condition that you tell her about Mom, where you were, who you were doing, how much you drank. While the angry brother of a giant werewolf pack’s leader came and destroyed your wife and threatened your children, before leaving.”</p><p>”There isn’t anything I don’t know about my Daddy. I know how horrible he felt inside that he thought about eating his gun, every second he was awake. How he was thinking of just going to Viper. How very much, he wished he could say something that will make you not hate him, because he still loves you.” She turned her eyes back to John. “I promise you, if I survive your death, I will go get a job at a literary foundation, change my appearance, and never hunt again. I also promise I can fight by your side until the end of our time together. I will be civil to your sons. “I don’t need, nor want Dean’s help. Sam, I like, because he has an open heart and mind.” She fought to turn herself around and head back to the bed that had been set up next to operating table just in case it was needed again. John was going to sleep on the floor. Java missed the doorknob, she was leaning on, when she went to turn around. She started to fall. Sam got to her before she hit the floor. She clutched his arm, and her face went clammy and pale. She started to thank him, and she seized, then went limp. Bobby raced to the phone to call Adrienne. Sam laid his little sister on her right side; he didn’t want her to choke if she was sick. She started shivering and she opened her mouth, started to scream from the pain, then closed it as she remembered herself. She had Sam’s hand in a vice grip. “Daddy!” Bobby started hooking her up to the monitors her pulse was impossibly high at 298. </p><p>”Damn, thing must be broken, her heart would fail if it were right.” Sam said.</p><p>”Daddy!”</p><p>John came into the room carrying all of the ice and cold rags, he could carry. “I’m right here, Kitten.” John kissed her as he packed ice under her arms and handed the bucket to Sam who kept putting ice over her. John tied a cold rag around each of her wrists. Sam put the ice bucket down and held her on the table when she convulsed. This time, when the convulsion was over, they heard something moving inside her. Then she vomited blood, bile, and pus into the wastebasket Bobby held.</p><p>Adrienne came running in. She saw the pulse. Somebody get more ice we need to cool her down. Dean came in with ice. Java opened her eyes. “Daddy?” Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she started violently convulsing. Sam helped John hold her down. When they stopped, Java just laid there, holding John’s hand. Dean didn’t want to soften. There was no denying how much they loved each other. “Daddy promise me if I die, you won’t do something silly like turning yourself over to Viper. Take the money in our account and go to Manaus and go up the Rio Negro and play with the pink dolphins.” Her face went totally white, her eyes bulged, she flung onto her back and seized violently. She passed out. Adrienne couldn’t risk opening her up, when she might seize or convulse any second. It was a long night. Java was still, her breathing was shallow, her pulse rate had dropped to 37bpm.</p><p>Dean watched her. She was so still. So Pale. He did something he hadn’t done since his mother was murdered, he prayed. “Please God, I know I did not make a good impression on her. I would love another chance. She deserves more to her life than one parent who left her outside a one night stand’s motel room door and the other who is raising her to be his wife and hunting partner and a brother who can’t stop having improper thoughts about her. She deserves that library and those kids. Please let her live so she has the possibility of those things being her life.” Dean and Sam held hands, Sam curled around his brother and they both drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>John jerked awake and panicked, the sun was up, and all of the healthy people were accounted for. His sons were curled around each other in a lover’s spoon and his baby was missing. Then he heard her in the shower belting out, “Loverboy Where Can You Be?” In her rich, silky alto. He didn’t want to scare her so, he waited until she was downstairs before he grabbed and hugged her tight. He tilted her head back by her hair and kissed her deeply. John was in a closet with the door locked before he had a chance to think about it. She had him out of his jeans and boxers. He had her jeans and bikini down and off, in the blink of an eye. She kneaded his butt cheeks and he moved forward. She jumped up and he lowered her on to him. John closed his eyes and they rested their foreheads on each other for a moment. John started to move her up and down, then he lost patience with that and started shoving himself in and out of her at a steady, firm rhythm. She laid her head to the side so he could lave her mark. John wasn’t satisfied, so he sunk his teeth into her shoulder with a growl. She moaned and came; he was right behind her. “So HOW are you okay?”</p><p>”All the shaking, convulsing, seizing was my body regenerating my spleen, liver and pancreas. Halvers aren’t supposed to be able to survive puberty, I did. We do not successfully, make our organs regenerate. I am going with; I am a mutant Halver?” She smirked. “Now my ass is feeling left out.”</p><p>John rolled his eyes playfully. “You are insatiable.” He put one elbow under a knee and bent them up tight to her and higher than he would, for back door in another position, her knees almost touched her ears. John growled at the thought. He slowly slid in her derrière, she sighed.</p><p>”I love you.” He said as he bottomed out. He began thrusting.</p><p>”I love you, too, Daddy.” They swallowed each other’s moans. John came. </p><p>”I am going to make breakfast, then while we eat, we talk Vizinkubusz. They got dressed after he used his shirt to clean her up. “Thank you.” John peeped. It was clear. She kissed him quick.  Then she went into the kitchen humming about walking like an Egyptian. She already had the fixings out.</p><p>”You are good, I’ll give you that. I bought you cared about her. And first thing, before Adrienne can check her out, you are banging her in a coat closet.” Dean accused. His green eyes were seething with rage.</p><p>“You interested in telling me why you and your brother were spooning like lovers?” John let the disgust show. “Who pitches, who catches? Does Bobby know and how long have you been screwing your little brother?”</p><p>“Sam and I are one soul ripped apart. Missouri Moseley, who I am told you know, told us. She said what we did with the information was up to us. I screwed everything with a hole, as long as it wasn’t my brother. He slept with guy after guy after guy, starting when he was thirteen. His first guy was thirtyish, some perv in an alley on his way home from the library. He told me he wanted one thing and one thing only for his seventeenth birthday and if he didn’t get it, he was going away to college and never coming back. I gave him what he wanted and still almost screwed up enough that I lost him. We committed and told Bobby, he said it was awkward, but he was glad that we had stopped torturing ourselves.” He looked at John with the hatred making his eyes glow. “It’s not sticking my grownup, huge dick in my eight-year-old daughter. We are both old enough to make an informed decision. She can’t possibly understand what she is giving up being with her father or when she is older being stuck to an old man.” He made his eyes go back to normal. “I catch. I love not having to be in control for that space of time, because he is and I trust him enough to let him be. It is a relationship built on mutual love, trust and respect. Something, you will never have because you can never be honest with anyone, including her.”</p><p>”Please tell my mate, that I am going to fill up and get her road snacks. I think she’d like the last book in the Nora Roberts trilogy about the three sister witches and an island. I hope I can find it.” Adrienne was finishing packing up her equipment. “Thank you for the talk. It was exactly what you said. Her organs regenerated.” He turned back. “Tell her please that I am still going to the market, but I need to fix Adrienne’s car today, since we are heading out.” Dean just glared.</p><p>”John, it was nice meeting the man who sired such handsome sons. Let your pain over your sons go, they can’t forgive you, because that is dishonoring their mother. You need to go on with your life and let them get on with theirs.” She kissed his cheek. “Tell my patient, I will catch breakfast next time you are this way.” She turned around and tossed him the keys. “Just put them in the mailbox, when you’re done. Let me know if it is beyond help.” John laughed. He had a car to tinker with, he had made some inroads with Sam and best of all his mate was fine and in planning mode. He turned the Impala, around and went toward town and Adrienne’s wounded car.</p><p>Dean walked into the kitchen where Java was dancing to music only, she could hear. Whatever she had made smelled excellent. He just couldn’t stand it anymore. Wanting her was gnawing at his nether regions. He knew it made him just like HIM, but her scent was making him feral. And when she smiled yesterday, he got instantly hard. Before he realized what, he’d done he’d cornered her. He growled and picked her up and put her on the cabinet, pushing between her legs. Her pupils had dilated, and her breathing changed. He lunged for her and kissed her hard, no kindness, no gentleness, just primal lust. She kissed him back, but Dean didn’t notice her tears or her desperation. He moved in closer and rubbed his hands up under her shirt hard. He slid his thumbs under her bra, and he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples grunting in his throat when they pebbled. He pulled back. Dean took in the kiss swollen lips, the tears, the flush to her face, her ragged breathing and he dived back in, kissing her as filthy as he could, she moaned. He pushed up her tee and unhooked her bra.</p><p>“Please, Dean don’t! Please stop, your hurting me! Java was shaking her head no. Dean didn’t stop, he sucked her nipple into his mouth hard, biting at it, then while his fingers kept flicking her nipple, he growled and sucked the other one in his mouth biting at the nipple. Dean pulled her up against the wall, he undid her jeans and slid them and her bikinis down her leg, pulling them off. He let go, to undo his jeans and she tried to run, he let her make it out the door then pulled her up against the house. He kicked off his jeans, his huge cock springing free.</p><p>”Dean, please don’t. I don’t want this, no matter what my body is doing, I am with Daddy. I don’t want you.” She was crying and shaking. A twisted smile crossed his face. He raised one of her legs, moved in and shoved into her hard. She whimpered, but she was wet.</p><p>“If you don’t want this, you little slut, why are you wet?” Dean set a rough, deep, fast pace.</p><p>“My body is reacting to your Alpha, I’m yours, but...I...don’t... want... you!” She was fighting herself and Dean. He was so much bigger that he just ignored her attempts to free herself.</p><p>He sucked hard on her nipples while he slammed in and out of her body. She was shaking her head no; he was shaking his yes. He pulled out and flipped her around, he pulled her tee down to protect her breasts and slammed her into the wall, which scraped her face and hit hard enough to bruise. He lifted a leg, lined himself up and pummeled her ass. Dean marked her on her unmarked shoulder, as he came, she was shaking but she orgasmed, then cried in earnest.</p><p>He pulled out. He stumbled as he came back to himself. He saw his sister leaning against the house crying, most of her clothing shredded and or missing, and his cum, and her blood sliding down her leg. He carefully touched her arm, then he growled deep and squeezed, he went rock hard instantly, he whirled her around and slammed her into the wall, he lifted her and put her down on her knees. He dropped down behind her, he pushed her back down, so her butt would go higher, then knocked her legs apart, he shoved himself hard as he could into her front, his hard thrusts were so fast he looked down as he blurred in and out of her. He was growling, bass in his throat, she was crying and yipping. He thrust hard one more time and his knot caught. He left love bites all over her upper back and neck. Finally, his knot released. Java fell over, in obvious pain, she crab-walked away from him, until she tried to run in the house and tripped landing hard in the dirt.</p><p>”It’s going to be okay, Java. I don’t know what’s happening, but Sam will get you upstairs in a warm bath and we will figure out what just happened, it was like, I kept losing myself. I’ve never knotted a girl before. Are you torn or anything?”</p><p>”Just sore and heartbroken. I am your Omega, but I don’t want you!” She started shaking her head back and forth. “I want, Daddy! I couldn’t hurt you, my body just acquiesced and let you use me like nothing but a couple of holes. I don’t want an Alpha, who doesn’t love me. You don’t even like me! Dean, Dean...Daddy is going to think I am bad! He is going to think I cheated on him! He won’t want me! I would never cheat, but I didn’t fight you and I always fight.” She just sat there in the dirt naked but for a few pieces of tee and a shredded bra. She was shaking and crying.  Dean wanted to say something about her being bad and calling John, Daddy. Dean could feel the lust coming back. He called Sam.</p><p>”Sam come out the back door, bring a blanket or a robe. Hurry. I am going under again.” Dean hung up. He threw his head back and growled, like a crazed, wild animal. He crushed his cell phone; he threw the pieces down. He had jabbed himself and started bleeding. She moved towards him to help him and he tackled her back onto the ground. He was in her in a second and he just started slamming in and out of her. He could hear her calling his name, distantly, he heard the “Ow, Dean! Please!” Clearer, but he couldn’t stop, his knot caught, and she winced. He bit her hard between the breasts and laved at it. He licked one last time, when his knot released. He started to fight Sam, but he came back to himself. Dean looked at his baby sister, she was bleeding, naked, bruised crying and dirty and he wanted to rut in her until the hunger passed. “Lock me into the panic room, Sammy! I am sorry, you know, I don’t cheat! Oh God, get me away from her Sam, now!” Sam wrestled Dean downstairs and into the panic room. He closed the door with him inside.</p><p>”Dean can you still hear me?”</p><p>Dean nodded. Then growled low. “You are in a rut, most likely triggered by being this close to a female Halver who had sex, at the right time of month for you to go. So, instead of fucking our sister to death, you get me, big brother.” Dean growled and lunged at Sam. Sam made Dean fight him for it, he figured the bruises he was sporting when it was over would make him feel marginally better for what he did to little Java. Dean slammed Sam into the wall, but Sam elbowed him in the nose, he heard a crunch, but it wasn’t broken, it did serve to make Dean lose the last shred of human. He jumped on Sam’s back and used his weight to pull him down. Then Dean punched him hard enough to stun him. When Sam, stopped seeing spots, Dean had his pants and boxers down. He bared his teeth at Sam and shoved himself in Sam to the hilt. “Oh, Fuck!” Sam hoped that when this passed, he wouldn’t need stitches. Dean hammered him, when his knot caught, he pulled Sam’s hair to the side and bit into his shoulder as deep as he could get his fangs to go. Sammy felt the pheromones spread through his body, trying to make him accept Dean as his Alpha. Sam had Alpha pheromones as well, he growled. He used his superior height and flipped them over and shoved into Dean. Sam kept growling, because Dean had tried to take control of the pack. The last part of him that was human, remembered their discussion, but the larger primal part was punishing a lesser wolf for challenging his status as an Alpha. Dean growled and yipped when Sam bit him between the shoulder blades. Then he banged Dean’s head into the ground and bit the back of his neck. Dean went still. Sam pounded him, when his knot caught, he remarked Dean. When it released the two of them laid there trying to catch their breath. Dean started crying, Sam held him.</p><p>”Did you see what I did to her? She begged me to stop, Sam, and I just kept shoving into her. I could smell the blood from where I was hurting her, and it turned me on. The way she smells, it was like warm apple pie, with lots of cinnamon like Mom would make. She always would let me have a piece while it was warm, even if it was morning. It wasn’t a sexual smell, it was a smell that made me feel safe, like I was home. That home was between the legs of a little girl. I never wanted to leave; those are the only human thoughts I could manage. The rest were my Omega, must rut, must claim, must ensure the pack’s survival. She cried for him! She kept crying for Daddy! Then she thought he would think she wanted it and would think she was bad, so he wouldn’t want her anymore. She is a child! None of us should be touching her!” Sam held his big brother.</p><p>”Dean, he should never have touched her. If she didn’t smell like sex and arousal, it wouldn’t have triggered her Alpha’s rut. You tried to stop, she tried to stop you, but your bodies were in control. Her Omega wanted that. It doesn’t care that she is only twelve, that she was terrified or hurt. It just cares about receiving your seed, so it can breed. Your Alpha didn’t care about anything but impregnating her and using her body to slack it’s needs. But her Omega would not necessarily have been activated if her father hadn’t activated it.” Sam could feel a rage building and racing up the channel inside him, beside lust. He shook his head. “He left her here with two Alphas when he had just finished using her. We could have killed her.”</p><p>”She thinks I don’t even like her. She doesn’t want to have an Alpha who doesn’t love her.” Dean heard Sam growl, low and deep. He rolled onto his feet and answered with a growl of his own. Dean and Sam lunged at each other. They fought. Sam threw Dean into the wall. He dragged him up by the throat, forced him to bend over the desk and stabbed into him, he was rough, the smell of Dean’s blood excited him even more. His eyes glowed and he sunk his fangs into the meat of his brother’s butt cheek.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bobby had taken the bloody, dirty teenager and put her in a bath of Epsom salts. He gently washed her hair with her shampoo, rinsed it and put the conditioner in. He told her to just relax for five minutes, but she needed to understand what had happened to her.</p><p>”Did I send a scent that said I wanted him to do that to me, Uncle Whiskers?” He turned her face to him. </p><p>”Listen closely. You didn’t do anything. You were with John this morning. Dean and Sam have been an item since they got mauled. They are not usually around females with Halvers, so neither has had a rut before. Dean didn’t know what was happening and when he touched you to see if you were okay, it sent him into rut again. I know your brother better than you. He will hate himself for hurting you. He has a strict code of how you treat females. And he does not ever even go after even eighteen-year-olds anymore, twelve to him, regardless of metaphysics is pedophilia, twenty is his cutoff, when he and Sammy want to play and chose a woman to share. I don’t think either has been with a girl for two years, but she wasn’t a Halver, she was brainless and stacked, and 24, right in the middle between them.”</p><p>She tilted her head back, so he could rinse her wavy, just below the shoulder length, mahogany hair. “So, they are 24 and 28?” Bobby nodded. “I just realized that I am sitting here in the tub, without any clothes. I can handle it from here. Thank you, so much. I was so scared.”</p><p>”You’re welcome, Pumpkin. If you need help just call. I left clean clothes on the chair, make sure to moisturize after you rinse the salts off. They will do a number on your skin, Pumpkin. I am going to go make sure they didn’t hurt each other. John is on his way back.”</p><p>”What do I say, Uncle Whiskers? I was unfaithful. I could have hurt a Dean a dozen different ways and I just let it happen.”</p><p>”Honey, your hormones and pheromones behaved like an omega. You are not made to refuse a pack Alpha. Add in they are your older brothers, are alphas and your Alpha was not here. Command of the Omega transferred to Dean.”</p><p>”So, will Sam attack me too?”</p><p>”No, there can only be one Pack Alpha, this proves that your Pack Alpha is Dean.”</p><p>”Java! Java!” John came running into the bath and saw her face. “Oh, Kitten!” He hugged her. “First, this is not anybody’s fault. Dean didn’t know what he was feeling. You didn’t sense he was in rut. Because, I am just a little bit more needy and we are always all over each other. I don’t go into a violent rut, because I have a mate.”</p><p>”He marked me.” Java cried.</p><p>”Mine is on the other shoulder, it is deeper, and it will always appear older.” He wanted to distract her. “You still want to go after the Vizinkubusz? We can wait until Dean is back in his right mind.”</p><p>”Let’s wait. What I have planned will take all four of us.” She said with a gleam in her eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Are You Sure It Doesn’t Eat Men?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Winchester Pack drives to Wenatchee, halfway there they stop because Java is still not at 100%. John immediately says something that hurts Java’s feelings, she decides to spend the night in her brothers’ extra bed. Dean goes to get dinner. Sam explains that they are a Triad, which is rare but happens. He believes it is because he and Dean are soulmates and therefore, if Dean is her Alpha, Sam must be also.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧<br/>‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️<br/>BRUTAL, INCESTUOUS RAPE AND DRUNKEN BATTERY<br/>TENTACLE SEX<br/> <br/>PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS!!<br/> <br/>⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late that night, Java slipped out from under John’s arm. She had heard her brothers throwing each other around. She was afraid they would hurt each other, and it was her fault that they were rutting. She went down the stairs, she peeked in the peephole. Sam was naked and asleep. Java turned and went towards the stairs. At least they were resting. She sighed. Then she heard the growl, she whirled around, just as a Dean rammed into her and took her down. She hit her head on the ground and it stunned her. </p><p>“Did you enjoy your peek at Sammy’s goodies, or did you miss my Alpha cock, sweet cheeks?” He laved his marks the one on her shoulder and between her breasts. She was struggling too much, so he very gently banged her head on the ground. “Shut up. You bring them down here I will hurt him. He deserves it, though your too naive to see that.” He reached under her gown and growled quietly, when he was met with nothing but her folds. “I will not have my Omega acting like a slut, you are to wear undies, period.”</p><p>”I...it hu...they hurt me...I am sore...in back.”</p><p>”Good reason, this once.” He fingered her, she started to squirm, when her body responded.</p><p>”I just came down to check on you and Sam. I wanted to make sure that it went quiet because you were sleeping and not because you had hurt each other. I did not come down here because I want you.” She said firmly.</p><p>He smirked. “Then why are you dripping wet, baby sister?” He booped her nose with a wet finger and slipped each finger into his mouth and slowly licked them clean.</p><p>”Uncle Whiskers said it was because my Omega doesn’t know how to “not react” to my Alpha’s needs. That it is just the way my body prepares for you. It doesn’t have anything to do with I want or don’t want. Please, just let me go.”</p><p>”I wonder if your mother was as good a lay as her daughter. I am the only male under this roof she didn’t have sex with.” He smoothed her hair out of the way. “Tell you what. Sammy says she was magickal bliss on tap, when she went down on him. So, you make the rocket launch without gagging or your hands and I will let you go.”</p><p>”Don’t talk about my mother! She was lonely and looked to fill that loneliness with sex. For a little bit she had someone who knew she existed. Daddy told me he only left her because he can’t stop hunting  and maybe she would get help and find her way out if he wasn’t chaining her to this life. He realized when he saw me, that they had made a mistake in not staying together. He could have loved her.”</p><p>”That’s Bull shit! And you bought it!” Dean’s head snapped back. Her facial expression was fierce. Her tiny fist balled up. He tried to count to ten. “You little bitch!” Dean shoved in her hard. He moved slow, but deep. He opened her gown and nibbled and gently sucked her nipples. He smiled wickedly, when she moaned and pressed his head to her nipple, her fingers running through his hair. He kept moving in slow deep thrusts until she clinched around him and came. He thrust a few more times and they came together. His knot locking him to her. She had tears slipping down her face. He nibbled and sucked her nipples while he was joined to her, when his knot went down, he pulled out of her and pushed her away. He sat back with a smirk on his face. She started to cry at the rejection of everything she was but a hole.</p><p>”I hate you. You’re always judging Daddy, but if I asked him to stop that first night, he would have. He cried once because he thought he hurt me. He wasn’t even mad today. He never, ever would have done what you just did and used my body against me. You are who you accuse him of being. I will hand myself over to Viper himself, before I will want you to touch me.” She fled up the stairs.</p><p>Dean turned around, Sammy was in the door, he just shook his head and went back in the panic room. Dean went back and curled up on a pallet made out of blankets. As the tears came Sam curled around him.</p><p> </p><p>Five very noisy, X-rated days later, Sam and Dean sat down at the breakfast table. They both sported, black eyes, swollen noses, scratches, scrapes. Sat gingerly. Dean couldn’t look at her.</p><p>”You guys look, smell and walk like you got attacked by a very angry, group of gay, horny bodybuilders.” She started laughing. John and Bobby laughed. Dean stuck his tongue out at her. Sam puffed out his chest and winked at her. </p><p>”I gave as good as I got.” He announced proudly. “We decided that in our pack. We are both pack Alpha. I am the Alpha in the bedroom. Dean is the Alpha during the hunt, etc. John if you disagree, you have to prove to me that I should relinquish my claim. Then you have to fight the street-fighter, meanie, for top kit.”</p><p>John laughed. “I’m good. You have the decision making, strategy planning, etc. I just get to fight and have sex with my claimed and mated omega.”</p><p>”Gonna be lonely without you around here.” Bobby smiled at Java. She hugged him tight. “I will always love you Uncle Whiskers. Please tell Uncle Grumpy, I miss him, and I love him. Be careful, they want me bad enough to come after you both to use as hostages to get me. You could come out with us. One more gun.” Java smiled.</p><p>”Promise, if you hear they have any of us, you don’t turn yourself over for us!“</p><p>”Uncle Whiskers, I can't promise that! You are the people who matter to me. I won’t stand by and watch them hurt you. Jo is only twenty-two. I can’t let her life end, before it begins, just to keep myself from becoming a lab rat.” She hugged him hard and when he pulled back her eyes were full of tears she’d never let fall.</p><p>John packed the Impala and Dean packed his mustang. She was a beauty, shining, sleek and black, she seemed to shimmer in the morning sun. “Uncle Whiskers can someone get aroused over the sight of a car?”</p><p>Bobby laughed. “Yes, Pumpkin, a certain type of car-loving, mechanical, grease-monkey can feel a feeling that is almost sexual at the sight of a beautiful car.” He laughed harder when she started wurring when John heard part of the conversation and draped himself over the car.</p><p>“Hey, Java! Can I borrow, Bobby?” Sam asked.</p><p>”Sure. I need to go kiss something pretty.”</p><p>”So, does this mean what I think it means, Bobby? John is an alpha and therefore can knot her and make her feel really close to him, but the mark that isn’t fading belongs to her true Alpha. And more than likely, he filled her with a pup, when he rutted in her?”</p><p>”Maybe, not on the pup part. Her body is very confused right now. It might keep her from conceiving, plus look at her body. She is still the size of a very, petite ten-year-old. Just letting you know this is another reason for them to be at each other. She loves John, but her body wants its alpha. John can give her body adequate levels of ELL and hers can give him TSLA to the recommended levels, so she will start having heats now, that correspond to her alpha’s rut. John can keep her from dying, but it will be nothing like being in heat and having your alpha rut in you.” He looked at his gentle giant. “Sam, you also need to be aware about you going into a rut, it is all alphas. As many times a day as they are all over each other, he just seems extra horny during his rut. No violence. No need to display dominance. Yours, will be like your brother’s because you haven’t claimed what’s yours. They are rare, but so is Java, but the three of you are a Triad. She will bare your pups. She will never get pregnant with John, because now only her alphas can impregnate her. You call me, if you need to talk, you need help with a case, etc.”</p><p>”I will. I love you!” Sam sniffed.</p><p>”I’ll miss you too, Sam!” Bobby smiled. “I hope to see you again.”</p><p>Bobby followed Sam out, said his goodbyes and then stood on the steps and waved goodbye. He said a quick prayer for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Java, Kitten...We are stopping for the night.” John was seething with jealousy; she had been all over both of them every time they stopped. He took a deep breath and shook her gently. Until her eyes sprang open and she stretched.</p><p>”Where are we, Daddy?” Java looked around, saw her brothers, waved.</p><p>He got back in the car. Java frowned. “Did I do something wrong, Daddy?”</p><p>”No, Kitten. I just want to go over a couple of things. This is Humanity Only’s Dream Territory. So, as human as you can manage, Kitten. They will also lynch me and your brothers for “messing with a little girl”. He did air quotes. “So, you are a tired, little girl, traveling with her father and brothers, keep that bite covered.” John got back out and went to the trunk.</p><p>Java slid out of the car and made sure her jacket covered Dean’s mark. John’s was barely visible anymore. They all went to John and Java’s room. Once the door was closed and the noise scrambler on. (It was something that Java just felt they should have after the HO attack.) They salted the door and windows. Java hung wolfsbane from the vents and above the door.</p><p>”What I said to her, applies to you two, too. This is a place where they still kill gays and we don’t want to think about what they would do to men who are messing with a 12 yr old member of the family. The bruises will raise enough suspicion, even without that bite or the way you kids look at each other. It doesn’t say siblings, it says fuck buddies.” Java gasped and tears streamed down her face. He very seldom cussed in front of her and he never used the F-word. John reached for her. She pulled away and crossed her arms across her body like she was trying to hold it together.</p><p>”Dean you think you can handle sharing a room with me without, any problems?” Java whispered.</p><p>”I am over it.”</p><p>She shied away from him too. “Glad it was only a blip on the radar, for you.”</p><p>”Sam may I use your spare?” He nodded. “May I share my brothers’ room? I think you could use some time away from the unfaithful f-f-f screw buddy.” She picked up her bags and ran out of the room.</p><p>”I could have put that a little more delicately.” John rubbed his face.</p><p>”Good place to start is figuring out if you blame, Java for what happened when Dean went into rut. If you do, you’re an idiot. She was going into shock, when I pulled Dean away. He ripped her clothes off her, she has little marks all over her front and a big one between her breasts. She was scared, confused, couldn’t figure out why she didn’t hand him his butt, she was bleeding. And she kept calling for you, Bobby said. She didn’t want it or ask for it, John. Put if you keep pushing her away and toward us, you can’t punish her for what will keep happening when one of us is in rut.” Sam turned around and angrily strode out.</p><p>”Ask yourself why you would think that Java, the girl who took a bullet for you and saved your life, was doing anything today but enjoying having big brothers. She never started or offered anything that happened. I took it from her. We have been fine for the last five days because Sam and I handled it. Today, all I saw was my little sister enjoying a family road trip. You are the one who saw what isn’t there. Java doesn’t flirt.” Dean tried a couple of times to say more but his rage wouldn’t let him, so he stormed out.</p><p>John suddenly felt every bit of his 54 years old. He reached for a bottle of whiskey, one of the ones he had bought when he went for road snacks. He poured his first triple and vaguely hope that she would stay away from him when he was drunk. Then in the morning he would talk things over with her and he would make the choice for her. The boys didn’t have The DBs after them, they would quit and give her a stable life if it was what she needed to thrive. They could probably give her the children she wanted. Dean probably had already started that family, because his rut, had finally started her heats. He sat down, decided he would talk to her and have one last taste of her before he sent her with her brothers to Washington and he went far, far in the opposite direction. The thought was so depressing, he poured himself another.</p><p> </p><p>“Java, Honey, do you want anything particularly for food?” Dean stroked her hair and smiled when she didn’t flinch. “I realized how what I just said sounded. I am so sorry. I realize now that it made it sound like you didn’t mean anything to me, HoneyBear. I love you. I don’t mean to keep on hurting you. Forgive me, again?”</p><p>”Yes. I love you, too. I already forgave you. Just stung so soon after what Daddy said.” She winced. They both turned around her eyes had gone huge and filled with tears. “He thinks I was flirting with you, because I was laughing and squealing when you tickled me.”</p><p>“Honey, it isn’t anything tangible, he is just feeling jealous and judging his age versus ours and his guilt. He will be fine by morning.” Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Okay?”</p><p>She nodded her head and sniffled. ”May I please have a salad with lots of tomatoes, cheese, and extra dressing on the side?” </p><p>”You sure you just want rabbit food?”</p><p>”Yes. May I also have crackers or bread to go with it. I'm a vegetarian. I was only eating meat to help deal with the miscarriage.”</p><p>”He loves you. He will come to his senses. He knows you didn’t ask for it and didn’t sit back and enjoy. If he stays stupid, you can stay with us.” Dean kissed her hair. “Sam you want to come with, or should I just bring you something?”</p><p>”I’ll stay. I need to take care of the business we were talking about. I’ll have what she is having, with grilled chicken.” Sam said.</p><p>Dean looked at the preteen already engrossed in a thick textbook that said. “The Responsibilities of the Biochemist in the 21<sup>st</sup>Century and Beyond”. Dean shook his head; the title gave him a headache. He smiled sadly at Sam. ”I will leave the veggisauruses with each other for company. Cause this  T-Rex wants meat.” Dean pretended to be a dinosaur with tiny arms. He laughed when she fell over laughing. He kissed her head, then kissed his brother and went to check to see if John wanted anything.</p><p>John answered the door, he was already halfway through the first bottle. “What?” He answered surly.</p><p>”Never mind. I thought you might be thinking about how you hurt your “mate”. She says you never cuss around her and never use the F-word. She doesn’t understand what she did to make you angry, she was with you all day, she talked to us, then she gasps and now she has decided it is because Sam tickled her. Yeesh, John. Start over, it was not hard for you to mark her. She wants your mark, just like she did before. See you in the morning.” Dean walked away. John closed his door and went back to his friend Jim.</p><p> </p><p>Sam closed his eyes; he’d been fighting what her smell did to him when they stopped each time. The way those eyes looked when they were full of whatever emotion she had. He stood up to pace away, she sighed, and Sam pounced. He used the flattened out weight of his size to pin her to the bed and keep her from using her knees. She struggled for a minute, trapped under him, then she stopped. She started crying silently. Then she stopped and nipped under his chin.  </p><p>“I thought I got my rut taken care of with Dean, but we are a triad. Rare in the Halver lives on record, but Bobby has a source, who knows more than the experts. Rut doesn’t end for us until I claim and mark you.” He wiped the tears away. “I think out of the three, I am the only one who sees so much more than a little girl who happens to be ultra-sexy. I see an intelligent, beautiful girl on the edge of blossoming, in all sorts of amazing ways.” He smoothed her hair back from her pale face, and noticed the lust in her eyes, mixed with love and confusion. Her breathing was heavy and he could smell her arousal. She buried her face in his armpit. When she spoke, it was soft and ashamed.</p><p>”This has to happen to keep me from dying, more importantly, to keep you from dying because your first rut has to contain pheromones from me. I knew something was off, but not what. I am so tired. I slept, except for getting out to go to the bathroom. I couldn’t do my training this morning. Right now, I wish I didn’t love you and Dean, in that carnal way. My heart still belongs to Daddy too.” She stroked his face. He smiled because she had wiggled it lose and could have incapacitated him. “I want you to claim me, Sam. I am ashamed because I want you to take me. I want you to use me.” She leaned up and kissed him. Sam moaned, the girl could kiss, he forgot for a moment, who he was kissing. He stopped before he lost control.</p><p>He backed off of her cautiously, but she meant what she said. He took off his clothes, sock and shoes. She stood and did the same. Sam wondered, if her body was this amazing at 12, what would it look like at 22? She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up so he could hold her close. “I don’t know how to please you, Sam. Show me, please?” Sam kissed her long and deep and then he lowered them both onto the bed.</p><p>”Some other time I will show you all my sweet spots and you can show me yours, but Dean will be back with rabbit food soon.” He kissed her and she nodded. Sam told her to turn over and get on all fours. He gently pushed her torso down and out so she could balance better and put her ass in the air higher. “Alphas call this presenting or present.”</p><p>”Oh, that is what Daddy wanted when he said that, but he never explained.”</p><p>Sam rimmed her. She lost her train of thought and wurred at him. Sam eased his tip in her cunt, and he moaned at how wet she was for him. He slid in, until his balls bounced on her ass. “I promise some other time, I will show some finesse. She nodded. Sam pounded her with his huge cock. She clinched and came all over his cock, he kept shoving, with deep, hard thrusts, he picked up speed and she keened and screamed as she came again, then after a few more thrusts his knot caught, he pulled her hair to the side and sunk his fangs in, both top and bottom to the gums, where John’s mark used to be, she came again. He pulled them on their sides.</p><p>”Are you okay, Bunny?” He laved his mark, which helped her come down. He held her until his knot released her.</p><p>”Yes. I know it was my first time doing something, but I don’t know exactly what. My heart feels slow and heavy and full of things I want to tell you. My soul feels like it has just been set free.” She went to sit up and grabbed her middle. “I’ll be alright, remember I haven’t felt well all day.” She smiled. “That was amazing, Sam.” She leaned over and kissed him, it got involved and he pulled her down on top of him and then sat up with her straddling his lap. She moved her core across his bare, hardened cock and moaned in a way, Sam had never heard a woman outside a porno, moan. The door opened and it was Dean, he put the food down. He stood frozen for a second, then he stood Sam up and turned her to kiss him.</p><p>Sam noticed the tears. “Do you want to stop, Bunny?”</p><p>“No. that’s not why I am crying. I still love Daddy, but now that we added you to this mess, I love him like a daughter loves her father. He is all I have had for four years. Two of them, I never saw anybody but him up close. It feels wrong. It feels like he is pushing me away from his side and I am letting him do it, without fighting like I should.” Dean kissed her deeply.</p><p>“You are finding your true mates. Maybe he is letting you go, so you won’t stay out of loyalty, because you are very loyal, but you have not done anything wrong. We have for touching you when you are this young, but you have just followed your heart to get here. He let Sam brace her head as he stood and kept kissing her. Dean took off his clothes and took the girl from his brother. Sam nodded as Dean walked to the shower with her wrapped around him. He could feel the moisture from her having been with Sam on his abdomen. He growled softly at her scent mixed with his brother’s. He leaned her over to turn on the water and they both laughed at her tightening her legs when he almost lost his grip on her bottom. They climbed under the spray and Dean went back to kissing her, leaning her up against the shower wall and let her slide down until her feet were touching the bottom of the stall. She smiled at him and motioned for him to trade places, he moved against the wall and she dropped to her knees. She clasped her hands behind her back and used her mouth to take his cock in, she shoved it in her mouth until his pelvis rested against her chin. She sucked in and swizzled up and down his cock, driving him crazy. Then she teased the tip with her tongue and just a little bit of teeth. Java slid him back in her mouth this time letting her tongue slide down him, like a second caress. When he was all in, she swallowed hard and started making a vibrational mantra that caused Dean to see spots, she switched back and forth from swallowing to mantra to swallowing to mantra to swizzle, to swallowing. Dean was holding onto the shower curtain and he ripped a hole in it, she didn’t miss a beat, he let go of the curtain and pushed his open hands against the walls of the stall. She rolled her eyes up at him and pushed him back a little further, he saw himself bulge out her throat for a moment. Dean flung his head back, shouted his little sister’s name and came down her throat, when she had sucked every last drop, she cleaned him up and then stood under the water and let it wet her hair and face. She frowned at the wrapped hotel size bar of soap and went to get her own, but Sam had placed them in the bathroom, while she had been busy. She washed with an all natural, organic, body wash, combination shampoo. Dean took her pouf from her and washed her thoroughly. By the time he was done, she had come twice. She looked flushed so, he let her finish up and get out. She dried off quickly and he stepped out as she was lotioning. She pushed the hotel lotion at him and said to use it or in another few years when he started to wrinkle, he would wish he had. He fake glared at her and she giggled. She put on a pair of pink bikini undies and matching bra. She pulled on a short sleeve pink tee with lace around the collar and down the sides. Then she shimmied into her pink jeans. She kissed him again. She purred and Dean pressed his head to hers.</p><p>”You are feverish.”</p><p>When she came out of the bathroom with Dean right behind her. She wobbled a little. He looked at her. She was shivering and she was pale.</p><p>Sam asked her. “Bunny, you don’t look good, does anyplace in your abdomen hurt?” She frowned.</p><p>”Sam, I just wanted to yell at you to leave me alone. I never yell. I don’t need to, I’m an Omega. There is no point, everyone is more dominant than me.” She sat down.</p><p>“Dean I will reimburse you for the food, but I feel like I need Daddy. Like my body is rejecting him or he is rejecting me. I need to talk to him. I haven’t figured how this will work out yet, but I know I still love him, It is just different than I did when we were in our own private world.” She started to walk to the door, but she staggered and would have hit the floor if Sam hadn’t caught her.</p><p>”What is it?” Dean said anxiously. She was clammy. And her pulse was slow.</p><p>”Her body is going through John rejecting her or her rejecting him, the fading of the mark, plus not touching her since you, then me claiming her after his verbal rejection. Her omega feels rejected. This can kill her.”</p><p>”Perfect! He might be too far into the bottle, to perform.”</p><p>”We have to try. Even if he won’t remember tomorrow, because, she is cold to the touch, her heartbeat is slowing. She said she was exhausted. I don’t think she’ll make it through the night.”</p><p>“Then let’s take her back to Dad. I told you to watch her. Tequila. She is going to feel awful tomorrow.” Dean said as a fifty-ish looking couple walked by.</p><p>”That ain’t no lie! Poor thing!“ The woman yelled back. “Goodnight.” Dean nodded and smiled and tried to look like an irritated older brother and not a terrified one.</p><p>”Sam pack us up, just in case John makes a scene and it would behoove us to keep on travelin’.” Sam handed Java fully to his brother. Sam turned back into the room.</p><p>Dean carried Java to John. He knocked on the door. John opened it and stepped back. Dean laid Java on the bed, then closed the door. “Your Alpha is rejecting her Omega. It shouldn’t matter but it does. If you don’t mark her soon, she will die. If it doesn’t kill me, I will kill you. Stop acting like a kid who didn’t get picked at recess and fight for her. First step, is remarking her.” Dean stomped out. Then he went back to his room, sealed them in. Stepped over to Sam and pulled Sam’s tee over his head. Then got his own. Sam undid Dean’s pants and took Dean into his mouth. Dean threw his head back and let Sam perform his magic.</p><p> </p><p>“$250 to watch. Non-negotiable! $350 to experience the wonders of her mouth. Non-negotiable! $450 for a ride in front. $500 for a ride in the caboose. And for the very reasonable price of $750  you get all three holes, biting and burning rights! Again, non-negotiable! If you damage the merchandise. I will peel you like a banana and leave you in the tub. When you all are finished, I have a grand finale, which is worth at least the $250 you paid for the privilege to witness the Fire Sale on my little slut after this she will belong to Humanity Only. Booze is on the house as long as it is already here. The drug combo they gave her has the poor simple thing thinking she is rejecting her Daddy.” John noticed that she was trying to get the door open.”Noo hoo ooo! Kitten!” He grabbed her by the hair and flung her on the bed. “Your brothers aren’t down the hall anymore. You and I will finish up there later so, they can see what’s left of you before HO, carts you all off.”</p><p>“Daddy?” Java whispered. “You aren’t my Daddy.” He flashed red eyes at her.</p><p>“Nope. I don’t think they’ll care. They have all had a piece of Daddy’s girl before. And the drug that HO gives you to forget I stopped by works very well. John is sleeping off a fifth of Jim right now. They will give you a drug to forget the festivities and they will give John a drug to start his own and he will think he tied one on and did all this damage to his kitten. “So, any takers?” Hands started popping up. Java felt woozy and wrong. Her vision was blurry and spotty. Someone pulled her head over the edge of the bed by her hair. Her mouth was forced open, she was threatened about biting or trying to turn away and then she was gagging on someone’s dick. Before he pulled out good, a face she recognized and thought had been her friend, smiled sadistically at her and then he or somebody rammed into her ass so hard she thought they would come out of her tummy. He pulled out and she was spun around, picked up and put on the dick belonging to a man with a familiar face, she cried. He had on something that scraped and hurt, ass guy slammed back in and neither bothered with finding a rhythm, so they kept bumping each other which really bruised Java. The devil in the room with her that looked like her Daddy slapped her and told her to shut the fuck up. A man she didn’t remember having seen, stood up on the bed, grabbed her head and started fucking her throat. When he finished, he shot his load all over her face. She started to cry as it started to slide down her face. They all laughed at that. When they were done, the one who had been up her ass, started biting her all over. He bit her nipple hard and she screamed. No one even looked at her to see if he was killing her. He took out a cigar, lit it and puffed on it a couple of times, then he  turned the cigar around and burned her ass and her  spinal column. Java gagged. He held her nose and mouth and she began to choke on her own vomit. He let go, she swallowed weakly. Then the familiar faces became the faces of strangers and it started again.</p><p>Several hours later, Java woke up in bed. She could smell her Daddy. The real one, the other thing’s lingering stench of evil was fading. She tried to get her thoughts together to tell her Daddy what they had done to her. She gagged and fought not to be sick, when the world was still again, she couldn’t remember what she needed to tell her Daddy. She was just glad to be safe with him. “Daddy? I feel wrong! I hurt all over, help me. Please!” Java whispered out of her swollen lips and bruised throat.</p><p>”So, you do remember what I smell like?” John looked at Java, her breathing was raspy, her face was clammy and pale. And her scent was the one that she had when she was thrown by the wraith. He slammed the bottle down on the chest of drawers. He ripped off her tee, she moaned. He reached around her little waist and undid her jeans, he took off her shoes, yanked her undies and jeans off, then ripped her bra off. As John ripped off her clothes, his disgust for her grew when he saw the bite marks and cigarette burns and bruises the little slut had let her brothers put all over her. Dean with all his preaching about how he was mistreating her. First, he was going to punish what was his, then he would deal with Dean.  John pulled off his sweats. He was rock hard. He pushed a pillow under her. He let his mouth fill with liquid pheromones and enzymes, by milking his scent gland. Then he leaned over and bit her ass as hard as he could. She whimpered and squirmed, but he would not let go. When, he let go, he laved the bite until the coagulant in his saliva, stopped the bleeding. Then John climbed up on the bed, straddled her and stabbed his cock into her unprepared ass. She screamed. He squeezed her throat, until her lips started turning blue. He didn’t notice that she was too weak to move her body. She hung limp in his big hands. “Remember what I said about the locals and their views on incest. Scream again, I will snap your whorish neck.” He let loose and she was still conscious, but she let her face hit the pillow, then weakly moved her head enough for her nose and mouth to get air. “Did you think I would just let you fuck both of them and not do anything? I am your alpha Java India Dawson and by morning, you will never forget it!” John rammed in and out of her ass until he came. He told her to clean him off with the rag he got and then wax it. He took his signet ring that had his initials and the Marine Eagle, Anchor and Globe symbol and heated it with his lighter. When it was searing hot, he pressed it into her hip. Holding her still until he was sure that it would brand. Then he admired his work. Bitch wouldn’t forget who she belonged to now. Her lip bled from biting it so she wouldn’t scream from the pain of being branded. Java wished she could hand him her gun, so he would just kill her.</p><p>He put her mouth over him and slid himself back to her throat. He grabbed her hair and fucked her throat. Shoving it deeper, then coming. He pulled his soft dick out of her mouth and she gasped for air. He flipped her over and used his hands and mouth to edge her, again and again, she begged him to let her come. He smiled sadistically. Then he bit her clit and she exploded. She came hard and groaned. She tried, feebly, weakly to crawl away, John laughed and let her get to the edge, then grabbed her foot. He pulled her into his lap, she looked at him, with her heart breaking, she didn’t understand how she had been bad, but she didn’t hurt him, she just cried.</p><p>“Daddy, I love you. Please just smother me or choke me. I won’t fight you. I gave you my life, if you don’t want it anymore, then please just end me, I don’t want to live without you. Please, Daddy, just end me.” Java cried, her heart was broken, and she felt wrong. Something was very wrong, she could see her reaper in the corner of the room, waiting patiently. “Can’t you just take me now? He doesn’t want me anymore. It feels so wrong, what is happening?”</p><p>The woman in her twenties, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, looked kind, not scary at all. “You must get his pheromones out of your system or they will mean your death. Now is not your destined time, but I was sent just in case you could not do it.” She touched Java’s brow. “You cannot handle remembering what happened to you earlier tonight, so I have sealed the memories. They will come back when you need them to.”</p><p>“Why is this happening, is it because I was bad and slept with my mates?” Java asked as her father threw her around and punched her. “Why does he hate me?” Java cried as he slapped her over and over.</p><p>“You were not bad. You are still a child, yes you consented, but the question is are you old enough to consent? Do you fully understand what giving yourself to them means? I think you are ready for your mates. I do not think you were ever ready for someone this full of hate. From the first he has not loved you he has merely wanted to own you. Now that you no longer depend on him alone for everything, he hates you. He hates everyone and everything. He hates God because he was born. He hates you for finding someone to love. He hates that his sons will love you, but not him. He hated Mary because she had found love without him. The night will be long, and you will not remember me in the morning, but you must fight. Or they will die, you are bound.”</p><p>John sneered. “Talking to the wall like you have lost it, won’t stop you from being taught who you belong to. He spit in her face and flipped her over and gave her a spank. “I think 25 for each time you fucked someone who wasn’t me.” He rubbed his bite, he growled low when it bled. “You count out loud, screw up, I start over.” He hit his mark hard, she let out a little squeal. “Five extra every time you make a noise other than counting.” </p><p>“One.” She said through tears. He switched cheeks and hit as hard as he could.</p><p>”Two.”</p><p>John smacked each cheek forty times as hard as he could. When he pushed her off his lap, she fell to the floor and curled into a ball. “I love you, Daddy. I don’t understand why you hate me. I didn’t ask for what happened it just did. And if I hadn’t let Sam, he would have taken it, just like Dean did.”</p><p>John kicked her in the stomach.” So, the whore finally admits that she willingly and whorishly fucked the heck out of her brothers.” He rapped her head on the floor. “Stop whimpering, like some damn, puppy.” When she didn’t stop immediately, he kicked her arm.</p><p>“Present.” Java got on all fours and did like Sam had shown her. “Little bitch. You let one of them teach you what Present means.” John knelt down behind her and then sat Indian style, he coated her red puffy hole with orange lube, then covered his hand and arm. He pushed his fist in. Only breaking for a second or two here and there until her butt let him push forward. He quickly got up to his elbow in her ass. She was yipping quietly, he ignored it. He pulled his fist almost out and he kept shoving it in and out, over and over, until she begged him to stop. He pulled out roughly. “I said silence.” John whispered in her ear as he slammed her forehead into the floor. While she sobbed, John got a reason for her to sob, ready. He wanted to work up to it, it could do permanent damage if she didn’t know how to take it. No! The slut deserved it!  He yanked her up by her arm, it popped out of socket when he pulled her barely conscious body up by just one arm.</p><p>“Daddy, please! I’m sorry! I feel really bad, something’s wrong with me!” Java begged John.</p><p>”You’re a whore, that’s what’s wrong with you. I am going to fuck it out of you, with a little help.” John pulled out the specially made sex toy bench, with wide based legs that would not topple easy, he had made especially for the dildo that some idiot had named “The Anal-alator”. It was PVC with a steel under cage, the ultimate in anal pleasure was shaped like a bullet, slender and pointed, then it widened out, made to easily take the S curve and keep going for an impressive sixteen inches, it was six inches wide at its widest point. It had a moveable base if you wanted it to fuck whoever was impaled on it, or it could vibrate or it could just be still. The toy was covered in Flesh-x, the latest in synthetic skin, for a realistic feeling. He laughed when he saw the tiny whore notice what he was holding, she skittered away to a corner, and pulled her knees up to her and started rocking, trying to self-comfort. He set the wedge on the wooden floor put the duffels on its ends to hold it in place. He went over and pulled her out of the corner, she struggled. He slammed her head into the wall. “Would you shut up already?” He cuffed her hands behind her. She looked up at him, snot and tears all over her bruised, scratched face. She looked innocent, like she wasn’t a whore. It made him mad. He balled up his fists and punched her over and over in the face. He kept taking out his rage with his fists, until they hurt. Then he lubed the toy, enjoyed lubing and opening her up roughly while she just whimpered occasionally. Then she begged him.</p><p>”Daddy, please don’t. If you hate me this much, please just shoot me. Please! Daddy! I love you, please, just snap my neck, ple...” She shut up when he leaned over her and choked her. He watched the tiny vessels in her eyes burst, then her lips turned blue, she went limp. He let go and smiled that she had a pulse still. When she woke up, he picked her up and worked her back and forth, until the head slipped in. He didn’t want her to pass out, so he took it slow especially when he got to the curve made to make it around the sigmoid curve, he loved watching her stomach twitch and writhe from something so big going the wrong way. He got it past the curve and eventually got all sixteen inches inside her. She was shaking and crying. “Shut it!”</p><p>“You like having something up your ass, try this. I am willing to bet you will never let anyone with a dick that isn’t me near you again. This is what happens to filthy, nasty, whorish, bad little girls.” He turned the vibration on low and she made a gagging noise. “If you throw up, I will leave it for you to lick up when I am done teaching you this part of the lesson.” She still kept gagging for a bit, then she started to shiver. John grabbed blankets off the other bed and threw it around her. “Can’t have you freezing to death before you learn your lesson. Then he walked over and finished his bottle, while he watched the little whore come. He adjusted himself, then he pulled himself out and jacked off to her whimpers, keens and moans while she came. He didn’t notice that she was trickling blood.</p><p> </p><p>Dean paced and Sam worried when the Impala was there the next morning, but neither cell was being answered, nor was the land line. They put their bags in the trunk, then they walked down to John and Java’s room. After banging got a grumpy, hungover, “Go Away!” Dean kept watch while Sam discreetly picked the lock. They noticed the heavy smell of an all night sex party. The lights were out and the rooms had blackout curtains; the only light came from the doorway. Dean stepped on, then tripped over a pile of blankets on the floor and he turned over and saw, it wasn’t just blankets. “Close the door, Sam, turn on a light and wake that asshole up!”</p><p>”What is it?” Sam closed the door and then he saw the disheveled mahogany hair sticking up out of the blanket. “Java!” </p><p>”Get him awake and showered and out of my site or I am going to kill him!” Dean said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Sam got John awake. He saw Java and he rushed to her side. Dean bared his teeth. His green eyes glowing in the dark. “Touch her and you will be bringing back a bloody stump!” Dean growled and Sam pushed John and his duffel into the bathroom and closed the door. “Java, Honey? Can you hear me, it’s Dean? You are safe now. Come on baby open your eyes. If you go to a clinic around here and they know from how quick you are healing or something else, you might as well call Humanity Only. Please Honey, open those beautiful eyes and look at me.” Dean smiled, when there was a moan and a tiny bloody hand reached for his. “Sam, ask Bobby where the closest hunter clinic is?” Dean kept smiling. She had rings around her red, red eyes. He tried not to look too long at the bruises on her throat that were shaped like fingers. Then he noticed her nose and ears were bleeding, it was hard to tell with all the blood and swelling, but they were definitely bleeding. She had petechiae on both eyeballs. “Sam, we need to get her there, like yesterday, she is bleeding from her ears and she has rings around her eyes!”</p><p>Sam scrambled to paper and pen and called Bobby. “Dean, Daddy has gone feral and he hates me. I can’t bear the thought he hates me. I thought he was okay. Understood it was genetics, that made me think of you in that way. I was going to tell him that I love both of you but I don’t want to lose my parent. I just want my Daddy, I’m sick, something’s wrong and he hates me.” Her voice was a weak raspy whisper. Dean tried not to look angry when he went to pick her up and she bit her hand to keep from screaming. “Daddy said he would punish me if I screamed and let the locals know he was f-f-having sex with me.” She looked away. “I am on a sex toy. I don’t have the energy to hold still while it is removed, it has a S Curve. It is still vibrating.” She turned away again.</p><p>”Shh, Honey. Let me see how bad okay.” She went completely still.</p><p>”Daddy will be mad if I let you look at me, without clothes.”</p><p>”He asked me to help you, Sam too, so it’s okay.” Dean lied smoothly. They both could hear the puking coming from the bathroom. Dean opened the blanket and went green. Her breasts were covered in bites and bruises. Her right nipple looked like he had tried to bite it off. Her right arm had a boot print on it, it was dark purple, her left shoulder was dislocated, her shoulder was purple and swollen. Dean knew the right arm had to be broken and Dean had to fight back tears of rage, when he saw a foot shaped bruise on her abdomen. John had been trying to kill his child, if it existed, he hadn’t cared that Java was the one carrying it. “Sam, she has some kind of sex toy shoved past her rectum into her colon, it has a curve in it. She has been here all night.” He motioned with his eyes for Sam to look at the puddle of blood seeping out of her. Dean could see that he had choked her at more than once. It looked like there might be multiple sets of fingers, from behind and from the front.</p><p>”Honey.” She looked weakly at Sam then away in shame. He brushed her hair lightly. She looked at him. He could tell she was in horrible pain. “Dean is going to hold you up and I am going to pull slowly, until we get it out. Dean has you really good, don’t you Dean?”</p><p>Dean kissed her hair. “I have you real good.”</p><p>”First thing, I’m going to do is turn it off this may make your stomach muscles and your colon spasm. If you need to be sick, just lean that way and be sick.”</p><p>”Daddy said only filthy, nasty, bad, whorish little girls throw up.” Dean closed his eyes and counted to ten. She needed him, not his rage. “You were right, Dean. I am stupid and I am a whore. I asked Sam. Then I asked you again. If I hadn’t felt so off, I was going to ask to be with both of you last night. Just leave me here. I’ll die, it’s what I deserve.” Dean just ignored her and kissed her head gently.</p><p>”It would be okay just this time. He didn’t mean to fall asleep and leave you here, so he knows you might get sick.” Sam lied smoothly.</p><p>”Here we go.” He motioned for Dean to hold her up a little more. She bit her hand bloody trying not to scream. “Shh...Honey. I know it hurts, but we have to get this out of you. Bumping on the highway with it in you will kill you.”</p><p>”Just shoot me. Daddy doesn’t love me anymore. Why would you want someone who let someone do the things Daddy did last to me last night? I came. When he stuffed it in me and turned it on, I came, I am a whore. Please shoot me or just leave me here, he won’t bother me anymore. He will pay for a few days and leave me here to die.”</p><p>”Java India Dawson! I don’t ever want to hear you say you are a whore again or ask me to kill you. Even if you no longer care about yourself, you love Sam, We will both die if you do. So, you need to fight. Am I clear?” Dean said harshly.</p><p>“I love you too Dean.” She looked at him imploringly. “I thought you didn’t like me and what I felt was so confusing, I said mean things. I guess you were right. I am a silly, little girl.” He kissed her head. Nodded at Sam.</p><p>“We both love you to HoneyBear. You are not silly. You are very young. There is a huge difference.” He pulled her into him. He could see her stomach muscles clinching and unclenching as it adjusted to the constant vibration being gone. She was fighting not to throw up. She started trembling in his arms and he realized that she was choking on her vomit.</p><p>“Sam she is choking. She won’t throw up she is afraid he will punish her.” Blood came out her nose, she shook is his arms and choked. She went still.</p><p>Sam got the S out it was bloody. Slowly, they inched it out of her. Her body went limp and relaxed in Dean’s hold. The shivering stopped. Sam, thought about beating John to death with it, but Java and Dean needed him out of jail. He shoved it across the room. She was limp in Dean’s arms. Sam felt for a pulse, it was weak and thready, but it was there. They put her on the bed. She wasn’t breathing.</p><p>Sam turned her head to the side and forced her jaw to release then used his finger to clear out her mouth. He gagged when most of what came out was come and blood, from her throat being used roughly. There was more than one man could do, but who could he have called as drunk as he was?</p><p>”God!” Sam said, “What did I do asking you to bring her here?” </p><p>”I’m the one who left her, knowing the man was drunk and he is a mean drunk.” He looked at the hand-shaped bruises all over her butt and the deep bite mark, that ripped further from the beating. Dean looked at the cigarette and cigar burns all over her. John didn’t smoke. God! He had pimped her out. Part of Dean hoped she didn’t remember faces, part of him wanted her to, so he could kill each one slowly for her. The bite radiuses were different, more than one set of teeth had left them. Someone had cut her and feasted on her blood. Yet, there was no sign someone else had been there. Dean would tell Sam his concerns after they got her to help, if she lived, if she didn’t, he just wanted a list before he killed John of who else was walking around dead.</p><p>”Dean. Can we just drive him out in the woods and kill him?” Sam growled. And regretted it instantly, because Java curled into herself and whimpered.</p><p>Dean turned around and threw up in the trash can beside the bed. She had a burn in the shape of his signet ring in her hip. She was going into shock. Dean raised her feet higher than her heart and she keened. “Shh...Honey.” </p><p>”What did Bobby say?”</p><p>”Wenatchee is the closest now. He gave me the address.” </p><p>”Sam, please gather all the clean linen and blankets in here. Make her a bed in the back of Gladys. Store the extra sheets or blankets or whatever to use for bleeding. Get her duffels and make sure we have all her stuff, because he is never gonna see her again. The door to the bathroom opened. She flinched and began to tremble. She gripped his shirt as tight as she was able and tears slid down her face. Dean wanted to kill him, where he leaned but, he knew that Java would give up if he got life and not the death sentence. She needed them both, for so much more than answering her heats. She had months of rehab ahead of her, if she lived.  “Get all the towels and washcloths, too.”</p><p>”What’s going on?” John asked. Java flinched when she heard his voice and she started to shake, and the tears streamed down her face. She pleaded with him to kill her, but not to leave her there. He didn’t even hear her. “Oh God, Java! Who did this, do we know where they are? Why didn’t she wake us up?”</p><p>”Look at the burn on her hip, it will tell you who, raped her, branded her, gave her a couple of skull fractures, choked her, bit her, kicked her, and left her on a giant vibrating dildo overnight, and who knows what else!” Dean said through gritted teeth, letting her hip show. “An ex-Marine, who took his signet ring and branded his own daughter!” Dean smiled sadistically, when John turned around and threw up in the trash can. “You come anywhere near her again and you will wish it was Viper who had found you!” Dean picked her up and carried her out to the car. He gently settled her in the back seat, she whimpered, then she braced to be hit. Dean glared at where John stood watching them load her in. He ran around to the other side and sedately drove out of town, then Dean picked up speed. What was supposed to be a nine hour drive, Dean made in six. He slowed down as they pulled into town. He followed Sam’s directions and when he pulled up in front of the warehouse looking building, two men and a woman came out in medical gear. </p><p>”Mr. Singer already called and let us know you would be coming in.” The woman said. He said you have had some HO and DB trouble and that you weren’t very trusting, he said to say “Irwin” and you would know we are the real thing, verified by Several friends of your family. He also left instructions that under no circumstances was a John Winchester to be allowed in to see her. I am Dr. Janice Cook. I am a Halver. Scared five-year-old girl, she converted enough to have live virus in her veins, but she died of her injuries, I started going through conversion the next morning. Anyone, especially a child who survives that can survive this.”</p><p>She let them come back with her. “How interesting? You are both her Alpha and both of you claimed the other. Under different circumstances I would be very nosy.” She got Java connected to the monitors. “Her brain activity looks unaffected. However, she has a severe concussion and I think I can feel two small fractures to her skull. We will know more in a little bit. Two of her ribs at least are cracked, maybe broken from the stomp.” She moved Java’s right arm gently. Java frowned. “It is severely sprained, but not broken. Her right shoulder is dislocated and has been twisted behind her back post-dislocation, it looks like there might be some tendon damage. This boot mark on her thigh looks accidental, but it looks like a different boot, her thigh is severely inflamed, but I don’t think it is broken. Ken, Tyler out of the room, send Cecilia and Mags.” The men scattered out. “I will let you stay if you keep it together. She was stomped, here on her lower abdomen, the fact we can she a defined foot, usually means that nothing exploded under the pressure of the stomp. The boot tip is not as bad. Java can hear us, she isn’t quite where she can respond, her pain level is remarkably high, she is trying not to react.”</p><p>Sam had tears in his hazel eyes. “The person who did this told her that if she made any noise, he would hurt her worse. I’ve seen her go through some intense things and walk it off without making a whimper, but this is because she doesn’t believe he won’t hear and hurt her.”</p><p>”Java, my name is Janice. You are so very brave. I promise you John cannot hurt you while you are here. The only way sometimes I can tell how bad things are is if you moan or whimper or even scream. Your Alphas won’t think you are a little girl and not a fierce hunter. Can you open your eyes for me, sweetie?” Janice cleared her throat when the girl reached out to the side and gripped, Sam’s hand. He squeezed gently. She opened one eye the other was swollen shut. Janice saw the female, longer, double lashed, version of Sam’s eyes, watching her closely. “Hi, Java. That is a pretty name. See just us girls over here, this is Mags she’s my wife, she pointed at a short-haired redhead, with a huge belly and this is Cecilia, she pointed at a tall, slender, pretty, mixed-race woman who was also pregnant just not as far along as the redhead, with long, brown, wavy hair.” She leaned in and whispered. “She lets people who are her friends call her Cece.”</p><p>“Yes. They put something in the water. All of the married women drank water and got pregnant!” CeCe said with mock surprise on her face.</p><p>Java smiled, then winced, but her eye was still sparkling. Her right one was swollen shut. Janice had Cece use the portable x-ray machine over Java’s whole body. Mags treated the burn with a gentle touch, she in her gentle way got all the abrasion, bites, rips, burns, etc. cleaned while Janice distracted Java. Then Mags started chattering at her about how handsome her Alphas were, while Janice popped her shoulder back into the socket. Java squeezed her eye shut and bit her lip until it bled, but she didn’t make a peep. Dean gently stroked her hair and kissed her temple, lightly. Janice just looked worried that Java wasn’t moaning or screaming or even crying. She might be dissociating to get through periods of extreme abuse. This was not the first time she had been hurt this badly by whoever did it. That was her gut. The little girl had a lot of psychological scars before this ever happened.</p><p>”Java, sweetie we have to check down in front and back to make sure there is no internal bleeding.” She looked Java in the eye. “You can boot them out if you want...” Java’s eye got huge and she started crying. “Sweetie, they can stay. I just want you to know, you decide.” </p><p>”I need them.” She tried to smile at Dean, he kissed her forehead. She nodded at Janice that she was ready. Janice was gentle but Java kept whimpering and squeezing both of their hands. </p><p>“Sweetie can we help you turn over on your stomach?” Janice put a pillow on the bed for her to lie across. Java started crying. Dean shook his head to leave it. Dean couldn’t stand her struggling to not hurt her arms or anything else, he picked her up gently then turned her as he placed her in Sam’s arms, Sam gently lay her with the pillow under her tummy. Sam caught a glimpse of the raw hamburger look of her opening and had to excuse himself. He came back. They were waiting, because she wouldn’t let them start until both her Alphas were there. Java was quiet but tears slid down her face. She winced when Mags was cleaning the bite more thoroughly. “Who could do this? You know we won’t involve law here. But knowing who will help the shrink that has to clear her know if she is safe with you, for instance.”</p><p>”They could never treat anyone this way, certainly not me.” Java said fiercely.</p><p>”You have a stalwart supporter.”</p><p>”Our father. I would rather you make any disgusted faces before you turn around. I also don’t believe that he did it alone. The boot prints are different, the bite radiuses are not the same on all of the bite marks. John does not smoke. She doesn’t remember anyone else. We are the ones who couldn’t keep our hands off a 12-year-old girl. He did this, because we.” He pointed to Sam. “Are together and thought that we were taking care of our ruts with each other. About a week ago, I attacked her, she was bruised but, it was nothing like this. So, Sam and I locked ourselves in a panic room for five days. We took out the violence of it on each other. John seemed cool with it. We stopped last night, we were headed here to take care of your monster problem, which we still will, everyone we’ve called in because we had family stuff, hasn’t been able to get it. John said the male of any species will come if Java calls it. So, Java will call the thing, it will come to her and she will kill it. She is an awesome hunter. Anyway, I left her with Sam, John was getting drunk in their room. We thought he was her Alpha, he said they were drawn to each other. He even got injected, so...”</p><p>”No, this man, just wanted a justifiable reason for sexually abusing his child. He would not have flesh memories or be drawn when he was a human. If he was her Alpha, or ever even felt like it enough to have a “Moment of Knowing” as I suspect you both have. You know how she loved him. Tell me about it. </p><p>“She was scared of being alone, she liked it when it was just the two of them because, she had to act around other people. She loved the way sex with him felt, she really liked that part of his body and playing house with him. She liked that he didn’t treat her like a little girl. She loved him like a Daddy, which is what she called him. She didn’t understand the difference until she was with us. She understood that she was in love with us, but she loved her parent and needed him in her life. She was going to talk to him about it in the morning, she started feeling bad. She felt like she was being rejected, it was getting worse, she was exhausted and cold and barely conscious. She wanted her Daddy not her mate.”</p><p>“She said she got shot and that her organs grew back, and she almost died, how did he act?” </p><p>“He was worried for her. He is in love with her. For him. You could see when they looked at each other.”</p><p>”How do the two of you feel?”</p><p>”Exhausted. My stomach hurts.” Sam held his lower left abdomen.</p><p>”Where was Java shot?”</p><p>Sam held his lower left abdomen. “She lost her spleen, part of her pancreas and part of her liver. She almost bled out.”</p><p>”Dean?”</p><p>”I am exhausted, everywhere hurts. There was a moment on the way here I thought I was going to blackout and kill all three of us. But she rallied and it went away.”</p><p>“Those are all things she is feeling or was feeling. Do either of you feel nauseous or have a craving for a certain food that you wouldn’t?”</p><p>”I really want a Navajo fry bread taco, with green Chile and chicken. I am not entirely sure what Navajo fry bread is.” Dean said with a frown. “I have been nauseous since I saw her front this morning. He tried to permanently disfigure her.”</p><p>”If he makes her less appealing to you, then you won’t want her. You are her mates. He was never a possibility. He just wanted a reason to have sex with a tiny...”</p><p>”She was eight when her mother left her in a snowstorm leaning against his motel room door. Poor kid really hit the jackpot when it came to parents. They had testing done, she is definitely our sister, look at her eyes. John has black hair, but his eyes are like Sam and Java’s. Janice, are you working up to saying that I knocked my twelve-year-old sister up?” Dean said as he went pale and leaned against the wall.</p><p>”Okay, first stop thinking about family relations like a human, you are not. We are humanoid. We have mating habits more akin to animals. Brother and sister mates are not unusual. She might be pregnant, if she was, her rectal injuries and the general all over pummeling she took, would most likely have made her miscarry, but I will check just to make sure, because her body is too small to give birth. You are decent people; I can tell by how you react to each other and that sweet girl. So, you are going to want to not have sex with her until she is completely healed. If you do not screw her well and proper when her heat hits and when your ruts hit, they may hit at the same time, you will all die, for your high ideals. Java looks at age and sex very different than most 12-year-olds. You will not be corrupting her, she will wither without it, because it will feel like she is being rejected, which will kill an Omega.” She turned around and stepped back in, they followed her.</p><p>”Java, sweetie, I need to do a few stitches, but I will spray you with something to numb the area. Okay?”</p><p>”Okay.” Java said. She watched when they stitched where she could see on the monitor. They all smiled at her.</p><p>When she was finished, they stepped back outside of her room. “48 stitches to deal with the perianal tearing alone, I just sewed 70 stitches into a twelve-year-old girl. She watched me do it on a monitor like it was a tv show. I really want this guy found and hurt. I know anonymity is important, especially since he is the custodial parent and CPS may decide you are not enough. But for Java’s health it may be what’s best. She cannot handle having to deal with him. Also, her reactions, the way she doesn’t scream, her biggest concern being that you will leave her, not that he will come back. These things go with long term, severe, physical, emotional and sexual abuse. I won’t call unless you tell me to, so please don’t sneak that very sick little girl out. I am just letting you know that until she can deal with all that he did to her, she is still jumping at shadows, which will slow her recovery time.” She stepped back in to treat her patient.</p><p>”We just have to make sure he can’t get access to her. We need to find out from Bobby and others who John could still call friend. We need to find the others or she won’t be safe, she doesn’t remember anything, because thinking they did this would let her have her Daddy back, if he isn’t the one who did it. She needs to be with us not just for security. She loves us. She has held on and fought her way through so much, I doubt that she would be able to make it through if we abandon her.” Sam said.</p><p>”Agreed. No one can take her from us. When she is eighteen, she can make her own choice.” Dean cleared his throat. “I know she is twelve, but I can’t stay away from her except for heat and rut. It is, has become very important to me, to be able to touch her, hold her and for the three of us to be together, do you agree?”</p><p>”Yes. It is important to me that she stay with us.'' Sam agreed.</p><p>“Sam, John knows how to use her mouth, I’m sure without it bruising her throat. If it was just getting his pheromones out of her that was needed then why has she made it clear, she does not want to be with him. Something else, was making her physically ill last night, like it was triggered into high gear by our coming in her. It went dormant or worked its way out of her system by this morning. I think he was pimping her out, if she doesn’t remember I don’t want to make her. If I’m wrong, I don’t want to put her through hell for no reason.” Dean rubbed his face.</p><p>“We need to know. They might decide to take, with no John in the way, she needs a fighting chance,” Sam said with his face scrunched up in disgust. “Did you see her behind?”  Sam gagged again, he excused himself and lost what little was left in his stomach. I will call Bobby and Ellen, ask them to watch over her when we need sleep.”</p><p>“Tell them Hi.” Dean called after him and went to find Mags or Janice and ask them to run whatever tests they need to find out how many did this. “Then when she is safely tucked in at Bobby’s. We are going to hunt these animals down and feed them their dicks.” Dean’s eyes looked predatory.</p><p>“Dean, I want in on the hunt, but so they can go through what they did to her, before they beg to die. I will make sure each embarrassing moment she has during recovery they have, every wince, moan, cry, scream, I will wring out of them. Then, and only then will I let them die slowly. Like he would have left her to die.” Sam said the rage making his voice bass and growls lace through it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they had her cleaned, stitched and medicated. Janice talked to them about the testing she would begin that night, she would perform the pregnancy test and they could deal with that tonight. She would also start the semen analysis and DNA collected from the bites. She verified that the burns were made by mostly lit cigarettes, but cigar burns were found on her perineum. The top of her bottom and several along her spine. The x-rays showed some serious anal fissures and possibly contusions and tears to the lining of her colon. She would get an MRI tonight, for her skull and her colon, if they were okay, then that would be it for today. Java had handled enough for one day. She had cots brought in. “Let’s not insult each other and pretend that you are going to find a motel tonight. Somebody goes out and brings back food, from a specific place.”</p><p>”Uh...Janice, Java is a vegetarian and I only eat chicken.” Sam said.</p><p>”Then we will make sure there is a veggie choice. Pizza could work.” Janice answered. Sam nodded.</p><p>Dean lost rock, paper, scissors as to who was going with her to MRI. She was too drugged to notice. Janice frowned. “I admit I am chicken to see the damage done by that thing, it came out bloody, which is why you are giving her a unit of my blood.” He kissed her knuckles. “She always fights, she never even swung at him.”</p><p>”Good girls don’t hit their parents, especially when they have been naughty, she was also rejecting him, because he isn’t her alpha and his pheromones, enzymes, hormones etc. did not belong in her body, it probably made her feel awful, sluggish, tired, cranky, confused, horny, etc. Her body needed to sleep it off, but how could you know because the symptoms look like regular rejection and Omegas can die if rejected by their Alpha, so you took her to the missing alpha. He has loved her, taken care of her for the last four years and they have been playing house. It made sense she needed him, and she wanted him, because she is only twelve, no matter what else happens, she wants her Daddy to make it better.”</p><p>Dean watched as they slid her in the tube, to begin the test, she looked at him, until she couldn’t see him, but he could see her white-knuckling the table.</p><p>“Janice, straight up, honest answer. Should Sam and I leave her alone sexually until she is older?” Dean looked in the room, with such pain on his face.</p><p>”Dean, you can’t. I know the situation is far from ideal, but your rut hit when it hit. Now that she’s had the real thing. She will die, when her heat hits, unless her alpha ruts in her. She doesn’t have Daddy in the picture anymore, so you and Sam are her Alphas. You can try to keep your hands off your stacked, gorgeous, fun, loving, kind, silly, etc. Omega, except for ruts and heats, which will eventually even out and come at the same time, which would mean, less necessary sex. I personally think you should except what is. I think it will do the least damage psychologically.” She patted Dean’s shoulder. Java had drifted off in the machine.</p><p>”We are wheeling her into surgery, she has a large tear to just the lining of her sigmoid colon. I am going to repair it laparoscopically. Just the lining means no smelly bags later in life, unless, I burn a hole in the colon trying to repair the damage. It is incredibly delicate surgery. The fissures meant no solid food for a while, so will this. If she starts leaking into her gut, we will know, I burnt a hole. We then try to repair the hole, and in about half a year she can return to her normal diet. No problems in three months or so she should be able to handle cooked veggies, but nothing with ruffage. She has two skull fractures. One on the back of her skull, like her head was banged into a wall or the floor. The second one is on her forehead. Both are basal linear fractures. Straight lines. They will heal on their own, but she will need pain meds. See you in her room in a couple of hours.” Dean cried as they rolled his Omega away. Then he went back to Sam.</p><p>”She had to have laser surgery on her colon, delicate surgery, if a mistake is made, she could end up with an ostomy bag. Sam, you know as well as I do, she will give up if that is her future. She can’t hunt if her scent is going to tell the monsters she’s there.” Sam came and hugged his brother to his stomach. Dean put his arms around Sam. He wurred contentedly. At least we know she will be guarded by those who love her. We can’t have John, The DB or HO, sneaking off with her when we fall asleep.” Sam rubbed his brother’s shoulders they were like rocks.</p><p>”I thought about while you were gone. I am going to tell them what he’s done. Tell them it needs to stay quiet, so people aren’t staring at her or hunting her and us.”</p><p>He doesn’t deserve to drive off into the sun, when he is the reason this is happening to that sweet girl. Though, I am feeling pretty pervy right now because. I am remembering what it felt like to be inside her. I want that, while you are inside me.” Dean closed his eyes  and held onto the fantasy for all the days they would have in the future. Sam kept massaging and leaned down and kissed his big brother’s head.</p><p>”You’re not sick. I think for Winchesters love is shown through action more often than through words. You love her and me. Us together in that way, means we are all okay and healthy. I want you too. Doesn’t mean that I am going to be in the bathroom, with you, when they wheel her in.” Sam smiled at him. “What? You're my mate, best friend, lover, brother, etc., of course we were thinking the same thing. Sam tilted his head up and kissed him deep and long. Then stepped away to make his call to Ellen and everyone else, to tell them what happened. He had just hung up with the angry woman who had been family since they were little. When he looked up and growled. Viper was walking into the room, he and Dean both had silver bullet loaded guns out and in his face at an inhuman speed.</p><p>”Why shouldn’t I avenge my mother right now you asswipe?” Dean’s voice had gone bass and there were growls laced through his words.”</p><p>”Well, I figured you might not be patient enough to hear me out.” He turned and pointed to where an average height blonde had Mags with a knife to her throat. “And it would be tragic if your Omega died, because the building irreparably lost electricity.”</p><p>”What do you want, Viper?” Sam managed to say with minimal growling. </p><p>”StaceyAnne sugar, relax, but not too much.” The blonde let Mags throat go but kept her in front of her. “Word on the wolf grapevine is you would not mind too much if we killed your father. Tell me where he is, and I will gladly finish my business with him.”</p><p>”We left him hung over in a motel in Park City, Montana. Nine hours East of here. Don’t know if he is still there and I don’t care. The Lamplighter Motel, right off the highway. I have a question. I am not negotiating, if you know, I appreciate the help. If you don’t thank you for listening.”</p><p>“I am intrigued. Ask. I will answer if I can, info for info. You gave me your piece of info.” He raised a black purposely staccato brow in interest.</p><p>“Do you know of any special parties that your quarry hosted that starred our Omega? I am not blaming you for knowing, it was human business and not your problem.”</p><p>“I do. He would every month or so hold a so-called Fire Sale. I am honest, I want to play with your Omega, she has hutzpah!” He winked and Sam’s finger twitched over the trigger, he holstered his gun, he didn’t want to get his mates killed. “I do not share my toys. And the manner in which these sales were handled, was not to my liking, they began when she was eight, when she changed hands from her mother to her father. I did not kill her mother, I ordered her brought to me, but a third party, unknown to me, killed her. They guarded the girl, until she and her father were out of pocket. The sales were come one, come all. If you had the asking price you could pretty much do whatever you wanted as long as she could heal it. For a variety of different reasons, I forbade my people to participate, but they would hear what went on. When she was unconscious or bleeding to heavily, they would close. Money would be refunded if you were waiting and she couldn’t take anymore before you got your chance. Then word got back to me, that he would beat the tar out of the girl and use her until it went quiet. They always checked out the next morning. I can only tell you, some of the attendees were hunters and friends of his. She would beg Uncle so and so, to please stop, it hurt, etc. Your father has earned the death I wish to give him, many times over.” He could see that the need to kill him was getting strong, so he stopped. “I believe you. Your smell says you are telling me the truth. Well, thank you.” He turned to Dean. “You might not care about the x-ray tech or any other person in this clinic, but you care about your brother and your ailing Omega. Shoot me, they die here in ways, I think you are dark enough to imagine. You will get another chance, Dean and someone may get me before then. The group waiting for the right time to take me and StaceyAnne out is large and some are good enough they might get lucky. Goodnight, gentlemen.” He walked away. Dean growled in rage. </p><p>”Dean, you have to be calm, when she comes back, she can’t handle you in a rage. He will die bad, even if we don’t get to do it. In this moment we have a little girl counting on her brothers to get through this.” Sam threw his arms around him and licked his jaw. Dean wurred when Sam flicked his tongue across his lips. The kiss was for comfort, nonsexual in nature, just full of comfort and allowed Dean to scent his scent gland.</p><p>Dean walked out to check on Mags. She was shaken, but okay. ”We have had stuff like that happen before. I worked in a clinic that HO hit in Chicago, I was the only survivor. I moved across the country hoping for better. It has been. Either way, hunters do something that saves lives, how many would die without these clinics?” She smiled at him and shoved him back to Sam.</p><p>About an hour and a half went by and they wheeled in a conscious and in pain, Java. But her eye twinkled when she saw them. She partially smiled. She grabbed Dean’s hand as soon as she could reach. The techs wheeled her back into place. He kissed her forehead in between bruises. “I will be right outside where you see Sam okay. She squeezed his hand, which meant okay.</p><p>”The surgery was textbook perfect. She had already started repairing the damage. I know her body is working hard. But we are still watching her left kidney. I am not pleased with its color, she has an additional bruise on the abdomen, boot tip. I think maybe a softer kick or a drunken accident, just like her thigh. We will watch them. We heard about the excitement, no, we are not going to send you elsewhere, the sweetie can’t be moved that far. You didn’t ask them to come and they wanted the one who hurt her which kinda makes me glad they stopped by.”</p><p>Dean and Sam smiled. ”First female Alpha you have been around?”</p><p>”Yep. It is totally hot. But my plate is beyond full.”</p><p>”Good, because my wife, Mags, might get a little bitchy about you trying to add me to your plate. Don’t think your slipping, you have a hurt Omega and all you are really attuned to is her and the danger surrounding your other mate. The medicine is on a manual dose, she didn’t want to be drugged if you needed to skate. Try to talk her in to auto, because she isn’t going anywhere and living for at least a week. No complications, after we teach her to walk again, get her insides working normal without help, you might be out of here in a month, maybe two. If the kidney goes, you could be looking at three.” She patted their shoulders. ”I hope no one else dies. But Java is out of the hunt for the foreseeable future. Dean she was pregnant, maybe a week or so, we could only tell by the hCG levels present in her blood, she was too damaged for us to tell any other way and you know he couldn’t get her pregnant, it had to be yours, Dean. I am so sorry, but she could not have brought a pregnancy to term this size, it might have killed her.”</p><p>”Thanks.” They both said. Dean made sure she couldn’t she his face and he started to cry. He’d knocked up his twelve-year-old sister, and their biological father had purposely beaten it out of her. Sam held him. Dean took some deep breaths, cleaned his face off with his hand and they went back in.</p><p>She’d been dozing, but she looked at them startled. The monitor went up, then settled back down.</p><p>“Two months. You can leave. I trust Janice. So, if you follow her instructions, the sooner you can go back on the hunt.” Her eyes looked worried and he figured out why.</p><p>”You’re drugged. So, we won’t yell. We are not going anywhere. Short and extremely pretty one.” Dean chuckled. He was so happy she had enough blood to blush again. He kissed her hand. </p><p>When the nurses and techs were done with her. They brought John up. Java looked up at Dean. “So, all of it, from the first night, that I don’t remember all that closely, to the day before yesterday was a lie? Did he beat our child out of me, by agreeing to do what he would never do before? And my mind has rewritten it so I can cope?” Java looked young and hurt to him.</p><p>“You know him. You got his memories.” Dean said.</p><p>”She got his memories. That shouldn’t have happened.” Sam said. He kissed her hand, her eyes flickered.</p><p>“It’s not like yours or Sam’s. I can feel your rage and guilt.” She kissed his hand. “Daddy did this, not you. I can feel nausea and hatred of Daddy for everything. I can see you both in the side lot at Bobby’s eating BBQ and setting off fireworks and you look like you are about seven and Sam is three and he thinks you are “it on a stick”. You are both happy and Ellen and Jo and Ash and Charlie. are there. I can feel your pride that you did it, you scared him off and now you and Sam were safe, because Daddy signed custody over to Bobby. I see amorphous memories from Sam, of feeling danger everywhere, but he knew you were there, and you wouldn’t let him be hurt. I feel your terror that your Mom is dead, and the bad guys are going to find you and kill you and Sam, your anger that HE wasn’t home.” She blushed and looked down. “I feel how amazing it felt the first time you slid into Sam, for several minutes you forgot to feel bad that you were corrupting your brother, you look grown and Sam looks 16 or 17. He left to do the college tour circuit, because they pursued him. You were so proud of him. You understood and were relieved when he came back to help you with your task. Part of you wishes he had stayed away and picked a school, because this doesn’t end pretty. Sam was jealous of me at first, because he could feel the pull, but then he realized I was clueless and you didn’t understand either, but he never thought you would not be able to control how or where. Now, he is in love with both of us. It relieves him that he is a part of what’s between us. I can feel both of your hearts beating. I can smell you, right now. You are a little aroused. Sam is very angry. But he is just gathering information and is safe.”</p><p>”I can feel that too. I can feel, your pain. You can have more pain med, if you want.” Dean kissed her lips gently. He smiled because her heart rate sped up. And her smell changed.</p><p>”I don’t want to be drugged if we need to get out fast. I never felt his memories like this, it was esoteric. I felt what he felt when he was born, like it was locked away and I could free it. I saw Vietnam and combat, but it was a general feeling, not his personal feelings. I saw your grandfather being mean to him and your mother protecting him, I can feel joy, she chose him. I never felt his love for her or for the two of you. I never felt his arousal, like I can feel yours, because you just saw Sam.” She blushed and giggled. “I like his butt in those jeans too.</p><p>”Get some more rest, HoneyBear. One of us will always be here. Sam called reinforcements. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Aunt Mo, Uncle Grumpy and Uncle Whiskers are on their way. So, you will never be alone.”</p><p>“They won’t let him near me, either.” She said sleepily. “They’ve had someone tailing you since we left Sioux Falls, they change them out, so we don’t catch a scent. They really don’t want to hurt either of you, he sees you as victims of a monster. He has a thing for me, because I refused to scream when he was filleting me before.” She yawned. “Da...John never wanted me to mention it, but I have a psychic connection to Viper, that should have faded when conversion was over, but it just grew to the pack. I can sense them, I hear them, and I share Viper’s dreams. Dad...John thought it would be useful when I figured out to take them all out.” She yawned again. “Awww! You stopped fantasizing about what you are going to do to Sam, when I am safe. I am curious what it feels like when, someone as strong as you, submits to Sam?” She yawned. “We find a way to get the HVV virus into their bodies every werewolf who is infected will die painfully. I’ll work on the del... the livery...syst...” He leaned up and kissed her, feeling what he felt and what she did. He kissed her again and he deepened it. She wurred with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, then her features evened out and she slept.</p><p>Sam found Mags. “Excuse me Mags if she was being given something to alter her memories, how long would it be in her system? Could we test for it, she is trying to put it all together and it only works if he was altering her memories. What was she seeing during her “Moment of Knowing”?</p><p>”There are some synthetic drugs being used as rape drugs, because an already submissive girl is going to do whatever her “Alpha” tells her, after sharing something so personal and intimate. I’ll let Janice know to check. What do you all want on your pizzas?”</p><p>”She wanted to help pay. Since we have to have special.” He handed her a twenty. “We would like a regular crust large pepperoni and a medium regular crust, half all veggies and pineapple and the other half she would like mushrooms, onion, green chilies, normally she gets jalapeño, but it will burn her lip and her throat. Do you need more to bring Dean and I cola of some kind and her water?”</p><p>”Don’t need extra. She can’t eat solid food until further notice. I’ll ask Janice to add the testing. Now go rest you look like you are going to fall over.” Sam laughed and headed back. Sam walked in and Dean said.</p><p>”He punched her out last night. He told her only the weak cry, but I think we are getting through there, because she has been crying all day and it was after we promised her no one would think she was weak. He drugged her so, he could insert whatever he wanted her to remember.”</p><p>Sam smiled. “I can see her dreams.” Sam cleared his throat. “She shouldn’t even know that is possible, let alone be thinking about being the middle of the sandwich.” Sam reached up and held her hand whispered in her ears. “You aren’t there anymore. You made it to us. Shh...” She struggled for a moment then went still. They stared at each other, he had to pay for this, she tried to crawl away, and he laughed at her and grabbed her foot and pulled her back. He was just another monster.</p><p>Janice walked in and announced quietly. ”Well, she is still contagious. Only females are ever contagious. Usually after three days, they aren’t anymore, but Java who seems to be the Halver evolutionary model, is contagious.”</p><p>“She still is connected to Viper, he can send her dreams, she hears his thoughts. I don’t think it has ever been the other way around.” Dean said waiting for whatever horrible thing that meant.</p><p>”He isn’t seeing her, or he would have killed her, just now, I don’t doubt she has been trying to figure out how to bring them down smart, for a long time.” She patted Dean’s shoulder. “I called the clinic they went to after the miscarriage. He said first off, he had a biting kink, she infected him. Are you ready for the rest?” They shook their heads and made sure she was still asleep. She was.</p><p>“He found traces of a drug made to make a woman miscarry. He overdosed her, the clinching and cramping that she experienced was harder because he gave her too much, it started her hemorrhaging. She flatlined, they brought her back, they needed to stay longer but when he started asking about the drug being in her bloodstream, John disappeared. He could have only gotten her pregnant after he was infected. Humans cannot impregnate female Halvers. At the rate he was going, he would have gotten her killed before long or killed her. The damage to her little body indicates long term sexual abuse. In cases where the victim is this young, her main abuser has shared her several times to reinforce that sex or in this case, sex and hunting are all she is good for. She can go on with the college stuff, but it is like teaching a work horse how to prance for show. As for the memory planting drug, there is a psychogenic mushroom that governments and others use to alter or implant memories. She probably fought him like crazy. So, last night, good girls don’t hit their parents, she let him almost kill her because he had her convinced, she had given him her life. If he didn’t love her back couldn’t he be kind enough to just shoot her? I am going stick a gun up this guy’s ass and pull the trigger.” Janice looked disgusted.</p><p>“Get in line.” Sam said. Dean looked at him. Janice was just talking, Sam wasn’t, Sam was usually the sensible one, calming down Dean. But when, little bro went, he went. “Janice, what age will we know, if it is safe for her to carry a pup? We had not thought about it, but she wants pups and a home, something she has never had. We grew up with a family friend he dumped us on, we had love and school, we always had each other and a family, made by love, not blood. She had a mom, who constantly traveled, then left her outside the motel door of a one night stand, she hadn’t seen in nine years, in a snowstorm, drugged so if she died, she wouldn’t feel it.” Dean thought about how easy it was for John to step in and make him her world. She loves forever, she would still let him kill her. They had to make sure that never happened.</p><p>”Well, Java is overproducing several hormones that are used to give puberty a boost and ones present during pregnancy. Your baby would have a really good chance of sailing through puberty. You will know if she or he hits their teens, that they are only the second to do it.  But the mother is all we have to research from, and this is the wrong time for testing and probing.”</p><p>”Thank you, Janice. When do you think, we can try to give her the family she needs? Dean asked.</p><p>”May I speak to you a moment Dean?” She walked out of the room. When Dean came out and closed the door, she turned and let him have it with both barrels. “You do realize, that is a twelve-year-old girl, who just found out that the father/lover/mate she adored and almost died protecting, lied and drugged and raped and beat her. Pregnancy may be unsafe for her because she is so small, the child she may give birth to may not live past the onset of puberty. And now she has these two huge Alphas, who she is attracted to, but she really needs someone to hold her and dry any tears and let her know, she is not a throwaway and she has value beyond her prowess as a hunter and a lover. I don’t want to see any more women die, but I know, Java and I want to see her live. So, she will be ready, when she can walk without pain, can sleep through the night without night terrors. Don’t rush her. Put her first. I have rounds to make.” She walked away.</p><p>”So, got anything to sit on back there?” Sam said with grin.</p><p>”Sorta. I was just trying to help Java have a bullseye. To know not everything has changed. She is still an awesome hunter. I made sure to use we, so she knows, she rides with us, now. She has family who will love her and who want to make a baby as much as she does.”</p><p>”We know how her mind works when it hasn’t been pummeled. We know that true healing for her comes when she knows she can be as good at hunting as before. When she gets her speed back. Whatever Java heard in her sleep she knows that we are not leaving her. Because if we were, we would have done it as soon as we knew she wasn’t dying. Dean, no matter how much she wants a baby, if she doesn’t finish maturing physically, it won’t be possible. It will be easier for her if we both remain objective."</p><p>"Do you want pups, Sam? I'm sorry I didn't ask. I have just been focusing on the hurt side of our triangle."</p><p>"Truth?" Dean nodded. "I want some quiet out of the way place, with a village not too far, but no near neighbors, so we can skinny-dip in the pond or lake close by and have sandwich sex in the front yard if we want. She cooks, I clean, you keep all the mechanical stuff running. And yeah, I see pups, two, so they will always have each other. I don't care if she carried them or someone else did as long as they have our DNA. No more hunting monsters we have paid our dues and have a way to go before we can stop. A life with no more John, no more HO and no more DB."</p><p>"It sounds like Heaven. Stopping before we don't know how to live any other way."</p><p>”I hope he stays away, because knowing he’s here will upset her, seeing him will result in rage, or sorrow.”</p><p>”It would have been better if he had left me in the snow. I was drugged. I wouldn’t have felt it. And... I never would’ve believed he loved me, and you could be unfettered. I’m sorry for interrupting your lives.” Java said quietly and her voice was raspy from damage and it shook with exhaustion.</p><p>”Bunny, you have made our lives better. We are going to have a baby someday, something we couldn’t do. We have this amazingly fierce warrior, who will take on monsters to save us. We have a sweet, gentle person with us, who reminds us about the people involved. You are our miracle.” Sam said and Dean nodded repeatedly.</p><p>”Right now, I feel stupid and used. I feel bad for Mary Campbell and Candace Dawson, who trusted him, and he wasn’t worthy of their trust. I feel bad that it cost them both their lives and the lives of their children. He isn’t getting my life and he can’t have the lives of our future children because we don't know how to live differently. And they turn into hunters like he did his other three children. Maybe someday, I will be able to think of him and it won’t make me so sad.” She winced. Then she grimaced and held her lower back.</p><p>Dean held his back. "Push the button, before all three of us are out." Java fell back and her monitor dropped across the board. Dean passed out back into his chair. Sam gritted his teeth, he felt Dean shielding him and it was still unbearable, his vision was swimming around the edges, he pushed the call button and then he went out too.</p><p> </p><p>John put his duffels in the trunk of the Impala. It was strange not having Java’s flowered duffels, not mixed in with his. He missed that unfaithful little snake. She in one night, unraveled their lives together, she could have stopped him, just like she could have stopped Dean, but neither one fit her purpose. Now, she got rid of her older Alpha and got herself two younger ones. She was too trusting to see that they will get tired of playing bi and then she will be alone in a hotel in bumfuck, nowhere. He wondered if when she begged him to come get her, he would make her let him do all the things, he used to care would hurt her, or would he treat her like a father with a bedtime, no porn, and only approved movies. He would go to bars and pick up whores and make her listen from the other bed or the connecting room. He would never touch her, except to spank her when he caught her touching herself. Both scenarios made John smile. He heard a footstep, then a pistol cock, he turned around.</p><p>”Ah, My good buddy, Mr. Ketch. How’s that arm?” John said jokingly.</p><p>”It seems to be on the mend. He shot John in the throat with a tranquilizer gun. John fell backwards into his trunk, so, Ketch pushed him in and closed it. He made sure the hotel room was empty. It was. He walked to the driver side of the ancient, gas-guzzling car and backed out, he signaled to his backup, which he brought along just in case the girl was here, and then he headed for Macon, with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>John woke up with a throbbing headache and tried to remember tying one on. Then he realized he was handcuffed and his hands over a hook, which kept him from getting his feet totally on the ground, his right shoulder felt disarticulated, probably a gift from Ketch. He tried opening his eyes, things improved marginally. A pretty, properly attired, blonde sat in a student desk, with a pad and pen in front of her, the color of her blazer brought out her eyes. He tried a charming smile. He noticed he was in only his boxers.</p><p>”Where am I, sweetheart?” John said in his best “aw shucks” voice. With that smile at the end.</p><p>She looked up her eyes were glacier warm. “I see your memory is not as keen as mine, Mr. Winchester, or you would remember we met briefly and nothing about the situation endeared you to me. Also, you would remember that I am spoken for and the only reason he brought you in alive is because he had orders, flirting with me, will not make him fonder of you.” She recrossed her legs and tugged her skirt over her knees. “You are marginally useful, Mr. Winchester, how do you differ from other infected males, who were exposed during intercourse. Will your age, change how the virus behaves? However, the biggest reason for keeping you alive, your child, you alienated. You are no longer a hostage to draw her to us, because she left quite hurt, several days ago, has not called and has disappeared.” She wrote something on her pad. “So, let’s get the questions out of the way.”</p><p>”We found one prior arrest record dealing with a boy, toddler, who you were caught sodomizing. We know that the perpetrators of these crimes usually stay with a gender. No incident was found for a girl in your record. So, were you drawn to Java or did you just decide to take advantage of the situation?”</p><p>”Why would I answer that? So, you can lock her in a room with various men, while she is drugged and see who rapes her?”</p><p>”So, you do admit it was rape. Was it compelled or opportunistic rape?” She scribbled on her pad.</p><p>”Excuse my rudeness...”</p><p>”Agent Antonia Bevell, Humanity Only.”</p><p>”Excuse my rudeness, Agent Bevell, but go to hell. I am not going answer questions that will lead to new ways to torture my little girl, if you capture her.” Agent Bevell nodded at a tall, sturdily built, woman, who had been standing in the corner. The woman walked up to him and tossed a bucket of cold water on him, then she taped an electrode to his leg, he kicked at her, she grabbed his foot and broke his little toe. She taped the other leg with an electrode, then the tall, plain woman was affixing electrodes over his nipples. She put one on each finger, then a band around his head. She smiled sadistically at him, then attached a wire to each electrode. Then she walked over to a control panel and adjusted some dials. She nodded at Bevell.</p><p>”Now one more chance, Mr. Winchester before the pain begins. The first time you raped your eight-year-old daughter, was it because you felt as though you were pulled by an outside force, a compulsion or was it the opportunity to do the forbidden and have the girl believe that what you did was normal?”</p><p>John remembered his conscience clicking off, but then her hips lifted to help him get her underwear off of her. How she said, “Please give her a chance, that she could be good” When she thought he had wanted her not to be a virgin. “I saw a gorgeous, drugged, girl, that I could train to do anything I wanted, and I took her. I drugged her again and used her until she walked funny the next day, then showed her where she bit me. I guess the joke was on me, because she infected me.”</p><p>”You are quite disgusting, Mr. Winchester. I think I will recommend they incinerate you alive.” Bevell said with a look on her face like she smelled something bad. “We’re you so rough with her that she miscarried, or did you use something to induce labor prematurely?”</p><p>“Go fuck yourself lady, I could already go for forcing sex on a minor, but do you think I am going to admit to poisoning that minor to stop her pregnancy?”</p><p>Bevell nodded her head and her assistant pulled the lever down. John danced as electrical voltage traveled through the electrodes attached to his wet skin. He glared with hatred at Bevell, he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of a scream. Eventually, Bevell signaled, and the current stopped, but his muscles were sore, and his shoulder was throbbing. “Now, shall I repeat the question?”</p><p>”No. Both. And a hallucinogenic drug. That allowed me to insert the memory of her asking me for the rough activity that assisted in the miscarry. I told her that she lost it primarily because I was human. Told her I made the decision to be injected with the virus, so we could become mated. I wanted her to pay for turning me into a freak, but keep my access to the tight, little body.”</p><p>”Does she seem to require sex more than a human teen?”</p><p>”I have had sex with 17 and 18-year-olds who do not require it as much as she does. She also is a pain slut. Missionary sex bores her, the weirder the position, the better the sex in her book. She loves to bite and be bitten, she loves breath play, begs to be choked out. She enjoys fisting. She is into bondage and domination during sex. She absolutely adores cocks and has no gag reflex. She begged me to stick it up her ass. Sex toys. But I’m guessing that she got into those because I like them, and she was all about pleasing her Alpha and her Daddy. After our last night together, she might not like sex toys anymore, all things considered.”</p><p>”That is all I believe you can tell me about our young subject that we don’t already know. With pleasure, I turn this interrogation over to, Agent Ketch. Bevell left the room, and the tall woman unhooked the electrodes and followed her. The heavy metal door swung open, then swung closed. A few minutes went by then the door swung open and Ketch came into the room. He hung his suit jacket over the desk and rolled up his sleeves.</p><p>”Now, Mr. Winchester, I will enjoy this especially since the person who usually reins me in, hates you.” Ketch punched John with a quick jab to the liver. “I am looking for a single answer, once I get a yes. You will be taken down, your bonds removed, you will be given a chance to use the facilities and to take a shower. You will be given a Mexican feast, a cold cerveza to drink, before you begin your mission. Try to remember Dr. Hess requests that she is to be taken alive, it might help your decision. Now, let’s begin. Ketch stood in front of John. “Call, her number leave a message that a dear friend has been harmed. Tell her where to meet and you go and wait for her trying to convince her that it is Special help only, she can give the friend. If you can’t then take cover and we will take over from there. What is your answer?”</p><p>”First, she would never fall for a ploy that obvious, she has been trained and functions as a special operations shadow soldier. The one and only area where I failed in her training is to follow orders, even when it will mean my death. Now, she fears me, so that weakness is gone. I do not know how to get to her. She has a new number. They have circled the wagons around her. Anyone who knows where she is will never tell me. I almost killed her. This is the first time in three days, I just feel love for my Kitten again. What did you monsters give me? What did you make me do to my baby?” John yelled and then he vomited when glimpses of that last night flashed through his head.</p><p>“Do you remember a red headed trucker, the night you found Java?”</p><p>”Yes.” </p><p>”Well, she dosed you with a drug that took the sickness already in you and opened it up and let it breathe. You collected your package, unwrapped it and you did everything but stuff it up her ass. You turned her into your own personal sex slave. You do love the girl. You might have fucked her either way, but the lying, the false memories for both of you, that was us. We wanted to see how big of a slut a barely teenage Halver would be, we wanted to see if you could impregnate her as a human or after she infected you. We couldn’t have another Halver born, so you fisted it out of her, except you didn’t, we gave her a drug to cause a miscarriage. Then you went and disappeared, it took us years to find you. We saw that she has military applications as well as being an excellent test subject. But we underestimated how jealous you would get when you added alcohol to the mix. We did not expect your sons to be what brought out the jealousy, there is so much else in that relationship. Dean doesn’t remember, you had a go at his three-year-old ass, he just knows he didn’t like you before you got your wife killed. It was more than your drugged mind could handle, the ass you have dreamt about all these years was getting fucked by the child you never got to taste and fucking your pretty, baby girl. You blew a gasket. She may be dead. We found this, he went and brought over The Anal-alator, in your room, bloody. The blood matched your little girl, John. Think you killed her? Maybe your sons are hunting you now.” He did two quick jabs to the kidneys. Ketch smiled sadistically at John as he hung there sobbing. We are going to let you go John. We believe that Java’s superior intelligence we lead her to believe you were not you, that you had pharmaceutical help. She will alienate her brothers to come find you. To save you from your pathetic self and then we will have her. I, personally will end your suffering as a favor to an old friend.” Ketch hummed to himself as he refastened his sleeves and donned his suit jacket. He walked to the door.</p><p>”Hey Ketch.”</p><p>”Yes, John.”</p><p>”If she finds me. I will tell her to kill me. Then I will give the person who you saw take down seventeen well trained men, without using a gun, except to shoot you and that other dude. Ten of them after they made her angry, by shooting her. I will tell her to make you watch while she puts some extra holes in your lady friend, then she will kill you.” John waited to let him remember the screaming and the hearts lying beside dead bodies with horror frozen on their faces.  “You’re not humming anymore. What’s wrong?”</p><p>Ketch closed the door on John’s maniacal laughter.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Java had spent three months in the clinic, healing from the damage John had inflicted, she had lost a kidney, because it exploded, which spewed toxins into her body. They had all almost died. And Dean said he would never forgive John that she’d had to grow organs back twice. It also bothered their pride that she had gotten her lawyers to foot the bill for the family members who were taking care of her, to stay in a nice hotel and to eat more than junk food. They all thought they should pay their own way. When she was released Janice made her promise another week, just resting. They had bargained and it was two days, when they wheeled her to the car. The others went home to check on things, then they would be back. The triad checked into a hotel nowhere near the one she'd stayed in before, just in case.</p><p>Dean had found a Chinese place and he brought back food. They teased Java because her appetite was still about what your average six-year-old eats in one sitting. She chuckled and blushed. They each took a shower before bed and then piled together in one bed, making sure no one was hurting Java, who was still tender. Dean and Sam just watched her sleep. It hurt that their biological father could hurt his child like Java had been hurt. Sam had tears streaming down his face.</p><p>”Hey, what is it? She’s safe now, Janice said, she is phenomenally healthy.” Dean wiped at his brother’s tears.</p><p>”It just hits me. What would have happened to her if we hadn’t come home for the weekend? Would he have sold her on the underground or HO, when he tired of his own child? What if he had lost it like he did and killed her. Janice said eight different DNA exemplars were inside either her front, back, the back of her throat or in the bite marks all over her body. I think about how if she were human, she would carry the marks of that on her body and not just her mind forever. She might have lost her nipple altogether and she would have only one kidney.” Sam stroked a finger down her face. “The first time he saw her, the face looked this innocent, he’d never seen the wit and intelligence in her eyes. All he could see was a sleeping angel. And something broken inside him wanted to destroy that.”</p><p>”I was too little to have a word for it, but it was there, that sickness of the soul. I am going to tell you something that I buried, then I saw her replaying the memory.” Dean took a deep breath. “When I was four, he came into my room one night. He told me to be quiet or monsters would get Mom. I was four, so it worked, she was my world, until you, then the two of you were. He pulled off my pajama bottoms and my Scooby-Doo underwear. Then he put this cold wet stuff inside my bottom. Then there was so much pain. I wanted to cry for Mom, but I didn’t want her to die. He made weird noises and the pain got worse. Then there was something warm. He took me in, and we showered, and he asked me if I liked it. I said no. He said, I would. I kept thinking about him doing that every night and how much it had hurt. He wasn’t paying attention and I took my underwear and hid them. When he left to go to work. I showed Mom. She smiled so sad at me. Then she put a cushion on the chair and gave me breakfast. She called Mrs. Thomas next door to come and sit with me. She came back before lunch and her cousins and her brothers moved his stuff out. I hadn’t seen him for about two weeks, when Viper came and killed Mom. He really didn’t care that Mom was dead because of him and didn’t keep the disappointment off his face that we were safe. He took us to Bobby’s and about ten seconds after the last of our stuff hit the front porch, he was peeling away he didn’t even say bye.”</p><p>”I am sorry you remembered something so horrible. It could never change how I think about you, Dean. You are my incredibly Alpha, Alpha. You have made me feel safe all my life. Whatever we face if you are there, I am not afraid. So, don’t for one second think this makes me or her think you are less of a Bad Ass because that sicko hurt you when you were too young to even understand what was happening.” Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, until Dean looked at him with so much love, it made him breathless. “If she for some reason decides she doesn’t want us, she is staying away from him. He will give her to the wrong mob and she will end up dead.”</p><p>”If he tries to go near her again, we put him down. First, he tells us, if he even knows, the names of his guests that night.” Dean said softly.</p><p>”Agreed. G’night, Dean.” He leaned over their sleeping Omega and kissed his Alpha brother, and the kiss got a little heated. They pulled back. Laughing. “I really want you right now.” Sam said in a raspy whisper.</p><p>”Me too. But I don’t want her to wake up to us not here and she is not ready for both of us at the same time.” He gave Sam a quick peck. “G’night, Sam.” Dean turned out the light. He stayed awake so he could see them both safe and whole. He loved the way she had her butt firmly against Sam, but she had her belly pointing up it was still tender, and she had wrapped her fingers in his tee. Finally, he sighed, a relieved sigh for the moment, and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Java waited until they were both snoring. Then she shimmied down the bed. She pulled on a pair of black jeans, wincing a little when she bent to get her boots and put them on. She put on a black short sleeve tee with flowers on the pocket. Java brushed her hair went to the bathroom, grabbed her bronze blade dipped in goat’s blood, which she had expressed when her watchbrothers let her go for a walk. Java slipped out the door. The door closing woke Dean, who woke Sammy.</p><p>”She left. Do you think she is going to find him?” Dean asked.</p><p>”No, Dean! The triad will not stayed balanced if you don’t start acting like you at least like her, not just want to boink her.”</p><p>”Just had to ask Sam, I love that kid, but Janice said if she tried to go to him, we probably will not be there in time next time.”</p><p>”God. I feel sick just thinking what he might do if he gets a chance. It’s weird being more afraid that your father will find your sister, than a megalomaniacal werewolf finding her.”</p><p>Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Vizinkubusz. She blames herself that more women are dead. She is going to kill it. Let’s go be ready to help her.” Dean sighed and got dressed.</p><p>Java had her blade inside her coat in a back sheath. She pulled her hair over it. Then she acted nervous to be walking alone, and also like someone was chasing her.  She could feel the creature watching her. She put her hand to a cut she had made, then looked at her hand in the half moonlight. Blood was on each finger it stained her shirt. She heard a stick break to her left in the bushes across the path by the river. She felt more than heard movement. Then he was walking next to her, in jogging clothes.</p><p>”Didn’t mean to scare you. You looked hurt. I always jog at this time of night because of the shift I work at the hospital. This path isn’t safe for women right now, several have been found dead along here.”</p><p>Java looked like the scared sixteen-year-old, she claimed to be as she looked around the path. “My boyfriend, he tried to make me, I didn’t want to. He pushed me, I fell down and hit the sharp corner of a rock.” He said he would wait until our senior year started. I know it is only a couple of weeks, but I was going to get a room and have rose petals in the bed and all floating in a tub full of water.” She began to cry. “With candles all around. He called me a frigid tease and tried to make me again.” She looked behind her, nervously. “I have to go.” She was looking down. She saw his feet become tentacles. She looked up and she was looking into everyone’s nightmare vision of an octopus, the human had been engulfed in the almost clear body of the creature. A tentacle reached out and grabbed her around the waist, another one caressed her face. She put her hand on the hilt of her sword, just as it pulled her into the water and down. Java almost screamed as a tentacle ripped away her jeans. A smaller one nudged at her front, she forgot undies again, it slid inside her and she saw a pinkish fluid floating in the water, it was more viscous than the water, it fell down into the depths and Java moaned at the small tentacle’s sliding back and forth inside her secreting the substance. Java was beginning to struggle for air. The vizinkubusz pulled her in and pushed air into her mouth through a kiss. Java’s head swam as the kiss pushed more of the aphrodisiac into her body. She stopped reaching for her sword and swam, while she kissed it back. The message was clear don’t fight and I will give you air. Java was laced in its tentacles. A huge one slid slowly up her leg and pushed its way deep inside her front, one slightly smaller pushed in her ass, two smaller ones tore off her tee and began to slide back and forth over her nipples. Then it began to fuck her with purpose, Java could feel the pull on her life force. She forced herself to see her brothers’ faces when they found her on the shore. She reached through her hair and grabbed her sword, just as it made her come, she had to use all her strength to swing the sword, because with the orgasm, it fed on her. She watched her sword make contact, it slid into its neck and then she saw its head floating off. Java began to struggle for air and to get off the tentacles, if she moved, she became aroused. She eventually swung her sword and severed the tentacles and she floated to the surface. Her body gulped in almost as much water as air. Her chest hurt and her abdomen hurt from the exertion. A powerful orgasm hit her as she began to overdose on the aphrodisiac that tentacles were spewing into her from being severed. They were emptying themselves. After the orgasm, Java fought to keep her head above the surface, her eyesight was throwing a misty pink hue over everything. She could feel her body giving up. Java kicked a couple of times toward the shore, then she slipped into a pleasure-filled dream state, as she began to sink.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean fought for air as they held her on the shore. Dean put his trembling fingers to her neck, there was a pulse, slow but steady. He looked at her unconscious smiling face and shook his head. “If you live through this Java Winchester, I am going to murder you!”</p><p>”I am going to pull the tentacles off and out of her. Hold her still. I think she is overdosing on whatever they spew so something that big could fit inside her.” Sam said in horror. Dean nodded. Sam pulled the partial pieces of the ones attached to her nipples off as gently as he could. No tearing, her nipple oozed pink goo and the tentacles crystallized, then turned to dust. He pulled and pulled and gagged when he saw the tentacle moving through her lower abdomen when he pulled. He kept pulling, finally it popped free, he sighed when he could see no blood on the tentacle, it crystallized, like the smaller one and turned to dust.</p><p>”Her heart rate has picked up.” As soon as he said it, she turned her head to the side and vomited out the pink goo and water inside her lungs. Then she moaned in pleasure, then groaned in annoyance when she woke up all the way.</p><p>”Well, I’m glad that you guys are in my Heaven. I just know this is going to hurt the two of you. It makes no sense, the aphrodisiac should not have affected me, because I’m not human, but it affected me. I came so hard, I guess I drowned myself.” She looked at both of them. “Why would we decide to go for a midnight swim? Why would I get in Heaven and why are the two of you quiet, you especially?” She pointed at Dean. “Are never quiet this long.” She groaned again, then growled. “I’m not dead yet. This is more of that pornographic dream I started having when I went under. If this is the part where we have hot sandwich sex. I wish you two were acting like you. Oh well! My body has decided it’s orgasm time, so...” She grabbed Dean and kissed him with more lust and raunchy sex in it than any kissed they had shared before. “Okay, subconscious, get over yourself, we are dying, this is the only voluntary sex I get to have with these two, so let the inhibitions go and kiss him!” She yelled at herself. She grabbed Dean and kissed him this time, with everything she had, he was stretched out in the grass beside her, kissing her back. He realized Sam had been watching and she was still getting goo from the last tentacle and she was pushing it into his mouth. He was a couple of seconds from having sex right there while they overdosed, or she froze to death. He let go with an arm and slapped at Sam, Sam looked at him, Dean pointed to the tentacle hanging out of her. Then his will was gone. He put everything into kissing her, sucking on her nipples and laving his mark. She stuck her hand in his jeans, found her way past his jeans and boxers and stroked him, with the perfect amount of pressure to have him rutting into her hand. He growled and his eyes glowed like emeralds, which made hers glow like honey sapphire. She nipped under his chin and yipped. Dean kissed her and slid his hand down her body...</p><p>He snapped back to himself with his fingers inside her and her tongue caressing his. He had to pull free of her arms, which was surprisingly hard considering she was still in danger of dying. “Thanks, she kissed me, and the stuff got in my system. I was overdosing too, but we would have died happy.” She was still trying to have sex. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Then Sam grabbed her and put wrist ties on her, then quickly gathered her ankles and did the same to them. They put a dry blanket over her and carried their writhing, moaning, scent-emitting sister to Gladys. When they got back to the hotel Sam turned on the shower and adjusted the water to extra warm. Her skin was icy and had a blue hue to it. </p><p>”When we untie her, I will warm her up in the shower. I didn’t get any of the aphrodisiac, so I am further from overdosing on it. Dean when I call for you, not before because it could put too much in your system, you join us, it is time to become an official triad. Lots of sex and the formation of a bond where her life force is drawing from ours will keep her from overdosing.”</p><p>Dean looked sad. “She is still not getting to choose to be with us. I know, there is no other way, but it makes me feel like what she said that night is true, that I am no better than him.”</p><p>”Dean. You are nothing like him. Your rut, especially the first one, removes all the filters, including the one that makes wanting your twelve-year-old sister wrong. It also takes the filter off your tongue. You don’t think of her like that because you know she had been lied to. She was forcing herself, with aid of drugs to feel like he was her Alpha. You got to know the amazing person, who is orgasming on the floor as we speak.” Sam raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. “How is she getting her back to bend like that?”</p><p>”Don’t know, but it’s hot. Sam if this needs to happen some way other than me claiming our writhing, naked, stacked, orgasming Omega. Get to it!” Sam glanced up at the growl in Dean’s voice. His eyes were glowing. He felt his glow and looked back at Java and so were hers. Sam stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door then held it shut. </p><p>“Dean, if you don’t let me do this, you will die. Do you think she would be able to live knowing she killed you because she didn’t wait?” Sam listened for something other than growls, snarls, attacking the door.</p><p>”No, she couldn’t. Please hurry Sam. I need to fuck our Omega and I need you to fuck me. I swear I am under control at the moment. I am going out to the car and listen to music. Call me, when I can come in.” Dean grabbed his jacket and rushed out. He sighed, he could breathe out here, in there he could only drown in the combined aroused scents of his Omega and his Alpha.</p><p>Sam stripped. Then he undid her zip ties. She wurred happily when he picked her up and stepped into the shower. She dropped to her knees and swallowed him whole, he’d never had anyone, not even Dean be able to do that. It felt amazing, she wurred and the vibration made him have to fight shoving himself forward. She swallowed hard then she slowly slid him out with her mouth suctioning him all the way. She nipped and flicked her way up and down his length. Sam was gripping the towel bar outside the shower and he snapped it off the wall, when she put him back in and drug her tongue down his vein, she rested her nose in his curly chestnut hair and rolled her eyes up to his and swallowed. Sam knew that his Alpha was straining the reins he kept it on because he could hurt someone if he just let it go, but it was ripping free. Java sucked in her cheeks and swizzled up and down his cock, he was so hard. He snatched her off of him, picked her up under her knees and slammed her into the shower wall and shoved into her, just as he went feral. He pummeled her, she threw her head back into the shower wall and moved her hips in a circle while he held her. She watched him with glowing eyes that matched his own. He growled and she smiled. Sam wanted to kiss her until she was too lost in pleasure to smirk. He kissed her hard, licking the sides of her mouth, sliding his tongue down hers, then he felt the warm tingle of the aphrodisiac enter his system through his mouth, she moaned. She didn’t know she’d done it. Sam fought it for a second, then he shoved in and out of her as hard and fast as he could. She screamed his name when she came the first time. Sam growled at her his mouth full of fangs. She growled back and tilted her head to the side where his mark was. Sam called his pack. He kept kissing her to hold off on marking her. She pushed in more aphrodisiac and he pounded harder, she came again, letting out a raunchy, sexy moan. Her eyes still glowing. She sucked his nipple into her mouth and bit him. He grabbed her hair and pulled back and she held his nipple in her mouth, he could feel her fangs right beside the tip. He pulled her off and sucked her nipple into his mouth hard, goo filled his mouth, but he was past caring. He pummeled her cunt and sucked hard on her nipple, he barely scratched it with his fang then suckled on her blood. He sniffed the air and found the blood on her belly; the cut had come open again from all the writhing. He flattened his tongue and cleaned the blood from her chest and belly. Just adjusting her on his moving cock to reach. She threw herself against the shower wall and came hard, she keened through it. She leaned in and bit his pec hard. He yanked her head to the side, then turned and barred his fangs when the shower door opened, and Dean stepped in and Sam stepped back still holding her on him. He growled low, Dean snarled at him, then he leaned against the back wall and pulled Sam toward him, he shoved his way into her ass. He wrapped his hands as much around Sam’s arms as he could, they were huge. They held her in a sling of their arms and hard cocks. She bounced to get them moving. They pummeled her and kissed each other, fangs out, the pink goo passed from Dean to Sam and Sam to Dean. Dean went feral. They both thrust harder. Growling at her, she snarled back, her eyes glowed and so did theirs, she growled open mouthed as she clinched both of them. Their knots caught and they both remarked her. The goo burned away under the force of their joining, all the barriers between self and pack melted and they became one, seeing all of each other’s memories, absorbing each other’s feelings, crying over each other’s pain. Their knots held longer than normal and the unfocused look from the aphrodisiac faded from her glowing eyes. They kept making her writhe by moving a little back and forth. They had both come so much that the movement made a squelching noise. She nestled into Sam’s chest and pulled Dean’s head down onto her shoulder. She closed her eyes and happily wurred. They both kept kissing her cheeks and laving their marks. Sam chuckled because Java fell asleep waiting for their bodies to separate. Sam and Dean kissed each other deeply. All sense of awkwardness gone about being together or Sam being Bedroom Alpha and Dean being Survival Alpha. They finally slid free of her body. Sam gently woke her. They each washed and conditioned their hair while teasing each other. Dean laughed when he threatened to blow dry their hair and they both growled at him. Finally, they were clean, dry, lotioned and ready for bed. They put her in the middle. They were trying to decide where to begin the lecture on “almost getting yourself killed and how this was not acceptable behavior in a little sister or an Omega. Sam found himself getting distracted by the tight, toned female’s ass rubbing up and down his slowly hardening cock. Dean felt the starting point of the lecture leave his mind when a tiny hand wrapped around him and began to stroke. They both growled and gave up, when the minx between them, opened her legs and her scent filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>When Dean woke up the next morning, after a night of pure hedonism and falling asleep at dawn, he was alone, on the pillow was a note in Sam’s handwriting. “Went to train, couldn’t stop her, without restraint, no running, blades only. She has an itch, we need to hit the road, something bad is coming. If we see food, we will bring you grease. Love ya, Sam. P.S.-I love you too sleepy head, need to eat better!” She had put on Sam’s Chapstick and kissed the note. Dean kissed her lip print back and smelled his Sammy’s scent on the note. He wurred happily as he went to shower and dress.</p><p>He sat down to read the paper, that had been delivered by mistake. Another woman, age 36, had died of unidentified causes according to the coroner. The door flew open, Dean reached for his gun. Java came in with a baby lamb. Sam walked in, shaking his head.</p><p>”Dean will you tell him, that we can get the blood we need by drawing a unit from the baby and then, I can sneak him back home, no worse for wear.”</p><p>”It got another woman last night.”</p><p>”No, lust djinn. It was watching us, but I was too high on goo to say anything. It smelled like the pier by the Sound. It feels wrong, evil. There will be no wildlife there because something unnatural is there.” She disconnected the equipment from the goat. She put a troll band-aid from her med kit on its neatly shaved little leg, she was wearing medical gloves. </p><p>”Why the gloves you can’t catch anything from it or vice versa?” Dean asked.</p><p>”So, there are no fingerprints when we take him back. I’ll just run him up the road, put him on the other side of the fence and they will think he just wandered off.”</p><p>”No, I will put him inside the fence. Why don’t you show Dean what you found for breakfast?” Sam shook his head; she was onto the breakfast she had bought Dean. Sam slipped out with the goat. He put the little guy back inside his owner’s fence and headed back to the room. Someone touched his shoulder, he turned around and would have broken Bobby’s jaw, if a body bump that barely moved him didn’t break his stance, making him hit air. “Uncle Whiskers and Uncle Grumpy, were going to the con store where we hit the jackpot.” She let her hazel eyes go unfocused, she sighed. “They have bad news. But if I have to go alone, the djinn dies tonight, the woman he dumped last night was a single mother of three.” They went to get breakfast. Sam and Java went to eat their breakfast burritos and made sure they had a grip on their cinnamon roll, because the lady said they went fast. Dean was in junk food heaven.</p><p>”You need some time alone, Alpha?” Java asked innocently.</p><p>”Actually, I was wondering how good one of your boobs would taste with this icing smeared all over it.” Dean said with a bass growl under his words. Sam growled too. Java shivered in delight.</p><p>“Sounds tasty, except I would rim her with the icing and have to make sure I got it all.” Sam added lustily.</p><p>”We can go in the bathroom and see if you would like, Alphas.” She wurred at them. The picture of Omega obedience. Dean stood, pulled her burrito out of her hand, put it on the table and started towards the bathroom.</p><p>”Dean, the healing girl, needs to eat and we wouldn’t be quiet and Uncle Whiskers and Uncle Grumpy will be back and do you want to explain, cause I don’t. I think Uncle Grumpy is ready to shoot us all for touching her. Though, I think he wants us alive to...”</p><p>Java started crying and went in the bathroom and was about to slam the door, when Dean stuck his foot in. She stopped before she hurt him. “Honey, you need to get used to people talking about what they would like to do to him. What he did to you was very wrong, and I know that when you love you love forever, but the man you loved wasn’t real.” He wrapped his arm around her, and she cried and cried. Her legs gave out and Dean walked over to the bed and sat with her in his lap, while she held on for dear life and cried like she had been saving up the tears for her whole life. Dean just held her head with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. Sam put his arms around her legs and put his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. She had admitted in the hospital, his hair made her feel safe, when she ran her fingers through it. So, Sam offered her unlimited access to his hair. The door opened and three guns pointed that direction, but it was just Bobby and Rufus. The guns disappeared again. Sam handed her a tissue, she blew then handed it back to him to throw away, he offered her another one, she blew, he threw it away and then they both went to wash their hands.</p><p>”Do I want to know?” Rufus asked.</p><p>”She is conflicted. She knows and believes he did what he did, but she can’t just turn off her love. Sam said something or was about to and she lost it. I think, everyone before us in an authority position told her not to cry. We told her, if something makes you said, cry.”</p><p>“Ellen and Jo should be here soon.” Bobby reached across the table and held Java’s hand, she wasn’t really focused on there, she was trying to make herself stop loving him. Bobby knew her well enough to know she felt like she was betraying her mates by loving her Daddy. “John is making it well known he is looking for her. What scares me, is he is looking for her like he expects to be forgiven, not angry for all the trouble she has caused him, which would be normal. Second, we have had eyes on us, nondescript sedans, Georgia plates. We lost them; they don’t know the backroads like hunters do. Ellen had a harder time losing hers, but she was about an hour out.”</p><p>”I haven’t seen Aunt Ellen or Jo since I was about five or six. I don’t remember them from the hospital, the pain medicine had to be strong to knock me out, so everything is hazy. I can’t wait to see them. Sometimes, I wonder what my life would be like if Mommy had left me with Aunt Ellen instead of outside Daddy’s door. Excuse me, my stomach is upset.” Dean watched her walk away. Sam looked at the miniscule amount of food she had consumed. He knew she wouldn’t eat anymore of this meal. He would give the burrito to Jo after he cut off the tiny bite mark and she would half it with her Mom, he gave her roll for Dean.</p><p>”I am going to check on her. Be right back.” Sam got up and followed her.</p><p>”That’s not a euphemism or anything, because I don’t think I can be in the hotel room, while they mambo. I am not there yet.” Rufus said.</p><p>Dean laughed. “No. Talking about John can really upset her.” Then his nose caught their scents, he felt his pupils blow. “Rufus, Bobby on second thought why don’t we go outside for a bit.” They both groaned and grimaced and practically ran for the door. Dean unwillingly followed. He took one last whiff of his favorite smell before he stepped outside and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>”Honey? You okay?” Sam called through the door. He heard it unlock. So, he opened it, went in and closed it. Java flew into his arms. He held her.</p><p>”I feel dirty when someone brings him up. I feel like I will never stop being his sex slave or whatever I was to him, because it wasn’t daughter. Then there is this wave of love for him. Then I see his face as he was trying to kill me, that last night. Sammy, I never said anything before, because I am sick and twisted, I guess but he used to hit me, use me until I would have to stay in bed for a couple of days, mainly because I was never good at being bait. I would start killing the underlings before the thing we were after came, then kill the thing. He would say that I killed it wasn’t the point, the point was that I didn’t obey. But I still love him. I am pathetic.”</p><p>”You are not dirty. You are not sick, twisted or pathetic. You are amazing, and precious, and you are sexy as hell, but not because your forbidden, because you just are.” Sam smiled at her. She kissed him hard and hungry. Sam hummed and deepened the kiss. He pulled up her tee and unhooked her bra, and sucked one nipple into his mouth, then he sucked the other one in. She bit her finger. She undid his jeans and freed his hard cock from his jeans, she squatted down and sucked its tip, then laved his slit. Then she slid him in until she had him in her throat, he chewed on a towel to keep from making noise. She swallowed hard, then she wurred, the vibration drove him crazy, he pulled her off and kissed her. Licking at his taste in her mouth. Then he undid her Jeans. ”Your tongue or my cock? He asked her.</p><p>She pulled her jeans and bikinis off and helped him to remove his. Then Sam lifted her and lowered her onto him. He pushed her back against the wall and started moving in and out, gentle, just in case she was sore from last night. They kissed while he moved. Then they stared into each other’s eyes. Sam picked up the pace, faster, but not harder. She chewed on her hand to keep from making noise. They both came. He just held her close. “Better?” She smiled as she cleaned up and got dressed.</p><p>”Much better. Thank you.” He smiled as he got dressed. He went out first. The others were just coming in. Dean smiled at Sam. Sam shrugged and smiled back.</p><p>”She’s fine.” Bobby looked at his youngest son, as far as he was concerned. He just shook his head. “She felt dirty and wrong, for believing him. She needed someone to remind her that she is worthy of love.”</p><p>”I never much cared for the man, but I didn’t think he would hurt a child in that way.” Rufus said. There was a knock, after checking it out, Rufus opened the door.</p><p>“Where is she?” Was the first thing Ellen said when she came in.</p><p>”Aunt Ellen.” Java said shyly.</p><p>”Hi, baby bird.” They hugged. “I just knew you weren’t gone.” She ran her hand over the mahogany hair with its riot of curls. Then she drew back and studied all over her. “You sure grew up pretty Baby Bird.” Ellen laughed at her deep blush.</p><p>”I missed you so much.” She was hugged from the side. She turned into a big hug from Jo. “I missed you too, Jo.</p><p>She slipped out while everyone was talking, she just needed air. Except for the clinic, it was a lot more people than she was used to at one time.</p><p>She heard a footstep, she turned to defend herself, she hesitated for the first time in her life. He punched her hard in the stomach. She passed out from the pain, without a sound, she was still healing, and she had a small wound right where he punched. He picked her up and carried her to his car. He coasted away then started it. By the time Sam stepped out to see if she was okay, she was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Hope It Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam and Dean have no idea who has their sister. They do know that Humanity Only is searching for her, but that could be faking, so her family won’t think they have her.<br/>John has been missing the whole time. Rufus says what everyone is thinking that John finished what he started and killed Java and went off the grid, like only he could.<br/>As time passes, Rufus, then Ellen, then Jo believe she is dead, but Sam and Dean, say they would feel her death, maybe share it. Bobby believed that you should never doubt Java’s ability to survive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️<br/>NONCONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN A FATHER AND HIS EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER/ HE USED DRUGS TO GIVE HER NIGHTMARES<br/>CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD AND HER HALF-BROTHERS<br/>GRAPHIC VIOLENCE<br/>PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS!!<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Outside of Shelby, Montana</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Six Days Later</em>
</p><p>John sat at the table across the small dining area of the isolated and off the grid home for the next four years at least, maybe, watching his little girl sleep. A lot depended on the little, aggressive, keeper of his heart tied to the chair. She was coming out of the drug he had knock her out with somewhere in Idaho, when she woke up and blackened an eye and possibly robbed him of the ability to reproduce. He had worried because that was two days ago. She started jerking and fighting her way awake, so John had made her nonlethal until he could get part of their story out.</p><p>Java’s huge, hazel eyes sprung open and filled with rage faster than should be possible for someone who had been deeply unconscious a couple of hours ago. She scented him and growled as she turned her head.</p><p>”I don’t believe everything was a lie. So, I will give you until I get loose to convince me, why I shouldn’t, rip your dick off and feed it to you.” She growled low and deep for her.</p><p>”Drugs delivered at appropriate times since the night we met. They got me, when I was leaving the motel to come see if you were at least alive. To begin, they wanted to let me know that much before they killed me, but Ketch shot me with a tranquilizer dart. They took me to Macon, tortured me, then decided that when you had a chance to think about it, you would conclude that I was possessed or drugged and come looking. I couldn’t let you do that, so I lost my tail, dug out the tracking node they have had on me since that first night. When, they took your blood and doused you with a combination of drugs to make you timid and needy. You needed me, like I needed you, but the drug didn’t work. They wanted to see how far down the rabbit hole you would go and how far would my proclivities take us. They had genetics questions which our relationship answered.”</p><p>She crossed her hands in her lap. She looked down to see she had on a winter weight flannel in different shades of green, a green, long-sleeved turtleneck and thermal bottoms under her jeans. “Thank you for making sure I wouldn’t be cold.” She looked down and when she looked up her eyes shimmered with tears, that spilled down her face. “So, did you or HO, kill our child?”</p><p>”HO, they did dose me, so I was particularly rough with you that night. I thought I killed my child and my grandchild that night, you flatlined. The child would have died anyway, Bevell said because of your size, and they terminated the agent who gave you too much of the drug and almost killed you. She said it like, “Oops, sorry! Would you like a cookie? I wanted to snap her neck.”</p><p>”It’s on my to do list. Ketch too. And the head person. And any agent I come across. I plan to kill them all.” She stretched and her hands came down, with a blade in them, it was a stiletto. “You taught me to carry it, then you forgot to search for it.” She chuckled. Then stopped like a switch had been turned. “Tell me what was real, what was the drug, what was because of your proclivities and what was just a plain old lie.” She started cleaning her nails with the stiletto.</p><p>”You can’t leave, so maybe we should wait to have that question-and-answer series.”</p><p>”I can and will leave when I choose to. And now. If I don’t like the answers or I smell you’re lying. I kill you and drive away.”</p><p>”We are in the middle of nowhere, Montana, still decent weather two states over, cause of the ocean,  but it snowed for two days a couple of weeks ago. There aren’t roads to the cabin and with the ground covered it’s suicide to try to navigate your way back to the road.”</p><p>”Please Daddy. I need to know. I need to know, if you ever loved me. Or would I have been like Sam and Dean, someone you could have easily dumped, without the drugs? Yes, I know, and he remembers. We are a bonded triad now. It is how I survived what you did to me.”</p><p>”You wouldn’t have ended up on anyone’s doorstep, because Ellen wasn’t talking to me and I didn’t know you already called her Aunt Ellen. I didn’t think your Uncle Whiskers would know what to do with a girl or that the sons I abandoned would take you. So, I would have done my best, which would have been lousy. I am an alcoholic and you never saw me drink, until that last night, because I didn’t want to hurt you. My proclivity was for young boys not girls, so without their drugs, I would have left you alone, but how many more boys would I have hurt, Dean wasn’t the first.”</p><p>Java got up and ran for the door, she was outside and halfway up the stair that led to the surface of the little cave. John fired at her and missed. She ran out into the frozen white nothing, a quarter moon for light, she headed for a band of trees like he had taught her. She was still healing, so she was a bit slower than normal, but she still was faster than human. She pushed and made the trees. Then she felt the sting, her vision grayed. Java had time to register that there was a dart sticking out of her arm, before she was out.</p><p>It took John, two hours to find her. She had been protected from the wind by the tree, but she was so cold, her lips were blue. John kissed her cheek and he used the hypo they wanted him to use to bring her to them, without damage. He kept it as a last resort. It would wipe her memories. It had been Halver tested and worked for ten years and counting Bevell had said happily, he couldn’t wait to kill that bitch. She did warn, that in other subjects seeing a picture of or the actual mate would begin releasing the memories until they finally were back. He hadn’t wanted to do it this way, but he had to keep her off the grid. Or she would spend the rest of her life hoping today was the day they killed her. He couldn’t let her end up like that. John cried as he pushed the drug into his daughter’s veins. The first few days she would be suggestible and lost. Then he injected the one that they were 92% sure would unbind her hormones, by introducing other hormones into her. Or it would make her permanently feral. John prayed even though he doubted God listened to him, but maybe the mention of Ja...Bree would make him listen.</p><p>They would winter here and with her hair longer and red, hopefully her body matured and her focus being killing monsters, The DB when they crossed her path, and any and all HO, she would still know they were enemies. John would shave his head and grow back his scruff, buff up some. Avoid anyone she knew before and the icing would be having her back in every way, because he had a marriage license that said Paddy and Brianna O’Shea. He would be fifty-five and she would be twenty. He had been her father’s best friend until he’d found out that Paddy boy was diddling Bree at the ripe age of eighteen, when he was fifty-three. They had gotten married the day after her birthday which was now All Hallows’ Day and his was April 30th. They were inseparable and had decided to not have children. He had a vasectomy to make sure there were no mistakes, before an attack had left them both with Halvers. The HO had made sure he lived through the painful, life-endangering process of surgically sterilizing him. John locked them in. He made sure she couldn’t find a way to get outside again. Then he got dressed for bed and with a huge sigh of relieve, he curled around his wife and slept.</p><p>When John woke the next morning, the movement woke her. He smiled and she mistily smiled back. He took them back to the indoor outhouse, that went into a deep crevice in the cave floor. He had insulated and built a small cabin inside the lower cavern of a cave system. It had another exit, which, she wouldn’t know about until and if he were sure she was under the effects of the drugs. After they had both taken care of their business, he took heated water from the cast iron stove he had to assemble down here and filled the large washtub, that would be their bathtub. He sat her in it and got in behind her. John reveled in the ability to hold her naked body to his. He shifted her over and gazed at her shoulders, the boys marks were gone. He started fingering her, then told her to get on all fours. John had been hard pretty much since he punched her. He didn’t find the lube he had made sure they had, it was cinnamon scented, he didn’t want to trigger a bad memory. He just shoved himself in her, she struggled a moment and then her body adjusted, and John allowed himself to be rough because she wouldn’t remember today. He slammed in and out, she came loudly, several times and she said fuck when she came the last time. John’s knot caught and he sunk his teeth into her unmarked shoulder. When his knot released, he rinsed them clean. He noticed that his brand was just a burn on a part of her body, no one would see, but him. She wurred, when he ran his fingers through her hair and gently dyed the ebony curls to copper red. He liked it when he had conditioned it and dried it, which he would make sure she never did, she said it was bad for your hair. He instructed her to keep her eyes closed and he slowly dyed Her eyebrows and thinned them a little. He would just make sure she kept herself clean shaven down there, her legs and underarms shaved like she had done the whole time he’d known her. The new color brought out the more cognac and whiskey tones in her eyes, which were hazy and dull from the drugs.</p><p>He took her back, laid a sheet of plastic over the bed and got out the body piercing kit out along with the jewelry he had bought for each piercing. He put her out with ketamine, which cost a fortune and he had to be careful not to o.d. her. John pierced the corner of her left eyebrow, then he put in the topaz and surgical steel stud he had purchased for it. Then he pierced her tongue three times and, put double surgical steel barbells topped with topaz in each hole. He kissed each breast, then pierced her nipples with a large gauge, then put the surgical steel, topaz tipped barbells in them. He pierced above her navel and put a ring in it, the ball had topaz on both sides. John kissed her, he knew the next three were going to hurt, when she woke up. He turned her over and spread her legs, then he read the directions one more time. Then he pierced her perineum three times, tiny gauge as he could get and put the topaz tipped, surgical steel barbells through the holes. He would probably need to keep her snowed on pain meds for several days. He filled the tub with tepid water and let her soak in it. He didn’t have to worry about infection, he had to worry about her skin healing onto or over the jewelry. He realized her forgot her ears and shot them with the piercing gun, three times each. He put surgical steel, topaz studs in the new holes. When the ketamine wore off, he would need to keep her snowed with the Hydromorphone for the next few days. Whenever she was partially conscious, he would talk to her like Paddy talked to his Bree, complete with nickname of “My Rose”. He gently dried and baby oiled her skin near the piercings and lotioned everywhere else. He would tell her that she wanted it all done before they sacked in for winter. He had suggested she only do one, but she was stubborn. He would lovingly help her through her pain. If the weather held, he would see if the outfit he bought fit and he would make the drive to Kalispell and get her clothes. Her personal savings, from working in bookstores, was the bankroll for this, but they can take jobs as a bartender and a waitress. Let’s face it, the girl could dance, she could always take a job as a stripper, with a wicked right hook.</p><p>Satisfied with her. He shaved his head. He went and hit the iron and started his mission to bulk up over the winter. While he was bench pressing on his Bowflex, he let his mind wander, it couldn’t hurt to get more fuel for the generator, a couple of extra batteries for the generator, maybe a fourth a cord of wood, some extra rations, blankets, boots for both of them, some extra books, board games, she would run her miles on the treadmill he bought her. She would keep those abs with the Bowflex and the pull up bar and twenty-five lbs. weight he got. John went to dose her, when he heard her moaning in pain. It would be a rough few days. But he had her back, he could get through anything. By the time John got upstairs, she was screaming and writhing. When she went still, he noticed her smell was a little more like cinnamon rolls or apple fritters maybe, rather than pie. Her hips were wider, and her legs seemed longer. She started writhing again and shrieked, John swallowed hard, as he watched her torso lengthen and her breast grow just a bit. Her hair grew and curled to her waist. In just a few minutes her body had matured four years. Her abs were still tight, she had an eight pack. The last of the baby fat burned of her face. She looked like some Celtic goddess taking a nap. He lifted her and went to color her roots.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was standing in Bobby’s living room, with his brother trying to figure out how to find their mate. And he dropped to sitting like a drunk man, who decides he’s going to sit down right there. Sam felt his stomach drop. He grabbed Dean and they held each other tight. When they didn’t die, they realized something had severed their bond with her, but she was at the moment alive they just could sense it, even if they couldn’t feel her anymore. </p><p>”Are you both sure that’s what you felt? I thought only death could sever the bond?” Bobby asked.</p><p>”Listen. I know this is a little out there.” Sam waited until they were both looking at him. Dean was staying on the floor until he was sure he wouldn’t faint and unman himself. “Part of the bond is who Dean is, who I am, who she is, the parts that make us Dean, Sam and Java. If Java’s body is alive, but it no longer thinks it’s Java, the bond would be broken. It is not just her body and soul, it’s her mind. Why we get that download when we claim our Omega. Take that away. We might still sense her, but we are not bound in the same way.”</p><p>”Great so while they are turning her into a test rabbit. We can feel her pain, just felt a whole lot of it then it went underwater, they drugged her. We can tell if they kill her, it would probably kill us still. But when we get her back, we have to remark her?”</p><p>”Maybe that’s the silver lining in all this crap. It will be something we choose to do together, maybe at the same time. No scared, recently raped little girl. But the rather spunky woman who was starting to peek out, choosing to have sandwich sex and we choose to mark her.”</p><p>”I did not need that image, ever. Thanks a bunch!” Bobby went back to his desk.</p><p>Dean and Sam stared into each other’s eyes. They didn’t know if they could handle her suffering and not being able to let her know they were there, because she didn’t know to look.</p><p> </p><p>Paddy and Bree O’Shea headed into Kalispell and he bought them wedding rings. It was day three, she was fine physically, but she still had blanks in her memory, which work for them. She naturally, in her throatier, pure sex voice, called him Paddy Dear. She naturally, answered to Bree, Breanna, My Rose. Her musical taste became musicals and ballads or sad songs from any era or genre. She loved the original At Last and Cyndi Lauper’s version. She chose movies that Java couldn’t have stayed awake through, but she somehow still had the knowledge of her PhD’s. Paddy stopped trying to figure it out, she clearly didn’t remember John, because she looked at him with complete adoration and devotion. She was not submissive; she was heck on wheels and had a vicious temper. But she loved her Paddy with a fierce devotion.</p><p>Java wore tight clothes etc. for tactical reasons. Your clothing can get you killed is what he taught Java. Bree wore what was comfortable and, in your face, sexy. Paddy had enjoyed dressing the grownup version of her body. She had hunting gear, that covered major veins and arteries, hid identity, and was soft soled. However, everyday clothing leaned toward artful grunge. She had maybe two pairs of jeans that didn’t have any holes or faded spots or worn spots. She favored rock, musicals, smart ass saying t-shirts in various states of rending. Owned a lot of tube tops and jean shorts. Frequently stole Paddy’s shirts and wore them. She had a favorite pair of brown, combat style boots, she wore with everything. And sensible pumps and tight pencil skirts with matching jackets for her government official costumes. Paddy was pleased with the progress, no one who hadn’t known her well would ever look at Bree and see Java. She drank, she cussed, and she would get in your face. Paddy loved the fact that he got to have a lot of makeup sex.</p><p>He was so excited, he thought he might explode when, she pulled him in the tattoo parlor and came out with a giant red rose tattoo that said, “Paddy’s Rose” on upper inside of her right thigh. Java would not have gotten a tattoo, because it was an identifying mark. And the kink that he had been cultivating in Java was out, breathing and growing in Bree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fight To Be The Dominant Species</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paddy and Bree discover that what has been feeding on a small town in Tennessee is much more a vamp nest. It’s numbers are vast and they are nigh on to impossible to kill.</p><p>John is running out of running room and Java might be surfacing. Sam and Dean have been surviving without their Omega but Dean is weakened by the loss and it is slowly killing Sam.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️</p><p>GRAPHIC VIOLENCE</p><p>NONCONSENSUAL INCEST FATHER/DAUGHTER DUE TO AMNESIA</p><p>Please heed warnings!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Plainview, Tennessee</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Four Years Later </em>
</p><p>When Paddy and Bree’s F150 roared past the hand painted sign announcing that they were in Plainville, Tennessee, POP. 468, Paddy grimaced. He saw a post office, drug store, family market, a two-pump gas station, and the standard diner. He was beginning to wonder if they would even find a motel. His face broke into a lascivious grin when he saw the animated, neon sign, with a very curvy, scantily clad parakeet, running from a leering muscular and well-hung cat in a tight pair of jeans. The sign read The Putty Tat Exotic Dance Club and Eatery, Where The Horny Cat Gets The Bird. He wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.</p><p>”Paddy, we need to find a place to stay and let Sully and Janey know we are here and then you can go and gawk at all the half-naked women that you want to.” Bree pouted as she looked on her phone for directions to the closest lodgings.</p><p>”Brianna, My Rose, I might enjoy gawking at them, but you are the one I go home with.” Paddy placed his hand on top of his wife’s, where it rested on the front seat. He squeezed lightly, smiling at his gorgeous mate and wife. “We never turn down the chance to make money. And if you wrap that ripe, luscious body around a pole, every man and some women are gonna be wishin, they were the pole.”</p><p>Bree squirmed in embarrassment, but Paddy saw the soft smile cross her face. “It should be next door across from the truck stop. Bree pointed to a surprisingly nice motel. It was white planks, outlined with red trimming. The doors looked like barn doors and had upright horseshoes under the red, painted numbers. In between each room the wall had painted grass and a section of corral fence on top of the painted grass. In the middle of the parking lot was a sparkling clean pool, surrounded on one side by brightly colored flowers. The neon sign proudly proclaimed, The Corral Motel. A horse was atop the sign munching on grass while her foal leaned against her legs. They both smiled at the sign and at the rearing horses on each side of the office door. A pleasingly plump, middle-aged woman in a soft summer yellow shirt dress and a name tag that said Martha looked up when the bell above the door jangled.</p><p>She smiled a welcoming smile. “Welcome to The Corral. How many rooms will you be needing?” She leaned forward conspiratorially, and stage whispered. “It’s Friday and by night fall every blessed room will be booked. Truckers and others coming in to catch the Friday night Headliner at The Putty Tat. Never know what new gem it will be, but they come, because she will be special.” She winked. Paddy smiled at her wink. “Clubs been there going on fifteen years, and I gotta tell you it saved this town from going under when the fabric mill closed down. We would catch the occasional weary traveler or trucker if they ran out of bunks, over to the truck stop. Even with the exchange from one highway to the next being right here, it didn’t look good for our little town.” She blushed. “I was against that kind of establishment being right next to my family-oriented motel, but little Lauren Bowers moved back here after the city chewed on her some. She was always a nice girl. She saw the state of her hometown and sat down and thought what kind of business would bring in some revenue. Next thing we knew her and her.” She stage whispered again. “Girlfriend.” Opened the club. Gave people jobs while it was being built and while her house was built. She saved a lot of lost girls from ending up across the way in the truck stop parking lot, if you know what I mean.” She glanced up when the door dinged. The postman came in and dropped off her mail. She handed him a tin. “Those cookies are for Andrea, she’s been craving ‘em something fierce with this one. So, don’t you touch nary a one, Albert, you hear me?”</p><p>”Yes ma’am, Miss Martha.” She waved at him as he left.</p><p>“They are working on their third child. And Andrea is bigger than with either of the other two. It’s making her a tad cranky. Those triple fudge cookies will fix her up.” She put her hand to her forehead. “Sorry, don’t get the chance to chat with new people much, except on Fridays. Now how many rooms can I get you?” She smiled sweetly.</p><p>Paddy cleared his throat to cover his chuckle. “One room, please, ma’am.</p><p>Martha handed him two room keys, told him how much it would be for two nights, told them that the diner had decent breakfast food, but the best place in town to eat was the club, smiled, and told them to enjoy their stay.</p><p>Paddy smiled all the way to the room he and Bree had. “She was like an extra for The Andy Griffith show.” He chuckled as he unlocked the door with the old-fashioned metal key. He and Bree stared at the room around them. The walls were done in a sky blue with grass around the edges. Horses romped and played in corrals on each wall save one, where a mural of a sun rising over a hilly valley dominated. In front was a comfy looking couch in a muted green, with a matching stuffed armchair and a real wood coffee table with hand carved etchings on a flowering vine. The table matched the wood headboard over a long, wide bed, complete with matching footboard. A sunny yellow wood table divided the room from the kitchenette. Where a shiny, clean two burner stove, bachelor-sized refrigerator, coffeemaker, and microwave all sat sparkling in the sun pouring in the picture window framed by sky blue, frilly curtains. The kitchenette had plentiful, sunny yellow cabinets and countertops. Bree walked over and looked into the refrigerator and found that it smelled fresh and lemony. Paddy looked into the bathroom where the same corral motif continued on the walls. An actual fabric shower curtain and a crisp, clean liner waited to be used. The toilet and tub where both a muted, grassy green and where clean as a whistle. A fresh full sized new bar of soap sat in the tray on the shower wall, along with a travel size bottle of shampoo and conditioner on a shelf. The sink had a full bottle of spring breeze scented antibacterial soap setting by it. And there was shelf space beside the sink. Above the toilet was a rack stuffed with plush towels the same color as the tub.</p><p>”I think we may have been sucked into a television show.” Bree said as she looked around in wonder. “When was the last time we stay somewhere this nice?”</p><p>”We have never stayed somewhere this nice.” Paddy took in the possibly homemade green, yellow and blue checked quilt that covered the bed. He turned the quilt back and ran his calloused hands across the soft, flower-scented sheets. He looked down and saw soft hooked rugs covering the planked wood floors. The dresser and nightstand matched the table and bed frame and were dust free. There was an actual numbered phone on the nightstand and a golden, belled alarm clock sat next to it. “If we were working any other type of case this room would actually be creepy because it is so homey.” Paddy shivered.</p><p>”Sweetheart, are you actually telling me the room is too nice so Martha must be the head whatever we are after.” Bree laughed. “Paddy, love you need a vacation.” She walked over and pulled Paddy down to sit on the bed beside her. She ran her hand down his arm. “Remember she runs a family-oriented motel. She probably handmade most of this stuff and is careful about who she rents to.” Bree kissed Paddy’s cheek, then turned his head and kissed him lightly on the lips. When Paddy sighed, she deepened the kiss. Groaning when Paddy ran his hands up her arms and buried his fingers in Bree’s coppery hair. He kissed her stroking her tongue with his, she keened. He yanked her cropped tank off and her white lacy bra and feasted on her breasts. He slid his tongue down her abdomen and gently sucked on her belly ring. Bree moaned and begged. “Paddy please, use your mouth on me, make me scream!” He unfastened her jeans and peeled her out, she’d forgotten undies again, of her jeans. He flattened his tongue and buried it inside her, groaning when she clinched around it. He held her down with his hands and tongue fucked her. She screamed his name when she came. Before that orgasm leveled off, he was moving a finger in and out. Bree began to writhe as Paddy added fingers until he was punching all four bunched fingers in and out of her. She was wet enough that a squelching sound filled the air. “Paddy, don’t stop!” She twisted her own nipples. Paddy groaned it was so hot when she did that.  He used his free hand to undo his own jeans. When she was edging, he stopped, yanked his boots off pulled his jeans off and leaned over. She opened her lust-blown eyes and stared into his as he slammed his cock in her to the hilt, she came. He pulled almost out.  She put her feet on his shoulders, as he slid back into her, she slid her legs down his back, until her knees were over his shoulders.</p><p>“Hang on, My Rose.” He advised as he picked up the pace, slamming in and out of her while he suckled her breasts. She was making incoherent noises and biting her fingers. She took her hand and ran her fingers through their combined juices and raised them for him to lick, one by one, she moaned as he sucked each finger clean. He pulled her hands over her head and went back to sucking in her nipple rings until she cried out, then he would switch. She started to clamp down on him. He concentrated on slamming in and out as fast as he could, he bumped her cervix and she screamed. He swallowed most of the scream and kissed her as he kept slamming through her orgasm. He bumped her cervix again and he lost rhythm. They both came, the motions of each other’s body prolonging the orgasm. She leaned up and kissed him. “Oh, it is you! Thank goodness! I forgot to check when the slice of Heaven began, to see who was behind the tongue, fingers and cock. Whew! I am so relieved it was you.” She teased. He flipped her over and lathed her hole with his tongue. She giggled as he blew raspberries on her hole. “It tickles!” Paddy slid up her and shoved himself inside her to the hilt. </p><p>”Does this tickle, Darlin’?” He pounded her ass. She moaned and writhed. Paddy grabbed her hips and held her still. He licked his mark and she wurred. He wurred back. Bree stuck her finger in his ass, punching them in and out a couple of times. Paddy groaned at the sensation, he picked up his pace holding her hips and pounding harder. She bowed her back until her head was holding her top half, she bit her lip, her ass spasmed around him. He slammed as hard as he could, and she bit the pillow that was beside her to quiet her screams. Paddy shouted her name as he unloaded into her ass. He pulled out, pulled her up, whirled her around and kissed her desperately. “Gawd! I love you so much Bree!” He kissed her again. He got hard again. Being a Halver was great as far as recovery time. He pushed her back crawled over her and shoved into her, he pummeled her harder than he ever did. He lifted her right breast and sank his fangs in as he came. She came so hard she whited out.</p><p>She sat up and stared at his face. “What is it, Paddy? You have been off since we pulled into town. Don’t misunderstand me, that was beyond amazing.” He saw blood trickling from beneath her breast. He rubbed it up with each finger separately, then sucked his fingers, then he leaned over and used his tongue to stop the bleeding. Her blood was a smoky, chocolate covered chile, so different than her scent and the taste of her cunt. “Please, Darling, what is wrong?” She held his chin, with her small hands.</p><p>”I promise. I just have the willies. I feel like there is danger, but where or who, I can’t feel enough to know. It’s making me desperate, to let you know. I love you. I need you. You are the most beautiful gift life has given me.” His voice cracked.</p><p>”Oh, Paddy! You are the best thing in my life. Whatever is coming we face it together.” She had tears sliding down her face. She was shaking slightly. They just held onto each other. A knock on the door had them resting their foreheads against each other, while they tried to catch their breath.</p><p>”Crap!” Paddy muttered without much heat. He threw his jeans on and Bree grabbed her robe and tied it. Paddy went to answer the door.</p><p>”It’s Sully and Janey. Paddy opened the door to let their friends in. Sully ducked to fit through the door. He was over seven foot, had a shiny cocoa colored bald head. His arms were like cinderblocks. Every bit of him was rock hard, except his heart to the six-foot tall, love of his life, Janey. They were Halvers and that and both having May-December relationships, had started a friendship that had grown deep enough for Paddy to trust Sully with his most precious possession if something happened to him. Sully was to kill her, before he let HO get their hands on her. He hadn’t shared either of their real identities or the fact he was her father. She was sixteen now, but she was a still very tiny five feet, two ins tall. Her hips had widened. Her face had lost the baby fat. She was a grown woman and smokin hot.</p><p>”Can you believe these rooms?” Janey exclaimed and plopped down on the couch.</p><p>”They are homey. I feel nauseous.” Sully sat beside her. “So, did you call the lead to let him know we are here?”</p><p>”No. I’ll do that now.” Paddy rubbed his face, looking up and glaring when he heard Bree trying not to laugh.</p><p>“I am going for a quick shower and clothing change.” Bree grabbed her duffle and went in the bathroom. A couple of minutes later they heard the shower. Then what was no doubt the sexiest version of “My Sugar Walls” ever to be rendered, floated out with steam and got the guys hard and Janey wet. They all shook their heads to focus on business. He pulled out his cell and dialed Gordon. Nobody would work alone with Gordon, but he was good at strategy. Bree said he lied more than he told the truth and if he hit on her again, she was going to make him eat his own dick, assuming he had one. But the most important reason Paddy would hunt with him was he had never met John Winchester face to face. Or so John thought, the red eyed, pimp version of him, would know Gordon as a regular. He always paid for a ride to paradise in that tight ass of “Bree’s”. Neither one remembered him from before she had become, “Bree””</p><p>”Paddy?” Gordon answered on the second ring. “What rooms are you and The Sullivan’s staying in?”</p><p>”6 and 7. We are all in 6 right now.”</p><p>”Okay I will be right over. I am just down a couple of rooms, in 10. Were you pleasantly surprised by the rooms?”</p><p>”Yeah. It is kinda creepy. Rooms this nice that were cheaper per night than some of the dumps we’ve stayed in.”</p><p>”I thought the same thing. I’ll be right down. Bye.”</p><p>Paddy put his phone back into his pocket. “He’s on his way. He is two doors down.” Paddy said just as someone knocked on the door. Sully was closest so he opened it. Gordon walked in. If he knew they were Halvers he would hunt them. He had the long, toned muscles of a big cat, like a jaguar or panther, under chocolate brown skin. He was around six feet. His melted chocolate eyes were dead. And he was a Bible-thumping, control freak, who was a pervert underneath it all. The way he looked at a woman’s chest made her instinctually cover herself with her arms.</p><p>Bree walked out. She had put her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of stiletto-heeled crimson, thigh-high leather boots. Skintight crimson jeans with a lace stripe down each leg. The jeans hung a little low so you could see the strings of her crimson lace G-string, she had on a crimson lace corset, that was tight enough that most everyone in the room wondered how she could breathe. She had a crimson leather buckled collar around her throat. Her visible jewelry was ruby or red quartz, to match her outfit. Her long fingernails were painted crimson. The plain silver of her wedding band, looked like just a ring with the others she had on, occult symbols in silver rings were on each finger. The contrast from her sexy, leave nothing to imagination outfit and her young, unpainted face was night and day. Paddy was surprised the ground did not sizzle. He finally managed to close his mouth.</p><p>”Paddy” Gordon shook Paddy’s hand. “Bree” He shook her hand. Without realizing she had done it. Bree wiped her palm on her jeans.</p><p>”Paddy. You can brief me later. I am going to see if that headliner spot is full for tonight. Won’t interfere with the hunt will it, Gordon?”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>”I will be back, or I will see you all tonight. Only place to get a good dinner in town.” Bree said with a grin. She knew that the stick wedged up Gordon’s ass would not approve of the place or Paddy allowing his wife to dance in one. She leaned over and made Paddy’s ears smoke. “I will miss you every second, my husband.” She picked up her crossover bag and sashayed out the door.</p><p>Sully and Janey both watched her walk away. “Are you busy later tonight?” Janey asked. Sully chuckled a deep, bass chuckle. Paddy said.</p><p>”I think we are now.” He wiggled his black and grey eyebrows. Janey laughed.</p><p>”I don’t care what unchristian shenanigans you get up to when we are not hunting. We are not friends. You are all four excellent hunters and that is what we will need.” Gordon said, apparently the stick was jabbing him some.</p><p>”The target zone is between jurisdictions, by the time they figure out what to do, there will be several more bodies on the ground. Out of the two PDs, Plainview, the smaller has been more cooperative. The undertaker serves as the coroner as well. I’ve seen two of the fifteen victims. All young girls, who ran out of money here and if the club wasn’t hiring, then they ended up in the truck stop parking lot. Girls no one is really looking for. A couple were grabbed off the highway between the two towns hitchin’, which makes me say it is somewhere in.” He spread out a map. Then he circled an area “in here. We have the old fabric mill, the barracks that it used to provide for single men and there is an abandon farm, here, he eyed where the farm was. The main house is sorta standing and the main barn. The victims looked like they had been taken, kept for a few days, several girls at once. The bodies are all missing their hearts and their blood. Their jugulars are ripped out, most are sporting other vampiresque bites. All of the girls have been sexually assaulted. Then they are flung out close to the road all along on both sides the highway between the two towns. Like they know, the police state or local aren’t going to stop them. This happens every ten years are so, then it goes back to the occasional disappearance of both sexes who were traveling that stretch late at night. I have gathered forty hunters. Some veteran, like Travis, Roy, Walt and Martin Creaser, then we have a girl named Tracie Bell, she twenty-ish, but I have seen her hunt, she is fast and brutal. I think we may be outnumbered 3 to 1. I don’t want anyone else in on this we don’t know. Can’t afford to have someone freeze up because it is a slaughterhouse or bloodbath. For any who are not too hungover, tomorrow morning, we are going to spread out and see what we are looking at as far as space they have claimed and a headcount. For, the best weapons choice. I think we need to defer to the stripper; I’ve never seen anyone better at figuring that out.” He stood. I am going to dine at the diner and then I will get a good night’s sleep we will meet at my room at seven tomorrow morning. Everything should be tucked in by then, surprise is the best tool we’ve got. We need to hang onto it as long as possible.” He walked to the door and let himself out.</p><p>”Meaning no disrespect but I think one of your wife’s BJs would fix him right up, get the tension out, clean out the pipes, get all systems humming. He would be much better after it. They are life-changing.” Sully said.</p><p>”I agree, her mouth is one of The Wonders of the World.” Janey added.</p><p>”I completely agree. I do not start my day until I get one. The one time I did, it was a shit day from start to finish.”</p><p>”Well, the hubby and I are going to do, what you and Bree were doing, before you were interrupted. Meet you here, to walk over at seven?” </p><p>”Sorry I was thinking what she might decide to wear. Seven. Here. Works.” They stood to go.</p><p>”Don’t think too hard, we don’t want you chafed later on.” Sully said. Paddy laughed.</p><p>Paddy decided to go ask some questions of the best friend of the local girl, with a family, and see how she ended up being dead among the lost?” He showered and put on a pair of tight jeans. A Puscifer tee, that was tight and clung to his buffed abdomen and his steel-tipped boots just in case and headed out to talk to the teenager.</p><p>He stopped the truck in front of the split-level ranch house that was painted a cheerful yellow on goldenrod. It had a yellow plastic daisy windmill in the yard. The front door had a homemade made by a child, but pretty good clay footprint. Inside it were a big set that said Andrew, a smaller set that said Madelyn, a teen’s that said Karen and preteen’s that said Chad. Paddy thought to himself why not name the boy “please pick on me every day” with a name like Chad in rural Tennessee. He rang the doorbell, that played, The Moonlight Sonata. A pleasantly pretty, took care of herself, thirty something homemaker answered the door. “May I help you?” She said with a smile. Paddy looked at her with the heartbroken eyes of a grieving father.</p><p>“Yes. I am sorry to bother you but...” He teared up then cleared his throat. “ My Theresa Anne was one of the girls that they found about four nights ago. I, she, well. Theresa Anne was headstrong, and we told her that we would not pay for her to go to hear Queensryche in Nashville, when they were coming with Puscifer in a couple of weeks. She wanted to see the other band Insane, Dysfunctional, Disturbed, it was Disturbed she wanted to see. We told her if she could come up with bus fare, motel cost and money for food, she could go. She told us she did. I saw the money myself. She wasn’t a runaway, didn’t talk to strangers. Your daughter Karen was friends with the other girl, who had a family waiting for her to come home. I just thought maybe if she could give me any insight... The police said she said she saw something; they think the trauma made her think she saw. I am willing to listen and believe if it can help me understand. Please just a moment.” He sniffed hard and wiped his eyes before he looked back up. She opened the door. She directed him to a yellow sofa with orange flowers in a pattern all over it. Paddy sat, he just looked around, nothing abnormal. She came back in with an open Coke, that was ice cold, she offered it to him. He thanked her. She stepped out and stereotypical cheerleader came in, in uniform.</p><p>”We have a game tonight, and everyone thinks it would help if I cheer. I am not sure. Monica was my best friend, she wasn’t a cheerleader, she was a runner. She was fast. She had trophies and all that. She had a four-year ride. College was it for us. What we were focused on. She knew we would need money for other things. She took a job waiting tables inside the truck stop. Her parents would have made her quit. We’ve had drilled into us all our lives don’t go somewhere and not let someone know where you’ll be. So, she told me.” She took a sip from her soda and Paddy remembered his and took a couple of deep swallows. She played with a thread in her skirt. “I had a fight with Danny, my boyfriend, since seventh grade and we are seniors. I have full ride to Indiana State. He got one to UTEP, in Western Texas, so far away. He wants me to pass up my scholarship, but my parents can’t afford full tuition. We said we would try long distance and then, he gave me an ultimatum about it, either I come with him or we are done. I went to see Monica when she got off work. I missed her there, she walks up the highway on the edge of town, then she crosses, goes past Miss Lauren’s club and then home. It has to seem like she is coming from here. I was calling her, trying to catchup.” She started crying. “All of the sudden, these men about ten of them came out of the woods on the truck stop side. They pulled her into the trees. I was so scared. I hid under a car. I was quiet. I could still see her. They ripped open her uniform shirt, which is a white button shirt and white pants, but she had changed into jeans. They ripped it open and her bra too.” She looked at her skirt again. “Then they all started biting her. One of them, put his head back, and the moon caught his face and he had fangs not like the movies, but razor sharp, his tongue was long, and he was licking her blood off his teeth. Then, she was crying, and they disappeared back too far for me to see. I ran and told Sheriff Bellows what I saw, they told me it was just the fear. But I know it wasn’t, I think they made a mistake because your daughter and Moni, showed up dead two days later, the other girls it was five. They didn’t keep the girls someone would miss.” Paddy thanked her, told her he believed what she saw and what she said about his daughter and her friend. She thanked him and walked him to the door. Paddy got in his truck. He was confused cause his instincts told him, they were dealing with both and that didn’t happen, they don’t play well together.</p><p>Bree had told Lauren that she was right about her and Paddy being hunters, but they were here for whatever else was here, not her or her vampire wife, the bartender. She had the headliner and Lauren had told her she could work the tables until then if she wanted. Bree had jumped at the chance, it was $45, which could go towards the crossbow.</p><p>Bree didn’t look up at first, she was trying to get her order pad straight. She looked up and said. “What can I get for you?” Then she realized it was Gordon. “I thought you were too good to eat in a strip club?”</p><p>”The menu at the diner was incredibly unimaginative. I thought I’d see what they had to offer here.”</p><p>”The lunch special is Blackened Catfish Sandwich on Sourdough, with Bottomless “Rootin Tootin” Cajun Fries and for dessert an Apple Fritter Fit For A Giant and homemade Salted Caramel Ice Cream. The drink is separate and only soft beverages apply to our endless refill policy.”</p><p>Gordon beckoned for her to lean in closer. He always smelled malevolent, like a cross between old wood soap water and communion grape juice. He might need to tell her about the hunt. So, she leaned forward, and he looked down her corset. She started to stand back up and he grabbed her hand.</p><p>”Your daddy offered you to me, like another man might offer a cigar to someone. You thought you were too good for me. So, now, if you don’t want the entire hunter community to know that John Winchester offered you to me to use for the night while he watched when you were only nine, you will go on break, step out back with me. Where I will take a quick ride to Hell in that tight ass of yours and that will be the end of it. I will not ask again; this is just as a punishment for before. Once done, it is done. Your choice, you skank.”</p><p>”Bambi, I gotta step out for a moment, will you watch my section. Old family friend, sensitive business.”</p><p>”Sure, Bree. Everything alright honey?”</p><p>”Old family debt. I’m fine. Five minutes.” Bree turned around and walked out the back door. She stepped behind the dumpster and undid her belt and jeans. “I have no idea what you are talking about, but there are other reasons Paddy can’t make too much of a stir. So, this once. If you even hint at it again, I’ll just kill you and make sure that he is safe. You’re a little too visible to try that right now.”</p><p>The hatred rolled off him in noxious waves. “Just drop your pants, you whore. Turn around and face the wall, I don’t need to look at your face you are just a hole for me to make a deposit in.” He undid his belt and jeans, then motioned for her to turn around. Bree turned and dropped her pants. “Figures, you aren’t wearing any underwear. He stepped up and pressed his body against hers. He lined himself up and shoved into her tight ass as hard as he could. He saw her biting her lip and smiled. He pounded her ass and put his hand around her throat, squeezing as he pumped. She grabbed at his fingers; stars were swimming in front of her eyes. Bree knew she either had to get through it or kill him, because a human woman who weighed 85 pounds and were five feet, two inches tall, couldn’t get free, easily. “I also figured a slut such as yourself, likes a little pain with her sex. He kept pummeling, he reached around to her corset ties and loosened them, pulled the corset up and back, so it gave him more options that wouldn’t show when she was on stage. He liked the idea of her having to go dance like the whore she was, right after he took her up the ass surrounded by garbage. He slammed in still restricting her air, she was still trying to move his fingers, he filled her ass with his seed and bit her at the top of the middle of her back. He yanked out and she moaned in pain. He flung five twenties on the ground. “Why don’t you pay for my drink, that way I won’t be with you, when your hereditary wolf coworkers smell the sex on you?” He pulled his pants up, tucked himself away and zipped up.</p><p>”If you hurt them or draw hunter attention to them, I won’t care about the consequences, I will just feed you to whatever we are here to stop. You know they aren’t killing people, or you wouldn’t have called for help. You would have wanted all the kills to yourself. Makes you feel like what you will never be; a man.”</p><p>He took a step toward her and she took a fight stance. He didn’t doubt she was deadly if you had nothing to control her with. “Then you agree. This will be our secret.” He walked away. </p><p>Bree pulled up her pants, leaned against the wall and allowed herself of saying, “Ouch.” When she stood up, it came so fast she couldn’t stop it, but she vomited into the awful smelling dumpster. She wanted to be weak and run to Paddy, where she felt safe. Gordon was crazy, he shouldn’t be organizing and leading an Easter egg hunt. She straightened her spine, evened out her breathing, she adjusted her corset, wincing at the bite, she picked up the money, she made herself not care how she came by it, then she went to get a new apron, the one she was wearing had a smudge of dirt. Lauren bumped her into the office. “You can deny all you wish but I know you are a Halver. How long ago did it happen?”</p><p>”I am not lying to you. I do not remember much before four years ago. I had a traumatic head injury. Unhappy Arachnidae threw me hard into a wall, hard enough that I made a person shaped dent in the wall. It was the first time we met our friends that are with us, they said when I woke up, I remembered my Paddy and my name and the nickname he called me, but nothing else. Paddy said I was mauled badly enough that they thought I would die. The attack that left me a Halver took my parents’ lives. Paddy regrets that he had not made peace with my father over falling in love with me, when I was a precocious, fast, sassy eleven-year-old. He didn’t touch me until our wedding night when I turned seventeen. Please, Lauren I will never be a threat to you and yours. I knew the second I saw all of you, but we are not here for you. You and Brenda, who is a vampire have never taken a human life.” Bree stood to go wait tables.</p><p>“Bree, hun, it is time to get ready for your show. Go use the shower, we keep for the dancers, there is a douche I left here, just in case, one of the girls was attacked, under the sink. Wash him off of and out of you. Then you go out there and dance it out of you, it’s what I do when I have problems. I dance out my frustrations and I can focus better. I saw your routine, you miss the pole at that one point when you first get on, you could hurt yourself.” Lauren was surprised when Bree hugged her.</p><p>”It might not mean much to you, but I won’t let him, hurt your pack. I know being nonhuman and a humanoid does not make you a monster, who you are inside determines that. He is a lot more of a monster than any of you could ever be. I was going to tell your bouncer that when I am nervous, my abilities are less controllable. This hunt doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>“Bree, whatever they are they have been here a long time. They were here during the time of the arrival of the first white men to this area. So was my pack. We have been hiding for years. I can tell you that while they act like both, they are neither, they are a hybrid. When I came back it was time for me to take over as Die Rudelführer, or Pack Leader. I came back to a town on the verge of dying because the mill had to close, because men kept disappearing from the barracks. Some they would find dead; others never were seen again. The ones who were not seen again all had a female relative turn up missing, then pieces of her would be found. There were a couple where two female relatives went missing and one was killed. Soon word spread and the mill couldn’t keep workers. They closed and moved to Kentucky. We think they are looking for someone, they seem desperate to find her. The girls who fail the test end up being lunch.”</p><p>”Thanks for the info. I better go get myself together to do my routine.” She hugged Lauren again, grabbed her duffel and went to shower and get Gordon off of her.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon hummed, “Onward Christian Soldiers”, while he dried his skin after his shower. He only used unscented petroleum gel on his skin, anything else would be vanity. The whore had smelled like spicy flowers. Probably some expensive perfume her Daddy bought her to keep her quiet while he used her and pimped her out. He would have rescued her, in the beginning, if he hadn’t seen smug awareness in her face when she scowled and turned him down. He pulled on brief underwear and a pair of sweats and went to watch TBN. Kubrick and Massee would arrive later tonight and he would have someone at his back he could trust.</p><p>”You have a nice singing voice, ”molestatore di bambini“, too bad.” A giant, muscular man in a cast said from the shadows. Gordon dived for his gun, under the coffee table. “Are you looking for your pistol?” Gordon’s shoulders drooped when he saw the giant had his gun. “I disrespected the little, “bolide” and my mother told me I shouldn’t have touched her in anyway without her permission. She is right, I deserved this. He lifted his broken arm. But you, ”maiale disgustoso“, you dishonored her, and you caused her pain and fear. Our leader has spoken, and we agree, you must die with pain.” Two other giants stepped out of the shadows and taped his mouth. They carried him kicking and screaming to their delivery van. Then drove away, waving by to Martha as they went.</p><p> </p><p>Paddy told Sully and Janey about his chat with the girl. “She was level-headed, planning for college, jerk boyfriend which was why she was out looking for her friend. Sounds like if the friend had seen her or she hadn’t hidden, their would have been another local girl dead. The other one was hitching to a concert in Nashville. What are the chances they decided to play together over vamps, ripping out hearts to confuse hunters?”</p><p>”I like the second choice we go loaded for both. I think that Gordon, might be off by twenty or so.” Sully said. They risked ten members of their nest at one time, to not even drain, a one hundred lb. teenage girl. The usual size can’t afford that many in a hunting party, unless that is the whole sha bang, but a nest that size would be mobile, couldn’t go dormant, unless they have food storage cells. We are talking a large nest and or pack.”</p><p>”Let’s go fellas! I’m starving and I want to see Bree gyrate in very little clothing.” The men laughed. They walked in and found a table wedged into a corner that allowed them all to see the stage. It was a runway, with the pole right close to the end. Where they were sitting, she would be gyrating right in front of them.</p><p>”Hello. My name is Bambi. Yes, it’s my real name. I guess my mother wanted me to be a stripper. All the girls work five days throughout the day and night shifts on the stage on for a couple of numbers then off for a couple then back on. We rotate serving the Friday dinner show, because of the headliner. We have had some famous dancers. Sometimes, it is the owner Lauren, who was a Vegas headliner. Most of the time it is random talent looking for some easy money. It pays $1500, plus tips. If she doesn’t find anyone, then one of us gets lucky. All things considered, too many hands-on Friday, but we had to call Eddy to bodyguard, because Leonardo, who is built like his brother over there, he groped the headliner for tonight and he is healing a broken arm. She looked at Raphael and asked him if he had a problem. Raphe just shook his head no and backed off. So, what can I get for you?”</p><p>”I will have the nachos loaded, times two, one to go, my wife will need to eat after her numbers.” Paddy said.</p><p>”Just the one number. Then the regularly scheduled programming resumes. So, I’ll hold your order until she’s done if you want.” They all agreed but the Sullivans put in their brisket sandwich and fries orders too. Bambi smiled and went to talk to the cook. She came back with a tequila shot, a whiskey and a rum. “The headliner paid me up front to keep them coming until the money runs out, you got two more rounds coming. She also asked me to remind you that you don’t want to be too far gone and miss one of the Wonders of the World.” Bambi laughed as she walked away.</p><p>The lights went down. He could see her silhouette. She snapped and a spotlight hit her. She was in the crimson lace corset and a fringed, lace G-string bottom that left little to the imagination, her legs were covered in black fishnet that stopped mid-thigh and were held up by a crimson lace garter belt with black metal clips. High up, on the inside of her right thigh he could see her tattoo, a giant, red American Beauty rose, with “Paddy’s Rose” written in a flowing cursive beneath it. Her red hair was rolled up, but Paddy knew that a few shakes of her head and the heavy copper locks would come tumbling down to almost her waist. She was wearing red toe shoes and was en pointe. Puscifer’s Rev 22:20 started. She stayed en pointe as she strutted down the runway. When it hit the part about riding to hell between those thighs, she leapt up in the splits and dropped en pointe and used her hands high up on her thighs to throw them open. Then she was up and leaped on to the pole in the splits. She rubbed her crotch back and forth against the pole, her head thrown back in feigned ecstasy. She moved up and around the pole, like it was a tree and she a spider monkey. When it got to the part where the music had more of a grind to it, she was upside down with her hands freeing her hair, then she slithered up the pole with her thigh muscles. The crowd went crazy. She grinded on the pole some more, then she flipped up and out and landed en pointe. She strutted back up the runway returned to start, snapped her finger and it went dark again. Money landed on the stage which she made sure to turn her butt to the audience as she picked it up, which kept it coming. One guy reached for her ass. Bree looked through her legs and shook her head, he backed off. The emcee thanked “Paddy’s Rose” for her performance, Bree bowed. Sully watched to see if she was going to come out of the corset accidentally. But she didn’t.</p><p>She went backstage. She was in the headliner’s dressing area, when the door opened. It was two large men, they growled at her. “Come on, whore. They think you are worthy of being Seine Braut. Then The Children of Forever will enjoy you, Winzig Lecker.”</p><p>She growled, she was no one but Paddy’s tasty tiny treat. “I’ll pass. Leave me be fellas. Moving through. Is it worth losing pack?” The biggest one charged her. She stepped out of the way and he broke the door with his head. “I guess it is.” Bree sighed. The smaller of the two tackled her. He moved like he was trying to rip her throat out! What the Fuck? He let her get her feet around his neck, she snapped it and kicked him off. The bigger one growled in a deep bass, she backed away as his skin split and he grew taller, his body became more muscular, under light blue skin. His regular hair disappeared and coarse-looking clumps of black hair covered his now naked body. His nose caved in on itself, leaving behind just his nostrils. He bared a mouthful of razor sharp teeth at her, his hands turned into small foot pads and claws. Brianna slipped in lotion that had been broken in her fight with the little one, she went down hard. The creature went to stomp her stomach and she rolled out of the way and sprung to her feet. He ran at her and Bree just let his momentum carry her clawed hand into his chest, she ripped out his heart. He snarled and came at her again, this time she jumped up on a chair and used her momentum to smash in his face, sending shards of bone into his brain and breaking his neck. He slowly turned human. She heard running footsteps and she got ready to kill more of them, before they could take her. It was the owner.</p><p>”Go shower you have a huge chunk of flesh in your hair, get changed, go sit with your husband, eat calmly. I will get this taken care of. We aren’t all monsters you know.” Bree let her eyes glow. Lauren’s mouth hung open. </p><p>“I know. Recessive gene. Lauren, I consider your pack my friends. If you ever need me, just call.” Brianna put a card with a calendar and mountain scenery on front and her cells, Paddy’s cells and the Sullivan’s cells on a small clean spot on the dressing table. “There is a hunter here named Gordon, don’t let him anywhere near you or your wife. It doesn’t matter to him, that you do not hurt people. If he knew about me, he would kill me.”</p><p>”Brenda and I will be careful until he leaves. Are you and the other hunters we’ve noticed here to take out the rogues?”</p><p>Bree scented the air; she didn’t sense any additional malice. “Yes.”</p><p>”I stay away, they treat their women bad, most are Omegas, even though that’s a Halver term, it describes how awful they are to the weaker ones. They are something other than what you are or I am. Brenda, my wife says they have the traits of both, that they are hybrids somehow of two beings who hate each other down into their cells, they can’t even feed from each other. They have the mill, the barracks and the farm. There is a cave system underground, they hibernate in it. Then every three years, the runaways start disappearing again. They have been there since my parents were little, I am hereditary. I was born this way. I  do not know anyone else who has seen one in their beast form and lived to tell about it, but you and me. Make sure you are watchful, if they know you saw this, they may come after you in force. But they have to be stopped, before, getting involved just endangered my pack because there were too few hunters coming at a time, so I wouldn’t say anything. But now there are maybe enough to end them. I have to think of what is best for my ancient pack, which is mostly four families now. We only have a few fighters. We cannot take care of it or help you. I am sorry.”</p><p>”No. Please stay out of it. If we fail and you helped us, they may come after you. Protect your family. I understand. Thanks again, Lauren.”</p><p>”You’re welcome, be careful.” Lauren waited for her to get in the shower area, then she bloodied herself. She called for the bouncers. “The story is, I came back to pay the headliner and found this, the headliner was in the shower which someone will verify. I didn’t want her walking around back here but she was in shock. I sent her out to the safety of her husband, then we called for help. I don’t know who they are or why they were looking for my headliner and got in a fight with each other. She pointed at a third set of footprints, or why the other one left. The footprints are too big for anyone there. We know the cops won’t look at it too hard. I got blood on me when I knelt down to see if the one with a broken neck was alive.” She took out her cell phone and called up front and told them the official story. Eddy mopped up the little headliner’s footprints. The police came, looked things over and said they would be in touch if they had any questions. They were gone before the girl finished playing with her food.</p><p>Everybody congratulated Bree when she got back to the table. She bowed. They all ate, but Paddy knew something was wrong. She just squeezed his hand, “later”. The four friends walked back to Paddy and Bree’s  room. “You always have better toys than we do.” Sully teased. When the door was shut, and the room warded. They all looked at her, because they smelled the blood. </p><p>”I had a welcoming committee when I got back to my dressing room. I killed them both, they were not human, they were not anything I have ever seen before. They looked human enough at first, but when I killed one the other shifted. I ripped out its heart and it still kept coming. It kicked its face in and sent bone into its brain and broke its neck but I don’t think either would have done the job alone. The owner came back. I knew she was a wolf, but I wasn’t sure if she was part of them. She’s not, she’s hereditary. She told me that there are at least 150 wolf/vamp hybrids of some kind here. She said they have been here since her pack came here in the 1600s. Her hereditary pack have always eaten game, so they didn’t need to be surrounded by humans. The hybrids were here and when the people came, they fed on and changed them, some were stored in cells for the dormant years. That is why we have 26 girls missing from the general area, but only fifteen bodies have shown up. The others are being kept for the lean years.”</p><p>”Well, we try to get the asshole to listen in the morning. Other than that, we can’t do anything tonight.” Janey said. She reached over and pulled Bree’s tee off, then her bra. She flicked a nipple with her tongue.</p><p>Bree reached for Paddy. He kissed her upside down, while Sully undid the jeans. And groaned when he found nothing under them but her. She smiled wickedly. Then went back to kissing Paddy. She sat up and undid Janey’s jeans, she found a black g-string under the tight black denim. She pulled them off. Then she pushed Janey’s legs apart and sucked on her clit lightly, she licked her fingers until they were wet, and pushed one in and pulled it out, then pushed two in. Janey moaned. The men watched while they stroked themselves. Bree flicked her tongue across her clit, then she added another finger. Stroking over her spot, then she pulled them out and started licking Janey with her tongue, from her ass to just before her clit. Then she tongue fucked her, making Janey writhe and beg. Every time she would edge, Bree would start kissing her thighs or nibbling her belly. Then she would lick from her ass to just below her clit, then she rimmed her, then went back to tongue fucking her, this time when she edged, Bree sucked her clit in, letting her teeth barely slide across it. Janey exploded.</p><p>Bree jumped when she felt someone lick her from her clit to her ass, then they rimmed her, then they worked their tongue in and Bree came. He kept lapping at her hole, then they pushed their tongue and a finger in, then just the finger in and out, then he licked her clit again, when she edged, he started pushing two fingers in, Bree writhed. Then he started sliding lubed fingers in and out of her ass, three in and out and in and out. Bree edged. He stopped. Then a huge tip pushed in. Bree went crazy, growling and fighting to get off him. Her eyes were glowing but unfocused. They held her still, while Sully pulled himself out. She was swinging at something they could not see. Bite marks appeared on her shoulder, almost on her neck and she did a porn moan and acquiesced. They could smell she was on the verge of coming, but her skin was growing cold. Janey put a chunk of onyx on silver on her throat. They all heard something not in the room growl. Then Bree curled up in Sully’s lap, holding on to his thigh for dear life. Sully scented her neck, he smelled blood and Gordon. He shushed her and Janey massaged her rock hard with tension, shoulders. “Paddy.” Paddy came closer.</p><p>”I smell Gordon and blood.” Sully showed him the sullenly oozing bite mark, in addition to the one on her neck. She muttered something in another language, then. “Please don’t hurt my Husband or my friends. I love them please, no more. I can’t take off the necklace they won’t let me.” She screamed and they watched as something swam under the floorboards towards Janey. Bree flung herself in front of Janey then ripped the onyx off. They all made out the translucent form of a gorgeous man, with black hair to his waist, his eyes glowed like moonlight on a glacier. His body was taut, swimmer’s muscles, his abdomen defined.</p><p>He reached up and stroked Janey’s cheek. He said one word. “Furche”</p><p>Janey dropped Bree’s head and tackled Paddy. She slid a finger in and out of his ass a few times. Then she made sure he could see the strap on, it was big. She turned him back around and she rammed into him. He groaned. Bree tried to back away from the uninvited guest and he grabbed her foot. “The sooner you let me have you, just taste of, you, it would take many times to alter you. The sooner they will be freed. One orgasm for both of us and I will stop the rut, otherwise, they will kill each other.” He stroked her face; his touch made her edge. She moaned loudly. Just as Paddy came. And Sully shouted when he came. Janey moaned when she came, and she kept moving until Paddy came again shooting across the room. Sully crawled over, cleaned it up with his tongue, leaving his ass unprotected. Paddy shoved in hard and bit the column of Sully’s neck until he accepted it. He grabbed his wife and put so much power behind the thrust in her that he had blood on his tip. She growled. But he just held her down. Let’s just go in the bathroom, you can keep them out and me in. We can complete the agreement of an orgasm each. You may taste of me. Please, I can’t get away, stop this.” He was not corporeal, but he still was present enough to help her up. He snapped his fingers and the snarling stopped.</p><p>”Are you all alright?” Paddy asked. They nodded. They all three looked over in time to see the door close and hear the lock slide into place.</p><p>”Bree!” Paddy screamed and banged on the door.</p><p>”I can feel it. Paddy stop you are just getting bloody hands. I don’t think she is aware. She would not be up for this.” Janey tried. Paddy stopped and just slid down the door.</p><p>Bree gasped as he pushed three fingers in her, hitting all the places to have her keening. Bree looked up into his eyes and he trapped her. She sighed as he trapped her there. He ran a finger through were he had bit her before. He kissed her and she pushed back his coolness, with her warmth and she kissed him deeply. He leaned into her and it pushed her into lying down. He suckled her breasts, licked her down her abdomen, finally laving her navel. She writhed, then exploded, before she came down, he was lapping her from clit to ass and back. She shivered, she came as he slid a finger inside her and stroked, she felt like she could feel the caress inside her belly. She looked down and she could she his hand pushing against her belly from the inside. She moaned and thrashed as he moved his fingers inside her. He smiled.</p><p>”You are incredibly sensual and a rare gift, Brianna.” He kissed her softly. I have no name. I am simply a conduit for my mother and father’s mission to make the world in their image. She porn moaned as he pushed into her to the hilt. She could feel his icy cock in places that he couldn’t be. It seemed to Bree as though it massaged her head where she had bumped it in the alley. She felt liquid and incandescent, afloat in a sea of cold sexual bliss. Her orgasm flowed through her. He started to move and there might have been pain, but it floated away, as wave after wave of orgasms passed through her. For a second, her mind cleared, and she felt some part of him, probing her womb, then the pleasure pulled her under. Sometime, while she was struggling to swim to the surface, she felt his fangs slip into her neck. She tried to be concerned he was drinking from her neck, but if she died feeling this good, it beat the heck out of most of the choices. Bree began to feel like she couldn’t break the surface, she was too insubstantial. He was still pumping into her with his amazing cock, she vaguely felt herself convulse she came so hard. Then he pulled out, Bree pouted, and he turned her over and pushed back in, she groaned and yipped. “Shhh...my flower you  are alright. And Bree found she was superb, even though, she felt something inside, bump her tonsils from the wrong direction. She felt him get colder and then he shouted her name. Bree came as she was pulled into a frozen nothingness.</p><p>The door to the bathroom opened, Paddy was the first through, he picked her up, she was icy, barely breathing, had very little heart rate. Paddy saw the holes in her jugular that had already begun to close. Tears rolled down his face. He held her hand. Sully gently nudged him out of the way. He handed him the note the dude had made her write, apologizing for getting carried away. And telling them how to save her. It also reassured them that since her heat had not begun, she was not with child.</p><p>He turned they had laid her on the floor and were stripping. Janey was crying, but she put in and strapped down a vibrator. “Paddy lay down. Sully put her on him.” She waited until they had the unconscious near frozen girl in place. “I am going to peg her ass, when she wakes up enough, Sully take her mouth. That monster said he left behind the pheromones and sexual energy to keep performing until she is warm and stable. She lubed Bree’s ass and the vibrator and pushed in. After a minute, they worked out a rhythm, another few passed, and she was awake enough to gasp in pain. “I know Ladybug. We have to or you will die. He took too much Chi and the best way is to give you Chi.” A minute later and she was participating. Sully was so busy watching, he moaned when he felt a suction. He looked into her eyes. She wanted him to take control, she still wasn’t back enough. Sully gently grabbed her hair to hold her head in place, she pushed him into her throat and looked at him. Sully mouthed that he loved her, and he started to fuck her throat. They kept it going, switching positions, just making sure she was receiving the energy. Two hours later, Bree came, long and loud, she wailed when it happened. Paddy pulled out of her mouth and kissed her, she kissed him back.</p><p>”My Rose, are you back?” Paddy asked watching her face, trying to scent her through the scent of sex hanging in the room.</p><p>”Yes.” She asked Janey to help her shower and get dressed.</p><p>Janey scrubbed the come out of her hair. “What do you need to say that you couldn’t say in front of them?” </p><p>She leaned back into Janey and the much taller woman wrapped her arms around her. Bree began to sob. Then she said so low, that even with good hearing, Janey had to struggle to hear. “Gordon, threatened to out Paddy and I and the local, norm pack which is hereditary and do not eat long pig. Unless, I let him have one ride, he picks what hole. So, he slammed my head until the wall, which I didn’t notice until now and he shoved into me. I was still sore, so it plus incoming hybrid astral projection and I freaked.” She looked at Janey. ”How do I act normal around him?” They finished with her shower, they dried, lotioned, and braided their hair and she pulled on her robe and handed Janey the clothes, Sully had run and got for her.</p><p>“You find the girl who charges a vampire nest with nothing but a labrys and you let him think it means nothing to you.” She wiped her tears. "You use your near death experience to keep them from doing anything tonight.”</p><p>Bree nodded and she got dressed, when they came out of the bathroom.</p><p>”I am really tired. I am sorry to pull the plug so soon, but I think we are going to end up fighting to get out alive. We need rest. Anybody who makes it back here alive tomorrow will receive the elite level service of my mouth. Deal?”</p><p>They all agreed. They cleaned up. They all hugged, and the women kissed everyone. “See you at the douche’s room at seven. Pack for both and don’t think they aren’t laying a trap.” Bree said with a frown of worry for her friends. They both kissed a cheek.</p><p>“We will be fine.” They closed the door behind them. Paddy locked it and redid the salt line.</p><p>”Come on, My Rose, you can only warn those who will listen and make sure we are prepared. You lay down on your stomach. I will massage you until your floppy.” He kissed her lips when they smiled.</p><p>Paddy and Bree went to bed and he massaged her tight shoulders. He froze, she had a bite mark on her back, and he could smell someone else all over her back side. ”I know you don’t cheat, so what the hell happened and why didn’t you kill him?”</p><p>”It was Gordon. He said he had proof that my beloved Daddy, John, whoever that is, had offered me to him to use when I was barely nine, while my father watched. I was ready to tell him to go fuck himself, when he said he would make sure everyone in the hunting world knew what type of man my father is. I argued, but he was going to draw attention to us, The DBs would definitely find us and possibly HO. He said once in my ass out back, to pay me back for earlier and that would be the end. That would be the end, no more, he would bury it. I was so scared he would make Viper come here, I did it. He bit me so I would have to tell you.” She was shaking. “I told him that if he broke his word, I would kill him, period.” She put her hands on his stony face. “Please don’t hate me Paddy. I had to think fast, he has this major hatred of you and I, if he knew that HO or the DB wanted you, he would make sure they knew where you were.” Her beautiful eyes filled with tears and her scent changed to extreme sadness.</p><p>”I could never hate you; you are my life. Gordon, has to die now, he is nuts, but dangerous.” She reached up and took off the collar. The shape of fingers around her throat were plain to see. Paddy reached up slowly and touched them softly. “He will die, suffering, first chance I get.” He held her, then she pulled out of his hands took off her clothes.</p><p>”Please reclaim what is yours my Alpha, my life.” She nipped under his chin and whimpered. He tackled her and spent some quality time erasing the feel of Gordon from her body. She cried silently the whole time. Paddy got more and more upset; nobody touched his Bree. But he hid it and was the loving husband and protector his Omega needed.</p><p>”Paddy do you trust me?” She looked at him, with her honey diamond eyes sparkling like jewels through her tears.</p><p>”Of course, I do, with my life!”</p><p>”The one whose neck I snapped; he was trying to go for my throat, like he was going to push venom into me, its hard to describe. They had orders to bring me back. His fangs were wrong, they didn’t look like a lycanthropic wolf. It looked more like vamp fangs, but some were jagged like a wolf’s. The big one was trying to incapacitate me, if he had been trying to kill me, I don’t think I would still be here.” She sat up and pulled her tee over her huge breasts. Then Paddy sighed as her firm butt went back into the denim, Sully had peeled off of her. When she pushed a foot into a boot. He sighed and got dressed, because she’d go alone. When she had her hair up under a cap, he was dressed. She handed him the keys and they left and went to the mortuary. They broke in and used the connection to get into the morgue. She handed him her flashlight and he shone it at the drawer she was looking at, she opened it and pulled the drawer open. He shone his light on body bag covered body,  she unzipped it. It was Theresa Anne Schaefer, she was completely grey, in the way someone who was exsanguinated is grey. Bree grabbed gloves and she put them on, then she opened, Theresa Anne’s mouth. Like she said was full of a combination of a vampire’s razor sharp, straight fangs and a werewolf’s crooked sharp, non-pointed teeth made for ripping and rending flesh. Her tongue was thinner and longer than a human one. She had been raped, she was fed on repeatedly, they had the girl on her knees possibly the whole two weeks, she had non-scabbed abrasions on them, that looked like repeat Orders to come like she’d been the puppy they adored until she began to, in this case, turn. Then the neat bites had become tears in the grey flesh and finally, they had torn her heart from her body and most likely it had been so fast, that her face had barely had time to be afraid before she was dead. They had planned on making her one of their fuck toys, maybe breeder. Then her real father had come to town looking for her and it had signed his daughter’s death warrant. She had been dead. “Oh, God, Paddy! Shine the blue light on the blood!” He moved to do that. It sparkled in the blue light, differently than his own would, but it sparkled. “This group is what happens when a vampire’s Blood is mixed with a Halver’s blood. These creatures are mutant Halvers, they have a hard time assimilating the vampire strain, but it is not lethal like lycanthropy infected blood interacting with Halvers. If we get bit by one. I am not sure what we become, these things or completely feral. Vampires are actually the more feral of the two. When the need to feed overtakes them, higher level thinking fades.” She grabbed some towels and wrapped it around the blood vial. Then double bagged it. She pocketed a couple boxes of gloves in each size. Paddy grabbed her hand after they put Theresa Anne back into her bag and closed it. They snuck out the way they got in and drove back to the hotel, they woke Sully and Janey.</p><p>”So, Bree your absolute best guess on killing these things, is...?” Sully asked. He put his arm around Janey who was shaking.</p><p>”So, if we get bit by one, the best case is we turn. The worse...?” Janey leaned into her husband.</p><p>From the safety of her mate’s arms, Bree answered. “Slow, agonizing death, at the end you can no longer understand or speak any human languages. But don’t worry, Gordon and any of the others who feel like a Halver is not human will put a silver bullet through your heart.” She took a deep breath. “Also, we will smell like their favorite food to every single one of them.” I think their leader was at one point patient zero for Halvers. Let’s go romantic on why neck-snapping and heart gouging didn’t happen. They fell in love, they fed off each other, because the blood was such a rush and eventually, they both became these things. It shouldn’t be possible. Probably isn’t if you are dealing with a full were. Vampirism is an RNA genome MNV and lycanthropy is a DNA capsid parvovirus. They can’t be blended and would duke it out killing themselves and the host. Plus, one more thing, the one that tried to rip my throat out, said. “I was going to be given to what attacked us tonight. The Elders were going to enjoy me. I am not sure he was talking about me being dinner.” Bree shivered.</p><p>When they got back to their room. Paddy resalted the door. She checked her Wolfbane hanks and she Dug in her bags for Vervain to keep the vampires back. When she had put it in all possible entry points, she returned and just stood in the living area holding herself. Paddy wrapped his arms around her. Then he nudged her nose up until he could kiss her, deeply. She kissed him, like it was the last time, there was desperation in her side of the kiss. He backed her up and took her boots, jeans, tee off while he backed her up until she fell back on the bed. He backed up a couple of steps and took off his boots, jeans and tee. When he was without clothing, he knelt between her knees and used his shoulders to keep them open. He looked up at her, she watched him with lust blown eyes. He licked a stripe from her ass to her clit, Bree let out a lusty moan of his name. She laid her head back and enjoyed.</p><p>Afterwards, Bree went to shower, she came out dressed to hunt, complete with, steel tipped boots, ankle blade, a tactical vest that had throwing blades, made of silver. She had her machete attached to her belt. He knew that her jeans had metal plates over her femoral artery and vein and were made of Kevlar. She had on a cowl of silver mail, which she wore under a black cut proof turtleneck lightweight shirt. It covered her axillary artery, the arch of her aorta and her jugulars and carotid as well as a small plate that went over her heart. She had combat body armor, that would stop most projectiles, over her Linkin Park tee. She had her attention-grabbing red hair under a bulletproof tactical cap.</p><p>”You’re not letting this go, are you?”</p><p>”I just want to scout the area, see what we will be walking into with these creatures. Please, Paddy?”</p><p>”Call Sully and Janey, while I am getting ready.” He got up.</p><p>”Thank you. I love you!”  She kissed him happily, then went to make her call.</p><p>”We are to pick them up at their room.”</p><p>He came out dressed, similar to her. She smiled, kissed him and said. “Totally gorgeous and all mine.”</p><p>”None of that. Or, I’ll have you naked and under me so fast you might just have an orgasm because of the speed used to strip you!” He nuzzled her scent gland and she moaned and flooded. He laughed. “You may want to go clean your scent away or Sully and Janey might jump you. You smell like fresh baked cinnamon rolls!”</p><p>She went and cleaned up, then they pick up their friends. They headed out of town and turned off onto the back road to the farm. John pulled into the trees. They got out and loaded themselves with weapons to kill whatever might be down there.</p><p>”We should split up mates. That way we each have someone who can feel if anything is wrong in each group.” Paddy was shaking his head. “How about if each set has a big, strong man in it?”</p><p>”Okay. Sully, please take care of her.” Paddy said nervously.</p><p>”Likewise, my friend, likewise.” Each set of spouses kissed. Then Sully and Bree set off for the far side behind the Bunkhouse. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Sully asked. Bree carved a symbol into a tree. Then she handed him a sheet of paper.</p><p>”I am carving runes into the trees that will keep them from leaving through the back door of the house. You can help. You must believe they will work to empower them.” They made short work of the trees across and around the exit. Then Bree walked quietly up the stairs to the back door.</p><p>”What the Hell, Paddy will kill me!”</p><p>“He will have to go through me. Shh... Before you get us caught, please watch our backs.” She slipped in through the doorless, screen door. Then over to a large cellar door. She hung vervain and wolfsbane all around the cellar door, then she, tied them together and knotted them through the door handle. Bree slowly backed out and they ran for the cover of the trees. Sully spanked her. “That’s why you wanted to split up, you knew Paddy would have tried to stop you. “Well, theoretically, I can walk in and out, but they have to stop. Exit strategy when it goes sideways, we make it to this exit and back through we are golden.” She grabbed Sully and dove for the loam in the wood floor. He went still. A couple of seconds later a couple of the Dervors came by. Sully and Bree held their breath. </p><p>”Wir müssen uns daran erinnern, was Wittig gesagt hat, die Jäger werden uns zuerst auskundschaften und dann die nächste Morgendämmerung angreifen” The taller and lean man said to the shorter man. “Tomorrow they will fulfill the prophecy. If the little whore kills him, she will be the one who frees the world from the house of evil.”</p><p>”They sound like a bad science fiction book. The child of the prophecy. We will most likely eat well tomorrow, but if it is. Then hip hip hurrah! Humanity Only has existed in one form or another since the early eleventh century. There are thousands she cannot stop. One fatal flaw is that 1200 years of well-organized, privately financed hate cannot be brought to a standstill, by one little girl.”</p><p>When they had walked by. Bree and Sully started back to the meet point. Sully was running beside Bree, when she threw arm out to keep him from going forward.</p><p>”What is it?” Sully whispered.</p><p>”A mine field. I smell tetryl and blasting powder. Do you see a stick?” Sully looked around in the opposite direction. Bree ripped off part of her tee. Sully came back with a stick. She backed them up about three feet. Bree tied her piece of shirt around the stick and drove it into the ground. He got three more sticks, she ripped off her tee and he ripped pieces off and handed them to her, she tied them to the sticks, and they made a warning line.</p><p>”Sully, please find two more sticks if you can, stay north of where I am it is the LIW mine.” He came back and she drove the sticks into the ground. They started running carefully back to the highway, where Bree had told Paddy to pick them off.</p><p>”What’s a LIW mine?” Sully whispered as they ran.</p><p>”My father was demolitions in Nam. Marine. He said they pretty much were a square, but in a haphazard pattern in the square. There was always at least one random “Lay In Wait” mine, hiding in the underbrush like a snake. Sometimes more. But he said most, not all were within three feet of the main square. There could be more, but we don’t have the time for me to duck walk a large path to the highway. So, we pray no one ends up walking the Glory Road.”</p><p>”Been a long time since I’ve heard that expression!” He caught up to her. “Bree if I am overstepping my bounds please say so. But whatever has you off is not just these creatures. You’ve trusted me with your life dozens of times. You can trust me now. I get the feeling you and Paddy, don’t have anyone else.”</p><p>”I have been dreaming of these random faces at different times in my life in my dreams. They felt like memories, not dreams. Then I realized that before four years ago, I can’t remember anything. What I know of life before four years ago, I heard from Paddy. Last night, I had two memories, that opened floodgates. You add in what Gordon said to me and a hazy memory I have of him, when I am little and he is terrifying, because he always wanted my ass and he always made sure he hurt me. If I’m right the truth is almost to terrible to believe. The first dream is magical. It’s me but my hair is black, I am not fully grown yet, it is me and these two gorgeous guys. One of them has eyes just like Paddy‘s and mine. I just finished having amazing shower sex, with both, I have my head on the chest of the one who is locked in front and I pull down the head of the one locked in back and he rests it on mine. I feel so safe, so complete, so like I am finally home. The other one is horrible. I am the same age. I am going through rejection sickness. The shorter man from the other dream carries me into a hotel room, he loves me, I can see it in his eyes but this guy has been using a drug to simulate the mating bond, it is leaving my body because I have been claimed by the real thing. I know this but I can’t get my thoughts ordered enough to say anything. I pass out when I come to my clothes are being yanked off of me. I am confused. I say.” Bree choked back tears. ““Daddy?” He says really nasty and mean. “So, you remember my smell?” I can smell the alcohol on his breath. He marks my ass with his teeth, and it hurts.” Bree stopped.</p><p>“Bree, you have a full set of teeth marks on your left butt cheek.” Sully says concerned.</p><p>”He sodomizes me and spanks me hard enough it bruises. I look up at the face and it’s Paddy’s and he branded me with his Marine signet ring on my left hip. I have a burn on my left hip, the right size, but you can’t make anything out. He ends up impaling me on this huge anal toy with a floor mounting wedge and an S curve. He makes it vibrate. It hurts and I’m bleeding and after he gets off watching me writhe and come on this thing, he puts a blanket around me and passes out. The next morning, the men from the good memory, find me and take me away from my Daddy, who they call, John. That is all I remember, except the men who take me to safety keep calling me Java.”</p><p>”There are a Group of hunters out of South Dakota who are looking for a missing girl, named Java. She would be sixteen now. They said if HO didn’t have her it is possible that her father John Winchester has kidnapped her. Changed her appearance, name and used drugs to make her have amnesia. She has been missing four years. The eye color is right.” Sully looked sick.</p><p>”My hair is a bottle job. I never say anything, because I like the red and women don’t talk about that with men.” She looked haunted. “I know I am not me and I should hate him. But I love him. He is my husband. I have no idea what to think. I never spend prolonged time around any other hunters but the two of you. There is this younger couple that Paddy kicked out because they were twins. I call them secretly, but other than them, who I couldn’t trust like I do you and Janey, I have no one, but the man who made me love him as someone who isn’t real and he is my abuser. The things he did.” She shivered and shook her head. “I am surprised I lived.”</p><p>”He told me that HO wants you in a cage for study and asked that I make sure that if I can’t stop it, that I kill you, to keep you from years of probing and torture. I told him, that if something like that happened, I would make sure you didn’t get taken.” Sully swallowed. “So, if you are Java the first time, he offered me and Janey a taste of you, that’s how he put it, you were how old?”</p><p>”Twelve. I am going to be sixteen in February.” She whispered. “Sully, apparently I got an early start. I was in the shower with two guys, who were in me, knotting me. I look a little older in the good memory, than in the bad. It has to stay between us, until I can figure out what to do.”</p><p>”Ahh...I will try. He basically pimped out his twelve-year-old daughter, he just watched the first time. You seemed so stiff and uncomfortable, but you and he said you had done this all the time. Sometimes he likes to watch. So, once we got into it, you relaxed and participated. Are we the only couple he swings with?”</p><p>”Yes, but sometimes he likes to watch me with other men. One time he offered me to Gordon. Ever since, he has been like he is with us. The more they hurt me, the happier he is. He told me, I like pain, I believed him, why would my husband lie to me? I could actually remember the two of us doing things that hurt.”</p><p>”Mighty Mouse, I know I can’t let you face him alone.”</p><p>”Sully. You’ve seen me hunt. I said I love him, not I have a death wish.”</p><p>”It goes against every bit of instinct I have but we will try to act normal.”</p><p>”Sully, Paddy always says he doesn’t have the words and won’t let me in. What’s it like? Being at war for fifty years. And the only things that have changed are the terrain, the enemy and the pay. You still get no respect or acknowledgement for what you’ve done, in fact most people give you grief about it. And for some the government is still disavowing any knowledge you exist. Maybe he came back damaged in some fundamental way, that makes him think this is okay.” Sully looked at this woman he had fought beside many times in the last three and a half years. She had only been, in the thick of the battle for four though she grew up hunting. She looked like a walking, talking blow up doll. She could be downright frightening in battle or turn you inside out with her blatant, unabashed sexual nature. Then, she can ask a question so deep, that most people never even think about it. And now she wants to know if Nam broke her father/husband somehow?</p><p>”When I am wishing that Janey and I were sitting out on our screened porch, sipping sweet tea and watching the sunset, down home. It is this big lump that feels like it’s gonna choke you. All the things I am giving up. All the things Janey has given up, rips at my soul. Then there are times when I can take a Mom back to her family alive. Or give a grieving father his child back. Or make sure that the next generation of kids in a small town, don't have be afraid of The North Woods. Well, then it feels like I am right where God wants me, and I can help people the most. And all that I’ve seen and can’t forget seems worth it. But do I think it could break someone in the ways he is broken? No.” He smiled at her. “That work for an answer?”</p><p>”Yes. Very well. Thank you.” She smiled sweetly in the barely there light. “Statistically, one of us will live to see the day after tomorrow. Paddy/ John/Daddy would give me a pep talk. Janey would be distracted by the information. You are the only one who can hear it, and still go tomorrow and fight harder than ever so we stop the killing and girls like Monica Chadwick get to go to college and have the lives we gave up.” They saw the truck pulling up with no lights to alert their enemies. “I don’t want to be that one. I don’t know how to live without him. I don’t think I can without the two of you.” She smiled sadly, then ran, to the truck and hopped in. Sully got into the back seat.</p><p>”Why are you coming out over here.”</p><p>“Well, mine field out the back entrance which I fixed so they can’t get out, but we can. We marked it and the one LIW we found. This is the safest route from that exit. I wouldn’t go forward they probably have anti-vehicle mines in the road to the farmhouse. They give off a fear vibe like old vamps can. So, nonhunters wouldn’t come past here on this road.” Bree said quietly.</p><p>”You fuckin walked up to their back door? “ Paddy said on the verge of a major explosion of temper as he carefully turned the car around. Sully bristled. Then Bree’s eyes glowed. He understood what she meant. He wouldn’t want to be the one she was looking at like that. They might all be Halvers, but Bree had made the virus improve her, make her better, faster, stronger. She assimilated Halvers, others had it.</p><p>”You think Gordon will take the time to block the exit for them or clear it for us? Should I have let you and Sully have handled it while Janey and I sat back and wrung our hands? I was careful. I made sure we have a way out! I did what is needed!” Bree’s eyes glowed in the dark. They could see tears dripping down her face. But she was shaking with fury. “I’d think that as someone who just had your dick halfway down her throat I would be treated, if not as an equal at least as a grown up! Tomorrow, they know we are coming! The deputy is on their payroll. It is not incompetence that kept them from solving the murders, it was collusion! We wouldn’t know that either! We will be walking in a trap, with twenty-five or more hunters who don’t believe what’s down there is what’s down there! There are at least two levels underground, maybe more! The cave system is under the farm and the mill and barracks. The Dervors that walked past our hiding place, were speaking German, and called me a little whore who will kill someone tomorrow and then they would know I was the one who will stop The House of Evil. The way he phrased what he said before they were right by us says he was a hundred years old. Lauren said her parents told her it was there when they were little. Even if they only add one member a year, that is at least a hundred of these things!” She gasped and cried harder. “Tomorrow is the new moon. Total darkness. We and they will be able to see without pinpointing our exact location, the human hunters will be reliant on a flashlight or mining light or a diver’s light.!” She was shaking. Janey stroked her hair.</p><p>”So, you want to tuck tail and run? What the fuck is wrong with you?” </p><p>“No. Of course not! Something is coming, something big and bad. Something that wants to devour everyone I care for. Underneath it all, there is the feeling that someone is unbearably sad and for some reason they are attracting my radar. Whatever it is, we are almost out of time and we lose if I don’t figure out what the something is.” She wiped at her face. “I have never run from anything in my life. I am not gonna start now. But if Gordon won’t listen. A lot of good hunters are going to die if they are lucky. If they aren’t, they have life in a cell to look forward to. This is all just not right. I can’t figure out their trap or I have, or I am ego-tripping or losing my touch.” Paddy took her hand; he could feel her trembling and kissed her knuckles.</p><p>”I am sorry. I love you so much! The thought of you and my best friend back there surrounded by ten of those things, just made my blood freeze.” She kissed his hand and smiled at him.</p><p>”What do you think the trap is?” Sully asked.</p><p>”Only, if you tell me what your first name is.” Bree teased.</p><p>Sully rolled his big, brown eyes. “My given name is Darra, it’s Irish and means, wise. Now, spill!”</p><p>”Thank you for trusting me with it. If I ever use it means I am in trouble.” She smiled.  “I think elaborate plans were set in motion, to bring me here. Bonus they get to slaughter a lot of hunters. The two that tried to take me from the club, said I was astral projection guy’s feast with a leer. His English sounded like Midwest America, no accent, he wasn’t more twenty or thirty years old in his Dervor life, he looked late twenties when he was changed. I think that my blood is somehow going to make them take a step up their evolutionary ladder.”</p><p>“My Rose, I think the whole thing just has you freaked out because you can’t figure it out. I think you are just overreacting to not being aware of the whole situation.” She shook her hand loose from his and looked out the window. He pulled into the parking lot. She jumped out.</p><p>I’ll see you in the morning. Love each other well. It is going to be bad, but we need to try.” Bree hugged each of them tightly.</p><p>”Please don’t karate chop my head.” Sully said. Bree folded her arms around herself. “If it is you, they want then maybe you should head out. We will take up the slack.”</p><p>”I couldn’t live with myself, if I left and something happened to one or both of you. If you want to leave. I understand, you have a life to live and this is pretty much a one-way trip into Hell.”</p><p>”We know you our distraught we will ignore the insult to the strength of our backbones.” Janey said. She grabbed Sully’s hand and they said goodnight then walked away. She stomped past her husband, who went out and said goodnight to his buddies.</p><p>”Janey. Can I have a moment of man talk?”</p><p>”Sure. I’ll go get the tub ready, the candles lit, check the batteries on the toys.” She smiled as John pretended to be shocked.</p><p>”Please, if I go down and she makes it out and somehow she is going to end up in HO hands. Please remember your promise to kill her. Ketch wants to hurt her for embarrassing him. He told me in great detail what he will train the pretty little puppy to let him do to her and howl in pleasure while he defiles her. They are very curious about her ability to carry a child to term. Gordon forced her to have sex with him in a filthy alley and he choked her. He told her that he would expose me to The DBs. Just please don’t let her come out of there alone, somebody who means her harm will probably be waiting and other than the two of you we have no one. So, no one would know to rescue her if the three of us are gone.”</p><p>”I promise. Night man, we gotta be at SUHB’s room at six a.m.”</p><p>”Night man. I’m gonna grovel.” Sully laughed as he walked towards his room. Then he said a prayer that their little friend knew what she was doing. He couldn’t tell his wife, because she would act different towards him, but if she found out he knew and didn't tell her, that would be worse than Janey’s change in attitude around Whatever his name was.</p><p>When Paddy walked in the room, she was showering and singing, “This Bitter Earth.” by Dinah Washington. He smiled, she loved “Shutter Island” and that song was at least 50% of why she loved the movie. He stripped out of his clothes, she hit a high mournful note and Paddy stroked himself until he was rock hard. She had the water hot to relax her muscles. John yanked the door open. He noticed that she was sitting on the floor in the corner, with her knees pulled up to her, sobbing. He pulled her up onto her knees, pushed her legs apart and shoved himself up her ass, the hardest he’d ever done. If this was the last night, he got to be with her, he wasn’t holding back and being, civilized, he was an animal and he was going to fuck her like he had been waiting to. His feisty, little wife was ramming herself back into him. He stopped and let her use him for a few thrusts, she got frustrated and bit him hard, not breaking the skin, but it still stung, and he shoved as hard as he could forward, she pulled off before he could knot her. He usually liked it when she did that and it sent him into a frenzy.</p><p>He turned the corner into the main room and stopped when he saw her on a blanket with three pillows under her belly. She was crying. “Daddy, please put it in my ass. I trust you; I know you won’t hurt me. Or maybe since you already put your cock there, maybe you could fist me. I know you can make it feel sooo good, please Daddy? I’ll be good.” She looked at him, with Java’s eyes for the first time in four years. There were tears but she wasn’t devastated or angry. Java knew who she was and who he was, and she wasn’t running or yelling to turn her loose. She was handing him cinnamon scented lube. John took it. He leaned forward and kissed her left cheek, where the scar from when he bit her was still there. He opened her with his tongue, eventually fucking her with it. She writhed and moaned like a porn star. “Please Daddy, please! Please shove your fist inside, I missed it you told me we never did that. But I craved it. Please, Daddy!” </p><p>John impatiently stuffed two of his thick fingers in her hole, then he pulled them out then he did three fingers in and out, in and out, then he pushed his whole hand in. She whimpered and keened and wurred and finally, she began to yip and wiggle her tight tush. John took a deep breath and shoved  it forward until, he hit her s curve. He was struck with guilt, but she tightened her ass around him. He’d worked her s curve until, she was moaning. Then he pushed on until he was bumping her descending colon. He flexed his arm. He was so hard, when he realized he was into the elbow. He moved back and forth a little, she flooded. She screamed, “Daddy!” When she came so hard, she passed out, then she came back and she came again as he worked his arm back out of her. She lay on her back and put her legs over his shoulders and pulled him to her. He slid in; he was amazed that it felt different because she was her. His Java was watching him with her eyes somber, full of emotion.</p><p>John knew he wouldn’t be allowed to touch her again, so he reveled each thrust. Hard, deep and slow. She was fine with not rushing. He was finally making love to her instead of having sex. She wurred happily. Finally, after she had come three times, he counted, each one was precious. He worked her into a writhing, keening, whimpering, begging mess, she looked deep into his eyes and reached for his hand. They held hands and locked eyes and for the first time in four years Java and John watched each other go over the edge. He knotted her, so he turned them on their sides. Then he took her hands again. She leaned in and kissed him, until he thought his head might blow up. He moved into her as deep as he could, she writhed and then was still.</p><p>”Java India Winchester.” John’s eyes were full of tears. I thought I never would say your name again. Please trust me. That it would always be too dangerous for you if I did. In addition to these creatures wanting your uterus or your blood. Viper has put a $25,000 reward for you alive. HO wants you alive, period. She is still using her own agents; Ketch would love to make you into his personal sex slave.”</p><p>”Daddy, I smelled someone who smells like the men at the cabin. We picked them up coming out of New Jersey. I wanted to believe that our cover would hold, and we could take care of this small nest and just keep going, maybe leave the country. We aren’t gonna lose them, even if we somehow survive tomorrow?</p><p>”No, sweet girl. I’m sorry Kitten, we can’t run much more.”</p><p>”When I’m me, my soul knows you, what you can do and what you could never do. You were drugged and drunk when you hurt me. I saw the pain in your eyes when you kidnapped me. I could smell the lie, when you told me that you had raped other boys. Daddy, you can fuck Sully, because it doesn’t go any further from him than Janey and me. You only tried that because he asked when they were borrowing me.</p><p>”I don’t feel bad about what we shared, that you loved me is what matters.” She leaned over to him and kissed him hungrily. She ran her hands along his sides, until she got to his cock, which she stroked until it was hard. Java started to shimmy down his body to her favorite of his body parts. He stopped her, rolled her under him, John slid inside her. </p><p>”I am going to make you insane for it, but you keep your gaze on me or I stop. Understood?”</p><p>”Challenge accepted.” She smiled sassy and smug.</p><p>John brought her fingers up to his mouth and licked and sucked each one, then he slid down and did the same to each toe. Then he moved over her and nibbled and sucked on one earlobe then the other. He stroked his hand over her hair, then over her brow. He flicked his tongue into the hollows of her cheeks, then traced her full, Cupid’s bow mouth with his tongue. Then he sucked and nibbled his way across her shoulders, neck and collarbone. Java sighed and stretched languidly. Her eyes full of love remembered when she looked at him. John massaged and kissed down one arm and then the other, he sucked on her brown sugar and vanilla flavored and scented underarm, she was incredibly sensitive there. The languid sigh of relaxation turned to a gasping for breath that sounded desperate. He switched to the other underarm and she whimpered. John moved on to the skin around her areola where the dusty rose color began and nibbled on it all the way around it. Then he nibbled on the areola itself and Java bowed her back and gasped at the sensation. He finally, sucked her nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue around the ring, sucking until the sounds she was making seemed like pain, then he released it and the blood returning made her writhe. He smiled as he moved to the other breast and started again, she started to squirm the minute she felt his mouth over her breast, she moaned lustily when he sucked on that ring. Then John spread big, opened mouth kisses across her abdomen and he stopped and flicked the belly ring and her navel. She groaned and bit her lip. She raised her head to see him, start taking her up, but John licked her ankles and massaged and licked his way up her calves. Then he nibbled slowly, in burst of surprising motion at the backs of her knees, then unpredictably going still. She was whimpering and yipping, but he didn’t stop until she had prepared herself for him to do it. Then John bit and sucked up each thigh, until she was writhing. He turned her over, ignoring her clit. He went back and licked and sucked the bottoms of her feet, she writhed. He moved up her ankles, her calves, her thighs. Then, John settled in between her thighs and reduced her to a writhing, wet, panting mess, but she had to ask. He lapped his tongue from her ass to her clit, over and over until she was edging, then he stopped.</p><p>”Please, Daddy! I give, just please, don’t stop!”  She pouted for a moment until, he pulled her up into present. He sucked on her clit until she was shouting his name and begging him to take her. John slid into her cunt, slowly, but forcefully. A few strokes in and out, in and out and Java exploded. He needed to see her face. So, he turned her over and had her put her legs on his shoulders, she pulled him closer. He reached down and guided himself to her ass, then he leaned in, pushing himself in as he fell towards her. He caught himself and slowly pushed her knees by her ears. She lifted her butt a little and he moved in and out. They looked into each other’s eyes. Everyone and everything disappeared as he claimed her one last time. He finally started pounding her and moving faster. She slid a wand, that she had under the pillow in his ass and cranked it up. John’s rhythm stuttered for a second and he moaned her name. She moved it in and out, matching him thrust for thrust, when he edged, he slowed and slammed into her hard. He grunted as she stabbed the wand into him hard. He slammed her again, they looked into each other’s eyes amusement lighting the hazel like the sun. He slammed hard and fast and she stabbed hard and fast. He clinched around the wand at the same time she clinched around him, they both kept screwing each other. He hit her spot and she bumped his spot; they screamed each other’s name as they came.  They laid there and held each other and cried. Then she turned onto her side and dialed her Alpha and oldest brother.</p><p>”For your sake I hope she is right there okay, or you remember where you found this phone asshole or what’s left won’t even look human.” Dean said in a bass voice, growls worked through, under and over his voice. Java couldn’t help it, just the sound of the command in her Alpha’s voice made her come hard. “Who is this? You think it’s funny to have sex while on a dead teenaged girls’ phone!” This time sorrow dripped from the words.</p><p>”Dean, Alpha, it is me. I will explain everything when you, our Sammy, Aunt Ellen, Jo, Uncle Grumpy and Uncle Whiskers, get to Plainview, TN, immediately we have a hundred and twenty or more of a species that has been eating runaways for a century, and changing them about that long. Gordon, wants to go in the morning, but the deputy is on the take and Gordon who is pretending to be FBI, told him everything, so we can’t go then, but too much longer, they’ll come after me. They need my blood for something. And The DB have us trapped in town, they told, Daddy they will let me go. We don’t trust that he’ll keep his word, but if the legendarily scary Winchester Bro’s are escorting their sister and mate, they will let us pass. No, Dean I didn’t voluntarily stay away from you. I remembered everything after my husband, Paddy had a fight, with me, Bree. The drug was from HO, to make it easy for him to get me to go, because I wouldn’t know to fight. Please, Alpha, come save these people. I will answer every question I can when you get here. May I speak to Sammy, Alpha, I can hear him, it makes my heart hurt.”</p><p>”We’re on our way. We will pack for werewolves and vamps is that good enough?”</p><p>”Yes. It is so good to remember you and to hear that gravelly voice I remember. I didn’t know who I was missing and feeling the last week or so was real. It is amazing to know you exist. Please hurry if for no other reason of letting me see your face one more time, before these things turn me into a fountain or something.”</p><p>”It is sooo good to hear a version of your voice HoneyBear. We’re coming, don’t let Gordon get all those people killed, shoot him if you have to.” He smiled and wurred at his “Java’s” giggle.</p><p>”Bunny?” Sam’s voice, full of tears came on the line.</p><p>”Sammy! I love you! Please tell Dean, I love him, we got started off differently. I miss you.” She had tears streaming down her face. John wiped them away. He licked his finger.  “Sammy, you all need to be careful, put the paddle to the metal, because we’re supposed to go in half an hour. So, one way or another, excrement hits the fan in half an hour.”</p><p>”I know this is totally inappropriate and possibly triggering because I don’t know all that happened. But I can’t wait to be sunk balls deep in you and remark you. I really can’t wait for sandwich sex.” She giggled.</p><p>I want that too, but most of all, I want to hold my arms around you and listen to your heartbeat, your heartbeat and Dean’s snoring, will make this all seem real and not like a djinn trip. Hurry tell everyone I love them, and I am sorry, that I caused them pain. Please pass this kiss on to Dean.” She kissed the phone.</p><p>”I just caught glimpse of you, please have clothes on when we get there, or nothing is going to get done for a while.”</p><p>”I know, the pictures zooming through my head, are making me sloppy wet.” Her voice had a sexual pulse and growl woven through it.</p><p>”I’ve never heard your voice sound like pure, “Take me right here, quick and dirty” before.” Sam was so hard he hurt. “Jo has started dating a nice guy, about six months ago. He is upper crust, Irish. They are a very unlikely pair, but he walked into Roadhouse lost, he “finally got the courage, to chat her up and all that” Sam said in a brogue that made her laugh. Well Dean is giving me the let’s hit the road sign. We love you and we are coming, Bunny.” He took a deep breath and disconnected.</p><p>”I know that had to hurt you, Daddy. I love them. They are my alphas and my brothers. I love you; I have no good explanation for why the love survived what you did, but it did. So, let’s go stop a massacre, then we can come back and figure out how to get you out of here. I just need to kill 15,000 werewolves in the next 48 hours.” She threw herself in his arms. </p><p>”We need to get dressed. Then go talk to Gen. SUHB. That doesn’t work, you knock him out, tie him up and gag him. Then the four of us trying to talk them into waiting for The Winchester’s, Harvelles and the legendary team of Turner and Singer. Piece of cake.”</p><p>They went and told Sully and Janey as they walked to were Gordon had rented the conference room, it was homespun and nonbusiness like as the rest. The coffee was fresh and good, the assortment of muffins and fruit juices, were homemade and organic.</p><p>”Excuse me, everyone Bree O’Shea and I did some surveillance last night. Bree would like to share what she has, but the deputy of Plainville is on the group’s payroll. So, she would like to test everyone for not being one of them. Wittig was a hereditary wolf. He said these creatures would never see a human as anything but a ”Happy Meal“ with legs, so if you are human you are with us. It won’t hurt anyone.”</p><p>”If she is brave enough to do all of this, why are you talking for her?” A man with a tall lumberjack’s build asked condescendingly.</p><p>”Because I have a soft voice, you know that you asshole!” She faced off with him. He finally backed down.</p><p>Another hunter said. “What’s the test, Angel?”</p><p>”I doubt angels talk like that, but he annoys me.“ The test is, she pulled out a stiletto made of silver, she had it out and had barely slid across his hand, before more than a couple could draw. ”Sorry just wanted proof it doesn’t hurt humans.” She ran it across her hand and showed her belly ring, ”it is sterling silver.” They all stepped up and got tested, including Lumberheaded Jack. “I think we should not go since they are expecting us. I think that we should go and make sure the minefield is marked on foot, too hard to smell tetryl from a car. My father was a demolitions expert in The Core. The Winchester’s, The Harvelles, and Singer and Turner are coming, they should be here tonight. We can go tomorrow dawn, they won’t be expecting us, especially if some of you leave town, Nashville. Have a good night. Then make sure you are here by dawn. Now, the part where you have to step out into the unknown. And you will understand why, even with everyone here and those coming in and the element of surprise, we are screwed. Look to your left, right, in front of you. Out of the four of you, just based on numbers, three of you will be dead. This group was started possibly back in the sixteen hundreds but definitely a hundred years ago, the two we heard speaking last night, called themselves Dervor. If they only recruited one each year out of the men that go missing, we are looking at one hundred of these things. They may keep some of the men they are able to take alive, to join their number, they have no use for human females. But you will wish for death, because if you pass whatever initiation tests there are, they will make you dine on a female family member to severe your last human link. That is my best guess for why a female family member disappeared in every case where the male’s body was not found. There will be with none of us leaving and the new arrivals, forty of us, at the lowest possible number we are outnumber three to one. We need strategy, to go with surprise” She spread a rough drawn but to scale map she had drawn. “The grey shading is the cave system that they inhabit. There are at least three levels. The working, eating, living and prison cell areas. Then where most of the Dervor sleep, then down here are probably the few the leaders trust that close to them, when they must be dormant every three to four years. Their money is probably down there. Locked in a safe that no one here can convince them to open. The females spread the infection, through forcing their DNA into a cut or mucosal tissue, like your nose, inside your nose, mouth, eyes and private parts. They are alluring, treated badly, and they recruit, which is the only time they are allowed to feed. They also breed their young and care for them. If they are like some other monsters out there and some types of insects, if they deliver a female more than once, they are devoured by the clutch, group, cell. The owner of the club, says she had a girl who had escaped them, she was taken prepubescent, treated well enough. She had two girls for two different fathers. The first was assimilated, the second was killed in front of her. She put the girl on the outbound bus. A couple of days later, her wife was checking the mail and pulled out an ear, with a note that said, “Keep To Your Own.” Catching the virus and converting from any of these females is unlikely, I think all they offer is a buzz while the males are draining you and then they will eat your heart. I think that the leaders are the ones who can really spread the virus.</p><p>Scientific or How To Kill them. Their leaders, I believe from myths, lore and legends of the region, talking to the witches, etc., are an ancient German male, who was attacked by a werewolf, but not bitten, as they call him, ”He who brought life.“ “Wer Das Leben Grebracht Hat” and in a unprecedented coupling his mate was an ancient German vampire, “She who brought Death.” “Sie, Die Den Tod Brachte”. When they found out that they could drop young, they built a home and settled in. The farmhouse was built in the 1890s, the family that settled it, The Jensens, unfortunately we’re Swedish and Sweden and Germany had some troubles in the early 1600s. The entire twelve members of the family disappeared without a trace. Some possibly legitimate haunting stories got started and were helped along, by “The Forever People” as the growing population began to call themselves. Their young make cells of their own. There are cells all over most likely. My best idea as to why we haven’t noticed is HO. We may not even have the Progenitor cell here, but then one of their equally powerful young, is down there.</p><p>”I only have master’s degrees in animal physiology and animal genetics. So, the science could only be partially contained, if you actually listen to the boring parts, you might hear the one thing that can save you when your machete is across the room and one of these is closing in. Weres fear them, vampires fear them, even the exotic ones like the Strigoi and Mannanagal. Wittig had a hard time deciding who was scarier the ticked off hunter with silver shot and these things. I think the male was a Halver, maybe even patient zero. He passed Halver traits to the females, they are the carriers of the virus, etc. I dug up the one that Gordon buried and got blood and tissue samples, before the regenerating Dervor could open her eyes and munch on someone, anyone to fill her with life, I burned her. She screamed, before the fire fried her voice box. There is no definitive, going to stay dead why to kill them. I have found that on the cellular level, which is where the regeneration begins. Which is why all signs that he could see said this thing was dead. He would have been on vacation in Atlantic City and he would have come back to his room and chomp! It would be a lousy way to find out they need to be destroyed at the cellular level. I tried to do this on the genetic level. No matter who I introduced vamp and were to each other, no go. Then, I realized maybe it was Halver/vampire. Halver Virus is a different thing than Lupine Parvo Virus or LPV, which is what gets into the bloodstream during infection. The maulings where Halvers happens, when no internal organs are affected, or saliva introduced. It is LDPV that causes Halvers, the virus itself is tapered, then flares as though it is going to be hooked to its missing piece, which is HVV or mononegaviruses RNA genome. Let’s think of it as the female, the LDPV virus comes along and sweeps her off her feet they get busy hook together and become Mononegalupiparvoviridae, MNLPV, the Romans called the virus Dervoratrix Vitale, they called themselves Dervoratis, with the difference in language it became Dervors. Silver through the heart will stop temporarily, a young, 100 years or less, then they will come back and make you eat your own severed hanging body part. The only way to be sure, when we go, is everything inside is stopped or dead. Then once we chase and they chase everyone into the system which is blocked off, by those who are willing to have the least chance of making the back entrance.” She walked over to her map. It comes to the surface through these cellar doors. This red striped area, which was and hopefully will still be, was marked with my favorite tee. Most everyone laughed at her feigned pout.” There are only two ways that in one on one combat we can put them down permanently.” The room went quiet. “Yeesh! You’d think I was getting ready to tell you something important.” Everybody but the Lumberjack laughed. “I told you all of that before, because if you were listening you would know a silver bullet fired into the brain or brain stem of a Dervor, that has been dipped in a 1:1:1 solution of vervain and wolfsbane and blessed or holy oil, will most likely kill them. Same with a blade, if you took the head with a silver blade coated in this mixture, the regenerative power would be disabled. Wolfsbane and Vervain grow freely around here. In desperation, I would even try just shoving its mouth full of both flowers. Because they are half and half then the combined poisons could be very useful.” When we have put down all we can you blow the explosives and run like crazy, because the ground will most likely collapse into the cave system, if the fall doesn’t kill you, the collapsing cave walls or an explosion, will.” She looked around. “I am not being insulting, but truthful. If you are over forty-five, you are no longer fast enough to volunteer. For anyone’s demise to not be useless, the progenitors must be destroyed. If they are able to regenerate or are not even hurt and flee. Then in fifty or so years somewhere else will have this problem again. For those two, feeding has been optional and done for enjoyment since before they came here. They can wait us out. When the youngest of us dies of old age. The next year, runaways will disappear in a bunch. Everybody should take some time and think about it. These are four people who are vital to the success of the mission, who are basically willing to die for mankind, who will never know. But hunters will raise a cold one to you.” She went and curled into John, Janey rubbed her hair and Sully rubbed her back.</p><p>Sully’s voice rumbled into the smoky air of the room. “Just because she hates talking in front of crowds doesn’t mean she isn’t a prodigy, that put all of this together, when the current plan was “stop them somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, you look so sad.” She brushed his hair back, sat her underwear clad, toned, Breast Man’s dream body in his lap and kissed him until they were both breathing hard.</p><p>”Nothing Kitten. You are all grown up, you don’t need me anymore. Legally, you can go your own way. I’m an old man, why would you want to stay with me. You could go hunt monsters any place in the world you want.” John said as he unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms and off. He flicked his fingers back and forth over one nipple until she started to squirm.</p><p>”John.” She took his face in her hands. “I am saying goodbye, with each kiss or touch, I take a step away. I know that I am confused about how to show love without touching and sex. I know what is appropriate with Aunt Ellen or Jo or Uncle Bobby. Then I get confused. I love Sully and Janey, they have been like parents, but I have been screwing them, just like I have been screwing you, Paddy, my husband and, in the past, screwed my Daddy and my mates/brothers. I believed that all little girl’s had sex with their Daddies for a whole year, after we met. Then I knew better, but I loved being with you and I did love you. Then Dean blew a hole in our rowboat and we started to sink. What we had didn’t fare too well unless we were in the middle of nowhere alone. I am not saying this to hurt you, but so you can understand. I was too busy fighting with Dean at first to know what I felt for him, plus I was pretty sure He hated me. Both of the times that first day, were not consensual on my part, my Omega was simply obeying my Alpha. Then you said what you said when we stopped for the night and it really hurt, then Dean slammed me by mistake. I knew from the minute that Sam flattened me out on the bed in their room, that I was in love with him and I wanted to show him. We needed to hurry before Dean got back with food. I ended up being with Dean voluntarily. I knew I loved them both, that it will always be bumpy between Dean and I because he is a caustic, cranky, bossy Alpha and I am not a normal Omega. I thought you were rejecting me, which I didn’t blame you for. I wanted to talk to you and maybe spend a night with my Father comforting me when I felt bad. We could talk and you could leave in the morning and we could still have each other just not as lovers, but as father and child. I just got so much sicker so much faster, I couldn’t see straight, everyone was blurry and the pain was nauseating and the hate in your eyes. I had nightmares about it until you erased my mind. So, much bad has happened and I know your reasons for doing what you did were good ones, but it caused your own sons pain, your friend, Bobby pain, the Harvelles and it led to more Gordon in our lives because sometimes we needed more than Sully and Janey. I don’t hate you. I never could hate you, but I can be so hurt that I want to be away from you awhile. You didn’t know if the drug engineered by a group that ultimately wants all of us dead would hurt me or not, you were taking the word of the girlfriend of the man I once shot, that the drugs she gave you would not do any lasting harm. The drug you used on me to make me catch up developmentally has caused sterility, insanity, it can act as a puberty inhibitor doing the reverse of what they hoped, and with my body having gone through precocious puberty and LDPV induced Puberty, they could have shorted out my brain, as in massive stroke or aneurysms. They didn’t care if they killed me and you didn’t look to see what they would do or you didn’t care either. That drug can also cause Omega Fall in Omegas, there will be no way to know if I will develop that until I have a child. The drug for my memory could have caused brain damage, not to mention taking all the knowledge I had worked so hard to put in there. I am to hurt to be angry yet.</p><p>John had been unsure how to do what he knew was right to do. She would forgive him and her clinging to her love for him would mess up any chance at happiness she could have with Dean. He did not understand how she could be with him after she figured out that he had lied about how Daddies and Daughters work. So, now he was going to drug her, leave her a note and make sure that the Deathbringers who gave him until ten to say goodbye to her, left her here. He didn’t want her to see the massacre getting rid of the Dervor was going to be and if she knew he had volunteered to kill the progenitors, she would go with him and die bad or perhaps end up on of these things, not the breeders, he thinks that was a ruling caste that had been after her and he wanted her for his own. John also didn’t want her to see them take his head, so they could prove to Viper that they’d killed him. They had been on their tail since Arkansas, they couldn’t lose them.</p><p>”You don’t have to tell, me, Daddy. You are leaving me for my own safety. We will discuss it after you make love to me, one last time. She slipped out of his lap. Pulled his knees apart and settled between them, he slipped his sweats down, he lifted his butt and she pulled them off. She looked at him and smiled. She wiggled her fingers and grasped them together behind her back. She leaned forward and slid him into her mouth, then throat, let the warmth of her mouth arouse him. Then she closed around him. Humming and licking his underside with her tongue, John writhed, then made himself hold still. Java swallowed hard and John moaned, then she swizzled up and down his cock, her version of bobbing was a slow sensual swizzle up and then back down, dragging her tongue behind her mouth, so his cock got a second stroke. Java laved his slit and John stood her up, dragging himself out, he groaned. He turned her around, held her cheeks apart as she lowered onto him, when she was halfway, he licked her hole and rimmed her, she was dripping wet. She continued until he was in her cunt to the hilt. He held her hips in place and pounded into her. She screamed ”John!” As she came. He kept pounding her until she clinched him again, this time when she went, he followed.</p><p>When his knot released, he told her to go lie down on the foot of the bed on her back and spread her legs. John stood over her and nibbled her earlobe, then he kissed her and played with the tongue ring he had given her to help her hide, because they had watched a porno where the woman’s tongue was pierced and it seem to really make it good when she gave head. Then he laved at one of her pierced nipples, which he’d gotten for the same reason, but she had been curious before. The pain of getting it pierced and the pleasure it would give them both. He sucked it into his mouth and flicked it back and forth while he sucked, she moaned. He flicked his way down her stomach and he had pierced right above her navel, she was extra sensitive there and she came hard when he sucked on the barbell, when she came down, he fingered her, placing his palm so it would nudge her clit when he moved his fingers. He flicked his tongue up and down the three barbells on her perineum. She came hard and long, whiting out, chanting his name. As soon as her eyes focused on him, he slid up her torso, weighted enough to stimulate but not to tear. She was writhing by the time he kissed her. He put her knees over his shoulders and slid inside her to the hilt. He held himself there feeling her clinching and hearing her beg. John remembered the first time when she needed him to stop so she could adjust, she was still tight, both sides, but she didn’t need or want gentle. He slammed in hard, each time he would almost pull out, then pound her hard and fast. He could hear how wet she was. She moaned and keened. She clinched and he pulled out. He stood up and pulled her on all fours then watched as she stimulated herself by sliding across the bed, so her butt was up in the air. He licked her front clean, then he gripped her hips and inched his way into her ass. She was whimpering and begging him by the time he was all the way in. She came and John slammed in and out of her hard and fast. She chanted his name. John slammed into her hard and they both came. She clung to him and cried.</p><p>”We can run. We can kill those who are here and run.”</p><p>”We wouldn’t get very far; Kitten and I doubt next time they will be willing to leave you out of it. What if my punishment for running or killing their pack, is to make me watch them use you or inject you with ELL, so you beg them to fuck you until they rip you apart or your heart gives out, what if they bite you and I get to watch you reject the virus. You knew, I knew someday I would have to either figure out how to kill over 15,000 wolves at one time who migrate within their sub territories or kill Viper, which has proved impossible and it just may make them hate me more. I know he enjoyed torturing you with dreams while you were connected, but now he doesn’t seem overly interested.” He kissed her deeply. “I was waiting for them to catch me when I found you in front of my door. I stole eight forbidden years with you. I knew I would pay for fucking you that night when I did it, it didn’t stop me from hurting your tiny body. I knew the first time we made love; God would want payment. If I don’t pay, I will have to watch while you pay for something you didn’t start.” John got out of bed. ”They should be here. I didn’t tell them which room, because...because I had planned on drugging you, so you don’t see the massacre, stop me for volunteering to kill Mom and Pop Dervor or The DB take my head, so they can show it to Viper.”</p><p>”I have never not been up to a hunt. You can’t volunteer because I talked to Sam, and he and I are in the best physical condition. We might just make it back to Dean.” She looked so hurt and heartbroken. “I have never let you down on a hunt.”</p><p>”No, you haven’t. I’m sorry. I am scared they will change their minds. I would rather they kill me slow for the next year than have to see them hurt you.” He kissed her deeply. He ended up undressing and making love to her. Loving her sweet and slow, letting each touch carry how much his time with her had meant to him. He kissed her lightly all over her body. Licking quickly her and there, nibbling on places he knew were sensitive. Memorizing every curve and line, every sound she made, the way her face looked when she was climbing up and the perfection of her face when she was coming. When his knot released, he held her close. Then he felt the sobbing, he could hear the cries getting stuck in her throat, because it was constricting from the pain. “Shhh. Kitten. Your brothers will love you well and you them. Why don’t you rest. I am going to go and get ice.”</p><p>“John that is the last time we can have sex. Dean will never be okay with us. He will not even understand why I don’t kill you myself. If he is going to help me get you out of here, we cannot be this to each other anymore.” She put a hand on her chest and started to sob again. “Ouch! It feels like my heart is being pulled out.” He took her in his arms and cried too.</p><p>“What had HO done to them? Look at all the suffering he caused. He took what she offered after he had been found out. She is still willing to risk her life and rejection to be with him or at least to keep him with his family. He hoped they lived to make HO pay.” When he had held her until she cried herself out, he slipped out to get ice. He was still going to drug her and tell them to get her out of here.</p><p>John ducked into the shadows when he saw his youngest son walking toward him. Sam looked like he had not been doing okay not knowing if HO had her or the DB, and neither would show mercy when they killed her. He followed Sam, he wanted to see what room. They walked past a soda machine and the stairs to the second floor and Sam ducked behind it. John let himself walk into the trap, when Sam put his arm around his neck and his hand against his head, he had no doubt Sam could easily snap his neck like a twig. He hoped he restrained himself.</p><p>”I want to gut you, but not before you tell me where my Omega is.” He growled. John was an Alpha, but the virus had enhanced the sheer physicality of his sons and augmented their personality, a lot of monsters hearing that growl coming out of the darkness would run. John was not to be trifled with either, but the way the virus had changed his children was something to behold. John smirked with his head down, because as scary as his sons had become, the scariest of them all, was the tiniest. “Let’s go scumbag.” Sam pushed him forward.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was tired! They had taken out a Subpack of 175 Deathbringers, with Semtex on a remote control. They were rolling into town from the other direction, when the place went up. They were dressed like tourists trying to escape winter. Dean even had white suntan lotion on his nose. He wondered if he should be worried when it took so long for Sam to come back. He walked out of the bathroom. And there was the man who had done so much damage to those he was supposed to protect. John looked at Dean’s hate-filled green eyes. “What the hell did you do to her that she didn’t know she was missing us?” He signaled for Sam to let him go. Sam released and shoved John towards a chair, he turned around and sat down. They waited for him to say something, but he didn’t know how to explain how possessive, savage, sneaky, desperate he got about Java.</p><p>”Okay, Bye. You have said goodbye. Now get out. There is no apology I want to hear.” Dean said his voice cold, his eyes hard. “We just want our sister and Omega.” John looked at Sam.</p><p>”I don’t even know you, enough to give a damn what happens to you.” Sam said.</p><p>”This is the letter I was going to leave on her. I want you and the others to turn around and take her away from here.”</p><p>”You son of a bitch! Where is she?” Dean handed Sam the letter. ”Have you already drugged her?”</p><p>”She is sleeping. In our room down the hall. Undrugged. Please Dean! She will try to follow them, or she will go on the warpath and they will kill her or worse. She can hunt, but you already know she would just be signing her death warrant, if she went after The DB. And these other creatures they want her blood or possibly her for some arcane reason.”</p><p>Java jumped in the shower and was pulling on jeans and a shirt, when it dawned on her he had been gone too long. She grabbed her blade and her Browning. And headed out.</p><p>”Did you tell her you were going to drug her just like her mother did, when she didn’t want her anymore!”</p><p>”Dean, you can’t compare me to her mother. Her mother knew what I was. She left her in a snowstorm, if the redheaded truck driver had kept me any longer, she would have frozen to death. I have told her everything. I gave her the choice of staying with some friends we made as Bree and Paddy, until you arrived. She curled up beside me and fell asleep. She isn’t safe with the door unlocked and me gone this long.”</p><p>”You are sick, you have been fucking your daughter since she was eight and had her convinced that all daughters help their fathers that way. You do realize the only reason you didn’t knock her up is because she’s a Halver and you’re not her mate, which is the only way she can get pregnant?” Sam said with disgust coating each word. “What did they give her so that she got pregnant? How could you let them kill your child?”</p><p>Just then the door came flying open. While they waited. She came up from behind. “Drop any weapon you are holding. I will shoot you happily if I have to say it again.” Dean and Sam made a big deal out of putting a gun on each table beside them. “Oh, please! I should shoot you in the ass, for thinking I would fall for that.”</p><p>“Dean don’t, she will shoot you before you can.” John said as Dean planned to spring on her. She lowered her weapon and put it back in a holster on the back of her belt. Then she launched herself into Dean’s arms. “Alpha! Dean, big bro! I love you!” She jumped up and wrapped her silk covered, rock-like thighs around him. He frowned in pain, then forgot as he kissed her, hungrily, taking her breath. When she squirmed, he let her breathe. She just kept stroking his cheek and her smile was huge. Her eyes sparkled with tears. He ran his hands over her hair. “I am going to let it go back to mahogany, but I like the length.“ Dean looked at her. She was grown. She was a little taller but not much. He wasn’t thinking about who else was there, he rubbed his palm over her front. “Yes, my Alpha. I can carry your children now. If you want.” Dean kissed her deeply again. Then he passed her like a toddler to his mate. Sam nuzzled her breasts. Then he kissed her. He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her filthily. He growled and she yipped and nipped under his chin. He growled again and then he kissed her again, this time he travelled out over her collarbone and then  he lifted her shirt, pushed her tube and bra up and groaned when he saw the rings. He sucked one into his mouth, and she let her head drop back against the wall, then he moved to the other giving it the same treatment. Sam undid the buttons on her jeans.</p><p>”You might want to close the door, because I’m not stopping him. We became a proper triad. So, because I am her true Alpha, I could feel her sometimes. I knew she was alive, but he could feel nothing. Then, I stopped feeling her like I did about a week ago. Sam was dying. He needed more than I could give him, not that you care, or you would not have kidnapped her. He can’t wait like I can.” Dean said with venom in his deep voice.</p><p>Sam had her jeans and G-string off and was flicking her belly ring, which was making her edge. He pulled down his sweats and boxers, kicking them out of the way. He put one arm under each knee and pushed her against the wall. Sam came back to himself enough to ask Dean if it was okay if he bit the abomination off her shoulder. He asked through their connection. Dean nodded his head. Sam slammed into her and she screamed in pleasure, he gravel-bumped her spot and he was huge, so he rammed into her cervix. She came. Dean was just watching in amazement, he wasn’t hurting her, which it should have been, considering how small she was and how huge Sam was. His eyes were glowing, he was completely feral. He made her come twice more before he rubbed his finger over her clit. This time his knot caught and they both came. Sam pulled her hair to the side, exposing her neck and shoulder, he shoved further in, which drug one more orgasm out of her and he bit down on her neck, fangs out as hard as he could. She went limp in his arms, shivering in reaction as he moved his knot inside her up and back in tiny strokes because it was all he could move. He laved her mark, so his saliva would stop the bleeding.</p><p>John turned to leave. “Where are you going?”</p><p>”Come with me to my room. I have her stuff and something I bought for her. I don’t want her in the room, in case they show early. She won’t be okay if she watches them behead me. I know you don’t care, but she loves forever, and she does.” Dean followed John and helped with her duffels and everything out of the truck. They took it back to the room. Then stood outside talking. “I want her to have the truck. The title, insurance everything is already in her name. I know I have no right to ask anything. But she wants a home. She’s never had one. Just someplace that’s stationary and doesn’t belong to Bobby or Ellen. You can leave her home when she is pregnant. She’s in heat. So, she probably got pregnant, just now. Watch out for Gordon, she made an enemy of him, when she made him look like he was leading them to be slaughtered which he was. I know it’s hard, but can you act like you do give a damn about me. She still loves me.” Dean started to walk back in the room. “Oh! Dean, you might be interested in knowing she thinks you still don’t like her and only put up with her because Sammy loves her and you love him and she’s a good fuck.”  Dean stopped and counted to ten, he promised himself he would not start an ugly scene with John, because it would hurt Java. He knew John wanted him to punch him, so he looks like he was innocent and Dean couldn’t just let the old stuff go for right now, until he got her safe. He smiled the smile monsters were afraid of. John took a step back. “Won’t work, because unlike you. She really does come before my needs.” They walked in the room and she was dressed again. Sam was just holding her across his lap. He had his giant hand oh her belly, one hand went all the way across her small tummy. John would bet money they were talking about babies. When they walked in, she launched herself at Dean.</p><p>”Please, Dean, can’t you talk him into us just running?” She pleaded. She went to Dean when he just shook his head and beat on his chest. Dean looked murderously at John. He pulled her into his chest, she was wearing a cropped Queensryche tee with large arm holes, a strapless bra, black tube and skintight black jeans with holes in the knees, she had a leather jacket over it to cover her holster. Dean rubbed his finger across her bare skin accidentally. “I promise HoneyBear, if I could think of anything, even with what has passed between us, I would try to do something to save him.“ Sam agreed. </p><p>“I don’t want her in the room, when they come. May I please have privacy to say goodbye.” John asked. Dean and Sam went in the bathroom.</p><p>She kissed him, with everything she had, and he kissed her back. John was relieved her Alpha had touched his Omega, flesh to flesh. If they tried to leave her, Dean’s body would demand he came back for her. Java was crying while her tongue licked his, his Rose, was so conflicted. He got caught up in the kiss and he undid her jeans and put his hand down her black G-string. He rubbed her clit, she moaned and stopped kissing him. She pulled on his hand. He slid a finger inside she moaned, then pulled on his hand. John used her indecision to pull her pants and G-string down.</p><p>John knelt licked the dent at the bottom of her abs. Then when she was edging from his busy fingers. He bit her as hard as he could, she winced and started fighting in earnest for him to leave her alone. He was feral and slapped her for trying to deny a pack Alpha. John shoved into her hard. She cried out to Dean. John slapped her again. He kept slamming into her, she wasn’t prepared, and she was sobbing. He pulled out and turned her around. When John stabbed into her ass, she screamed for her Alphas. John banged her head into the wall. Dean was suddenly there. He looked at her to see if she was hurt, she shrank back. That just made Dean more furious. He started beating on the man who had been stealing parts of his life, for his whole life, this last was the most unforgivable.</p><p>Sammy held her close then he helped her get her clothes. She ran to stop Dean from killing him. “I am not protecting him. I am protecting you. Please” She tugged on his arm again. He let go of John. He made sure she had John’s journal and their picture album. She was sobbing. John handed the keys, to Baby his 1967 black Chevy Impala to Dean. “For her, one of you will have to go and get it if she is not able to.” She looked at him heartbroken. Dean wrapped his arms around Java as she sobbed.</p><p>”Get out before I hand her to Sammy and finish what I started.”</p><p>”Goodbye, John.” Sam said gruffly.</p><p>John looked at his Rose and the rest of his family. “Goodbye, Kitten.” He walked back to his room and waited to die.</p><p>The clock struck the hour. Two huge men stood in the doorway. “I’m glad you didn’t let the girl watch” the smaller one said. ”I do not think she would have recovered. She may have even begged us to kill her.” He said with a Midwestern accent.</p><p>”Get on your knees and place your neck out as far as you can, head down.” The big one who made Sam look tiny said. John did as requested.</p><p>He thought about his time with Java. How tight her warmth was, how hot her life force felt around him. John thought about the face she made when she came. How wet she would get for him. He thought about how tight she clinched when she came. Then John Henry Winchester thought about nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Dean knew the others were anxious to see her, but he asked Sam to take them to eat at the strip club and eatery. Dean kept watching her. She just sat. Java threw her head back and let out the wail of agony, that broke Dean’s heart. Then he glanced at the clock and saw it said ten. “He wouldn't have stopped trying to find a way to save me. He was my father and I know to anyone outside it look twisted, but we loved each other. We lived as husband and wife for a combined total of six years. We were never apart. He listened to me, he believed me, so everyone didn’t walk into a trap. We know about another species, which I added to my compendium after I talked to you last night.” She was shivering. “Dean. I know I have been with him, but I showered. Please mark me, I feel so lopsided, if that makes sense and I miss him so much and I know I shouldn’t, he did bad things, but he loved me, love can make you crazy.” Dean stripped her. Then he stripped himself, then he threw her across his shoulder, which made her laugh. Then he pulled back the covers and threw her on the bed where she should have bounced but she was too light, she giggled at the look on his face when she didn’t bounce. She looked serious, then got into the Present position. He stood behind her. Dean weighed whether he could handle having John in his mouth, but he didn’t want to hurt her, so he just leaned down and licked and sucked her clit, then he stuck his tongue in her and fucked her with it. She whimpered and yipped, he let his hands take over as he rimmed her. She came and then she clinched again and came. He finally realized; her body was reminding him that she needed him to survive. He slowly slid in her cunt, he held himself in place remembering what she had felt like when he had forced himself on her at Bobby’s or when they’d had a quickie the day before she was kidnapped. She was born his, genetically matched to be his and out of all the Winchester men he had her the least. He leaned and looked over, her eyes were closed, and she was smiling, and he noticed that she was rhythmically clinching him. It wasn’t something she was doing; it was something that her body was doing, and she looked like it felt as good to her as it did to him. Dean held her hips and pulled back and slammed into her, he bumped her cervix and she writhed. He did it again just to feel her writhe again. He got so caught up in her writhing and how good it felt on his dick, he didn’t hear Sam come in the room. He slowed, keeping the force the same but the thrusts arrhythmic and she came and screamed, “Yes, Dean! Please don’t stop Dean!” Dean pulled her up, still slamming in and out of her and played with her nipple rings, she moaned like a porn star, he flicked his finger across the one over navel, then he slid his hand back and forth on the ones on her perineum which rubbed both of them. He moved his hand and lost himself in pounding her, branding her in a way that didn’t scar but only they knew was there. She started spasming, she was overstimulated, but she seemed not to notice anything but him and how he felt, when she had time to concentrate on wanting him there. She came and screamed, “Dean! Alpha! Please, mark me! Dean felt his knot catch and he came. He pulled her hair the opposite direction from Sam and he felt his fangs pop out, but he couldn’t stop. He sank upper and lower set into her shoulder until his gum touched the satiny skin there. She came again. He bit the back of her neck with his regular teeth, she went limp, but her body still kept orgasming. He let go and laved at the blood running down her shoulder. He pulled her down with him. They both noticed Sam, who had tears in his eyes. He could feel their souls joining, feel his bond to each through the other. He kissed Dean who pushed some of her blood into his mouth and then Dean licked at Sam’s mark until the pressure made it bleed. Sam licked his mark. He smiled they were three, they would never leave him behind. She looked into his eyes.</p><p>”You are a part of me. I can’t leave you behind. I would never be wholly alive again. Her hazel eyes were mostly pupil still.” She smiled. “You are wearing way too many clothes for sandwich sex.”</p><p>”Bunny, are you sure, you have been through a lot today?” Sam stripped, even if it was just to lie in bed with them.</p><p>”We might all be dead by this time tomorrow. I don’t want us having the regret that we didn’t have sandwich sex.” She wiped tears away. “So how do we do this. Dean want me to peg you. Or, I guess that now, I would be pegging the Bedroom Alpha, so he can be in the Strategic Alpha’s bottom. They both looked at her like she had grown an extra head. “He liked to swing. There’s this couple you will meet in the morning that we swung with. The guy liked John to screw him and the wife liked me to use my mouth on her front and peg her back.”</p><p>”There will be no swinging. We already share you with each other. Maybe someday, you can peg one of us. However, Dean on your back.” he picked Java up and straddled her over Dean, “You take him in.” She smiled and said.</p><p>”It would be my pleasure!”</p><p>Dean just laughed and played with the rings she had in today. “Does it hurt to get it done?”</p><p>She blushed but didn’t answer. “Omega, did it hurt?”</p><p>”He did them all on the same day. So, I would believe when the drug started working that I had decided to do it before we sacked in for winter. It hurt enough he kept me snowed on hydromorphone. It is one of many things I will be mad at him about. But tonight, I just want it to be us. If we live tomorrow. I will claim his body and give him a proper funeral. I might pick the piercings to be mad about and him singing “Blue Bayou” karaoke and sounding good to be happy about. But we have lost so much, and we may not have tomorrow. She clinched Dean. “I want sandwich sex. The sandwich needs a lid. Sam slid in her ass. They both started to move. “It is good to be bologna” she moaned. They both started laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Monster You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Java, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, Sully and Janey go on the raid to the Dervor stronghold. They are the only ones who believe her about what is down there and their reason, for setting a trap and paying off a deputy.</p><p>After they leave the caves behind it is time for Java to say goodbye. But, she is robbed of the chance.</p><p>Java doesn’t trust Mick, he smells like special ops team that tried to kill her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧🚧<br/>⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️<br/>GRAPHIC HORROR VIOLENCE</p><p>RAPE/NONCONSENSUAL SEX MIND CONTROL</p><p>I know Butkus about demolitions and explosives, so if what I use to blow out a floor, would take out half the city, please excuse. Can’t really look it up on the internet.😁</p><p>Heed Warnings please!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, she had taken a jog to make sure that the minefield was marked and that the Dervor proofed doorways still Dervor proofed. Sam came with her.</p><p>”I know this sounds awful, but is nice having someone to run with that doesn’t slow me down.” She whistled when she bent over to stretch her hamstrings. He just swatted her butt. She wriggled her eyebrows. “Wanna shower together big boy?” She winked.</p><p>”Sure cupcake. I can’t wait to see if your frosting melts.” He wriggled his eyebrows back. They got to the room, they opened the door and she smelled someone foreign and her peripheral vision picked up movement. She grabbed the arm and flung him over her shoulder and down, then she put her knee in his crotch. </p><p>“Bunny. That is Mick. He is dating Jo.” </p><p>”I am so sorry. Unfamiliar scent” She said watching him closely.</p><p>”Let Bunny and I get cleaned up, Dean then we will be ready to go meet with Sully and Janey.” She pointed to the coffeemaker. Saw Dean had his eyes closed, dashed inhumanly fast to the coffee poured him a mug, then zipped back and put it in his hands and helped him tip it up, he sipped.</p><p>”You’re pretty.” Dean said with a doofy smile. Sam and everyone else, laughed.</p><p>”We’ll be back before he wakes enough to miss us.”</p><p>”She’s  impressive.” Mick said.</p><p>”She is twice taken and the single, most deadly person, I have ever known.” Ellen said with disapproval. Not even fifteen minutes went by and they were back.</p><p>”Mick, is that what you are planning on wearing to hunt?” He looked down at his tactical soft soles,  the jeans, thick shirt, several layers of tops, like Jo had advised. He nodded. “Everybody please get ready to go, we need to talk to Sully and Janey beforehand. Please remember, we are plain GVH, some of these people hunt Halvers. I am gonna grab something out of Daddy’s room.” Dean stopped her.</p><p>”HoneyBear, please don’t. Not before a big battle like this. What do you need?” Tears streamed down her cheeks. She shook it off and laser focused on the upcoming fight. “Thank you.”</p><p>”He needs Tactical gear, not weekend survival gear.”</p><p>”The rest of you go with HoneyBear. I’ll get Mick fixed up and we will catch up. Room 6, right!”</p><p>She wurred and kissed him. “Thank you. I am more of afraid of that room, then I am a hundred Dervors.” He went out to go to the room. </p><p> </p><p>They went to talk to Sully and Janey. Sam just stared at the giant. Who smiled. “Used to being the biggest guy around? Sam nodded. “Got the weapons prepped for ten, like you asked, Mighty Mouse.” She hit him in the gut. Then they smiled at each other. She gave him a big hug and wurred. Java walked off. “Just figure out who she swung with?”</p><p>Sam nodded yes. “Thank you, for keeping her alive. You and your wife love her. I will talk to our tactical Alpha. I am the sex Alpha, he is the hunt Alpha. If he can be persuaded.” Sam leered. The possibilities could be endless. </p><p>”Good. Because she had promised any of the three of us, now four, who made it back, that we would receive one elite level package from One of the Wonders of the World, her mouth. Please don’t be offended, I love my wife, but her talent in that area, is without equal.” Sully shivered.</p><p>”Not to brag, it is a sibling trait.” Sam said for shock factor.</p><p>”No wonder, I see the male version of her eyes looking at me.” He sighed. “Paddy was a bastard. I have known him for four years. I love her in a way I was blessed enough to find a wife who understands I love Java that way. John loved her, no matter what he did or didn’t do. He loved her. He died because he wasn’t going to gamble with her life in the middle. Viper, wants a toy. Right now, it is Bree.” Sully nodded good morning. “Make sure to call her Bree and act like a sibling. Paddy was called away, so he called his expert level hunter sons.” Sam nodded. “Sam, you seem to have a longer fuse and a big nasty fight before everything will get her killed because she is focused on what the two of you will do. I feel one of you should know and with John last night, she probably forgot.” Sully sighed. “John made a regular habit out of asking men, women couples of all figurations, if they wanted a taste of Bree. The first time he said she was nineteen and she loved to swing, he loved to watch. Janey and I are true mates like the three of you. But she liked women and I like men. We were each other’s first opposite sex lovers. So, we discovered swinging. We are very selective. Paddy was not the selling point it was that smile right there.” He pointed to where Rufus was making her smile. “She is so full of life, feisty, frisky, fearless, etc. That night she was so stiff, uncomfortable, then Janey made her come and Paddy was okay, then she relaxed. We became surrogate parents and swing buddies. She would call and talk about guys he brought back and would want her to be with, they would always do something that hurt. We tried talking to him, but he threatened to take her out of our lives, we loved her, then she would have no one. He offered her to Gordon, she finally, said “only if he wants to fuck my corpse, he’s creepy”. Gordon has hated her since that day. Yesterday, he found out about John and threatened to make sure the world knew he was screwing his daughter, she had no idea what he was talking about, then he added telling the DB were he was and hunting down the local, non-human consuming hereditary pack. He had her. She’d made friends with the leader and the waitresses who were pack when she headlined. He took her out behind a dumpster and sodomized her. We went to swing, my favorite part is the one she is bouncing in the air trying to demonstrate what to listen for, when avoiding land mines. She went nuts, then she is laying in my lap and this hybrid dude astral projects and got overly excited, he almost deep froze her, so she ends up swinging to stay alive. She told me last night she was remembering this beautiful moment in the shower with the two of you and the night John almost killed her. I didn’t want her to go with him, but they got into a fight and I realized she was actually fine. I just wanted you to know.”</p><p>”We were right, My memory is back. The DB took his head last night.” She told Sully. He could see the ache in her eyes, but she pushed it down. She waited, there was a knock on the door. </p><p>“It is our Alpha, Dean and Blondie’s Greenhorn boy toy.” Sam said with a friendly smile. Sully let them in. Introductions took place.</p><p>”They are your true alphas. They both are, but everyone else is GVH, but heck on wheels, hunting wise. Then he is a newbie.”</p><p>Sully based his voice. “Trial by fire. Today, you are either good enough to be doing this or your dead.”</p><p>”The first one is my choice.” Mick said in his upper crust Irish accented voice.</p><p>”We’ll see.” Janey said. “Out us and I promise I will survive long enough to feed you your own spinal cord.” Mick looked desperate to find Jo. Sam and Dean laughed.</p><p>Everybody was heading out and Bobby stopped Java, “Pumpkin, you sure you are up to this?” She wobbled.</p><p>“I have to be no one, but Sam and I have the speed and agility to get to the wacko couple that started this and find out if this is it or a cell. Please don’t let anyone blow it early. Gordon, the self-proclaimed leader hates me. The leader of this cell is looking for me. I am wearing a charm that hides me, unless he actually is looking at me, not his power. What do you know about the Newbie?”</p><p>”He went to school at some posh school in Dublin, College at Oxford, then he wanted to do the colonies. He wondered in and he and Jo hit it off. Why, Pumpkin?”</p><p>”The men who attacked us at the cabin all smelled of the house in Macon they came from. Mick smells like them. I think he was a plant. I pray, for my best friend’s sake I am wrong.”</p><p>”I will watch him. Before you can say it. I will watch myself, too.”</p><p>”I love you, Uncle Whiskers.” She kissed his cheek. She smiled and flew over and jumped into the arms of the tall, black, handsome, when he wants to be, man she called, Uncle Grumpy. She kissed his cheek. “Better go. Got a raid to lead.” She jumped down and was out the door. They both shook their heads. “I didn’t have energy like that when I was that age.” He looked serious. “We got over a hundred Dervors, she gave me a hand out on how to kill them and to disable them.” He handed Rufus a blade and Magazine. “These will do one of the two, depending how old it is.”</p><p>”Everybody acquainted? Good. Now let’s go kill some monsters.” Bree said with a gleam in her eyes. There was a cheer. They piled into vehicles. Dean had made sure his mates were in the vehicle and other people he could talk freely around.</p><p>”So you think our Irish friend was or is HO?” Dean asked. Java nodded her head. “HoneyBear, your brain has to be here or we lose. I promise when we put this place in our rear view, Sammy and I will give all the hugs, space, time you need to grieve.” He kissed her knuckles. She smiled and nodded. “I just want to give a heads up, to our newest family members, Sully and Janey. Don’t trust Gordon for a second. He would double cross anyone and everyone if it suits his endgame. HoneyBear, taking over like that, belittling him, and her ideas being thought of as better, he did not realize she is dangerous, so he will try to kill her or get her killed. He will turn on you too.”</p><p>Dean pulled the truck up to the other cars at staging area. They all got out. Dean signaled to wait. Bobby and the others came over. When they were all paying attention, except Mick, who Dean figured was going to be dead soon, whether he was listening or not. You could smell his fear. The others, with the exception of his Omega, might feel fear, but they didn’t let it surface enough to smell. Java was sad, jazzed, thinking about being bologna later, she was thinking about T-Rex needing meat, veggie pizza with thick crust, then she brushed her body armor covered tummy, wondering if...”</p><p>”I don’t trust anyone but us at theses locations. Sully you and I make the way in, not be the way out, with plain old-fashioned dynamite. We hold and fight here and here, until everyone is in, anything trying to leave the party early, we put down. When everybody is in, we close the door. Start fighting toward the back entrance, which a friend named Garth wanted to take care of and Mick will be making sure stays clear. Garth can tell if they are infected. Mick shut up. He’s fine and if you have a problem, you can hike it back to the motel and wait. The first of us in, will be Jo and Janey, sound fierce and be deadly. Then Sam and Bree, if you notice that either is getting bogged down, please help them, they must succeed. Sam, HoneyBear, you need to watch your time, you have to be off of the caves or you die. Same for us, Sully, we will be the second furthest from the door. Everyone keep driving towards these doors, killing everything between you and it. You see someone go down, under teeth, don’t try to save them because they’re dead. When the four of us say, no human is alive down there, then we set off the Thermite and get the Hell out.” He pulled one half of his life to his sides. “Bree, would like to say a prayer for anyone it will give comfort to.” Guns came out and pointed at a gawky, man in his early twenties. “He’s Garth. Garth this our Omega, Bree. They both nodded and smiled then laughed. Then they hugged. “You guys know each other?”</p><p>“We’ve hunted a monster or two together.” Java said with a smile.</p><p>”She has changed a lot since those days.” Garth said.</p><p>“Garth this is your back up Mick. And the giant is Sully and the pretty not giant at his side is his wife, Janey. Okay, HoneyBear how about that prayer.” She lowered her head. </p><p>“Are you guys coming, or do the rest not get to participate now.” Kubrick said with anger and wounded pride. And where is Gordon? He said he would meet us at his room, then he never showed.”</p><p>”I don’t know where Gordon is but prayer can help with that too, can’t it. You’re a believer, surely you don’t have an objection.” Dean sounded like he would like to hurt him.</p><p>Bree stepped away from Dean and walked up until she was definitely in Kubrick’s personal space. He glared. Dean felt her face go dead, “the nobody that you can communicate with” face. Kubrick didn’t give up an inch. “You had better add to the prayer that Dean does not come out, injured, that he is whole and as perfectly formed coming out as when we go in. Because if he’s not I am going to hunt you. I will take a piece each time, until you beg me to finish you, but I won’t. No one threatens what’s mine, ever again, if you do, you will learn the difference between a threat and a promise.” She backed away from him. She turned around, Ellen screamed, Dean went to push her down and she wasn’t there, she had Kubrick’s gun pressed into his mouth. “Get in your Jeep, take your buddy and ride. I doubt anybody here wants you at there back.” You could here birds and squirrels. Finally, they back down and drove away. “Now, that prayer.” She bowed her head. “Father God, we who are gathered here come as soldiers of The Light, to once again stop followers of the darkness, who wish humans came in cages, to not be free. We come to stop those who hurt the innocent. I ask Lord that you forgive and absolve us of any sin we may have committed, that we repent of it, so that we enter into this den of evil, clean as you made us, free from sin, through the gift of your son. Please make us sure footed, fast, stalwart and strong. Remove any and all fear and negativity and go with each of us as we battle. Amen.” Amens echoed.</p><p>“Let’s do this thing.” Everybody started walking toward the mill where the front and main door was.</p><p>”I told Daddy we should have killed all three years ago, when their not believing me, left us without backup and almost got them killed. When it blew up in their faces we didn’t want to get any on us. He said before Gordon, got as bad as he was, he was a good hunter. Well, he noticed that the dark inside had grown and the man was being devoured. I think it was on his to do list.”</p><p>Dean crouched behind a tree and gave the universal sign for hold. The sun had just broke, they needed to get in and get out. There was no time that was special about the attacks, there were more at night but they appeared to be for the convenience, not any weird biochemical need.</p><p>Dean gave the signal and everyone advanced. Dean smiled he could feel Java’s impatience at having to wait for the GVHs. She wanted to charge through the doors and start killing anything that wasn’t one of them. He could feel Sam worrying about how easily she would have blown two men away. Then he heard her say, ”wasn’t safe to have in front of us or behind us. And when he got angry and jealous because I did my homework and didn’t let these people jog into a trap. He decided to make sure Dean didn’t come out, so he could watch me suffer. He called his cronies and Gordon is the one who called a contact on The DBs payroll and told them where to find us. Well then they weren't safe to have beside you. He ran out of space.” Dean laughed inside his head. </p><p>Then Jo and Janey burst into the house. There was nothing. When Dean got in. He gave the hold signal. Signaled for absolute silence. “HoneyBear?”</p><p>”They are here. Two, maybe three hundred. We need to find the front way down into the cave system. I smell small amounts of blasting powder, underneath us. They are going to blow the floor! Move everyone against the walls as tight as they can!” She grabbed Sam and the person standing next to her and got them against a wall, then she leaned tight against the wall. Some people scrambled for the doors. Dean was next to Sully they were tucked into the wall. Janey and Jo, Java found all her people, her family. Dean looked at her, she mouthed now! He gave a hand signal turned his head to the side! Java looked at Sam. Then they closed their eyes. There was a rumbling sound then pinging like suspension wires popping then the floor of the main lobby of the mill collapsed taking the mill and what had been a parking lot with it. There were screams. The lady she had grabbed fell in and Java saw something blur towards her and she screamed then it cut off suddenly as her throat was ripped out.</p><p>Dean and Sully yelled “They are down there, the plan is the same!“</p><p>“Jo! Janey! Make sure the way is clear!” Dean yelled. They inched there way along the ledge until they could see out of the window. They both shook their heads yes. “Sully, we need to make sure the explosion closed the front door to the caves and if not close it.”</p><p>”Next likely place is the barracks for the front entrance. I think this must contain loseable ground or they wouldn’t have rigged a charge over it.” A woman screamed. Sully and a Dean looked to make sure their women weren’t the now dead woman. They were all there.</p><p>”Dean. Bunny and I are going down there to do our job.” Sam looked at Dean. They held each other’s gaze, then Dean locked eyes with Java, she was sad that so many were dying even with all the intel she could gather. ”I love you, big brother!” She said inside his head. “I love you both, stay alive and whole, please.” Dean thought. “You, too” They both thought at him. Then they found a floor beam and walked down it into Hell.</p><p>”No!” Sully said out loud.</p><p>”What is it?” Dean asked.</p><p>”Janey and Jo are going down to plant the charges to blow.” </p><p>”Someone has too. We can’t and I am not sure where anyone else is.” Dean smiled at Jo, then mouthed to be careful. Sully said goodbye to Janey in his thoughts, then he followed Dean into the hole.</p><p> </p><p>Sam told Java not to get to far from him. She nodded. They didn’t bother creeping. These creatures could hear at least as well as they could. Sam stopped at a junction. He leaned against the wall. She leaned next to him. “Any thoughts on which way?” Sam asked.</p><p>”Dead humans down the path to the right. I think those are the cells. He is here. I can feel his power. It is coming from straight a head. To the left I smell more of them. It will mean making us visible to cross this path to go straight.” Java gasped. “He is talking to me in Middle English. It was used 1100 to 1500 or 1600.” She cried silently. </p><p>”Omega what is he saying? Why are you crying?” He wiped her tears.</p><p>”His mother, She who brings Death cannot bear anymore young. The cells are dependent on a “Child of Life and Death” to bring humans to enlightenment. He means make more Dervor. They want me, my blood is different than other Halvers, they believe it will quicken the womb of She Who Brings Death, so she can begin giving birth again.They our willing to see if filling my womb with his seed will work, before they drain me. The offspring he and I produce would be true “Children of Life and a Death”. If I come to him of my own free will, he will let all surviving hunters go. He will give me time to think about it. “Parlez vous Francais?”</p><p>”Oui.”</p><p>“I'm going to him. I have a chance to kill him. If I don't succeed; only I die, not everyone.” Java said in French.</p><p>”No! If you do that, it would mean no paradise where we are together. It is giving up on being human and becoming what we hunt. It is agony if he is wrong and you die either way. You’ll either become one of these things or he will drain you. No!“ Sam replied in French, the only language the creature seemed not to understand.</p><p>”Sam! We can’t get to him any other way. Who knows if any part of the plan is still happening. He is making sure we can’t hear our Alpha! What if he is hurt or in trouble or de...de...de...ad?”</p><p>”Nous le précipitons.”</p><p>”Are you insane?”</p><p>”It has been said.”</p><p>”Sur le compte de trois” Java cried for all those she had not been able to save from Gordon’s incompetence.</p><p>Sam kissed her, with all he had. If he had a backbone he would kill her, because when they kill him, they will just force her to bare the thing’s children. He knew they had no intention of letting her die in battle. She kissed him back with all she had and growled.</p><p>”Just try it buddy!” She glared at him. “cœur et tronc cérébral coupés puis incendiés” She reminded Sam of how to keep these down long enough for the explosions to incinerate them.</p><p>He nodded. “I wish I could see you round with my child. And with Dean’s.” She just smiled.</p><p>”Une. Deux. Trois.” They both poured on speed and rushed ahead. They were attacked on both sides, but they killed them temporarily and moved on. They burst through ornate wooden double doors. There was a blur of motion and one of them had Sam pinned under him. Sam was holding him off. The leader attacked Java. They traded blows so fast Sam could barely see what was happening. He finally managed to rip out the brain and stem of the one he battled. Everything slowed, he heard Java scream. Sam started towards her and a blur of motion to his right rammed into him. He was suddenly very busy not getting bitten. He could hear the thing grunting and Java gagging. She began one long scream, he could tell from the breathlessness of the scream that something was cutting off her air. Sam killed the one he was fighting, finally pushing into its chest and ripping its heart out. He saw Java’s eyes glow. The Child of Life and Death went flying up into the air. Java sprang to her feet her shirt was torn, exposing her breasts and her pants and undies were missing. She snarled, then when he came down on his feet in front of her. He heard a wet, sucking sound, then Java was standing over his remains. She put a thermite bundle in the hole in his middle, she looked to make sure he was ready. She threw his heart into the flames. Sam nodded and Java lit the extra long magnesium fuse. They grabbed hands and ran as fast as they could. When they hit the rough hewn stairs that went up to the second level, they could hear rocks crumbling behind them, they kept running up. They got away from the opening. Just as the walls caved in and sealed the level off. The heat was incredible, it sucked the moisture out of his body. She stopped shivering and he noticed the blue tinge fading from her lips and hands. Sam helped Java up. She started to cry when she saw all the dead hunters. They both felt and heard Dean at the same time as he heard them. They hugged each other, he asked if she was okay, she said no, soundlessly. He took off his shirt and quickly put it on her.</p><p>Dean and Sully came flying around a corner. They pushed the two of them in front of them.</p><p>”If you’re alive get out now! Head East you will see the exit point under the farm house!” Dean yelled.</p><p>Sully’s face split in a grin as he took, Janey’s hand and they kept running. They went up the stairs into the sunlight. People were standing by the entrance.</p><p>”Keep moving the cave system will probably collapse. Head for the staging area!” Dean yelled as they kept running. There was a dark haired girl, about twenty with a sprained ankle. People were running around her. Sam picked her up and they kept running. She climbed around Sam, so he was carrying her piggyback. It gave him some of his speed back. The explosive packs blew, at the same time as the thermite bundles ignited and the caves started to crumble inward. Sam, Dean and Java were the last three, they leapt to the solid ground, just as the ground they had been on crumbled. Dean signaled to get in vehicles and go. When they were sure they were on solid ground they stopped and looked back at the crater. The girl leaned against the truck. </p><p>”Thanks, I’m Tracie Bell. You ever need backup call me. She handed Sam a card. She smiled at him. Java came and leaned on him. She smiled, but Tracie put her hands up and backed up. “Sorry didn’t know. Offer still stands.” She took the card from Sam and gave it to Java. Java smiled for real this time. She reached in her vest and handed Tracie one of her cards. </p><p>”Tracie you can ride with us.” Java said.</p><p>”That’s my VW bus.  It’s automatic, I’ll be fine.” She smiled as she climbed in and drove away.</p><p>Sam and Dean both freaked out. Java wasn’t there. They felt her. They made the walk back to the crater. Her head was bowed and her lips were moving. She was praying for those who had perished. They had started out with a total of 53 hunters. Their family was all alive. And Mick. 24 had come out. Garth who came and said a prayer too, reassured them, no one who was Dervor came out that hole. Bobby and Rufus had found a third opening and it had remained unused. Sam said that Java had killed the leader and blew the chamber he had slept in. “You up to this, Bunny?” Her eyes looked shocky, her face was pale, but she nodded.</p><p>Sam took out a piece of paper and Java just closed her eyes and said the prayer along with Sam, clouds came over them and it began to rain. It sizzled where it hit the crater.</p><p>Sam explained that it asked for holy rain, like holy water it would kill anything of the Dark. After about five minutes, it stopped. They drove back to the motel. Sully and Janey had packed up before hand so, they just needed to say bye. They teased Dean and Sam about reconsidering the whole swinging issue and hugged them bye. Sam laughed because he knew Dean was not a hugger, unless it was one of his mates.</p><p>”Sully told me who he really was and what he did to you. Don’t kick at yourself, whether you love him or don’t. They are your feelings and you should not have to justify your feelings either way. I think something was very broken in him. But given how hard he fought to keep you with him and away from HO, he loved you with everything he had. Even though his love hurt, he loved you. Please don’t disappear. We love you!</p><p>”I’m keeping my cell. I have your numbers. If you call Singer’s Salvage in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, he will know where we are, if we aren’t there. I have never hunted with them before this, so I don’t know what’s next.” She hugged Janey, then she hugged Sully. “I love you guys too! Thank you for always being there, during the last four years!” She watched them walk away and get in their truck. She waved until they were out of sight. Java walked over and leaned against Dean and he put his arms around her.</p><p>”What’s up? Uncle Whiskers, you smell upset. What is it?” Java looked up at a Dean and Sam. They had nothing to say, they seemed in shock.</p><p>”We already checked with the front desk. John’s body is gone. The room is cleaned. It was like you never stayed there.” Bobby said calmly.</p><p>”HO, stole his body! I really can’t wait until I get a chance to empty a clip into the demonic witch who runs them!” Her eyes were glowing and full of tears when she buried them in Deans chest and her shoulders shook with grief. She eventually stopped crying and just stood in his arms, with Sam rubbing her back.</p><p>”We head back to Sioux Falls?” Dean asked. They decided they would caravan back. Dean asked Java if she could drive a vehicle. She just nodded her head. “Okay. Honey, I want you in the middle. And we stop when you need to. Okay?”</p><p>She nodded. She took the keys for the truck. So, Dean drove Baby. And Sam drove Gladys. They watched her carefully. She stopped for gas a couple of times and she didn’t say anything, but she was driving well, so, they let her be. She finally pulled off at Shelby, Indiana, she filled up the truck, then drove to a motel. Dean stopped her and said, he would go in. She nodded her head. Her side of their connection was closed shut. When they got to the room, Jo called to say she was going for food at a Mexican restaurant. They all ordered something. She wrote down. “I would like cheese enchiladas smothered in red, no meat chile, if possible papitas con queso, if not nothing. With a side of sour cream. Please. Thank you.” She went and got her duffle, took off, Sam’s shirt, walked into the bathroom and locked the door. They raised their eyebrows. She showered, dressed in her robe. Dean and Sam played poker while they ate. They watched Ultraviolet, she stared at the tv, but she wasn’t watching the movie. Dean turned it off when they were done. They showered together, quickly.  When they came out she was sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed, naked. They both were already naked so they climbed in. She pulled Sam in close to her backside, and Dean in close to her front. Then she leaned into a Dean’s chest and began to sob. They were broken, pain-filled sobs, she sobbed for a while then she leaned over Dean and threw up, then she ran for the bathroom and Sam held her hair. When she just laid on the floor. They helped her brush and rinse, which she insisted on. When they got back in the bed, she turned into Sam and cried. Finally, she stopped crying.</p><p>“He raped me. He was huge and it hurt, but what made me scream was how cold it was, it was like I was being put into cryosleep from the inside, or what I always thought it would feel like, except fast so it hurt. Then he sucked on my breasts and I could feel my skin cooling, my life force ebbing. He kept say in my head. “Entspann dich, lass es geschehen. Entspannen“, Relax, let it happen. Relax.” I was so cold and tired, that I was beginning to listen. Then he said. “Ich werde ein Kind in dir schwanger machen oder nicht, du wirst für immer einer von uns sein, meine Braut, meine kleine Schönheit.”  Pregnant or not, I will be one of them forever, my bride, my tiny beauty.” I heard Sam’s voice saying I would be separated from both of you forever and would become what I hunt. I broke out of the stasis like state I was entering and kicked him as hard with both feet as I could. Then when he landed, I ripped his heart out.” She wiped her face on Dean’s shirt. Sam smiled. I have been thinking all day, between if I got pregnant and not being able to say a final goodbye to Daddy. I finally reasoned out, that if I am back to my body temperature and have a steady, strong moderate heart beat, then I am not pregnant, the only way it can work is to take the core body temperature down for a significant amount of time to slow the HVV, which is aggressive and fast and would kill the subject before the LDPV could change sufficient cells to keep the heart beating. I can say goodbye to Daddy without his physical body. I knew if I tried to talk, I would start screaming or crying, so I stayed quiet. I love both of you with everything I have. It was the memory of the night you both marked me in the shower that broke the seal on the memory cap. The last night with him, brought everything popping back into place. I was Java again.”</p><p>She kissed them each chastely, then got in her usual position and went to sleep. They laid there and watched her sleep, then they slept in shifts. She had her butt pushed up against Sam, her belly and face pointing up and her fingers on Dean’s chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Our Children</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>